Star Wars Adventures of Tahiri: Last of my kind
by Mik Sunrider
Summary: *Complete*The last battle has begun Last chapter fixed! 08/01/08
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Star Wars only the big guy does, I'm just playing around in his universe. I'm doing this for my own enjoyment and will not nor plan to nor expect any form of compensation for these stories. In addition, if the big guy ever finds out about this, I hope that he will be understanding and won't sue me till the ends of the Earth. Moreover, if you do read these stories, I hope that you also enjoy them. _Please read '**Fresh Start**' '**Tell me a secret'**, '**I want to hold you, I wish to thrill you, and I'm going to kill you!**' and **"Fruits of the Gods' **before reading this story or you may be lost._

. 

Star Wars

New Jedi Order

Adventures of Tahiri

"Last of my Kind."

The Wraiths

Loran, Garik 'Face' Commander, Wraith 1; Poster Boy

Hun, Sorr, Lieutenant, Wraith 3; Watcher

Foruta, Kic, Flight Officer, Wraith 4; Snipe

Tahiri, Captain, Wraith 5; Peacekeeper

Killjoy, Jake, Flight Officer, Wraith 6; Socket

Littlefoot, Cathy, Lieutenant, Wraith 7; Doc

Uhilka, Flight Officer, Wraith 8; Hunter

Squeaky, Supply Officer, Wraith Eleven; Junk Pile

Little Brother, Wraith 12; Dagger

* * *

Luke Skywalker, JedI Master and Galactic hero, hurried into the main comm center as if the Sand People were hunting him down back on Tatooine. After weeks of fruitless attempt to re-established contact with the mysterious yet powerful Zonama Sekot, they had finally gotten a clear signal. _For how long, thought, _Luke wonders as he dodged a young duty officer with an arm full of data pads. Mumbling a lame excuse, Luke barreled his way to the station that has the image of Danni on the screen. 

"Danni, thank the Force we were able to reach you," Luke said as he sat down at the station a young tech vacated.

**_"It's good to see you also Master Skywalker," _**Danni said. Luke almost did a double take when he really studied her. Unlike the many other call and personal meeting, which she almost seemed to glow from her time on Zonama Sekot, this time she seemed … haggard. As if she had fought, and lost, a battle with a Hoth Snow Creature instead of living on paradise. **_"I am also glad that strange interference is also ceased to be an inhibitor to my reporting. We have much to discuss about the events that have occurred around Zonama in recent weeks_."**Danni manipulated the controls on the hyper comm transmitter to widen the field of view, showing a concern but smiling Corran Horn. **_"If you do not mind, Master Skywalker, I have asked Master Horn to sit in on this conversation."_**

"Not at all Danni, I am always glad to see Corran," Luke said with an easy smile, "how you doing Corran?"

**_"Very well, Luke. Jaina and Jag are also doing fine. How are things out your way?"_**

"It has been rather interesting, to say the least," Luke said studying Danni at length, "but perhaps, we should start with your reports first. Danni are you alright, no offense intended but …"

**_"No offense taken Master Skywalker,"_** she said with a ghost of a smile, **_"I am still recovering from an … incident that occurred about 16 weeks ago."_**

"What happened?"

**_"Danni went missing for about a week Luke, even Sekot couldn't find her. When we did find her, she was dehydrated, malnourished and suffering from an extremely powerful attack to her brain. That is not all the bad news, Luke, when we arrived we found Tekli, she had been tortured then killed. It appeared to have been a very amateur but very motivated attack."_** As Luke stared at the screen in disbelieve as both of them slowly nod their heads. **_"We are not sure who is responsible but after what happened to Danni, we are thinking that the thing that killed Tekli could be responsible for the attack against Danni."_**

"Is it still on Zonama?"

**_"If it is, then it is powerful enough to hide not only from us but from Sekot,"_** Corran said as Danni shook her head.

**_"Impossible, Master Horn, as I had explained before,"_** Danni said with absolute conviction in her voice. **_"Sekot is now aware of this creature is on the alert for its return." _**

"And as I told you Danni," Corran said, gently but firmly, **_"until we know what we are dealing with, we can't assume anything." _**

"We know this Master Horn, nothing can hurt Sekot and Sekot is aware of all creatures on Zonama."

"Perhaps if you went to where Danni was held …" Luke broke off as both of them shook their heads.

**_"Sekot told us that Danni was missing Luke, not the other way around. Neither Jaina nor I could locate her in the Force and the Yuuzhan Vong searched the entire valley as well as the surrounding foothills looking for her. In addition, the Warmaster had his best trackers follow her trail but they can't find any signs of her being drag away or any footprints around hers when she 'disappeared'. As far as we could tell she just disappeared in thin air." _**

"I was not on Zonama, Master Skywalker, I was … in an … evil place. I was in a pit of absolute darkness and evil. The creature was … I've never experience evil in such a pure and horrible form."

"Do you remember what it look like, Danni? Have you ever seen it before?" Luke asked, wondering if the new and incredibly powerful Emperor, once known as Raynar Thul. Raynar, once a student of Luke's as well as a close friend to his niece and nephew, before he was lost during the mission to destroy a powerful Yuuzhan Vong created creature that were designe to hunt and killed JedI. The Wraiths, the ultra top secret group of Commandos and Spies led by former JedI Knight Tahiri, had encounter him again while breaking out Admiral Pellaeon from Imperial Jail. From the information Tahiri had gather during her battle with him, information the other Wraiths discovered as well as their regular spy rings, has shown that the returning Raynar was at least as powerful, if not more powerful, then the Emperor who controlled Anakin Skywalker. How Raynar could have located then traveled to Zonama to attack Danni, considering the pressure that Grand Admiral Pellaeon and his troops were applying as well launch an attack against Coruscant, was something that Luke didn't understand.

**_"No, Master Skywalker, it hid its true form and instead appeared to me in the form of Tahiri Veila."_**

"Tahiri?"

**_"Yes, it said it choose that form so I was sure to remember it and its terrible message to Sekot. It warned me to stop all our work to teach love and acceptance."_** Danni eyes blazed with determination, **_"we won't stop Luke! We will follow our destiny to bring peace to as many worlds as we can!"_**

"Did it say anything else? Anything at all that can give us a clue as to who it might be?" Luke said surprise at the tone of Danni's voice and the conviction it carried. _She had seemed to really gotten caught up in her work,_ Luke said as the duty officer passed him a note.

**_"I am afraid not Master Skywalker, only that it was cruel and evil." _**

"Luke, she described the place to me. It sounded almost like some ancient folk lore about the 9th Levels of Hell my father used to tell me about."

"Han told me about the same legends from time to time. Danni have you heard about this before you experience?"

**_"No Master Skywalker. My parents never told me fables to try to scare me so I would behave. To me, the story Master Horn learned in his child hood sounds more like Lord Nyax stories then reality."_**

"That would be more reassuring if we hadn't actually met Lord Nyax," Luke said with a raised eyebrow.

**_"Yes, that small fact has occurred to me from time to time,"_** Danni responded with a wary grin of her own.

"Corran, how soon can you return?" Luke asked as he read the note, which as reporting that Bothans were introducing a new bill before the Senate to stop supporting Pellaeon and join Raynar in his quest to wipe out the Yuuzhan Vong.

**_"Danni needs another week or so,"_** Corran said looking over at Danni for confirmation.

**_"That is the recommendation of the Shapers, Master Skywalker. Speaking of the Shapers …"_** Danni began listing all the accomplishments that Sekot and she had with reforming the Yuuzhan Vong. If the situations on their end of galaxy weren't dire so badly he would have felt that all his work during the war had been for some good.

"You should be proud of your work, Danni, Sekot and you have accomplished more then any one could hope for." Luke watched as Danni beamed and bowed her head in acknowledgement of his compliment, then he told them the bad news. Luke explained how the whole galaxy is splitting again on the Yuuzhan Vong question. The coup in the Empire, the destruction of Coruscant, the Bliss problem, and the deaths of certain JedI at the hands of Raynar. "The only ones who are left from the mission are the twins, Tenel Ka, Rar, and Tahiri. With the death of Tekli and the way you described her death, leads me to believe Raynar is responsible."

**_"Do you think he is going to try to attack Zonama,"_** Corran said after Luke finished.

"It is possible, we don't know his motives but his actions seem to be directed towards revenge. The only advantage we have is he is busy with Grand Admiral Pellaeon."

**_"But if you are right about the Bothans and others,"_** Corran said.

"Exactly, Danni I think you and Sekot should start preparing to defend Zonama."

**_"I hate the idea but it would be foolish to expect the best."_**

**_"Always hope for the best but prepare for the worst, Danni." _**

"You are correct Master Horn," Danni closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them, **_"Sekot agrees Master Skywalker. While I am returning your people, Sekot will allow the Yuuzhan Vong to begin defense for Zonama. Sekot would also wish for you to consider something Master Skywalker."_**

"Of course, Danni."

**_"It is no longer an option, Tahiri is needed here now."_**

"Danni …"

**_"With Tahiri here, the peace will be assured. Sekot has abilities to defend Zonama but with Tahiri here helping to coordinate defenses the battle may not even occur."_**

"Danni, I don't understand …"

**_"The World Brain was quite capable to defend itself but was overwhelmed, correct? Sekot is not powerful enough to use both shades of the Force. With Tahiri being a bridge that will allow Sekot to use the natural defense of Zonama as well as the Yuuzhan Vong warrior to defend against any attack." _**

"You mean like a battle computer or battle meld?"

"Yes."

"I can see how useful that would be Danni but Tahiri doesn't answer to me …"

**_"Then have the military arranged for to meet me on Denon and allow me to talk to her."_** Luke silently considered the request, when Danni fired the main shot. _**"Master Skywalker, when the Yuuzhan Vong surrendered and Sekot agreed to have them, the GFFA promised any help that they would need to survive and reform." **_

_**"Very well Danni,"**_ Luke said after a long pause,_** "I will push to have her return here when you arrive."**_

**_"Thank you Master Skywalker," _**she said with a bow. **_"We shall leave Zonama in two weeks. We shall see you soon."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Destroying my cousin has unseen effects on events, my voice._**

_"Yes Sekot, although your cousin was beginning to get out of control, his parts in our plan was well executed. The Bliss trade did wonders in disrupting the GFFA, and getting rid of Ratnena Bora."_

**_Now when Tahiri receives the gift … _**

_"Love and peace will flow across the galaxy." _Danni stop and consider what happened to her a few weeks before, _"and that creature?" _

**_Worry not my Voice nothing can stop us now._**


	2. Chapter 2

Major Grodin Tierce, ex-imperial superman and Yuuzhan Vong operative, sat in the Big Boom, a bar found on the Nova Station, wondering what the gods' plans for him really were or if they just decided to play with his life for their own amusement. Starting out as Grand Admiral Thrawn's grand clone experiment, he worked tirelessly to re-establish the true Emperor's New Order only to be stop by an insignificant smuggler and a traitor who dares to call himself a Grand Admiral. Then he fell in with the Yuuzhan Vong and the Peace Brigade to help bring down the Rebels, only to fall with the Yuuzhan Vong and be severely injured by the Abomination then captured by the Wraiths. While being transported to the Empire to stand trail for his alleged and trumped up charges, the gods intervened and allowed him the chance to serve them again. Grodin should have known then that the gods were playing with him, the fallen Jedi Alema Rar, had been the one to save him.

Alema Rar, a crazy Jedi bent on a mission to destroy The Abomination, had convince him to join her on her mission, to destroy Tahiri and help bring the downfall of the GFFA. By using a little known Yuuzhan Vong herb, known as murta root, and using normal technology to process the herb into a deadly, highly addictive drug which they called Bliss. Using the frigate from the Shadow Fleet, a highly technological ship that borrow the idea of slave circuits from the old Trade Federation, that Admiral Kre'fey had built to wipe out the Yuuzhan Vong, they traveled the space ways pushing the Bliss on the stupid masses. All was going well until Kidriff 5 that is when the trouble started.

He wanted to use Kidriff 5 as the main test site for several reasons; one was revenge for abandoning the Empire and first going to Warlord Zsinj and then joining the Rebels. Grodin had to admit the decision to join the Rebels wasn't all that wrong since the former Empire, since under the inept leadership in which Pellaeon was just the latest of a long line, was too far to properly protect them. No, what really annoyed him was the large manufacturing base of Kidriff 5 was dedicate to helping the Rebel army and the government was happier helping them then fighting for the New Order. So infecting Kidriff 5 was a good form of revenge that advances his cause. The second reason was also for revenge, revenge against the Abomination.

Ratnena Bora, a member of the Wraiths and a pain in the rockets herself, was also Tahiri Veila's best friend and a native of Kidriff 5. He had hoped that by spreading Bliss on Kidriff 5 he would attract her attention and causing both of them to return there. Part of the plan worked, Ratnena did return home but only by herself. She then went on a tear to bring down his contact on Kidriff 5, Darren Yunder. _That should have been my first clue that something was going to go wrong,_ Grodin thought taking a sip of his drink. Darren and his lackeys were unable to keep her out of their little crime syndicate. In a few weeks, she had successfully disrupted the Bliss trade to such a degree that it was very visible to the authorities and others. If a ship was hauling Bliss, it was disabled, if a warehouse produced Bliss it went up in flames, and if there was an account to laundry credits, it was liquidated.

They had finally captured Bora, and were holding her for Alema and him to pick up. Darren then got the nasty idea to get Bora addicted to Bliss. That didn't bother Grodin either way, Bora was just bait to lure in Tahiri. _Yea, it worked all right; Tahiri was lured out,_ Grodin thought bitterly. Tahiri and her Wraiths, along with the Solo's, another Jedi Master and General Wedge Antilles, arrived on Kidriff 5 to stage a rescue mission. During the rescue, one of Darren's associates killed Ratnena.

Grodin looked out of the corner of his eyes at the man sitting next to him, Darren ahs repeatedly told him since they rescued him that if he had known ahead of time just who Ratnena was working with he would have never gotten involved with him. Grodin let out a silent sigh, the man did have a point. They never did tell him who Ratnena was or why they wanted her so badly, so he was unprepared when Tahiri found them. Grodin also made the mistake of underestimating what the effects of Bliss would have on her or on Tahiri's reaction when she found her. In one way it was fortunate that Tahiri found her with Darren, he was sure that Alema and he could have killed Tahiri but he was unsure of the cost involved. Especially after Tahiri chased Darren from one end of Kidriff 5 to the other and yelling out 'Do-ro'ik vong pratte'.

Even with the Abomination out to kill them all that weren't the worst of the problems that brought them to this … place. No, the destruction of Coruscant, the fires that consumed all that lived there, was the biggest blow to him. The root that made Bliss so addictive and deadly only grew on Coruscant. If grown anywhere else it was a harmless spice, and not very tasty one at that. Grodin had been investigating why this was and now he would never know. The last of the Bliss is being sold off, incredibly high rate for sure, and the Bliss addicts were dying off at an incredible rate. In few weeks, Bliss would only be a memory as is his plans to bring down the Rebels. There was rumor that this new so-called Emperor was responsible for the destruction of what some called a festering sore on Coruscant, except no one has any pictures or scans showing how the fires started or any unusual shipping in the area. Grodin was racking his brain, except for cloaking shields; there was no way for any ship to confuse all the sensors and scanners in and around Coruscant. Nor could a fleet large enough jump in, launch this attack and then jump out without any type of leakage that would show up. How they got the planet to explode into flames and burn so hot to destroy all the oxygen was something else no one knew. Grodin hated unknowns, for in the unknown was a trap just waiting to kill you.

"Here he comes now," Darren said quietly using his drink to point towards the front of the bar.

Walking through the door was a large man, dressed in the typical gear of a spacer, followed by a Gamorrean and Devaronian bodyguards and a younger girl who was dressed to entertain not to protect.

"Do you know him," Grodin asked, when Darren shook his head he looked over at the third member of their team.

"There is something familiar about the three males but I can't place it," Alema said. She was wearing a cloak, which hid not only her face but also her brain tails from prying eyes. She was a very well known Jedi, a Jedi who wasn't popular with either side of the law.

"We'll play it by ear then," Grodin said, not telling them to be on guard. He really didn't like the idea of all three of them here but desperate time call for desperate actions. On the shuttle they acquired, they had 20 YVH1 droids for back up if needed with their frigate just outside the system. He was confident that if the Rebels or anyone else decided to push he could push back, hard.

"Well, hello Drake," Darren said nodding to the large man as he remained seated.

"So shall we exchange decoder ring now or what," the man named Drake said as he and the young woman sat down across from them. Grodin watched as the two bodyguards took up positions behind them. While the bodyguards made a quick scan of the room, all four of the new comers seemed surprisingly at ease. "All the hoops you had us dance through made me wonder if we could do business after all."

"Simple security precautions I assure you, Drake," Darren said smoothly as he could. "It would do no one any good if the wrong people tried to crash the party."

"No one ever crashes one of my parties," Drake said with an evil smile and laugh, "well, no more then once."

Grodin watched as the Gamorrean slapped the large ax handle in his fist and let out a stupid laugh. He thought it was a bit strange that the newcomers were paying attention to Darren and him but completely ignoring Alema. Not even when they first sat down, did they even give her glance. _Do they figure she is just entertainment or what?_

"Then with you here, I am sure we will be able to discuss business without any trouble."

"Maybe, maybe not," the large man said off handily, "depends on what you want."

"We were recently put out of business, our export and import company has experience a shortage of supplies. We are now looking for new markets to explore."

"Yea? How do you run into a supply problem, if you don't mind me asking?"

"The product is no longer available to be acquired."

"Why?" The large man leaned forward with a piercing stare. Grodin and Alema both tensed as Darren just waved it off as if he had no cares.

"It is not available, not now and not in the foreseeable future."

"Why?" Drake gave Darren the same evil smile he gave him earlier.

"It is not available," Darren used a tone that he no doubt used with his especially dense students. "That is all you need to know."

"Right," Drake said with a laugh and a grin at his 'companion', "how do I know you didn't stiff your last supplier? Hmm? That would be one way to have your product 'unavailable'."

"Yes, I have refused delivery myself to those who had trouble paying on time," Darren said easily. "However, I assure you that is not the case for us." When Drake started to say something else Darren cut him off smoothly," and no, we are not connected with any authorities. I am sure that was your next question."

"Have I ever met you before Drake," Alema said suddenly and in a sultry voice.

"Beats me," Drake said not looking at her, "you have to understand. I am concern why you need me; especially after you last supply disappeared."

"It is no concern of yours …"

"It is my concern, how do I know you won't become 'unavailable'."

"Are you sure Drake, you seem familiar to me," Alema broke in again.

"Like I said I don't know nor do I care," Drake said, again, not looking at her. Nor were anyone else in his party, which seemed odd to Grodin. The bodyguards, if no one else, should be at least been concern with her rudeness.

"The same way I know you will be honest. We don't know until it happens," Darren said shooting a glance at Alema. "However, we both know that cheating anyone at this critical stage is counter-productive."

"I am hurt, 'Drake'," Alema said raising her left hand, "I never forget a face … Kell Tainer!" She shot a bolt of lighting out of her hand that picked up the large man and tossed him across the bar, scattering patrons who were in the path. She then whipped out her light saber, slicing the ax in half as the pig swung it at her head and screamed, "It is the Wraiths!"

Grodin lashed out at the Devaronian as Alema hit the pig with a Force blast that sent him reeling back. That is when he heard two more light sabers turn on in the background. He diverted his attention long enough to look to the side to see Leia Solo and another blond Jedi rush into the room, charging at Alema. He gave the Devaronian an upper cut to knock him to the floor and pulled out his gun to shoot at Han Solo and couple other Wraiths also coming through the door. _Bad,_ Grodin thought as he saw Darren having trouble with the young woman and Alema throwing anything not tied down at the Jedi women, _very bad._

"I called the droids," Darren said next to him. Grodin was a bit surprise he was able to get rid of the Wraith but then Grodin saw her on the ground; writhing in pain from a blaster wound in the leg.

"We've better met them on the way, if we stay here we'll just get caught between security and Wraiths," popping up long enough to return fire and screamed at Alema to retreat. Working his way backwards, Grodin and Darren laid down some cover fire, this included shooting at innocent by-standers to distract the two Jedi, and allowing Alema to use her Dark Force against the other Wraiths. As soon as they got out the hatchway, Grodin shot out the control panel. "Let's go," was all he said as he headed down the passageway at a good pace.

"Tahiri wasn't in there," Alema said keep up with him step for step.

"Of course not," Darren said legging behind slightly, "we are still alive, aren't we?"

"She is nothing to me," Alema said in condescending tones. She didn't believe that Tahiri was anything special, even though Tahiri had bester several times in the past.

"Save your breath you two," Grodin said as he headed down the correct passageway to get to the shuttle. Even though this space station was huge, they choose that particular bar since it was close to the landing bay where they left their shuttle. "Are you sure you sent the signal?"

"Yes," Darren said breathing hard.

"We should have met them by now," Grodin said as the hatchway opened into the passageway to the shuttle. Just inside the passageway, most of the lights were out and scattered remains of YVH1 droids lay with wires still sparking with power. These droids were dismantled in a savage manner as the ax buried in one of their heads suggested. All three skidded to a halt as Grodin tried to make sense of the scene he was seeing. There was no way Piggy or any other Wraith could have gotten here before they did, and only Piggy or Kell had the strength to tear them apart limb by limb. _Better question is this, how did they do it and not get kill?_

Coming down the passageway was soft footsteps. Darren, Grodin and Alema all three brought their weapons up and pointed down the hall. The hairs in the back of his neck were standing straight up as he slowly took a step in retreat. Coming out of the shadows was a small human figure carrying a large ax and her eyes closed. It was Tahiri Veila, the Abomination; she lightly toss the ax, which was showing signs of heavy recent abuse at their feet. Then she opened her eyes, they still glowed gold in the dim hallway. Grodin heard Darren moan out, "Oh …".

………………………………...

"FAS!" Leia tried her best to help calm down Cathy Littlefoot, code name Doc, as Elassar applied medication to heal the wound and lessen the pain. "I can't believe I got shot, again!"

"You know what they say Doc, 'heal thy self'," the young and cheerful Jake Killjoy, code named Socket, said from behind Leia.

Cathy stop thrashing long enough to glare at him and grounded out, "tell that joke one more time Socket and I will take one of those detonators and shove it up your …"

"Now, now Doc, remember whatever you break, you have to fix," Elassar said giving her shot of something to help calm her down.

"How is everyone else, Elassar?" Leia asked as she stood up with him.

"Well, Kell and Piggy are both suffering from shock and burns, both are none life threatening but they should take swim in the BACTA. So should Doc actually."

"I hate the taste," she said groaning from her place on the floor.

"I heard it was quite good, then again, I never been shot so … ouch stop that Doc."

"Come closer, I'll help you get you chance at being dunked," Cathy said.

"Hey Leia," Han said as he walked over to the group looking grim.

"Any word from security," Leia asked, after they were finally to break the door opened and got their back up in to place, too much time had past to find where the three criminals disappeared. Leia had dispatched Hunter and Meewalh to try to find a trace of them.

"They have reports of fighting going on in the outer ring," Han then gave her his famous grin, "light sabers. Tahiri has them surrounded three to one."

"I've been meaning to ask you General, are you sure that she is adopted?" Elassar said with a grin.

"We will leave Elassar and Tyria here with our wounded," Leia said defusing the argument brewing on Han's face. "Socket will come with us and back up the others."

"Right, come one kid. Time to play hero," Han said with a nod.

As they raced to the location that station security had identified as where Tahiri was, Leia had time to wonder how things went so wrong. After the destruction of Coruscant, Wedge heard a rumor that Alema and her gang were sending out feelers looking for new sources of drugs to smuggle. Working with GFFA intelligent, Jedi, and Wraiths who had retired, Tahiri came up with a scam to lure the three into a trap. Tahiri had hoped that getting Kell, Cathy, Elassar and Piggy in close with the three, they could arrange to have them met on a low population planet where they could take them down with minimal collateral damage. There was a problem since Han, Tahiri, Tyria and her could not be apart of the operations since Alema had a good idea of their Force signature. They would have to stay in the background waiting for the signal to move in, if anything went wrong.

_And things couldn't have gone any worst,_ Leia thought as they pushed through the throngs of people heading away from the location of the battle. This set up meeting should have been the easiest part of the operations but somehow Alema had discovered Kell's identity. Now Tahiri, who went to the shuttle-landing pad to assist one of their droids plant a tracking device on board, was facing all three alone. Her mental state since her best friend, Ratnena Bora, was killed has been a huge question mark among the Jedi. Knowing that one of the people she is now doing battle with was the main player in Ratnena's death and the other one was someone who has sworn to kill her, did not fill Leia with much hope of a peaceful resolution. Leia has used the time they have spent in planning this mission to try to get Tahiri to open up to her again but the events of the past few years has made it impossible for Tahiri to trust her.

As they rounded the corner, Leia saw Hunter, Meewalh, and Snipe trading shots with the two males as Tahiri and Alema engaged in swordplay.

"How are we doing," Han asked over the noise.

"Just your standard Jedi rescue," Hunter said ducking back behind the cover.

"The passage way to the left leads to the ship," Snipe said while trying to pick them off, "Searcher has reported that all 20 YVH1 were deactivated by Peacekeeper, tracking device is secured and he is standing by for instructions."

"Good if things get too hairy we can let them go," Han said as he pulled out his side arm.

As Leia pulled out her light saber, the entire stations shook as if someone was outside the station knocking on it. When the decompression alarms began to sound, she knew things just got worst.

………………………………...

Tahiri, Jedi Knight and Yuuzhan Vong Warrior, was able to keep her balance and her blade up as the entire station shook beneath her feet. She didn't have long to wonder what was causing the impacts since Alema had a huge grin on her face.

"Looks like my ride is here," Alema said easily as she dodged a high sweep from Tahiri.

Tahiri did bother answering the fallen Jedi, talk was a needless distraction. Instead, she just probe for a weakness to disarm Alema but not kill her. Tahiri was walking a very fine line right now. The temptation to let herself go to kill Alema and **_HIM_** was strong, very strong. To the Yuuzhan Vong, Tusken Raiders, and humans such revenge was not only acceptable but also encouraged, especially after what **_HE_** did to her best friend on Kidriff 5. However, no matter the evil they unleash at her, Tahiri had to remain true to her Jedi heritage. The consequences of her going to the Dark Side, the terrible vision that Anakin Solo had of her, or one of her parents, has always whisper to her in the back of her mind. Her one parent had made a promise to her hero that she would always stay true to the Jedi way and his memory, a promise that Tahiri felt honor bound to keep, but oh the temptation.

Both Tahiri and Alema lost their footing during one particular explosion that was rocking the station. Tahiri need to either arrest them now or let them go, the danger to the civilians was increasing with each shot. With a triple back flip, Tahiri retreated to join up with the rest of her team and closed down her icy-blue light saber.

"Cease fire," she yelled out, "cease fire now!" As the explosion rocked the station, her team reluctantly stops fire at the fugitives. "Order your ship to cease fire, Major."

"We are not surrendering, Abomination, if that is your plan," the one they had identified as Major Grodin Tierce yelled back. Alema had rushed over to join her two companions with a confused and … disappointed … look on her face.

"Not surrender, Major," Tahiri shouted back ignoring a couple of confused looks from her own people, "have your ship cease fire and we will let you go."

"How do we know you will keep your word," the major asked a short pause.

"I swear by Yun-Yuuzhan, that you and your party will arrive safely to your ship, Major." Tahiri shot back in Yuuzhan Vong, which she knew from intelligences that they had gather, he could understand.

"How do you know we won't just blow you way, Witch," Alema said in a cheerful voice.

Tahiri favored her with a small smile and replied, "And lose your only chance at killing me, Alema? To know someone else killed me and deny yourself the chance to watch me die as your light saber plunges into my guts?"

This produced another long pause, this time the sounds of weapons fire no longer accompanied the emergency sirens.

"Socket, contact base command, inform them that we have a truce and the details," Tahiri said quietly.

"Will do Peacekeeper," Jake said with an odd mixture of relief and disappointment in his voice.

"Very well Abomination, my droids have been order to cease fire," Major Tierce said standing up from behind his cover. "They will not resume fire, unless they are fired upon or my party fails to return. You have my word of Honor."

"I accept your word Major," Tahiri said also standing up and giving him a Yuuzhan Vong salute, "regardless of what my people say, retreat from a tactically bad position is not dishonorable." Then to get a little dig in and let him know how much she knew about him, "even Grand Admiral Thrawn had been known to retreat."

"True," he said then gave her an evil smile, "but he always came back and won." The clone then waved as his companions to stand up and headed backwards down the passageway to their waiting shuttle, "Till next time Abomination."

"Count on it," Tahiri said softly, feeling the pain of having to give up her prey, for now. She reminded herself that hunt never ended it was just delayed. "Socket, tell station command the terms have been reached. They are allowed to leave, unless they break the terms. Snipe, Hunter, and Meewalh follow them at a discreet distance; make sure they didn't leave any surprises behind." As the three headed out she turn to Han and Leia, "Captain Solo, we better head to the _Falcon_ just in case they try something."

"My thinking exactly," Han said watching the passageway they disappeared down.

"Don't worry Tahiri, we will get them soon," Leia said.

Tahiri nodded as Socket and she followed the Solos down the passageway to the _Falcon's_ berth. She knew if the gods were kind and just, she would get another shot at **_Him_**.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"You guys were supposed to wait until I got there before you had any fun,"**_ the miffed voice of Sorr Hun, code named Watcher, came across the speakers in the main hold of the Falcon where Leia and the rest were at to update command on their progress.

Leia watched out of the corner of her eyes as Tahiri lips formed a lopsided grin that she no doubt picked up from being a member of her family for so long. Although it was never formally recognize, since Tahiri arrived at Yavin 4 as Tahiri Veila, as a 9-year-old child raised by the Tusken Raiders, both her and her brother, Luke Skywalker, had paid extra attention to the girl. Luke told her once that Tahiri Veila's own painful past and life on Tatooine reminded him of his similar childhood. The same tribe of Sand People that raised her had killed Tahiri Veila's parents; she had no memories of her parents. When she was brought to Yavin 4, Leia's youngest son Anakin Solo became her best friend and partner in crime. The trouble those two caused often caused Leia to lose some sleep over the years.

That was until the Yuuzhan Vong war, started by a race of people who traveled across the immense void of inter-galactic space to launch a war of conquest and extermination. During the war, Tahiri Veila was captured and experimented on by a group of Shapers, their intention had been to make Tahiri Veila into Riina Kwaad, a Yuuzhan Vong Warrior, to hunt down and destroy the Jedi. Anakin Solo had saved her or so everyone thought at the time. However, the personality of Riina Kwaad still survived locked in the brain cells of Tahiri Veila. After losing Anakin Solo, several set back for the Yuuzhan vong and Riina Kwaad's own relentless attacks, Tahiri Veila own will started to falter. Soon Tahiri Veila and Riina Kwaad were locked in an internal battle to control the body. In a way, they both won and both lost the war; Jaina Solo, Leia's daughter, had witness the battle through the Force but could not understand what happened. Tahiri tried to explain it but the words never really made it clear, but somehow Tahiri Veila and Riina Kwaad merged to create; Tahiri.

Tahiri, a Jedi Knight and Yuuzhan Vong hybrid, which embodied the best and worst traits from both of her parent personalities and cultures, was born. Tahiri who was as powerful as any other Jedi but her Force presences is as dim as the night. Even when she wasn't actively trying to hide from the other Jedi, she was very hard to read in the Force. Tahiri who could access what she called both shades of the Force and could very well become the most powerful creature in the galaxy if Anakin's vision of her ever came true. It was that vision that proved to be the biggest wedge between her and the family. Only Luke trusted that Tahiri was no danger to either the Jedi or the galaxy. The rest, Leia and Han included, were suspicious of her activities since she joined the Wraiths. Some like Jaina only wished her dead.

Tahiri, once again, was orphaned; unable to trust any Jedi, including Luke, renounced her Jedi Knight statues and stayed with her super secret Wraiths. There she had a friend that helped her in her times of need, Ratnena Bora. However, like Anakin Solo, Ratnena died early in life and left Tahiri alone again.

In the past couple month since the destruction of Coruscant, Han and her had joined the Wraiths in the hunt for Alema Rar and her co-conspirators. Rar and company have been linked to the drug trade of Bliss, a dangerous and highly addictive drug, and for the murder of Ratnena Bora as well as others around the galaxy. Leia had also hoped to repair some sky bridges with Tahiri, to help heal some of the pain the young woman was feeling. _That has gone as well as today's mission,_ Leia thought wearily. Tahiri has developed into a very talented squadron and commando leader, who welcomed all the extra help to complete her missions, but on a personal level, Hoth is warmer then she is right now.

"Why does everyone think that they missed the fun when I have been shot," Cathy groaned out from her seat next to the holo game board.

"It is not a fun time unless you get shot Doc," Elassar said from across the hold, "documented fact."

"No, no" Kell Tainer, who was working with his wife Tyria to help hunt down Rar, rejoined his old team since they offer the best chance at getting her. "The fun doesn't begin until we blow something up."

"Hear, hear," Jake said from next to Cathy.

"We really need to have you guys tested again," Piggy said with a grin. Piggy also came out of retirement to lend the team his expertise's to capture the wayward Jedi. Piggy was in some ways like Tahiri, he was the results of illegal experiments. He has been medically enhanced to increase his intelligence to genius level and had his impulsive nature neutralized. He was created to provide the Empire with an undercover agent that could blend in with many criminal operations. An irony never lost on the Wraiths.

"Maybe we should just lock them up in a ship filled with explosives and let them entertain each other?" Hunter said from next to Piggy.

"Alright, now we are talking." Jake said sitting up straight, "which planet do we get to drop it on?"

"How do you keep him in line?" Cathy asked looking over at Tyria.

"I usually give him a ball that has shinny lights and makes noises," Tyria said giving her a smile while Kell looked at her with a wounded expression. "Keeps him busy for days."

While the Wraiths enjoy a laugh, Han and Leia exchange looks, Han's rolling of his eyes said it all. Working with the Wraiths has been an interesting experience, to say the least.

"Let the General know that his information was good but we ran into some problems with the targets," Tahiri said to Watcher. Wedge and his wife Iella had been working with GFFA intelligent services and Talon Karrad to run down any leads to find the three. For Wedge, the death of a Wraith, especially how she was killed, made this hunt very personal for him. "Also have an alert out on the homing signal." The tracer they had placed on the shuttle worked only when the targets sent a hyper comm signals and then they were disguised as noise. "It is a long shot since it could only show us a pattern of where they operate from but it will better then nothing."

**_"Will do ma'am."_**

"Anything else to report?"

**_"Just some odd reports about some Bliss addicts."_**

"What odd reports," Elassar and Cathy asked at the same time.

**_"Some of the addicts are curing themselves; some of those cured were in third stage addiction. Others have died more quickly. Master Calghal reports that that there is no real pattern at this time. Also Spice has no effect on helping those still addicted get through the withdraw symptoms."_**

"Do you have a report from Master Calghal?" Tahiri asked as the two medical personal begun using terms Leia was sure they would need 3PO to translate into Basic.

**_"Yep, every report for the past two months,"_** Sorr said cheerfully, then lowered her voice to add, **_"Although, I needed Squeaky to understand most of them."_**

"Great," Tahiri said with a groan but also with a small smile, "I'm going to have to deal with his demands for a pay increase now."_**"He has already filed the request in your office when you get back,"**_ Sorr said with a laugh.

"Ah that is our Mr. Squeaky," Elassar said thru the laughter going around the crowd.

"I will consider it," Tahiri said with a weary smile, "but only if he finishes getting all the supplies we needed to get replaced."

**_"The only trouble he is having is getting us some new ships. It seems some data pusher in Command is giving us grief for losing all of our last ships."_**

"Right, set up a meeting for me to talk to ships supplies when I return."

**_"No problem, I'll have 3PO do it."_**

"Speaking of 3PO, has he been behaving himself there," Leia asked. They had left 3PO at the new Wraith base on Borleais while they went 'Rar hunting', as Han puts it, since he was not fond of space battles or any battles at all. Having survived the Rebellion and Yuuzhan Vong wars, 3PO has been getting more and more skittish about doing any mission other then diplomatic. Leia felt he has earn the right to some peace and quite, while Han felt he, himself, earned a vacation away from 3PO.

**_"He has been a great help, although the General here has requested that I stop sending him on courier duty. He is driving the general a bit batty."_**

"I am shocked," Han said aloud, when Leia glared at him, he responded with, "No really, I'm shocked."

"Quiet you or I bring him along next time," Leia said with her own wicked smile.

"Hey, I am being good." Looking as innocent as a newborn, this didn't fool Leia for a moment.

"Are all the guys who are married to Jedi women so whipped?" Jake asked, which got him glares from Kell and Han and an elbow in the ribs from Cathy.

"It's not being 'whipped', it is a sign that they are smart enough to know their wives are always right," Cathy said. "Any man who is smart enough to get married is smart enough to listen to the smartest of the pair."

"Sure looks like they are whipped to me," which earned him another elbow.

As the battle of the sexes raged around them, Tahiri asked if there was any other news to pass on.

**_"Just that Little Brother wants to speak to you."_**

"Sure put him on," Tahiri said brightly. Little Brother is Tahiri's R2 unit that has been with her since she left Zonama Sekot a few years before. 3PO has complained that the little droid, who was programmed by Artoo and Whistler, was too eccentric and was in a bad need of a memory flush. From the speakers came the musical tones of a R2 unit, Tahiri's face lit up hearing his 'voice'. "Hey Little Brother, how are you doing?" Thanks to some bio-technical translator devices employed by the Yuuzhan Vong, Tahiri is able to understand the complex speech of R2 and similar droids without any other assistance. Due to this skill, Tahiri can utilize Little Brother to a greater extent then most would. This probably explains some of Little Brothers 'oddness'. Although, Leia was sure being programmed by Artoo would also add to his oddness, since Artoo was a bit eccentric himself. "We'll be home soon, why?" The longer the conversation went on the more clouded Tahiri's face became and Leia could hear hurt and a bit of anger in her voice. "You are helping me … no that is not true … where … NO! That is not why, where would you get that idea? No, I need you there to … no, listen to me … what? Never Little Brother … no will you stop and … for the last time NO! Look, wait till I get back … don't use that tone with me … Little Brother … Little Brother?"

**_"Sorry ma'am, he just um left the room,"_** the confused voice of Sorr coming across instead of Little Brother's.

"Alright," Tahiri said quietly as she rubbed her forehead where her Domain Scars were and let out a sigh, "Captain Solo, how long till we can leave?"

"Anytime you are ready," Han said exchanging looks with several of the Wraiths.

"Watcher, we will be heading home, make sure everything is ready when we get there." After Sorr signed off, Tahiri turned to the others in the hold. "Ok, let's get ready for lift off."

"Sure," Kell said getting up and stretching as if nothing was wrong, "come on kids, we're going to do something that this old girl has never experience before."

"A good paint job?" Piggy asked getting up.

"Oh I know, scrap it and get a real ship," Elassar said.

"Nope, not a bad idea but no, we are going to do an actual pre-flight," Kell said giving Han a grin.

Han followed the Wraiths out of the main hull, letting them know, in detail, how well and for how long he has kept the ship in excellent shape. Piggy, meanwhile, was telling the new Wraiths about all the famous breakdowns the _Falcon_ has suffered over the years. Within minutes, the room was cleared except for Tahiri, Tyria and Leia. Leia and Tyria exchanged worried looks, as Tahiri seemed to be study the now deactivated comm panel.

"Is there anything we can do to help you Tahiri," Tyria asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, I need to talk to you guys," Tahiri said swing around in her chair to face the two older women. "After all I think you two are the only ones who can advise me right now. I would go to Master Skywalker but I sure you can understand the complications involved with that right now."

"Of course Tahiri," Tyria said leaning slightly forward.

"We are both here to provide any assistance you need," Leia felt a glimmer of hope that she might crack a bit and let Leia back in again.

"Thank you, Master and Mrs. Solo," Tahiri said looking at each of them in turn with her golden eyes. "It is about Alema," Leia felt her heart drop slightly but tried to keep it from showing. Her sabacc face must not be that great or else Tahiri felt something in the Force due to the strange looks she gave both of them, "What?"

"We were hoping we could help you with Little Brother," Tyria said, "you seemed pretty upset when you were talking with him."

"Oh that was nothing, a misunderstanding," Tahiri said, closing up her face as well as her dim connection with the Force.

"Sounded like a pretty serious misunderstanding Tahiri," Leia said cautiously.

"He just hates being left out that is all," Tahiri said then gave them both a pointed look, "now, can we move on to something important."

"I thought we were on something important," Tyria said leaning back and crossing her arms. When Tahiri gave her a questioning look she explained, "We are talking about you personal life and your mental health."

"I am fine, now about Alema; she was quiet willing to die if it meant taking me out with her. Now, this is the question, how do we capture someone so fanatical to commit suicide if it means killing someone they hate that much."

"When a Jedi is at peace, will the answer be clear," Leia said, surprising herself at the words she just spoke. By the expression on Tahiri's face, she was a bit surprised too.

Leaning back in her chair, closed her eyes and while rubbing her scars, Tahiri let out big sigh and said, "I suppose if I call Uncle Luke, he would tell me the same thing."

"Well, great minds think alike," Leia said with a smile.

"And you guys are twins and all," Tahiri said with a smile, and then leaned all the way back and stared up at the ceiling. "Yum-Yammka, it is hard to open up to you guys. I am not very trusting any more, you might have notice."

"Good," Tyria said, causing both Leia and Tahiri to stare at her, "you have proven to everyone that you are trust worthy Captain. You have been proving it for years now and the recent events only re-enforce our trust in you. By the Force Tahiri, I'm not sure if I could have been that restraint if what happened to Ratnena had happened to Kell or our son."

"Or Han, or the Twins," Leia said feeling the echoes of her pain from Anakin's death during that fateful mission.

"Or Corran if anything like that happened to his family," Tyria said quietly to Tahiri. "Why do you think Wedge and Iella are so willing to help, because they want people like that stop to save others from that kind of suffering and pain. And like the others here, Wedge trust you enough to know you will do everything to protect his friends and family." Tyria leaned forward towards a very quiet Tahiri. "Let us have the same chance to prove something to you, let us prove to you that we are as trustworthy as you."

"Professionally, I do trust you," Tahiri said after a long pause. Looking them both squarely in the eyes, "I would have never allowed you to join us if I didn't."

"That is a small but important step in the right direction," Leia said trying to keep the hope and excitement out of her voice. Once again, her years in the Senate and in politics were proving more valuable in her family life. For an odd moment, Leia wondered if she took more after her father, Bail Organa or her mother. Avery odd thought at this time, so she pushed it back down to examine it later.

"Tell you what," Tahiri said after another pause, "let's work on Alema right now. And I will give you my word, that I will at least consider letting you help me in … other matters."

Leia and Tyria both exchanged glances but in the end they agree, to them it was as fair and probably only deal that they will get from her now. _After all,_ Leia thought to herself, _Coruscant wasn't built in a day._

_

* * *

_

"We understand your position, Mr. Ambassador," Cal said for the fifth time in the last hour.

Luke had to use all of his training in meditation to remain calm in the face of such … horror. For the past three days, the Bothan ambassador has been pushing a bill to be introduced on the floor congratulate the work of the new Emperor and his Empire to eradicate the 'festering sore', as they called it, on Coruscant. This was really no surprise to either Luke or Cal, since the Fall of Coruscant the Bothans have declared all out war on the Yuuzhan Vong and they vowed not to stop until their entire species was nothing more then a bad memory in the galaxy. No, it was not the Bothans would bring such a bill to the Senate that had Cal and Luke so worried, it was the hundreds of millions that would cheer and support to pass the bill is what surprised and worried them all.

"Then why not allow the will of the people to be heard," the Bothan Senator started to say only to be angrily cut off from Cal.

"Because this body should never and will never approve of such actions as long as I am Chief of State." Cal said standing up and staring down the delegation.

"You were quite willing to use Alpha Red during the war, Chief of State," the Ambassador said in condescending tones.

"And I was wrong," Cal said in what sounded like real regret.

"You and you principles are also forgetting that we have some evidence that this new Emperor is on a mission of revenge against the Jedi Order," Luke said calmly and softly.

"Who has been reported to have been left behind by these same Jedi during an unauthorized mission during the war, _Jedi Master _Skywalker?"

"Regardless of the reason," Luke said falling back into a breathing exercise to return to some form of calm. "The Emperor has attacked not only the Jedi but innocent people …"

"There were no innocent people on Coruscant, Skywalker; they were prisoners of an evil and repressive Yuuzhan Vong government. He did them a favor to end their suffering."

"I am sure many said the same thing about Palpatine during his reign." Luke responded coldly.

"I know one thing that is true," the ambassador shot back, with his fur rippling in anger, "Palpatine was right about the Jedi." Before Luke could respond, the ambassador turned back to Cal. "We shall, again, lobby to allow the full Senate to vote on this issue."

"Lobby all you want, I will not allow this body to do anything but denounce such action taken by anyone for any reason."

"Yes, as long as you are Chief of State," he responded while turning to leave the chamber, "there are ways around that also."

"Take your best shot," Cal said in a cold voice as the party of Bothans left the room. Slamming his fist down on his desk, Cal let out a long sigh. After calling his secretary and having him clear hi calendar for the day, Cal sat back down in his chair and looked out the window to the sky view of Denon. After a long pause, Cal commented that the meeting could have gone better, in a tone of understatement.

"The Bothan people can be … single minded … at times," Luke said in a dry tone.

"Reminds me of certain Jedi Master at times," Cal said swing his chair back around, "the difference is, when you are like that you are usually right. However, the Bothan government couldn't be more wrong if they tried."

"They aren't trying to be wrong, sir," Luke said after some thought, "It is just that they are allowing their fears to rule their hearts."

"Their hearts and about a hundred other systems as well," Cal said bitterly.

"How much support do they have," Luke asked after hearing the bitter tone in his friend's voice.

"Right now, about a hundred systems," Cal said then turned back around to look out the window, "what really bothers me is that less then a week ago, they had less then a handful."

"They been hard at work," Luke said in a thoughtful tone. When Cal just nodded, Luke asked the most pointed question, as diplomatically as he could, "what is your plan?"

"That vote will not go forward, Luke," Cal said in a determined voice. "I admit my term has not been the most stable or calmest in history but we are making great strives towards those goals. I will not allow this body to start down the road of oppression and genocide, no matter whom it is against. Past that, right now I am not sure." Turning back around to face Luke he asked, "Your wife is returning here tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes," Luke said feeling his sprit lift at the though of spending time with his family.

"I know you haven't had much time to spend with her or Ben …"

"We'll both be happy to assist you, Cal," Luke said cutting off Cal before he could apologies.

"Are you sure you want to speak for her, Luke," Cal said with a hint of a smile.

"In this case, I think it is safer then trying to keep her out," Luke responded with a full grin.

"I see you have learned something since you married her," Cal said with a laugh. "I would also like you to gather as many masters as you can as well as Han and Leia. With Han, Leia and Mara helping you guys think like politicians, I know I will get the best advice possible."

"Thanks," Luke said looking sheepish. The other masters and Luke did have a bit of problem thinking dubiously, "I think."

Before they could go on, an aid rushed into the room, with a look of concern on her features.

"Sir, we have just received reports that the Hapes Cluster is in civil war. The Royal family is believed to be on the run." As Luke and Cal exchanged startled looks, the aid drop the big bombshell on them, "sir, the Emperor's personal Star Destroyer is reported to be in the immediate area as well."

"Wait," Cal said, "the Empire is helping the Rebels there?"

"Unclear at this time sir, we have only received messages from the Queen Mother informing us of his presences and she is requesting assistance from us to battle insurgents and rebels from her court."

"Great," Cal said in a low tone as Luke was already getting on the comm link with Command. If the Emperor were involved, it would be best to send in the Wraiths. He could only hope they would be able to get there in time to do any good.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"After careful study and meditation, I believe that we have no choice, my Bridge," the great, all knowing and all-powerful Sekot says to Tahiri and Danni as they sat in the Cave. _****"The planet must be sterilized to protect all."**

"Why?" Tahiri asked with a heavy heart and a sharp tongue. This would be the fifteenth planet that she had to destroy in the past three years to protect the rest of the galaxy from the unknown plague that seemed to appear out of nowhere and everywhere. Although, they had done everything they could think of to stem this red tide of death, it continues popping up repeatedly.

"Why? Do you really have to ask Bridge? Because if this disease runs uncheck it could wipe out every planet in the galaxy," the Voice said in an unquestioning tone. To Danni, Sekot was the beginning and the end of all. Sekot was the great God whose word was law. At one time, Tahiri may have felt the same way, maybe. Nevertheless, the years of battles and other actions she had to take their toll on her faith in Sekot and in herself.

"We could try to find a cure," Tahiri snapped back, not carrying enough to be civil anymore. "That would be more productive then sending me out to play …"

**"It is an unknown disease, Bridge. I have no natural defenses against this disease and we cannot take the chance that I might stumble across the cure. The needs of the many must take precedent in this case."** When Tahiri failed to answer and just turn away from the pair, she could feel the presences of Sekot grow larger behind her. **"Tahiri, do you understand?"**

"Yes, I understand," Tahiri turned back and her green gold eyes flashing in anger, "you want me to kill billions …"

"Tahiri," Danni said getting up but Tahiri ignored her and plowed on.

"Because you turned everyone in to mindless drones who are not capable of counting to ten on their fingers let alone do anything to help us!"

"You forget yourself, Tahiri," Danni said harshly but was quickly calmed down by Sekot; that much Tahiri could feel in the Force. It was not the same as the mindless billions receive daily but more like a parent calming down a child.

**"Tahiri, would you really want to go back to the old ways? To have the Dark side rule the galaxy. To have the galaxy full of pain, anger and evil like it was before we saved it?"**

"Yes … no … I don't know!" Tahiri started to pace around the Cave fully aware of the two watching her both with the Force and physical senses. "All I know that maybe, just maybe, if we had some real thinkers left we might be able to fight this disease instead of … murder!"

**"It is not murder, Tahiri; never think that for a second. You are not doing out of selfish reasons or out of evil intent, but you are taking these actions to save the masses that depend on you for their protection. After all, isn't that the job of a Jedi; to protect those who can't protect themselves?"**

"But if we had doctors or scientists to help us find a cure, I wouldn't have to kill billions. Is it not the job of the Jedi to protect all that live?"

**"And what do we do with them then? What do we do when the emergence is no longer a problem?"** Before Tahiri could even form the thought, Sekot answered its own question, **"We would be opening the door to more evil, pain and suffering as in the past. For doctors and scientist to exist they need schools to learn in, labs to study in, power plants to generate energy, personal to clean, feed … where do you wish to stop. You are also protecting life through out the galaxy, are you not? We have tried to isolate the areas on the planets that first fell ill, but that didn't work. We have tried to restrict travel to those planets only to find out it still spread to other parts."**

"And many of our people depend on the foods and materials grown on those planets we can't just keep killing off parts of the whole!"

"The risk to the greater good is too great Tahiri," Danni said in a calmer more controlled voice. "Would you let your selfish views dictate just whose needs are greater, our people or yours?"

**"And protecting the innocent, protecting those who can't protect themselves, isn't that the core of being a Jedi?"

* * *

**

Tahiri watched impassively as the older version of herself arguing with Danni and Sekot about the proper role of being a Jedi. _How strange, _Tahiri thought as the older 'Tahiri' began to weaken against the united front of Danni and Sekot, _after everything that I have seen those three still acted as if they were at a tea party discussing the latest holo-drama and not the massive evil that they have committed._ Although, it has occurred to Tahiri in the past that they may honestly not see just how their actions could be viewed as evil. In some twisted way, they appear to only have one wish and that was to protect the galaxy from itself.

As much as that could appealed to Tahiri, especially after what happened to Ratnena Bora, turning everyone in to mindless drones that just praised Sekot … just didn't sit well with her. It was too similar to what was happing in the Empire right now. That Rayner and the old Emperor wished to use the Force to control and rule everyone and everything, to force their views on their subjects, whether or not they wanted to be 'saved'.

Masters Skywalker often told stories of the evil they could feel when they were younger and she, herself, could feel the evil coming from Rayner when she faced him last time. But not from Sekot or her 'minions', they didn't project anything but peace and harmony.

_Could this be what Jacen had talked about before? Could the purity of heart trump any action? Could Sekot, as the most powerful Jedi being in the galaxy, actually not acting out in an evil manner but following the dictates of the Force? Could this be exactly what the gods wish for her people? Is this what being a Jedi really all about? _Tahiri thought as the older Tahiri walked out of the cave, head hanging low and defeat clinging to her like a sand panther. _What kind of Jedi are you?_ The angry words of Ratnena's mother floated up to her from deep in her heart.

That question has been eating away at her heart since she found her best friend, broken and dead at the hands of a group of drug runners. _What kind of Jedi am I? I can save everyone in the galaxy but her!_ Memories from her one parent has also been surfacing, the memories of Anakin Solo and how she failed Anakin Solo, failed to keep him safe from harm. _What kind of Jedi am I?_ If she had stayed on Sekot or returned sooner, would Ratnena Bora still be alive? Would it keep Little Brother safe? _What kind of Jedi am I? _

_**That is the number one question on our top ten lists for this week; what kind of Jedi are you?** _Tahiri turned slowly to her right to see the creature that has been appearing in her visions for several months now walking up from behind some trees. It looked like her, even down to her scars on her forehead, but dressed in cloak that had pure light and pure darkness chasing each other around her body. As usual IT had a cocky smile, like the kind Han usually wore and It's eyes danced with amusement. Tahiri felt anger boil up from deep within her, as she materialized a light saber from her mind and raised it high in the air. She enjoyed the cocky look slip from her face as the creature stared at her. In exasperated tones, It asked,_ **you're not about to do anything stupid, are you?**_ With a wordless scream, Tahiri charged at the source of her recent torment and pain,_ **Oh, this is just great you are that stupid.**_

**_

* * *

_**

"Are you sure this ship is safe," Cathy half joked, as the _Millennium Falcon_ dropped out of hyperspace in a less then smooth fashion. She saw Leia try to hide a grin as Han slam his hand against the control panel to get some of the controls operating again.

"Kid, this ship has been with me for a long time," Han said giving the young doctor a cocky smile as he maneuvered towards the next jump point, "she has never let me down before."

"There is a first time for everything," Leia mumbled out as Cathy answered a communication hail. While the two, more experienced Solo, were engaged in some kind of banter that seems almost second nature to them, Cathy felt her own loneliness. While she wasn't completely innocent, she has yet to find anyone whom she could feel as ease with as the Solos so obviously did with each other. "Oh …" all thoughts of being alone fled her head as she read the opening text of the message.

"What is it," Captain Solo asked without taking his attention off the forward controls.

"A war order, heavily encrypted," Cathy said as she reached for the intercom. "Socket, Peacekeeper to the cockpit, please."

"Maybe they have some more information on Alema?" Leia said, but in a tone that even Cathy could translate as hopeful but not believable.

"Maybe, ma'am," Cathy said automatically as Jake popped in the cockpit, looking like he could use a hairbrush and about three weeks more of sleep. "Socket, we have a war order that needs decoded."

"I live to serve," Jake said as he took over her seat and gave her a sloppy salute. "I just wonder why this these things always comes in the middle of the night when I'm engaged in my beauty sleep, not that I need much beauty sleep that is. You can only add so much to perfection." Ignoring the groans from the Solos and Cathy, he began to apply the proper coded to the message. "Lets see now … report to Hapes Cluster … stage S & R of the … Wow."

"What's going on," Leia asked leaning forward with a very concern look on her face.

"The Hapes Cluster has broken out into civil war, I guess the Royal Family is in danger and they want us to go in and extract them."

"Uh, why us?" Cathy asked as she leaned forward to read the text.

"The Queen Mother is a JedI Knight and a close friend of our children," Leia said looking over at Han.

"I knew that family would be trouble," Han said, "but you know hon, they have had infighting before what is different this time?"

"FAS!" Cathy said as she hit the intercom again, "Captain Tahiri, report to the cockpit."

"Yep, that explains it," Jake said, he must have been reading the same blurb that she had just seen.

"What explains what?"

"The new Emperor's personal flag ship has been spotted in the system," Cathy said answering Han.

"So the Empire is attacking Hapes?"

"The reports are unclear, sir," Cathy said looking down the tunnel for Tahiri. _What's wrong now?_ Cathy though since Tahiri should have been there by now, the _Falcon_ wasn't that big of a ship. "Socket, do you know where Captain Tahiri is?"

"Last time I saw her, she was going up into the gun turret," Socket said while making hard copes of the orders.

"Go get her please, and wake up everyone," Cathy said leaning over him to send the acknowledgement signal.

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a grin and made the comment as he left that he hoped this meant he could blow something up.

"So what do you think, Doc," Captain Solo asked as she read the orders again.

"Not enough information really," Cathy said, "but if they are sending us and you guys, by the way, to Hapes than Rayner must be involved somehow."

"Even if it is behind the scenes," Leia said with a frown, "Cathy do you remember any reports of unrest in the Hapes Cluster?"

"No," Cathy said and gave them both a sharp look, "Fas, just like the Empire!"

Before either Solo could respond Jake's voice came over the intercom, excited and scared, _"Doc, Charm Boy; upper gun well medical emergency upper gun well!"_

_

* * *

_

_**Does this make you feel better, young one?**_ The mocking voice said as Tahiri over-swung and stumbled forward, missing the ghostly figure but not the large puddle in front of her. Without even bothering to wipe her face off, she leapt to her feet and somersaulted … right into a tree.** _What do you hope to accomplish anyways, besides hurting yourself._**

_Make you pay for killing RAT!_ Tahiri said as she swung awkwardly at the version, which somehow without appearing to move, was able to avoid the swing.

**_I didn't kill Ratnena, young warrior … _**

_You knew she was in trouble!_

**_Of course I knew, _**again she was able to avoid the attack while Tahiri found herself on the ground, again, after tripping over a log**_. Ratnena, Luke, Artoo, and many others, including you, is an area of extreme importance and interests to me and to the galaxy. _**

_Then you should have saved her!_

**_There is not enough time in the universe for me to go around and saving people from their own bad decisions … _**

_NO! You let her die because you are EVIL!_

_**Little girl you couldn't be more wrong if you actually tried. It was because I loved her that I didn't interfere. **_This time as Tahiri swung her saber at her twin, the strange creature grabbed her light saber in a grip that Tahiri couldn't break._** Love does not mean you supplant your own judgment in place of another's. Love means you have to trust and accept that the person is able to make the right choices. That the people themselves are responsible enough to accept either the honor or consequences of their own choices. **_

_NO, you let her die because you are evil …. You are a …_

**_If it is evil to allow freedom, them when you wake up you better kill Luke, Face, and Wedge!_**

_They are not evil! They are …_

**_Heroes? Some in this galaxy consider them more evil then Darth Vader because each of them dedicated their lives to a cause, to a vision of freedom! IN the process, they allowed millions to die so that billions could be responsible for their own lives, to be free. There are even some who felt dictatorship is the only course since the people are not able to be free, are not able to be responsible. Moreover, some of those voices come from your own government. _**With an ease that shocked Tahiri, the thing ripped her light saber out of her hands while tossing her over IT's shoulder.**_ Anakin had also fallen in to the trap that you may yet still fall into. That safety and love comes from control and power. However, he was wrong Tahiri; life is not about safety but about this … _**

Tahiri tried to pick her self up from the …

_Why are we here? Why did bring us to Dagboth? _

**_Why not,_** the creature said as it lashed out with its right foot and landed a blow to her ribs. The pain it caused was immense, so strong was the pain that she was unprepared for the follow up kicks.

* * *

Leia stood at the bottom of the gun well, listening to the voices of Cathy and Elassar as they worked to understand what was happening to her adopted daughter. Most of the talk between the two medics was beyond her simple first aid training but their tone was unmistakable. They were lost as to what was happening and unable to stop it. Leia also knew something else; Tahiri was slipping away in the Force. 

_Hold on Tahiri … hold on._


	5. Chapter 5

Tahiri hit the swampy water with a grunt and feeling the air exploding out of her lungs as the strange creature advanced on her. Tahiri tried to regain her footing to fight back or, if that failed, to get enough distance between her and that thing to allow her the chance to catch her breathe. Nevertheless, the strange being, that was an identical twin to her, had plans of its own. It advanced to kick Tahiri, this time she was kick so hard that she left the ground and went flying into a tree. _I wish Master Skywalker or Anakin Solo would have at least warn me that visions could …_ Tahiri could have kicked herself if her twin wasn't doing it for her. She was in a vision, a force assisted vision but one that she could have a small measure of control. _Enough to do THIS …_ reaching out with the Force she grabbed a large vine located behind her attacker and sent it towards the creature.

The strange creature turned It's head long enough to see the vine coming at It, before it wrapped the creature up. **_Well, who would have thought, miracles do still happen._** The creature said, laughing, as Tahiri picked herself up off the ground. _**So now brave Jedi Warrior, what shall you ever do with me? **_

_**That depends,**_ Tahiri thought back as she kept a wary eye on her opponent,_** I could just leave you here or kill you. **_

_**True you could, the twin said with a grin and a sparkle in It's eyes, Isn't that a wonderful experience?**_

_What? Killing you?_ Tahiri thought sharply, _is that what you really wanted. Is that what this is really about, you let Rat die so that I will kill you and go to the Dark Side? _

**_No, my young one, it is far more complicated and yet simpler then Light and Dark, good or evil. _**The creature said with a thoughtful look on It's face and yet a glimmer of amusement in the eyes._ **Tell me, Tahiri, can some one make you join the Dark Side or the Light Side? **_

_**No,**_ Tahiri finally said after a very long pause,**_ ultimately it is my choice, my decision._ **

_**Correct,**_ the strange thing said with a huge smile,_** your choice, yours and yours alone. Oh, someone can try to lure you to the evil side, twist events to make it seem that was your only choice. However, in the finial annalist, it is completely up to you. After all when you break it down, life is made up of three choices; turn right, turn left or make no choice which is a choice in it's self. With a look of ultimate sadness, the creature went on, your friend made her choice and that led to her death; she went left instead of right. She thought that she could out-think her opponents; that she could win because she was better then them. She lost her focus, let her anger led her to victory. Of course, she did have every reason to hate those she was fighting …**_

_I know, _Tahiri thought as she felt her heart break at the memories surfacing, _I saw some of the reports … _

**_Yes, and you felt her pain. Now listen carefully Tahiri, even though they were the wrong choices they were also the most wonderful things in the galaxy._**

_How can you say that! She died because she was …_

**_Because Jedi Warrior, they were HER choices and hers alone!_ **The creature walked forward as the vines unwrapped themselves from her._ **Like Anakin Skywalker, who betrayed everything he thought he knew about love in a vain attempt to defeat Free Will, it was her power to decide, not act from instinct like the insects and flora around us, to change her environment. That is what makes her choices, your choices and the choices of everyone else in the universe so wonderful. To wield the greatest power of all, the power to … learn. After all can you know hate if you don't know love? Can you know peace if you don't know hardship? Can you find the Duck-billed Platypus if you can't even remember yesterday?**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Elassar did not like what he was seeing, his short experience with Tahiri he had witnesses many strange bio-readings while doing medical exams but right now, they were very odd. Her brain waves were off the chart as was her heart rate, breathing and energy consumption. It was as if she was fighting for her life in a dream, which was not a dream. Even her muscles were constricting and releasing as if she was in combat. To make matters worst neither Leia nor Tyria were able to feel her in the Force.

They have both reported as if she was, not just there but she seem to be pulling the Force into as if she was a black hole pulling in a near by sun. That was the only way they had been able to locate her at all. Too many unknowns already exist with Tahiri and the last thing that he needed was even more anomalies surrounding her.

"Doctor, something has changed," Doc said in a calm medical voice. Elassar liked working with the young woman, cool and calm just what the medical profession demanded even in the most stressful situation. Working on Tahiri in a gun well while in space was as stressful as it can get.

Before Elassar could say anything, Tahiri eyes popped open and she was propell forward against the restraining straps. Elassar could see and hear the straps straining to keep her in position. After about tenth of a second, she fell back into the seat and began to cry as both Leia and Tyria screamed out her name.

"Captain," Elassar asked as he motioned Kathy to stand clear. Tahiri may not realize that they were trying to help her after she attacked them.

"I'm fine," Tahiri answer in a small voice as she continued to cry.

"Sure," Elassar said in his most soothing and professional voice, "and Kell is sane."

"I heard that," came up through the passageway from the main hold.

"No, really I am fine," she said as she attempted to unbuckle herself, "it was just a vision."

"Ma'am, please sit still and relax for a moment." Kathy said as Tahiri started to stand.

"I will relax," Tahiri said pausing to wipe her eyes clear, "but don't you think I would be more comfortable in the main hold."

"That depends if you can get down there without killing yourself." Elassar said as he helped steady her as she stood. "Let me go down first then you."

"If it makes you happy," Tahiri said in a small voice.

"What would make me happy is if you listen to me once in a while," Elassar shot back as he made his way down the ladder while watching for signs of her relapsing.

"I do listen to you," she said as she made her way down to ladder, with Kathy following her. "Most of the time at any rate."

"Tahiri," Leia said reaching past Elassar to assist her to walk across the hold. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing really," Tahiri said while collapsing into one of the acceleration chairs. "Just a small Force vision, using the Force can of takes a bit out of me sometimes."

"I don't know Tahiri," Han said sounding as doubtful as Leia and the rest looked, "I've seen Luke have a few of those before but he never end up looking like he had been through a fight with a rancor."

"Well, maybe," she said with a small smile, "he just better at listening to the Force then me."

"Gee, now why wouldn't that surprise me," Elassar said as he study the scanners

The scans were showing Tahiri, while exhausted and full of adrenalin, was about as normal as she was the last time he did a base line scan on her a few days earlier. One thing about Tahiri that set her apart from any other patient he has worked on, he need to update his base line with her because no two scans were identical to each other. "Do you feel any ill effects from this 'vision'?"

"Well," she said not looking directly at him but studying the deck below her feet. "I could use a small snack …"

"Really," Elassar said with a raised brow. Tahiri still refused to look at him but nodded her head while Kathy and the other Wraiths let out a collective groan. Han asked what was wrong as Kathy and Elassar exchanged glances. "Could someone …"

"Coming right up Charm Boy," Kic said heading to the galley, "I just hope she will leave enough for the rest of us."

"What?" Both Han and Leia asked but Elassar keep his gaze on his reluctant commander.

"Captain Tahiri, were you fighting something while in your trance?" Jedi Girl asked as gently, far more gently then Elassar would have right then.

"Battle? Tahiri what is going on?" Leia asked in a concern voice.

"It wasn't a battle, really," Tahiri said with a sigh. "It was too lopsided of a battle to call it anything else then a whooping."

"So something did attack you," Kell said squatting down next to Elassar.

"It never attacked me before …"

"Wait," Elassar said holding up his hand to stop her, and not liking what he figured the answer to the next question was going to be. "You have seen this attacker before?"

"Several times," Tahiri answered as Elassar thought _I'm getting to old for this_, "and it never attacked me before. This time I attacked first and it decided to teach me a lesson."

"Do you know what it was," Piggy asked as Kic brought in to the hold Tahiri's meal, a couple of steaks black as the night on the outside and raw in the middle. That and the hypercomm beeping for attention gave her a few minutes to gather herself. As Kathy sent Socket up to the cockpit to answer the call, Elassar pulled out another scanner to check her out again.

"No, not really. But it has been with me several times and usually it just likes to … teach me."

"Teach you what?" Han asked a second faster then Elassar or Kell could.

"The true prupose of life I guess you can say."

"How long have you been receiving these visions?"

"Since I have been a Wraith," Tahiri said as Socket came back down into the hold. "What's up, Socket."

"Nothing," Elassar said hope to deflect her from finding out about the new orders at least until he could understand this new threat to the Wraiths. "Now, tell us about these visions."

However, Tahiri, being who she was, simply ignored him and kept her golden gaze on Socket as he fidgeted next to Cathy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's nothing ma'am that can't wait," Kathy said hoping to get Jake off the hook as Captain Tahiri just simply held her gaze on him. She could see that Jake was starting to weaken, due to the fact that she was his commanding officer and more importantly due to her golden eyes. Of all the transformation that have occurred to the Wraiths in the past few years that one was still the most extreme and unsettling of them all. It was like having a supreme being see through you and right into your soul. Even with the other Wraiths, who were behind Tahiri kept making encouraging motions to keep quiet, Jake was going to crumble. "Now, if you could tell us about these visions."

"Flight Officer," Peacekeeper said in a very sweet voice and without moving a muscle, as far as Kathy could see, made her gaze more intense.

"Ma'am this can wait," Kathy said trying to redirect her attention. But Tahiri refused to let anyone sidetrack her. She instead let out her finial shot; she gave him a small smile.

"Command ma'am, they wish an update on how soon we can stage the S&R on Hapes," he said in a rush as Uhilka made a crash and burn motion and the Solos glared at him.

"What S&R," Tahiri said as she stood to grab the sheet out of his hands.

"It can wait, Captain," Elassar said using his medical voice. "Right now we have you heath to worry about."

"That can wait," Tahiri said off-handily, as she skimmed through the reports.

"No, it can't. With all due respects ma'am neither Doc nor I can clear you for duty unless and until we get some straight answers about what happened to you."

"It is reported that the new Emperor has been seen in the area," Tahiri said as she sat back down and started eating while reading. "Has he been involved in the conflict or just observing?"

"It's unclear ma'am," Kathy said feeling as if she would have had better results in getting the sun to stop shining then deflect Tahiri now. Elassar must have felt the same thing because he started mumbling something about her being related to the Solo.

"Socket, tell command we are a go, Captain Solo please plot a course to Hapes Cluster," Tahiri said turning her attention back to her meal. "Everyone else we need a plan to evac the Queen Mother and her family. How long before we get there, Captain Solo?"

"A long time if you don't stop playing these games," Captain Solo said definitely.

"You agreed to follow my orders, regardless of the situation," she remarked as she took another bite of her steak.

"But you have a obligation to us as well Tahiri," Leia Solo said placing a claming hand on her husband's arm, somehow to Kathy's amazement, Han Solo seemed to be willing to let his wife talk. Kathy's short experience with the Solos had shown her that when Han Solo gets started nothing short of shooting him would stop him. Well, it was true except when his wife need him to stop; she somehow keeps him in line. _Nice trick, I would like to learn it if I ever get married_, Kathy though burying the loneliness down deep. "We need to know what happened to you and why? Was this creature that attacked you, Rayner?"

"No," Tahiri said with a bitter laugh, "no, there is no way he is that powerful." She stopped and looked at the Solos with eyes full of pain. "Trust me on that accord even if you don't trust me on anything else." Before the Solos or anyone else could say anything she turned back to her food and asked her and Elassar what was their medical objections.

"Ma'am, I'm worried that it will happen again, and this time while we are in the middle of battle," Kathy said honestly while trying not to notice the look of pain that was evident on the faces of Tahiri's adopted family.

"You are no good to us Tahiri if you end up paralyzed like you were in the gun turret." Kathy had to admire the very frank and detached way Elassar is using to get through to her commanding officer. Being, technically, a civilian observer was giving him more latitude with her then any of the other new Wraiths could achieve. "If you get 'vision' during this up coming mission; we may not have time to save you."

"The question we are all forgetting is this one; Captain have these visions ever occurred during missions or just during your off duty time."

"What does that have to do with anything," Han said shooting a glare at Piggy.

"Everything," Piggy said in a calm voice, unperturbed by Captain Solo's tone, "if they ever happened during a mission or while in close contact to Rayner, then we must excuse ourselves from this and future mission."

"What if it was a dress rehearsal," Hunter said for the first time.

"Doubtful," Tyria said not looking at either Solo, "not if they have been happening as long as Captain Tahiri claims."

"When you guys busted Pellaeon out of his prison, he would have used it against her," Kell said also avoiding the clearly disturbed Solos' eyes. Captain Solo just rolled his eyes and turned away from the group while Mrs. Solo's face became unreadable. "But, Tahiri, we really need to know as much as we can about this vision."

"They only occur when I am asleep," Captain Tahiri said returning to her meal. "Not even when I open myself up in meditation do they occur, just when I'm asleep."

"So as long as you don't take a nap on Hapes we'll be fine," Piggy said with a tone of amusement in his voice.

"What else," Kathy asked ignoring the looks Han Solo was giving everyone.

"First thing first," Captain Tahiri said as she finished her steak. "First, we need to tell command we are on our way, plan the rescue, and get some more food but not necessarily in that order. Once those items are finished then I'll share my visions with the Wraiths. Maybe it is time to get more input on what they are. Rat and Little Brother are the only two who knew about them and since they aren't here …" Even though her face showed no emotion, Kathy could imagine the pain that she hid behind her mask.

"I'll let command know that we are the way," Socket said after a few minutes of silence.

"Piggy and I will do an inventory," Uhilka responded after exchanging glances with Piggy.

"Tyria and I will do a search on what we have on Hapes defenses."

"Looks like I am stuck cooking again," Kic said grabbing Tahiri's empty platter.

Kathy looked over at Elassar, who was examining the deck; she knew what he was thinking. Tahiri was not only his patient but also a friend. No matter how much he might seem to relay on good luck charms and such; he was a doctor to the core. He knew, as she did, what could happen if these force attacks happened while they were in combat. However, there was tightness in his jaw that she started to notice when he had to make a difficult decision. The kind of decision that the Wraiths had been making for years. When he looked over at her, she simply mouth 'go'. He nodded and told Tahiri that Kathy and him would do a check of the medical supplies, but add his last note of warning.

"But know this Captain; I want to know everything about these visions. Don't hold back or gloss over anything. I don't care how embarrassing, because I need to know as much as I can in order to help you. Also, I have finial say before you leave this ship." As Tahiri open her mouth, Kathy thought to voice an objection, he plowed on. "Know this also; you buck me on this when we get back to Denon, I will use everything in my power to have you busted down to cook and you can sit on a garbage scow for the rest of your stint. We are Wraiths; we are supposed to take insane risk but not self destructive ones."

Tahiri nodded her head then did something Kathy hadn't seen before, she stood up crossed her arms and mumbled something in Yuuzhan Vong while bowing. What ever she said seemed to satisfy the older Wraiths and irritate Han Solo.

"Fine," he said storming up the passageway grabbing Socket along the way.

Kathy looked over at Tahiri, expecting to see hardness to her features but was surprise to see a gentle affection in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"It is not treason to demand that the GFFA take steps to protect its members from a known and dangerous foe …"

'"Who would that be, the Yuuzhan Vong or the Empire," Senator Fyor Rodan bellowed out, which started another shouting match between the Bothan supports and the rest of the delegation from the Senate.

Luke looked over at Cal Omas, who was sitting quietly and content to let the senators yell themselves horse. Cal had decided to let the Senators have a free rain today and see what fell out from it. He was hoping to get a better idea on where the various senators stood on the Yuuzhan Vong question and see what kind of support the Bothans really had. What Luke was seeing was the same childish antics that cost them Coruscant during the war. It was times like this when it was the hardest to see the value of democracy. But as his wife had reminded him earlier this morning. It was times like these that one had to remember why it was important. In his father's days, the debates would have been short, unanimous, and more then likely the wrong action to take. Only with a free flow of information, from as many angles as possible, would a workable solution come into being. It may not always work smoothly or quickly but it did work. Reaching out with the Force, he felt Mara reaching out to him with love and support and a wary humor that she was so famous for and which he loved about her.

"The Empire, as Master Skywalker and Chief of State has reminded this body on several occasions, are no longer the enemy." Luke cringed inside where no one could see, or at least he hope so, at having his own words thrown back at him in this manner was not comfortable to say the least. "Further more, the Empire has no designs on our worlds but only wish to eliminate the threat that this body refused to acknowledge."

"Hapes," several Senators screamed out, there were some serious fractioning going on with in the Senate and their member worlds.

"As I explained earlier, the Empire has no ground or support troops stationed with in the boarders of the Hapes Cluster …" the Senator from Hapes began but then had to scream over the protest. "The Emperor is there only to observe on the request of those who which to wrestle control by the Jedi Witch who …."

"The Queen Mother was the heir to the throne," Cal said quietly from his seat on at the head of the table. "Her accession to the throne is in accordance with Hapes's traditions and laws."

"Only after Tenel Ka had used her Jedi witchcraft to eliminate any competitors to the throne."

"If I may address the floor, Chief of State," Luke asked formally. While the rest of the senate may behave in an uncivilized manner, he would follow the rules. As he has learned over the years by leading the Jedi and observing other leaders, leading by example was the best manner in which to lead. It had the desire effect on many of the Senators, as they sat down and lowered their voices.

"Of course Master Skywalker," Cal said formally, "If the Senator for Bothan delegation would permit Master Skywalker three minutes?"

"I yield the floor to Master Skywalker," the Senator said with none of his usual snide sneer. Luke took it as a good sign as he and the delegates from Hapes and Kuat also took their seats.

"I thank you sir, and the delegations from the Senate for the opportunity to address this distinguished body. As many of you know the Queen Mother's own grandmother and a late mother held the title before the great upheavals of the past 7 years rocked this part of the galaxy. After the Fall of Coruscant, The Queen Mother's own mother died, leaving her father and grandmother in position to lead the great people of Hapes. Tradition and law forbid her father from ascending to the throne. With no one else in a position to rule, the Queen Mother Tenel Ka stepped up to avoid the kind of chaos the great people of Hapes is experiencing today. Those are many facts that are not in dispute, even thought the last Queen Mother's death were never fully explained to anyone's satisfaction." The Senator from Hapes stirred at that comment but she did allow Luke to finish, "what ever forces acted to bring her to power, it was not her or anyone connect to the Jedi."

"Chief of State," the Bothan Senator said politely from his seat. With a nod, Cal allowed him to question Luke.

"Thank you sir," the Senator said and then with a nod to Luke said, "Master Skywalker, if any other Jedi had stood before us and said the same thing I would have stormed out of the room. From you, I believe that you have no desire or interest in ruling. It is one of the qualities I admire from you the most." Luke bowed his head in polite response but felt a big 'but' coming. "However, the fact remains that you have two Jedi who are in control of two very powerful empires. One of them is being overthrown due to the lack of concern for her people while the other one is rallying support to destroy the greatest threat to the galaxy."

"Genocide is never the answer, Senator," Luke said over the raising voice in the room. "It wasn't right for the Yuuzhan Vong or for my father to destroy whole species no matter what the justification at the time might have been."

"If it is the only way to …"

"If it is the only way then we missed something important, genocide is never the answer."

Before a new shouting match could erupt, the doors to the conference room swooshed open a call went out, "tea time!" A decrepit, coughing, dirty looking, old man pushed a beverage cart into the room, and incidentally, into the back of the Senator from Kuat. The Senator jumped up as something hot spilled down his back.

"Watch where you're going whippier-snapper," the old man said as he attempted to push the cart past the table. "Ump, children always rushing around and never watch where they were going."

Luke saw Senator Rodan and others let out a groan or just try, in case of one senator, who supported the Bothans, unsuccessfully to get out of the old man's way.

"Sir, I must protest at this …" the Senator from Kuat started sputtering as his aids attempted to clean off his back.

"I apologize, please send my assistant any bill to clean or replace you outfit." Cal said standing as the strange old man placed some data pads and a cup of tea at his spot at the table.

"Sir, what is that … person doing in here," the senator from Hapes asked while staring at the man as if he was a bug under her boot.

"Serving tea," the old man said as he pour a cup for her, after his coughing fit, which he forgot to turn his head. "My job is to serve tea." While rolling his eyes, he looked the Senator over and in not very quiet tones, muttered to Cal, "gosh, no wonders she not at home with her husband. That is a face that could stop a star destroyer."

Luke had heard the expression 'plasma leaking from his ears' but until that moment he never thought he actually seen anyone do it. While the Senator fumed and Cal tries to talk to the strange old man, the man continued to talk as if he didn't notice the disturbance he was causing.

"Sorry Cal," the old man said wiping his nose with his hand, "I try to get here on time but those kids changed all the rooms around on me again." As Cal try to stop him from grabbing a plate of sweet roles with the hand he just wiped his nose with, he went on about how they keep changing the rooms around everyday. "How can anyone find anything if they keep moving everything around. One day you are up on the top floor, next subbasement 4. Bad enough I never have enough time to get my duties done." Around the table, he went with Cal showing sympathy and trying to help him or stop him from handing out unclean food. When the old man stops in front of Luke, he seems to stop and stare at him. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Possibly," Luke said in a calm and sincere voice, "I am Luke Skywalker …"

"Skywalker!" The old man's eyes went wide and he went pale as he tried to put a bit of distance between Luke and himself, "Lord Vader!"

"No, sorry I am …"

"I'm sorry Lord Vader," the old man started shaking, "Cal, why didn't you tell me he would be here!"

"Please sir, I am not …"

"Please forgive me Lord Vader," The old man said in a high shrill voice, "had I known you would be here I would have arrived sooner! I try to do my job as best as I can …"

"Yes, I can see that …" Luke said as he and Cal tried to calm the old man down, neither seems to have much luck in that area.

"It is those youngsters sire! They keep moving the offices around and purposely sending me in the wrong direction!"

"I understand …"

"And those droids are the worst, sire! You think they wouldn't be out to trick me but oh they are as bad as these kids!"

"Yes, I understand …"

"Please sire, I am a loyal subject, please don't kill me! I'll try harder …"

"I'm not going to kill you," Luke said as he and Cal try to keep the man from falling to his knees. "I can see that you are a hard working loyal servant. I would not wish to lose someone invaluable as you."

"You mean that Lord Vader," the man asked, his voice sounded like he was near tears.

"Of course, nor do I wish to hold you up on your many important duties," Luke said gently pushing him towards his cart. After hearing some more words about how loyal he was, how he would be glad to keep out an eye for any dirty rebels, Luke successfully got him out of the room, and the doors closed. As he headed back to the head of the table, Cal told everyone how sorry he was for the interruption.

"Cal, I know he was a friend of your grandfather but for Force sakes; get rid of him," Senator Rodan said.

"He is harmless," Cal said in a reply.

"He needs to bath and learn some manners," the senator form Hapes said in a chilly voice.

"He is always wondering around the senate hall either looking for you or spies against the Empire," the Kuat senator said finally getting the stain under control. "He held a gun to one of my staff's R-8 units thinking it was a Yuuzhan Vong spy!"

"I know," Cal said with a sigh, "but he is old and his mind is … well you saw. It makes him feel useful. If he does anything more serious or does, anything terrible, just contact me and I will take care of it. For right now let's return to business at hand."

Even thought the talks were grim and disappointing, Luke had to wonder why Cal seemed to be very amused in spirit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, sir; it does confirm to 99 percent that the voice of the freighter pilot is Col. Darklighter of the Rogue squadron."

"Of course it does," Colonel Ravel said in, what some would call smug, superior tone. If the tech sergeant wanted to be in awe of his superior intellect, well that was just his due. "Almost insulting that they would try such a simple trick on us."

"Yes sir," the sergeant said, who was older by 20 years and had been condescending up until now. "Sir, we also plotted out the course. If they follow the plan, they will 'self-destruct' the freighter directly above the palace."

"Of course," Ravel knew that his distant cousin was following back towards the comfort of her main palace. The coup would be over by dawn standard time, which is when the Emperor expects to kill the witch. Right now, he was down there, personally, doing battle with the dear Queen Mother and one of her Jedi freaks. Once the Emperor kills her and the rest of the family, except of course his own line, Hapes would again be Jedi free and in proper hands.

Really, the only thing that could stop them now was if the GFFA or the Jedi or both step in and rescue her and her family. Oh, it wouldn't stop them completely but it would be a festering sore as Pellaeon was being to the Empire. Now thanks to him and his love for military history, especially of Thrawn's many battles, he would soon have an entire squadron of elite pilots and a huge embarrassment to the GFFA.

"Sir, PDF has given you free reign in their capture," his XO said crossing the bridge of the Battle Dragon.

"Lets not disappoint them," Ravel said he took up his station on the bridge, "comm, alert all commands to move in to position. Tractor beams target the freighter at sector 078. Make sure the gunners and pilots understand that we want to take as many of the GA pilots alive as possible. They will have a slight advantage until the debris gets clear but we should have no trouble targeting them."

"Sir," his XO said quietly from his side, "how did you know they would try this?"

"Thrawn used it once against the then New Republic at Sluis Van ship yards with stunning success. Since then, it has been used by many of the elite forces to infiltrate X-wings into combat situations. One of the officers from the Empire had complained about a nasty trick with the Rogue Squadron to save Grand Admiral Pellaeon a few months ago. It took a few credits and lot of probing but I did find out it was the same trick that Thrawn used."

"And that told you they would use it here?"

"No, of course not, but it did alert me to the possibility. Darklighter pretending to be a cargo captain, a ship that is large enough carry enough X-wings and a shuttle, and the critical flaw. An empty cargo ship that is performing as if it has a full load, they have claimed to be hauling fertilizer but when you look at the scan, it reads empty. Not blocked or inconclusive but empty."

"A cloaking device," the XO said with a nod. Ravel knew his XO was a good officer, a bit slow but once a picture was drawn he knew what was what.

"Sir, I have a positive lock on the freighter," the crewman said from the tractor beam station.

"Sir, all units moving into position, fighters are launched, and," the comm officers paused to listen to his headset, "the freighter captain wish to know why we have him in a tractor lock."

"Sir, he is fighting us," the tractor beam crewman said.

"Have the rest of the fleet also lock him in place, and tell them to stand down and surrender," Ravel said calmly as he watched the XO go over to the tractor beam stations.

"They claim to be innocent sir," the comm officers said with a grin. After the other Battle Dragons had locked them into place, much to the relief of his tractor beam crew, he called on Col. Darklighter to surrender. "Sir, no answer this time."

"Alert all commands, they will be trying to blow their cover."

"Sir, an YT-1300 is slipping past our," a sensor officer reported by Ravel just waved it off.

"Just a smuggler, we will track him down later." Ravel watched as the first signs of self-destruct charges went off different parts of the ships. "Engineering?"

"Sir, explosions coincident with the kind of charges you would use to split the ship open but not damage the contents."

"Everyone stand by," Ravel said feeling the excitement of a well executed plan and knowing he out smarted some of the best military minds in the galaxy. He almost felt sorry for the Rogues, they were one of the finest squadrons in the G.F.F.A and they weren't at war. However, since a victory for the Rogues would have meant defeat for him, he didn't let his feelings get in the way of his job. Then the big bang happened as the shell of the cargo ship blew apart, fling parts of it against the shields of the might Battle Dragons. "Alert the fighters have them swing in now!" Ravel yelled out as he watched the cloud slowly expand out from the ship. In addition, when it was clear enough to see inside the expanding cloud … it was empty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Danni looked on with growing sense of pride and wonderment as she finished he fly-by of the many accomplishments that both the Yuuzhan Vong and Ferroans had completed in the preparations of the coming battle. At least that is what it would look like to Master Horn, Jaina and the rest; instead, she marveled at the true site of houses being built, fields being harvested and celebrations being planned. Oh sure, there was might fleet being prepared for the battle but not to defend Zonama but instead for the great crusade that will be led by Tahiri Veila when she arrives.

"Looks good Danni," Corran Horn said from the co-pilot's seat.

"Thank you Master Horn, it hurts Sekot to know that war will soon be felt and fought in Sekot's skies."

"It may not come to war Danni," Horn said honestly while Danni laughed silently to herself. "We may be able to finish this before it starts."

"I pray that you are correct," Danni said straight faced, while wondering when did she learn to lie so well. "But Sekot is worried that there will not be enough ships to defeat any attack against Zonama. Will the G.F.F.A remember its pledge to assist in protecting the people of Zonama?"

"Count on it Danni," the hard voice of Jaina said from behind Corran.

"I will do what I can to convince Grand Admiral that we need to assist Sekot," the young voice of Lieutenant Commander Yoder said from behind her. Only Col. Fel was silent about his intentions, Danni just gave a mental shrug. The Chiss, ultimately, was not important nor could they have any chance of surviving after Sekot turned IT'S attention towards them. "Even with the GA help, you might not have enough to stop the Dark Side Forces."

"With Tahiri," both Corran and Jaina said as if it was a complete plan. Danni could hug herself with how well the Plan was progressing.

"Could you explain, one more time, just how young Miss Tahiri will save the day," Jag said from the rear of Danni's elegant ship. Jag was proving to be the hardest to read, no doubt his strong Chiss background, and the hardest to convince. There were two reasons he was returning to Denon with them, one was because his disappearance would be noticed and second, it didn't matter. Oh, surly one day refusing Sekot's love would be dealt with far more … harshly. However, as things stood not Jag, Chiss or Jedi Master Skywalker, if he knew the truth, could stop Sekot now.

"If you would open yourself to Sekot you would know," Yoder said as the two JedI nodded their agreement as Danni plotted a course to space.

"Do not worry Jag, when Tahiri returns to Sekot's embrace all will be clear," Danni said laughing inside. That is when she felt a sharp sense of … shock! So strong, was the sensation that she lost control of her ship and may have crashed if Corran hadn't reached over to grab the controls. Ignoring the others in the ship Danni reached out for Sekot. _Sekot are you all right? _

**_Yes, I believe … no my Voice all is well._**

_What was wrong Sekot I felt your surprise?_

**_Yes my voice, it was nothing really. The opening moves at Hapes failed to occur as I thought they would. Instead of using an old freighter to insert rescue forces and Tahiri … they … they blew up an empty ship!_**

_Is Tahiri there?_

**_Unknown at this time, I am sorry for disturbing you my voice._**

_Never Sekot, we will proceed to Denon, as per your plan._

**_Please my voice; soon Tahiri will seek you out. She will return and she will lead all against the Dark Side, just as I have foreseen._**

_Of course Sekot, I never doubted you._ Although as she spun a lie to the others to keep them from wondering what happen as they head to space, a small voice in the back of her mind would not leave her alone_. What other surprises did Tahiri have for them?_


	7. Chapter 7

"We have about 20 minutes till we get there," Leia said to Han as he dodged some fire from a headhunter that they accidentally ran across.

"No problem," Han said as he gripped the controls a bit tighter. "Come on you two, hit something."

_"We trying general,"_ Tyria said from the upper gun well, while Meewalh was manning the lower gun. _"But we seem to have pick up a few more friends."_

"Right," Han said with a tight voice. Getting past the main fleet in space went better then he had thought when Tahiri first proposed it, but now they had to deal with the stragglers as they tried to reach Tenel Ka before the bright boys upstairs caught on.

"There just police so far general," Kell said from the communication/engineering board behind him.

"They're not the ones I'm worried about," Han said as he tried to give his gunners a better shot. "Sooner or later someone upstairs is going to decide that we were part of the diversion."

_"Don't worry sir, we will be there and gone before they make that connection,"_ Piggy said from the main hatch where the rest of the Wraiths were preparing to make their assault.

_"Anyways, I have the perfect charm to make sure we won't be discovered,"_ Elassar said.

_"Why can't you find one to help me find a date for the down time?" _

"There are no magical charms, spells or drinks, that is that powerful, Socket."

Leia and Han exchanged glances; Leia's was one of humor while Han just rolled his eyes. From what he has seen, the new Wraiths were just as bad as the older version. This rescue mission was not changing his views much either or his feeling about his adopted daughter. Only she could come up with a crazy plan to save Tenel Ka and any other surviving family members. When he mentioned as much at the briefing, Kell and Elassar both made cracks about her really being a member of his family, they just didn't know about it. Tahiri for her part didn't seem to mind his consent questioning, for some reason she seemed top be losing up around him … at least he hoped she was.

"The signal is coming in stronger and they seemed to have stopped moving," Kell said breaking his train of though.

"If that is still her," Han said peeking at the scanner with Tenel Ka's location.

_"We'll know in a few minutes, don't worry so much."_ The very confident voice of Tahiri came over the intercom.

"I'll worry if I want to," Han snapped back, "this is crazy you know."

_"That is why it will work, who would expect anyone to use a freighter to do a high speed ejection in a war zone."_ Han just rolled his eyes at the foreword view screen as the other Wraiths put in their two credits to their boss's plan. The idea was to allow the Wraiths to jump out of the main hatch, use their repulse packs to slow their decent. Han, meanwhile, will fly away to draw off any troops in the area until they called for extraction. Then he would fly in low and slow so they could jet back into the ship. Crazy, he called it, a move worth of General Solo and the Wraiths Piggy called it. _"Besides General, I can already feel Rayner down there. This is the only way to get in and out fast enough to do the job and protect my people; as well as you two."_

"She is right Han," Leia said with a sigh. He knew she was no happier about this then he was, especially after Tahiri somehow ran out of time to explain to them and the Wraiths what happened to her during her vision. "I can't feel Tenel Ka yet but Rayner is coming through like a sonic blast."

_"The good news is I don't think he realize that we are on the way,"_ Tahiri said which Leia and Tyria both agreed with.

"I still got a bad feeling about this," Han said grumbling.

"TIME!" Kell yelled out and Han heard some cheering over the intercom.

"What," he asked as Leia gave him an equally confused look.

_"Doc is the winner,"_ Piggy said as Doc cheered and as the rest gave her a round of good nature complaints. Tyria told Han he needs better sense of timing.

"What," Han repeated as he dodged some in coming fire from rooftops.

"We had a bet going how long it would take for you to say 'I have a bad feeling'. By the way, if you had waited another 3 minutes I would have won." After Han had to put up with some teasing from Leia, Kell had some real bad news, "Piggy, I have that signal on frequency 089-34."

"We are only 5 minutes out," Leia reported as the Wraiths discussed this new development. So far, this mystery comm signal was baffling to both the Wraiths and the many who work on the hyper-signal relays. A non-directional, non-recorder able signal should not and could not exist without lighting up every receiver in this part of the galaxy. Han had also felt that if Wedge hadn't also witness this strange event, many would still be ignoring it. However, since it was Wedge that seen it, many were more incline to believe him. Leia suddenly grabbed his arm as she went white, "Han, Jacen is there and he's hurt!"

_"Confirm, no change Charm Boy and Doc will take care of him."_ Tahiri said in a very commanding voice that Han never heard from her before, _"we'll get him Captain. Please remember the plan or else you could risk everyone lives here."_

"Right," Han said with a tight voice as he dropped down to tree level. This palace was located deep in a forest/park area. The police skimmers were still hot on their tails as Meewalh and Tyria keep them from getting to close or cute.

"Don't worry Captain, we know our jobs," Leia said after she announced two minutes until drop.

_"Never doubted it,"_ Tahiri said with a warm and cheerful laugh, _"my family won't let me down today."_

"We're heading in and it is hot," Han said as he saw the night sky light up in blue flashes over the center of the large palace complex. He raised the _Falcon_ slightly higher as the Wraith went through the finial check. Han also kept an eye on his wife to make sure nothing has happened more to Jacen.

_"General, we are go!_ Tahiri said as Leia let out a small gasp.

"What?"

"Tahiri, he knows your coming!"

_"I know we are jumping …NOW!"_

As soon as Piggy announced that they had all cleared, Han banked to the port to draw away the headhunters on their tails. When Meewalh reported that all six headhunters were still in pursuit, he asked the question that has been on his mind. "Is Jacen hurt bad?"

"He been knocked around but he seems to still be strong, knocked out but strong."

"That's my boy," Han said with a crooked smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenel Ka reached over to grab her light saber while keeping her eyes on her former classmate and friend. Jacen Solo had tried to talk to Rayner Thul for the first hour or so but his rants as well as the disturbing sensation she was getting through the Force made her realize that it was fruitless to try to reason with him. Jacen Solo, being the kind of man that he was, refused to believe that he could not reach Rayner Thul. Therefore, they tried to reach him, which only made it more possible for the rebels to reach the palace to help him take them down.

Now it was just she and Rayner Thul, Jacen Solo was alive but unconscious and many of her supports were dieing slowly and painfully. She had felt many such deaths since this rebellion started earlier this week. What had started out as a normal workday turned into a fight unlike she had ever face in her life. A fight where her grandmother was missing and her own father died helping to defend her from the rebels. It was unclear to her just who had launched this attack against her government, even those they had captured were unclear just whom was behind this coup. For days her and her supports had fled from one defeat to another without any hint as to how her enemies were able to know where is was and her plans to stop them were. However, when Rayner Thul showed up a few hours ago to attack her, in her mind the picture came very clear.

His desire to destroy her, to kill her in simplest terms, was so strong that he didn't seem to care who else died to quench his thirst for revenge. _How many children cry tonight because of a mistake we made years ago?_ She thought with a heave heart. The decision to go after the voxyn was a decision that she agreed with and now, the danger they posed to Jedi and the galaxy at large was too great to ignore. The decision to send them instead of the masters, whom wouldn't have had done much better in her opinion, was one that she could live with. No, they made a mistake by not providing enough security to protect the injured Rayner Thul against the Night witch and her apprentice that brought them to this.

_"LOOK AT ME WITCH, LOOK AT ME,"_ Rayner Thul said as she slowly stood up while also keeping a mental eye on Jacen Solo. Rayner Thul, once a hansom boy was now a damaged and disfigured shell whose anger had burned brightly and fiercely.

"I have Rayner Thul, I am sorry you were injured as badly as you were," Tenel Ka said honestly. "Again, I wish …"

_"YOUR FAULT, ALL YOUR FAULT JEALOUS OF ME YOU ALL WERE …"_

"No, Rayner Thul that is not truth."

From the left she heard explosions and the sound of an approaching ship, while she thought nothing about it but Rayner Thul had a far different reaction.

"DIE VEILA DIE!"

A black saucer shape ship flew overhead as several objects fell from the ship. Reaching out to with the Force, Tenel Ka could feel Leia Organa-Solo and another Jedi in the _Falcon_ as well as the familiar presence of Han Solo. One of the falling figures was harder to read, it seemed to be playing hide and seek or else it was just so weak that it was just naturally disappearing. Rayner Thul reached out and shot more of his Force Lighting at the falling figure and at her as well. Being caught off guard was bad enough, but Rayner Thul ripped her light saber out of her grip when she hit the cobble stone pathway.

_"DIE VEILA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"_ he screamed as he lit up both light sabers. One of the ghostly figures had also lit up a light saber and engaged him in battle. She watched as the small form hit the ground and did a somersault over his head swinging the light saber at him in a very control and elegant manner. While the two combatants charged at each other, Rayner Thul still screaming at the top of his lungs, more figures dropped near her and Jacen. Tenel Ka upholstered her pistol, wondering if they were truly friend or foe.

"Easy Queen Mother, the cavalry has arrived," one of the unknown said as he took off his pack. Tenel Ka saw that he was a Devaronian of mid to late years, with a few odd bit of jewelry around his neck. "Sit back down so I can exam you before our taxi gets back."

"Boys set up a perimeter, keep out any bad guys," a young female said as she check on Jacen Solo.

"Do I get to blow up anything," one of them asked as he pulled out his blaster rifle and scanned the surrounding area.

"You might have too, Socket. Doc, we have a group of about 30 heading in from the west."

"Where," the one who had asked if he could blow something up as he moved to the other man's position. "You mean those guys coming up behind that building."

"Yes, question is are they friendly or not?" He said as he adjusted his stance and gun.

"Who are you," Tenel Ka asked in her most authoritative voice.

"Queen Mother, do you have any friendly forces in the area," the woman asked from her spot over Jacen Solo.

Tenel Ka hesitated for a fraction of a second as she received a feeling through the Force from Leia Organa-Solo and the other Jedi to trust these unknown raiders. She sent back a impression that she was not sure but they reminded her that the attacks from Rayner Thul against the third Jedi, that she could not feel, were growing even more erratic and as was his anger. She reached out to the party that they had seen coming, "No, they are not here to assist."

"Right," the one who had the long rifle said while firing a single shot. Tenel Ka felt a single life snuff out. The rest of the group seem to hesitate for a second as the man screamed out but then continued to moved forward to get to her. He fired again, this time hitting one who sent a flash of astonishment before being snuffed out. "Socket, if you wouldn't mind helping."

"Are you sure you going to leave me anyone to kill," the one called Socket said as he unloaded something from his pack.

"If you weren't so slow," the third one said as he watch to the North and East.

"Charm Boy, can you help me sir," the one working with Jacen Solo asked then turned to Socket, "remember don't get carried away!"

"Who me," the Socket said flashing her a grin as he bent down to work on whatever he had.

"Again, I must ask you just who you are," Tenel Ka asked as she made her way over to Jacen Solo. Behind her, she could feel two more lives snuffed out as the sniper did his deadly trade.

"Is there something wrong with the scanner," the older male asked ignoring Tenel Ka.

"That is possible," the young woman said, "either way I think he is suffering from electrical shock and is unconscious. Recommend we have the _Falcon _land to load him. The packs may not be the best way to get him out of here."

"My scanner agrees with you," the older man said as he looked over the stirring form of Jacen Solo. Tenel Ka could feel Jacen Solo waking up from the blow to his head he received. "Queen Mother, if you could let young Solo here know we are the god guys before he wakes up."

"How am I to know that if you refuse to tell me who you are," Tenel Ka said as she reached out with the Force to calm Jacen Solo down as he regains his senses.

"One thing at a time, your grace," the woman said as she turned back to working on Jacen Solo. As she worked, she asked Socket what was taking so long.

"Genius should never be rushed," Socket said from behind them.

"Show me one and I won't rush him," the quiet one said from his spot.

"Tell that to the bad men who want to bad things to us," the Devaronian said as he watched his scanners some more, refusing to take his eyes off them as he worked on Jacen Solo.

"Ready, range."

"100 meters west by south west."

"Right, fire in the hole!" Tenel Ka tore her eyes away from Jacen Solo as he dropped a single bomb into a tube. The bomb flew out making a small whistling noise towards the outer garden wall where the rebels seem to be hiding behind. "Grab them if you got them!" He screamed as he ducked down. The rest of his team, taking the hint also ducked and pulling Tenel Ka down with them.

The explosions, she was pretty sure there were more then one, sounded more impressive then the little bomb seemed to be capable of.

"Impressive," Tenel Ka said when she peeked up to survey the damage. She was amazed at the extent of the damage; the garden wall had a huge section missing, as were several trees behind the wall. Also the nearby servants quarters, behind the trees was destroyed and on fire. No return fire was coming from that direction. An area of about 25 meters was destroy and clumps of dirt also started raining down on them.

"What was that," the female asked the smiling young man.

"Oh just a little treat I made back when I was 14 in chemistry class," the man said seemingly very proud of his work. "I would have brought something stronger but we didn't have anything on hand when we left."

The woman and the Devaronian exchanged glances and just shook their heads.

_"Team One are you are right?"_ A strong male voice said over a comm that they had on their wrist.

"Doc to Team Two; affirmative, your prodigy decided to play with his toys."

_"Uh right,"_ the voice sounded as dumbfounded as they had when they asked him what he had just done. Socket still seemed enormously pleased with himself. _"Tell him that that blast could be seen for miles and as attracted the attention of some of those headhunters that has been chasing us."_ Socket's grin seemed to slip some as he heard that as well as the rest of the news, _"Also there are more back up on the way. We were wondering if you were ready to pack it in."_

"Stand by," she said while glaring at Socket, "you just have to show off don't you." Before he could say anything else, she turned back to the others. "Charm Boy can we lift or do we need to have the ship land?"

"If we can we should have the ship land," Charm boy said holding out his scanner at the two combatants who had worked their way down the hill towards the lake in the middle of the compound.

"Might be hard with those headhunters flying around," the sniper said as he took aim at one of those headhunters flying over the area that Socket just blew up.

"Can you hit them?" The quieter member said as he also drew on the returning aircraft.

"Maybe," he said but not very confident.

"We still have ugly down there to deal with," the one called Doc said in a musing voice. Suddenly she whipped around and asked Socket if he had anymore of those 'toys' as she called them.

"You bet!"

"Doc, what do you have in mind?" Charm boy asked in an amused voice, from his tone alone Tenel Ka could tell he had already guessed what she had in mind.

"Oh you're serious." Socket asked but sounding more excited as he talked. "Yes, I'll have it ready in a minute."

"How do we warn Peacekeeper without our friend down there finding out?" The quiet one asked, turning with a grin on his face.

"If Rat was still with us, she could just think about it …" Doc got quiet as if sharing a pain with the rest.

"I could warn Peacekeeper," Tenel Ka said, "I am assuming that Peacekeeper is a person who is also a Jedi."

"Well, yes but no offence your majesty if you tell her then Rayner can also hear it." Doc said while staring at the other two combatants.

"Truth," she said simply.

"Maybe," she started to say as her bag lift up and smacked her in the chest. "Was that you?" When Tenel Ka denied it, the others chuckled.

"Guess that is your answer," Charm boy said with a grin.

"Guess so," Doc said rubbing her chest. The sniper took a shot at one of the air cars; the pilot was dead since it crashed almost immediately. "Good shot Snip. Ok, Socket send one of your toys towards Peacekeeper, everyone else get ready. Doc to Team Two; come in hard when you get the signal."

_"Rodger, what signal?"_

"You'll know when you see it."

"FIRE IN THE HOLE," Socket screamed as Doc pushed her down, while Charm boy covered Jacen Solo.


	8. Chapter 8

"DIE VEILA DIE HATE ME YOU ALL DID," Rayner screamed as he swung both light sabers at her.

"Can't you say anything else," Tahiri muttered while ducking his rage-induced swing that toppled a small tree near the lake. She has been able to hold her own against Rayner; that doesn't mean she was unhurt but not getting caught off guard as she had been the last time has allowed her to fight on even terms. This time, she was able to direct the flow of the fight away from her people to a more isolated part of the complex. Unlike last time when she was just toss any which way he felt like tossing her.

She could follow her team's progress somewhat by trying to comprehend their feelings and moods as they fought their own battles. The only problem was it was muddy and confusing they weren't Rat. They didn't have the connection with her that Rat had and most of the time she couldn't make sense of their feelings. However, their numbers made it possible for her to get a better sense of what they were facing as well as the Queen Mother impressions of their actions.

Tenel Ka's feeling were normally as controlled as her face, but Tahiri could feel concern for Jacen Solo, she was not getting a clear picture from him either, the grief for her family, especially for her father.

After the explosion, in which Socket excitement and satisfaction came through clearly, she had the making of a plan. If he had anymore if those toys, they could use it to distract Rayner long enough to get out. Knowing him, Tahiri was sure he had plenty to spear. They had hoped that she was able to disarm him enough to pull her team out or at least have some elements friendly to the Queen Mother to help them, but unfortunately, she was wrong on both points. _Lesson three, no wishful thinking ever!_ The briefing command had sent was very optimistic about the fact that the Emperor was not on the surface, that she would have enough support to assist and that the while rebellion was growing it very weak in her area. Obviously, command back on Denon had no idea what it was talking about. She would have to be more careful about following command's information.

One thing she was very sure of was that she could not defeat him alone. With the power he had has shown her, she knew she would need Master Skywalker here to help her. She was not sure even with his help if they could stop him but she knew that one way or another they will have to try.

Her team had an idea, she could feel it and by the excitement of Socket, she had a good idea what it was. Of course came the interesting problem, how to let them know she agrees? Calling on the comm was out, since it would also alert Rayner. She could feel their growing frustration and wavering on the plan, not sure how to let her know what it was they planned to do. So she took matters in her own hands, she reached out with the Force, and threw Doc' bag at her. Rayner had also chosen that moment to launch at her again, which resulted in her losing her balance and almost losing her head. As she plowed through some bushes, she felt a general agreement among her team.

"JEALOUS OF ME YOU WERE ALL OF YOU JEALOUS SOLO WILL DIE YOU WILL DIE ALL WILL DIE VEILA DIE!"

"Get a new speech writer, will you?" Tahiri snapped as she felt the small but powerful bomb flying her way. Flipping to put some distance between her and Rayner, she grabbed some of the lose dirt, leaves and tree branches with the Force. As Rayner tried to follow her, she threw the debris at him. She then leapt to put more distance between then and then ducked with a Force barrier up and waited.

His screaming tirade was cut short by one of Sockets little toys blowing up somewhere behind him. She could feel him go unconscious as the blast sent her tumbling, even as the barrier kept most of the blast away from her. As soon as the shockwave past her, she turn back to met up with her team. The idea of going back to finish the job with Rayner briefly flirted in her mind but only briefly. With Jacen down, _Falcon_ landing and more bad guys on the way, she had to think of her team. Her mission was to rescue the Queen Mother, not kill Rayner. Her duty was to her people, to make sure they were safe.

She could see her team rushing to get on the hovering _Falcon_ as Tyria lit up the night sky, keeping the airborne attackers at bay. She could see two large figures waiting at the base of the ramp, weapons at the ready, to cover her. Han also helped her by heading in her general direction.

"Everyone aboard," she asked as Kic as Uhilka helped her into the ship. As usual, she felt as if a Range dragged her through the deserts of Tatooine.

"Now we are," Kic said as he closed up the ramp. Tahiri could feel the ship lift up and Meewalh joining in the attack against the enemy would wanted them to stay around for tea. Tahiri asked Kic for an update as the ship shuttered from a hit, "Doc and Charm Boy are in one of the cabins with Mrs. Solo and Jacen. No one on our team was injured …"

"Thanks to my infinite knowledge about chemistry and explosives," Socket said smugly as he looked over Piggy's shoulder. "Do I get a raise now?"

"Oh great he's been spending too much time around Squeaky," Hunter said with a groan.

Sir, anything new on those signals," Tahiri asked before a new argument could start between the boys.

"Nothing yet to report, ma'am," Piggy said holding on as another blast shook the ship.

"Very well," Tahiri said then turned to the very quiet person in the hold. Tenel Ka had already strapped her self in to one of the available crash seat and was watching them all with the same intense look that Tahiri remembered from Yavin 4. Or more precisely, what one of her parents had remembered. "Queen Mother."

"Peacekeeper," Tenel Ka said in a very dry voice. Tahiri didn't know how to interpret her tone as she went on, "a very interesting call sign."

"It is what I try to do, your majesty."

"Interesting interpretation as well, Captain Tahiri, from the small amount of information that we have been able to gather about your activities since you left Zonama Sekot." Tahiri felt disapproval from her team, as well as from Piggy, to her tone as the ship shook from more hits. "However, you did risk your life to rescue me and Jacen Solo, for that I am grateful."

"It was my pleasure, your majesty. I would have come even if I wasn't order to do so." When Tenel Ka bowed her head in gratitude, Tahiri asked what was required to do so by duty. "Your father and Grandmother, are they well?"

"My Grandmother disappeared at the start of this rebellion; no word of her has reached us since. My Father," Tenel Ka broke off then restarted with a sad tone that was hard to detect if one didn't know her well, "my father always believed that his duty lied in protecting the Queen Mother to the last."

"I grieve with you for your lost, Queen Mother, a great lost not only to you but to the galaxy as a whole."

"We thank you, Captain Tahiri, for your kind words," Tenel Ka said.

"If you would excuse me, your majesty, I must see to the escape," Tahiri said as the _Falcon_ shook some more and listening to Han screaming for her. After Tenel Ka gave her permission, she had Socket help her to the cockpit and Hunter and Snip to stand by for damage control. As she enter the cockpit with Socket, giving her a shoulder to lean on, saw that they were getting closer to orbit. Han and Kell were at the controls heading to a predetermined position while avoiding more incoming fire. Tahiri looked at the scanner and saw that everything as going well. "Socket, take over the comm, help Piggy after you send 'Babysitter'."

"Yes ma'am," Socket said taking the seat behind Han as she took the seat behind Kell.

"Looks like everything is going well," she hoped in a tone that would convey her confidence in her plan.

"We haven't died yet," Kell agreed in an easygoing tone.

"This is crazy you know," Han grumbled from his seat as he maneuvered the _Falcon_ towards a group of freighters in orbit.

"It will work, Mr. Solo, relax," she said nodding at the thumbs up from Socket.

"We got a squadron of fighters and two Battle Dragons moving in on an intercept course and the freighters are beginning to break orbit." Kell said as he worked with Han to plot their own course, "coordinates are locked in for hyperspace jump."

"I'm getting to old for this," Han grumbled again.

"TIME", Tahiri had a hard time not giggling as Han jumped when Kell shouted.

_"Doc wins again,"_ Piggy announced over the intercom, which gave everyone an opportunity to voice their objections at his sense of timing.

"Thanks a lot General," Socket told him in an indigent voice, "she never buys me drinks!"

"There goes my retirement fund," Kell added while shaking his head.

Tahiri leaned back and opened herself to the Force, to check on her back up as well to check on Jacen Solo. She still could not explain the weird sensation she was receiving from him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"The enemy ship is using those freighters as a screen sir," one of the bridge officers said as Revel watched the scanners.

"Cowards," his XO growled standing next to him.

"Yes, but they will learn the folly of their actions, one way or another," Revel said in a tight voice. He was still feeling humiliation at being out smarted by these raiders. He did admit, if only to himself, that the commander of these raiders was pretty devious with his deception. He is planning to congratulate this commander and shake his hand, before he cut it off. That is if they survive long enough to be properly interrogated. "These freighters won't get out of the way in time; send the fighters in to smoke them out."

"With pleasure," the XO said.

"Sir, we have a torpedo lock from the raider."

"No need to worry, he can't launch enough torpedoes to affect us," Revel said confidently. Ravel watched with satisfaction as the fighters began to swing in a long orbit to get behind the raider's ship.

"Sir, the starboard freighter is exploding," a crewmember screamed as Ravel saw what was happening on the screen. It blew apart and coming out of it …

"Reinforce the forward screen," Revel screamed out, knowing in his bones that it would be too late. The twelve X-wings, firing two torpedoes each, were much too close to his ship and the other Battle Dragon beside him. Now he knew why the raiders locked on his ships, so that the X-Wings didn't have to and could get a shot off even before they were clear of the shattered freighter. He could hear the sirens screeched, the ship scream and felt it shutter as half of the torpedoes slammed into his beloved ship. As he picked himself up from the deck, he looked towards the starboard side to see the other Battle Dragon awash in flames. Clearly, their commander was even a bigger fool then he had been. He didn't even waste time looking for the raiders, they were no longer his problem, saving his ship and then his own neck when he got back to port were far more important to him now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han waited until he made the third jump without seeing any perusing ships before he had Tyria and Meewalh stand down from their stations. He let out a long breath while he turned to congratulate Tahiri on a successful mission. He was proud that her planning had been so successful, especially when the alternative would have lead to his death. Instead of seeing a smiling young woman, which he expected, he saw Tahiri sitting behind Kell with a perplexed expression on her face. Kell for his part was glaring at her. When Han asked what was wrong, all he got was a shrug.

"I don't know what went wrong," she said still looking confused.

"I don't either, we plan and plan but still …," Kell said sounding as disgusted as he looked.

"May be we will have better luck next time ma'am," Socket said as Elassar and Leia entered the cockpit.

"What are you guys talking about everything went smoothly," Han said looking at all three and then to Leia, who seemed as confused as he did.

"The communication was ok, the trap worked," Tahiri said shaking her head.

"Not even the hyper drive going out at the last minute," Kell said glaring at Tahiri, "that is not what you promised us."

"I know," Tahiri said in a meek voice, while shrugging her shoulders, "I thought it would be a standard Jedi rescue but …"

"Guys the planned worked," Han said in slow simple terms, feeling as if he was talking to the twins when they were small children again.

"You don't have to rub it in, General," Socket said in a hurtful tone.

"Nothing ever goes right, something always goes wrong," Tahiri said still looking bewildered."

"We figured we would have about twenty minutes, tops, of screaming and dying before we pull out," Kell said also sounding as if he was disappointed.

"Sorry sweetheart but it wasn't my fault," Han said with his famous smile, figuring they were just pulling his leg again. That statement caused both Elassar and Socket to groan, while Tahiri covered her face and let out a sigh. Kell for his part slammed down his palm on the control board and scream out 'TIME'.

_"Doc wins again,"_ Piggy said over the intercom.

"What is she part Jedi?" Socket said getting up from his seat and head back to the main hold, "thank you General, she is going to be impossible to live with now."

"How am I supposed to put my kids through college if you keep doing this to me," Kell said as he too left the cockpit. "Tyria warned me but did I listen?"

"Captain, the Queen Mother and Jacen Solo are both in a healing trance," Elassar said while giving Han a grin when he said Jacen. "Neither are hurt badly, mostly suffering from shock by those force attacks. Now, that we are assured survival it is time for you in go into a trance as well."

"Not so quick Elassar, we might get jumped soon," Tahiri said, looking and sounding like a small child trying to convince her parents to let her stay up past her bedtime.

"If we are, I promise you I will wake you up," Elassar said as he helped her stand.

"That is what you said last time," Tahiri said with a smirk. After telling Leia and him that she will see them later, she allowed Elassar to lead her back to her cabin. Leia closed the hatch and sat down in his lap.

"Jacen is fine, a bit bruised but he will be awake soon." She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"He is my son," Han said kissing her on her forehead. "What about Tahiri?"

"Elassar and Kathy both say that this is normal for her but they do seem concerned. I think they are going to have some more test run on her when we get to Denon."

"Jacen and Tahiri, now all we need to get Jaina back home," Han said with a smile, "the whole family home at the same time."

"I know," Leia said giving him a hug.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sir, they are ready," Captain Bobbie said coming up to the table that Darren Yonder was sitting at, finally getting a meal fit for a man of his upbringing. After weeks of running and moving to stay one step ahead of the authorities and five steps ahead of the Wraiths and that freak, the Abomination his new business partners called her, left very little time to enjoy the finer things of life. Major Tierce was a solider who wouldn't know good culture if it hit him in the face and that Jedi Alema Rar grew up eating from a trough and had the social skills to prove it. No, they would never fit in a fine dinning establishment such as this, whose owners were rumor to have cooked for the infamous and very dead Jabba the Hutt.

He let out a small sigh that alone should have told him just how low he has fallen. Yes the food was fit for the gods and lords and tantalizing to the taste buds but it was located on a third rate star system far from the planet of his upbringing. Even the Core was a very dim and distant smear on the night skies; he couldn't even see the bright and life giving star of Kidriff.

"Are you sure they are the right party," Darren said taking a delicate bite of this wonderful meal. It was nice to know that even some scum could be taught what was and wasn't important to living the good life.

"Yes sir," she said sitting down across from him, ignoring the nearly completed meal before him. "They had all the correct past words and meeting places."

"So did the Wraiths," he said taking a sip of the Sun fruit wine, imported at great cost. He would know a fake if he tasted one, this Sun fruit most definitely came from the one planet on the other side of the galaxy that could produce such nectar. That alone should have made it a small fortune to drink, let alone the cost of import taxes. It was nice to know the owners were still not completely out of the trade, something he should remember for later use.

"True sir," Captain Bobbie said as the waiter came over to the table to clear away the dirty dishes. "But, I wasn't in charge of your security that time. It has been stressed to me that if anything happened to you, something worst would happen to me."

"Ah," Darren said with a nod, Alema had the social grace of a Rancor in a crystal shop but she was affective at getting her point across. "Waiter, I am in a rush for an important meeting. I need my check now." He waited until the little alien scurried away to fulfill his request before he resumed talking to the young woman. "Our associate can be very persuasive, can't she?" He watched her go pale as he sipped more of his drink.

"I was there when my last boss was demoted and I was promoted." She said quietly as the waiter brought back the bill.

"I can understand your desire not to be retired like that," Darren agreed as he pulled out enough credits to cover the bill and leave enough to please the waiter. Once the waiter scurries away, after spending time thanking him for his generosity, he took a sip and stood up. "A lesson one should never forget," he said quietly, "never annoy a Jedi."

Not even the last sip of that fine drink could wash out the bitter taste in his mouth as he followed the captain out of the restaurant. _Never annoy a Jedi_ had been his motto ever since he saw what the very annoyed Darth Vader had done to his previous masters, after he discovered they were using their offices in the Empire to help finance their private slave ring. Even after all these years later, his stomach did a small flip when he thought about it. So for years, he lived by that code until recently.

Had he known just who his ex-assistant had been working for things would have been different. _No, I should have not allowed that fool to handle things,_ he thought as he headed out into the late afternoon sun towards the waiting air car. He was getting older and wanted to relax more and enjoy the finer things in life, so he allowed his associates a freer reign on day-to-day operations. Therefore, nothing particular stuck out as a warning sign to him about the coming trouble, when Fern approached him about pushing a new drug called 'Bliss'.

He let him mind wondered as the air car traveled through the city, a small one only few million like so many on these out of the way planets with small populations, how he and his organizations were making more credits then they knew what to do with. They were literally having more stolen goods then they could get rid of and selling Bliss faster then the suppliers could keep up with their demand.

Nevertheless, as with so many great things, it came to a quick and violent end, when she came home. His prodigy, his favorite, and maybe, his one and only true love; Ratnena Bora. _Most likely the one and only person who could have truly stopped me,_ he thought as he saw a couple young girls walking next to the street looking in some store windows. He knew she would be special when he first saw her when her parents brought her to the school to be tested. She was the most beautiful creature he had even seen, even at the tender age of four. In addition, her intelligence, few in the history of Kidriff 5 rivaled those scored. Point for point, she was even smarter then he was even then and her knowledge never stop growing. He started early in her career at the school to make her his equal and he was successful until that faithful night, the night she found out about his true occupation.

The only problem with Ratnena was her strange desire to actually care and help the normal masses, _just shows you what bad parenting can do to a child, _he had thought before and since. She begged him to stop, he of course refused, she started interfering in his operations, he punished her; she refused to spend any more time with him and he beat her. He encouraged the other staff and students to harassed and beat her, all the while telling her if she stop he would as well; she kept fighting back. He had her thrown out of school she still fought back. When he tried to get her new gang leader to control her, she engineer his death. She was later arrest for breaking a man's arm and sent to military; but even after being arrest again for trying to kill her squadron and sentence to 30 years in a penal colony; she somehow escaped that as well. That was the last that he heard of her until she showed up back home, reformed and pardoned.

Soon after she returned home, she started to bring down his empire again. This time he was determined to stop her. After many fruitless attempts, they finally captured her. He had her in chains, let some of his men abuse her, drugged with Bliss and ready to ship out to his new associates when the truth of whom she had been working for comes to light.

_"I am someone, I am a Wraith,"_ she had told him, with unmistakable pride, after she was able to successfully beat the craving for Bliss instead of killing her mother.

He still remembered the cold horror that filled his soul when she told him that bit of information. Rule number one to a long prospers live was never to annoy a Jedi. The second rule was never to cross the Wraiths, the almost mythical group from the GA military that was rumor to have brought down at least one government to save one of their own. They had successfully stopped an entire Yuuzhan Vong fleet at Ossus almost single handily. Then before he could destroy Ratnena, her mother and that annoying droid he found out that somehow both rules had been broken; a Jedi led the Wraiths, a Jedi who was her best friend. A Jedi who chased him from one end of Kidriff 5 to the other, the entire time her eyes were glowing gold and screaming out some kind of Yuuzhan Vong curse. A Jedi, who was so unbalanced, that she though she was part Yuuzhan Vong, a Jedi who would gladly chase him to his grave and beyond, if necessary, to destroy him. Now he was on the run, his empire all but destroyed thanks to Ratnena Bora and her droid who traced just about every bank account he had across the galaxy.

"End of the line," a voice said.

"What," Darren said looking around wildly.

"I said we are here, sir," Bobbie said looking at him strangely.

"Where," Daren asked trying to figure out whose voice he had heard.

"The meeting place," she said pointing out the warehouse that seemed to empty while the rest of the building around them was bustling with business. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," he replied as he climbed out of the car.

"Very well sir, just follow me," she said as she climbed out as well.

He followed her though the one cargo hatch that was open in to a darken warehouse that was empty except for a single air car. She led him confidently to an office at the rear of the building. After opening the door, she waved him in.

"Ladies first," he said still not totally trusting her. She just shrugged as if it was no big deal and walked through the door. As he followed her in to the office, which was like any other office he has been in. It had some desks and computer terminals, but no people. "Where are they?"

"Right here," a metallic voice said as the door swooshed closed. Darren turned towards the voice and saw a person whom he never wished to see. "Good job, Captain Bobbie."

"Boba Fett?" Darren crocked out as he backed up into a barrel of a gun. Boba Fett, for his part just leaned against the wall as if he had nothing to worry.

"Just get your hands up, Mr. Yonder," Bobbie said pushing the gun into his back.

"Well," he said complying with the order, and staring at Boba Fett. As Bobbie patted him down and brought his arms around behind his back, he said in a musing tone. "You know you'll never get away with this, my associates will hunt you down."

"I am not afraid," Boba Fett said, in a dismissive tone, tossing Bobbie a pair of cuffs.

"I wasn't talking about you," Darren said as Bobbie snapped the cuffs around his wrist.

"I'll take my chances," Bobbie said after a brief pause. After she was done, she made him sit on the corner of a desk. "I am done here."

"Here," Boba Fett said tossing her a pay packet. After she inspected the package, she nodded and head out the door. Boba Fett sat down in one of the chairs and just stared at him.

"Now what?"

"We wait till dark then head to my ship."

And that was all of an answer he got out of him for the next three days of travel. Most of the time, he didn't even see the famous bounty hunter except during feeding time or to use the refresher… a grand orator Boba Fett was not.

Mostly he just sat in his holding cell, wondering why Kidriff 5 and/or GFFA would spend the money to hire him. Alternatively, he wondered if this was one of his prior business associates who had decided to take revenge on him while he was down, it was the kind of revenge that he would taken on a fallen foe. The only thing that suggested that as not the case was a simple economical, bounty hunters of this class were just too expensive to waste on someone who was as destroyed as he was. No matter how much he racked his brain, he couldn't come up with a working hypothesis.

He also thought of the kind of revenge he was going to take on Fern when he get his hands on that idiotic fool. Since Fern was a former Security Officer who was charge with so many high profile crimes, following his case was easy. So far, the punk was singing about all the various jobs he had done for Darren over the years. Crimes that he was admitting to were also getting many of his former classmates and co-workers a nice stay in some very small private rooms at the main prison complex on Kidriff 5. Obviously, his lawyers decided that his only chance was to squeal as loudly and as quickly as he could. Celia, on the other hand, was impossible to get information on. She was a juvenile and apparently not charged with any crimes. Every once in awhile, he would come across a small line buried deep within the stories concerning Fern's case on how Celia was not cooperating with authorities with their investigation. _Dear sweet Celia, you are worth a thousands Ferns, shame I can't show you how much I care._

On the third day, he felt a slight increase of gravity and turbulences as if they had entered an atmosphere of some planet. After awhile Fett came back and opened up the cage, not saying a word, waved him out of the prison. As they walked down the ramp, Darren looked around to see a large military base. The personal on the base brought him up short it was an Imperial Base. Fett pushed him in the back to get him moving down the ramp again. At the base of the ramp, there were two stormtroopers and an Imperial Lieutenant; Darren tried to remember what he could have done to annoy the Empire to this extreme.

"Mr. Fett," the Imperial said giving him a respectful nod. The two troopers took up position behind Darren as the bounty hunter just nodded in response. "I've been charged to ask if you if you had changed your mind on the bounty?" The bounty hunter just shook his head. "Very well, the Empire shall not forget this, Mr. Fett."

"How much am I worth," Darren asked, figuring it couldn't hurt and might give him some advantage in the future.

"Kidriff 5 has a five hundred thousand credit bounty on you," the Imperial said after visibly considering the request. "The Rebels have matched that amount. I must say Mr. Yonder you are a very important person since the Emperor decided to double both amounts."

"Two million, I am honored," Darren said not feeling very honored, "no wonder you came after me."

"Actually, Mr. Fett has declined any bounty," the Imperial said with a small smile.

Darren looked over at the bounty hunter in shock and then in pain as he brought his elbow in to his gut. As Darren doubled over and tried to catch his breath, only standing because of the troopers, Fett grabbed him by his hair and forced his head up. Staring at the impersonal mask, Darren wished he had never heard of Bliss.

"Your taste in bedroom companionship annoys and sickens me," Fett said. He then released Darren, with a bow to the imperial, he head back to ship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"He is not coming back." Alema said as they waited at the meeting place.

"No," Grodin said as he sat in the captain's chair watching various automatic stations go through their routines. They had been waiting for his ship to come back or at least a message from Darren reporting on his status. The first hour didn't worry him, things happened. However, by the fourth day, today, he knew that his accomplice was either arrested or dead. Neither outcome boded well for their chances in surviving. Someone was leaking information to the Rebels, someone close to them, that was the only way they could have known about their attempts to hook into an established smuggling ring. The Rebels wanted Darren for what he did on Kidriff 5, they wanted Alema Rar for her part in all this and for the Vong Free movement and they wanted his scalp for just existing. Individually, they wouldn't have been worth the cost to hunt down, but this time strength in numbers was working against them.

"Maybe they are laying low," Alema said lamely. He didn't even waste his breath correcting her, she knew as well as he did that an operative would suddenly disappear, it wasn't to go shopping. She then asked a sensible question, "When are we going to get going?"

"Right now," Grodin said leaning forward to input the commands on his board. Their main and, right now, only advantage was this ship. Originally built to help destroy the Yuuzhan Vong, it had advance computer and slave circuitry that allowed it to operate with a very skeleton crew or none at all. It would have operated as a single ship or in concert with the main fleet, like a very large droid. Which considering the vast amounts of enemies trying to capture them, not having to keep a full size crew on board saved money, energy expenses and added to the security since few would know where it was at any time. It light of the problems they have had with their few living crewmembers in the past couple weeks, not having to worry about a knife in the back was a good thing. Most of the crew has been jumping ship at the first chance they got either smuggling aboard the few freighters still meeting them or stole their shuttles. About 15 of them had a bright idea of staging a coup, which just gave the bloodthirsty JedI a chance to release some pent up frustrations. The only bad part of that whole thing was the fact it took the droids three days to clean up the mess and it just left Alema and him alone on the ship. As soon as the ship leapt into hyperspace, he turned around finished his thoughts. "If he is dead then he is dead. However, if they captured him, he will spill the beans on us. The only question is how long it will take for them to drag it out of him."

"In the off chance he is still free, we find out sooner or later," she said laying her hand on his leg.

"Right, either way you may need to have a few words with Captain Bobbie as soon as we find her."

"My pleasure," she purred in a very sweet but dark voice.

"I figure …" Grodin started to say as the ship lurched to the port side and dropping out of hyperspace. As Grodin and Alema picked themselves up, Grodin heard more alerts ringing on the bridge then he has ever heard, even in training all those years ago. He hurried back over to his station as Alema followed suit to the XO's station. "We traveled 100 AU before we dropped out." He reported as the lights and main screen flickered and some of the panels began exploding with energy feedback, surprisingly the ship was not acting as if it was under attack.

"We've lost long range scanners, offensive weapons … we are dead in space!"

"Any idea what pulled us out," Grodin asked as he tried to bring up power to the shields and engines. According to his panel, the engines were there but not taking or producing any thrust, they were behaving almost as if they weren't connected to the reactor. The shields connections were acting as if they weren't drawing any power as well.

"Short range scanners are out as well, trying to get some of the cams up and look around visually."

"What the …" a new alarm was sounding, one he was very familiar with. "We got an intruder alert. Main docking bay, someone is forcing open the doors."

"Can you stop them," she asked as she kept trying to bring up some systems. "Blasters, the cams systems are out as well."

"I can't stop the doors from opening," the more power he applied the more they opened. Millimeter by millimeter, something was forcing them open despite the power generated by the reactor. He finally gave up and grabbed a rifle from the floor, "come on. We need to repel boarders!" As they raced through the almost dead ship, they saw the passageways cluttered by droids who were sparking and immobile, even the impressive YVH1 droids were all but dead. "Tahiri?" He asked as they neared the passageway to the frigate's main landing bay.

"No," she said simply. Grodin stopped so suddenly that she slammed into him, he looked closely at her and he could see in her eyes … fear. "Not Tahiri, something worst."

"What could be worst then her?" He asked as he rounded the finial corner and saw the hatchway was still secure but had a thin cherry red line tracing out a hole. It was nearly finished as he heard Alema let out a whimper of fear.

"I don't know," she said, her voice heave with fear.

As the line finished it's circle, he ducked back to avoid getting hurt by flying debris. When the hatch blew out he heard, "DIE RAR DIE!" Alema let out a scream of fear as they both leaned around the corner. Grodin fired repeatedly at the strange-cloaked man who was running full bore at them. He was defecting his shot with only his hands. When he reached Grodin, he picked him up with inhuman strength and tossed him back towards the hatchway. Grodin felt his back explode with pain as it touched the hot metal of the hatchway; he heard his rifle go flying into the hanger.

"JEALOUS YOU ALL WERE SOLO JEALOUS DIE YOU ALL WILL DIE RAR DIE!"

Grodin looked back and saw that somehow he had disarmed her and was slamming her in to the bulkheads with some kind of Force Lighting. Alema had used a similar technique just a few days ago against the mutineers. This time she was definitely on the losing side of the battle. He ignored his injured back and went into the hanger for his rifle. As he brought it up, he felt something grab him and sent him flying back towards the hatchway, only missing the opening and instead, slamming him in to the bulkhead. He felt something in his shoulder break as he slid to the deck. He tried to get past the pain, as his last maters taught him, to ignore the pain to help Alema. He could hear her crying and begging the man, Rayner his name must be, to stop as he slowly stood up. Rayner came around the corner, grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him in the air.

"No stop!" Alema screamed from inside the hatchway.

"Solider you could have been in my Empire," the disfigured man said with his face twisted in rage. "Power all your to command but Vong lover you are! Thrawn's great experiment turned against us!"

"No, Rayner please stop!" Alema bruised and bloody screamed, as she was drag by some unseen power through the hatch. Grodin watched horrified as she tried to arrest her movements by grabbing on the burning hatchway, the floor, anything as she slowly dragged across the deck, past the single Tie-interceptor, towards the unforgiving embrace of deep space. "GRODIN HELP ME!"

"Power could have been yours to command; now I leave you to command this ship forever!" The man said dropping him to the deck and heading towards his ship.

"HELP ME," Alema screamed as she neared the barrier that kept the life giving oxygen inside and the cold vacuum out. Grodin was helpless as he watched her stand up, by the same power that has been dragging her across the deck, and move backwards to the barrier. His eyes locked on hers as she passed through the barrier, he watched as she pounded, uselessly, against the barrier until it was too late. As the Tie-interceptor pass through the same barrier and her lifeless husk came back into the hanger, he realized he was alone on a dead ship lost in space, no hope of recovery or escape. More so, he had lost the one thing more important to him then his lust for revenge.


	10. Chapter 10

Tenel Ka made sure her appearance was acceptable in the mirror that the Solos' had in the cabin that she woke up in after her Healing Trance, a skill that she acquired too early and used too often. The clothing that she found, neatly folded on the chair in her cabin, were simple coveralls that was worn by thousands of spacers from one end of the galaxy to the other with the various clips, pockets and snaps to carry the tools to make their jobs easier and more productive. They were just slightly too large for her and not normally the kind of clothes that she has worn in the past 7 years as Queen Mother. Nevertheless, she did find them acceptable and in some ways better then the clothes she was normally forced to wear. These were they kinds of clothes one wore when they need to get dirty and get the job done with as little amount of fuss as needed. Her many gowns, while annoying, also served a purpose, to reinforce the idea that she was Queen.

_However, for the time being I must stop being Queen Mother and again become the simple warrior until I can reclaim my crown._ She thought as finished clasping her suit closed. It kind of surprised her that she wanted to get back something that she really never wanted in the first place. After some though, she had to be honest with herself, it will the need to serve and to complete her duty, not the desire to rule, that will drive her back on the throne. Until that day she will proudly wear uniforms such as this, until she could wear her crown again.

Tenel Ka did one final check to make sure she was acceptable, half wishing that she could get her hair in a braid, but she appeared acceptable as a warrior. Also, she was most appreciative that someone had modified the clothes enough to account for her left arm, which she lost part of it in a dueling practices with Jacen Solo so many years ago.

She let out a small, happy smile when she thought of Jacen Solo and remembered the great weight that seemed to lift from her spirit when he arrived on that second day of the rebellion. Jacen Solo just appeared in the courtyard of the main Council Building, where she was in a vain and fruitless attempt to rally support for her court. Her and her father, plus some loyal supports, were trapped in the outer courtyard by rebel forces. With no hope of retreating out the one and only gate, they dug in to wait for the their destiny. That is when the great doors at the gate swung open, reveling Jacen Solo. Jacen Solo, like his famous father, gave her a crooked smile and proceeded to save the day. Not by killing those who opposed her in great numbers, but by using the Force to misdirect and confuse them. By using their own strengths and weaknesses against them, Jacen Solo was able to give her and her followers an opening to escape.

"Yes," Tenel Ka asked when someone knocked on the cabin door, interrupting her train of thought.

"May I enter your Majesty," the soft and young voice of the woman they called 'Doc' said through the closed door.

"You may enter," Tenel Ka said, giving herself a mental snort. The woman who entered was about her age, but Tenel Ka still thought of her as younger. Most likely due to the way Tenel Ka felt, as if she had aged hundred years since she assumed the crown and thousand since the rebellion broke out. The woman had short straight red hair that she wore in a single tail, with green eyes that bore the pain that she has caused and has suffered. The woman was also about her height, beyond that she was unremarkable. _Just the kind of person you would want in intelligence,_ Tenel Ka thought as the woman stood in front of her. People that were plain made it harder for others to remember once they were out of sight. "How may I help you Miss …" Tenel Ka asked with a pause, hoping to get her real name and not just a nickname.

"You may call me Doc, your Majesty," the woman said simply with a bow, "I have come to see if you needed anything and to check on your medical condition."

"I understand," Tenel Ka replied, _yes she is in intelligence,_ "I am fit and fully recovered from my encounter from my former classmate, as well as from my other injuries."

"Very well your Majesty. Would you permit to do a short examination?"

"Very well," Tenel Ka said in a resign voice. She really expected nothing different, no one in the medical field, not even Master Calghal, would let anyone leave their care without one last examination. Not even after a Healing Trance that was more effective then Bacta in many cases, also a healing trance didn't leave a bad after taste like Bacta either. Tenel Ka was also convince that all doctors had a unwritten rule that the more work a person gave them the bigger hassle they received before discharge. "Shall I remove my clothing?"

"Not necessary, your Grace," Doc said pulling out a scanner from one of the many pockets her jumpsuit had, looking at the woman more closely Tenel Ka realized where her clothing had come from.

"I wish to thank you for allowing me the use of your wardrobe."

"You are welcome, Queen Mother, I do apologies for the plainness of it all as well as the bad fit. We were on another mission, when they pulled us off that assignment to get you, we didn't have time to stop and get anything really."

"No need to apologies, Doc. In many ways, it is superior to what I would have had to wear normally."

"I don't know about all that, your Grace," Doc said taking her eyes off the scanner and looking directly at her with a frown. "I've seen some of the things you wear, they are absolutely beautiful and elegant. When I was a little girl, I would dream of wearing clothes like that, I couldn't imagine what you feel like when you step out at some grand ball in some of those dresses."

"Uncomfortable," Tenel Ka said deadpan, after a moment of reflection.

"Well, I guess I could understand why you would say that," Doc said as she barked out a laugh. "I heard some of those dresses you have worn could take up to five hours to get into. Add in the hair, make up and other things you are talking about a lot of time."

"Fact."

"It just seems so …" Doc broke off as she switched scanners.

"Inefficient, wasteful expense of time and energy that could be spend on better and more productive projects?" Tenel Ka said in a frustrated tone, since becoming Queen Mother one of her more pointed complaints was the pomp and circumstance that she had to perform was time and money that could be better spent on the masses in her realm as well as in the galaxy as a whole. Everyone from her father to her most outspoken enemies were horrified at the very idea that her clothes and ceremonies would be eliminated. They repeatedly stated that the clothes made the woman (certainly not one of them had ever been forced to endure those torture devices) and the ceremonies gave her people something to take pride in, have hope in and anchored them in these times of continual upheavals.

"I was going to say, boring," Doc said making a face, "I can think of better ways to have fun then spending most of the day in a chair."

"Those who have great responsibilities rarely have the opportunity to enjoy time for pleasures."

"Uh, never though about it. I guess that is the price of all those beautiful clothes."

"Indeed," Tenel Ka said, she never really looked at it like that before as well. "It is a price I wish I did not have to pay. However, duty comes to one even when one does not wish it. Also, while I may not enjoy the price I must pay, I feel the good I can do for my people outweigh any personal discomfort."

"And duty is what it is all about," Doc said in a lighthearted tone, but there was more to her question then what was on the surface.

"Yes," Tenel Ka answered in a neutral tone, "and am I cleared to return to my duties?"

"Well, physically you are in great shape," Doc said closing her scanner and pulling out a data pad and sitting down on the chair filling out some kind of forms. "There doesn't seem to be anything that could cause long term problems. Although, you should have Master Calghal do a more detail exam when you get to Denon."

"This is good," Tenel Ka said, grateful that the doctor was able to see what she already knew. With the Force as her ally no wounds would slow her down or hinder her in her quest. "Is Jacen Solo well?"

"As far as I know, yes," the young doctor said with a smile, "Charm boy is with him right now doing a final check."

"That is good news, I do thank you for telling me, Doctor …"

"Sorry, I am not actually a doctor. I am just the medic, they call me Doc."

"I understand … Doc … may I also inquire as to the health of Tahiri Veila? Is she recovering as well?"

"Who," Doc said with a blank look on her face.

"Tahiri Veila, she was on board this vessel before we went into our trance," Tenel Ka stretched out with the Force to check on the crew of this ship. It was possible that during her trance, no matter how remote, they had moved her off the _Falcon_. She felt Princess Organa-Solo, as well as the other Jedi and the strange feelings she was getting through the Force on Jacen Solo. She could also, barely, feel another Jedi on the ship, it was more like a faint glow that was being covered and uncovered by the darkness that was Yuuzhan Vong. "I do believe that she is still on board the ship as we speak."

"Your Grace, Tahiri Veila is not on board this ship, in fact I can not confirm or deny the whereabouts of Tahiri Veila."

"Understood," Tenel Ka nodded holding down her frustrations with intelligent officers in general. She had dealt with enough spies, commandos and intelligent officers to see that was all she was going to get on the subject. In the shadowy world of spies, the rules are different and conversations more cryptic making one have to read between the lines and sometimes between the words to understand what they weren't saying. It was also a waste of time when she only needed to wait and get a moment alone with Jacen Solo or his parents. "Then let me ask a question that you can confirm or deny," Tenel Ka said in a dry voice. Doc seemed to take some perverse pleasure in her statement by the smile she gave Tenel Ka. "Am I cleared to resume my duties?"

"Like what," the woman said watching her closely.

"Marshalling support to return to Hapes and my rightful position as the Head of State," Tenel Ka said hoping that any pain or frustration she felt did not reflect in her tone.

"How," Doc asked, genuinely bewildered in both tone and facial expression. Before Tenel Ka could answer, and in great detail, Doc finished her question, "we still have four to four and half days till we get to Denon? What can you do in the next four days to prepare to carry the fight back home?"

"I am not sure," Tenel Ka answered honestly after a long pause. This time, as many times in the past, the truth was a bitter pill to swallow but a necessary pill. In truth, until she arrived at Denon she could not gather Intel on her enemies, rally support or even get updates by hypercomm since while in hyperspace it was inoperative. Oh she could lay some groundwork but that would take hours not days or weeks and after that … after that what would she do? When she asked Doc what she thought she should do for the next four days, the woman surprised her by having as answer.

"Relax and grieve, Queen Mother. In the past week you have lost your Father, grandmother and your kingdom. Any one of those three would be difficult to endure by its self; two would crush many and all three …" Doc paused to make her point. When Tenel Ka reluctantly nodded, Doc leaned back in her chair and finished her advice. "You need to be clear headed when you get to Denon. Personally, I would recommend you take a few months off and pull yourself together before trying to win back your planet." Before Tenel Ka could list the reasons that would be impractical the Doc went on in a resigned tone. "I know I know," she said shaking her head and looking up at the ceiling. "I would be better off betting on the Hutt to give up all their wealth and crime syndics and donate their credits to charity then to hope that a Jedi would listen to any medical recommendations. Especially if you are like another Jedi I know," Doc said with a weary grin and she looked back down towards Tenel Ka. "If you need to talk, just know I am available to you any time or day. Or, if it makes you more comfortable, talk to Mrs. Solo, I believe she could help you more in this area then anyone else around."

"Fact," Tenel Ka agreed almost instantly, Princess Leia Organa-Solo was once a head of state that had her own troubles she had to deal with as Chief of State. However, hard on that first thought came a second; no one else has suffered as much and continued to fight for what she believed in as Princess Leia Organa-Solo has. In that area, her insight and compassion may be a greater help to Tenel Ka in dealing with her own troubles. In a quieter tone Tenel Ka repeated, "Fact." As Doc nodded in agreement, another thought occurred to Tenel Ka, "so it is safe to assume that Mrs. Solo does exist?"

"Of course," Doc said with a glimmer of amusement in her green eyes, "as does her bodyguard, son, this ship and her husband, no matter how many times he annoys her. It would be hard to travel through hyperspace on a figment of your imagination."

"Fact," Tenel Ka said cocking an eyebrow at the absurd notion of traveling without a ship, "and anyone else whom I might see here?"

"I can not confirm or deny that there is anyone else on board this vessel."

"Including yourself?"

"I can not confirm or deny that I exist," Doc said with a laugh.

"For a person who doesn't exist you are most difficult," Tenel Ka said with a raised eyebrow.

"Fact," Doc said with a grin. "Queen Mother, you are a head of state. You know that there are times when information must be kept to 'need to know' level. That is all we are asking of you, that anything that you see, hear or observe be kept in the strictest confidentiality. Our names, our missions and our identities don't matter just that we are able to protect the G.F.F.A from attack from within or without. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Tenel Ka replied with no hesitation. "If I may ask another question?"

"Of course Queen Mother?"

"It is possible to acquire some food? Or is that too something you can not confirm or deny?"

"Of course, Queen Mother, in fact it may be better to go now before Peacekeeper wakes up. She may be small but you couldn't tell that by how much she eats."

"One more thing Doc," Tenel Ka said as the intelligent agent reached the cabin door, when she turned with a grin, Tenel Ka found it hard to say the next words. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Queen Mother, just next time could you get your bad guys to try harder, we really would like a challenge once in awhile."

"Not for that," Tenel Ka wanted to skip over that since she wasn't sure just how to take that comment anyways, "for calling me 'Queen Mother' even now since I am no longer the Queen of Hapes."

"Says who?" Doc said looking, sounding and projecting in the Force, a strong sense of confusion.

"The people of Hapes for one …" Tenel Ka started to say but Doc just waved that way as if it was not worth discussing.

"Big deal most people also think that Darth Vader was a hoax and they can tell your future by the bumps on your pet's head. What do they know?"

"Fact," Tenel Ka said as she headed towards the main hold. As she enters the main hold she could hear voices, happy and content voices, of strangers and friends. Near the Holo-game table the one called Socket was busy examining the game board while the one they called Piggy, was busy fixing several medical scanners. Socket, saying something to the effect 'got you now' and made a move on the board. Piggy, without looking up from his work, entered a counter move, which made Socket slump in disgust.

The others, who were introduced to her as Jedi girl, Explosion boy, Charm boy who was also working with some scanners, Hunter, and Snipe were sharing a meal with the Solos'. When Explosion boy saw her enter, he immediately stopped his story and stood respectfully.

"Please sit and enjoy yourselves," Tenel Ka said as Leia came over to hug her.

"Queen Mother, how are you feeling," Leia said after embracing her.

"Doc says I am well and that I do exist," which got a laugh from most of the occupants in the lounge. "Right now I am hungry."

"Of course, Queen Mother," Snipe said getting up and going into the galley. Leia led her over to the table to a spot next to Jacen Solo while she retook her seat next to Han Solo. Jacen Solo gave her a warm, friendly grin that spoke volumes to her, she didn't know how, as yet, to say 'thank you' to the man that saved her life again. She also knew, however, that he knew just how much she appreciated him. Snipe brought her out a large plate of food, which was not familiar but did smell good.

"Thank you, Snipe," she said with a nod, then turned back to Explosion boy, "please continue your story."

"Yea Explosion boy," Han said with a smug look, "what did she do then?"

"Well, she just walked off to her quarters, just yawning."

"And looking incredibly smug," Piggy said not looking up from his work while filling in holes and destroying Socket's game, if his face was any indication on how well he was doing. Tenel Ka was quiet amazed by Piggy; most of his kind couldn't work a scanner, let alone fix one while also playing a game and following their conversation.

"Isn't she always," Explosion Boy said with a grin, "so we give her a few seconds to get to her cabin. Then Poster Boy, Junk Pile, Piggy and I all go charging into the briefing room. And there is Prankster; hanging over the table all tied up in this all-purpose tape with bits of paper and notes attached to her. She got one of her sweet sticks jammed in her mouth and she is fighting to get lose. But she can't because this stuff is industrial strength. So Poster Boy and I ask her what was she up to, she said just getting caught up in her work. She then asked us to give her a hand, so we did," Explosion boy gave a dramatic pause and then finished with, "we gave her a 5 minute standing ovation."

"Those two must have been a handful," Mr. Solo said taking a bit of dinner.

"Why would you think that," Charm boy said with a grin as the older group laughed, while he still manipulated some kind of controls on his pad. "Prankster and Peacekeeper weren't around each other five minutes before they started pulling pranks. Prankster started it off by running around naked, driving the highly modest Peacekeeper to make Prankster believe that her food was alive."

"Lets not forget what Prankster and Dagger did to those two spies," Piggy said while destroying another one of Sockets, self proclaimed, brilliant defenses.

"They never quite prove it was them, sir," Hunter said. Tenel Ka happened to glance over at the passageway and saw a pair of glowing eyes staring back. She briefly wondered why C-3PO was hiding back there. "In fact, did anyone figure out how they did it?"

"Sir, could you at least look at the board while you are wiping up the table?" Socket said in a tone that said he had no hope in winning or even getting a draw.

"Sorry, Socket," Piggy said; he handed off the scanner to Charm boy and glanced for about three seconds before typing in a new command. Tenel Ka watched Socket's face crumble as he saw the new move, while Piggy leaned back and said, "checkmate."

"Aw man," Socket grounded out as the others gave him some cheerful insults and not so helpful advice. Tenel Ka found herself enjoying the friendly banter, finding it very refreshing from the consist bickering, backstabbing, and infighting that often plagued her court, no matter how much she attempted to halt it. She never realized how much she missed this simple aspect of life until she founded again.

"As smart as I am," Piggy said as the laughter died down, "I never figured out just how they did it as well."

"Changing three separate computer systems, changing official cam recordings, a serving droid at the bar," Explosion boy said with a shake of his head. "I don't know what worried Poster boy more, that they could do it or that they could do it so well."

"Look at what they did at Kidriff 5," Doc said with shutter. Tenel Ka observed that everyone in the hold had nodded sadly at that statement. Tenel Ka remembered something about an agent of GA on Kidriff 5 had discovered and stop the flow of a deadly drug, Bliss. Some of the reports said she had a large support staff to assist her, others said that she did it single handily but just about ever report said that she was killed in the end.

"Then it was the best thing to ever happened to Tahiri," Jacen Solo said, "now that Ratnena is dead she can get on with her real job."


	11. Chapter 11

Leia sat there, her mouth slightly opened, in shock at what her son had just said. _He was glad that Tahiri had lost her best friend and it was the best thing that has happened to her? _She could feel everyone also staring at Jacen in complete shock. As she groped as to what to say to her son, Elassar took the bull by the horns, so to speak.

"Good annalist boy, did you learn that at the Jabba the Hutt School of diplomacy?" The good doctor said not looking up from his medical pad.

"Easy there Charm Boy, I am sure that is not what Jacen meant," Han said not only to Elassar but the rest of the Wraiths as well.

"I, for one, would like to know what Jedi Solo really meant," Tyria's soft voice came across as a low tone of warning. Leia looked over at the Jedi Master, her body langue open and easy, but she was staring intensely at Jacen.

"I meant exactly what I said," Jacen said while still chewing on his dinner.

"Oh good, thanks for clearing that part up that makes me feel a whole lot better," Hunter said rolling his eyes.

"Please Hunter," Leia asked, as she refocused her attention on her son. She could sense the rest of the Wraiths allowing her the opportunity to set Jacen right but very willing to jump in to defend their leader. "Jacen, I don't know if you realize just how important Ratnena had become to Tahiri, or how much her death has affected her."

"I know that Tahiri has been distracted by Ratnena Bora," Jacen said in a tone that just did not sit well with her or the others. It was almost dismissive and patronize instead of the caring tone she would have expected from her son. "Ratnena was a criminal with no redeemable qualities to speak of; she should have been left in jail. As it stood, she was only keeping Tahiri away from her true destiny and could have only led her down the dark side. Tahiri has a far more important destiny then Ratnena Bora's influence would allow."

"You of all people should know that people can change," Han said trying to control his own voice. Leia could feel that that comment hit way to close to home.

"Besides that 'criminal' was key for us to break the 'Vong-free movement' wide open," Kell said.

"She also helped us locate and destroy a Yuuzhan Vong fleet which would have destroyed Ossus and the Jedi," Piggy putting in his point.

"She helped saved millions at Ossus," Tyria said still glaring at Jacen, "if that is a distraction I'll take a thousand like her everyday."

"All that would have happened even if Tahiri hadn't been there …" Jacen started to say but was cut off by a very cynical laugh from Elassar.

"No it wouldn't, it was because Tahiri trusted and cared about Ratnena, believed in her, it gave her the strength to do her best."

"I believe …" Jacen started to say but Elassar again cut him off again.

"I don't care what you believe, boy," Elassar said looking up from his work, "I was there and I know what I am talking about."

"Please everyone," Leia said trying to defuse the tension she was feeling from everyone in the room. "Jacen, you have to understand that Ratnena meant a great deal to everyone here not just Tahiri."

"Ratnena does not matter," Jacen said in the same tone, as one would use to order lunch.

"Everyone matters," Leia said feeling cold; this was not the son that she remembered. _Perhaps Jacen changed more then just his weird Force signature._ Leia though then rejected that thought; _my son couldn't have changed that much since the war, could he?_

"Not in the grand scheme of the universe mother," Jacen's cold-blooded response just shocked Leia even more. In the Force, she could feel Han's despair and hurt by Jacen's attitude.

"Granddaddy would be so proud," Kell said throwing fluid on the fire.

"Watch it buddy," Han replied angrily at Kell. While Leia tried calming down Han, Tyria placed her hand on Kell. Leia saw that like her and Han, Kell and Tyria often worked in harmony.

"Jedi Solo, may I ask what you mean by that," Tyria asked. When he failed to address her, she repeated the question again and added, "After all Master Skywalker has always taught that individuals matter above all."

"She is a Jedi Master, Solo, aren't you supposed to answer to her or something," Socket said from over by the table, when Jacen still failed to answer.

"I do not answer to her," _or you_ if Leia was reading his body langue correctly.

"I am not asking you to explain yourself so I may dress you down for being incorrect, Jedi Solo." Tyria said aloud, even if her face just screamed that she has never heard a more bone head response in her life. "I wish to understand and as with many things, understanding is the key to everything."

"Jacen, please we are trying to understand …"

"There is nothing to understand mother, Tahiri has a bigger job to complete then running around playing games …"

"Oh yea because anyone could stop Rayner," Cathy said in a bitter tone, "you did such an excellent job on your own."

"Jacen Solo was more concern with saving Rayner Thul then destroying him," Tenel Ka said with her eyes flashing.

"Oh so a Jedi is worth saving? A Jedi who has killed three other Jedi is worth more to you then a common criminal who was trying to rebuild her life? A girl who helped saved millions is worth nothing but that psycho we need to save, uh Solo? Is that what the great Jedi kindness I have heard and admired so much is really all about? Screw the little guy and we gods are the only ones who matter?" Snipe said, his eyes flashing and skin flushing to darker green.

"Please everyone," Leia said again trying to keep the team from fracturing. Again, she could see the lines drawn when it comes to Tahiri and it was the Wraiths, again, who was showing unwavering support of their leader. "Jacen, could you tell us what is this special destiny that Tahiri has? Perhaps if you explain that part the rest would be easier to see."

"Some people would not understand it if I drew them a diagram mother," Jacen said in a very uncharacteristic tone of superiority. Before the Wraiths or anyone else could respond, a quiet voice said came from the passageway.

"Don't sell them short Jacen; you would be surprise by what my team can accomplish."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenel Ka, as well as everyone else, looked over to see Tahiri step out from the shadows, the golden eyes she had mistakenly believed to be C-3PO's were in fact Tahiri's. As she stepped in to the hold, many of her team began to stand at attention, which she just waved them to remain seated. Tahiri who looked physically no bigger then the last time she saw the girl at the end of the war and wearing a simple matted white combat suit seemed to command a lot of respect from her team. Intellectually, Tenel Ka knew this since she was only 20 and in command of a team full of people her senior, but until she saw them follow a simple hand motion, without question or reserve, did the true magnitude of their loyalty come apparent. Few rulers on many planets could command such respect after many years as rulers.

"But first I must take care of more important business at hand," Tahiri said to Jacen Solo as he stirred next to Tenel Ka. Tenel Ka also was at a lost as to why Jacen Solo was acting in the manner that he was, especially after he tried so hard to save Rayner Thul. She knew that Jacen Solo did value all live and didn't truly believe what he said about this 'Ratnena Bora', she may not understand but was willing to trust him in his motives. "Queen Mother Djo, may I ask if you have had your needs attended to?"

"Yes, Ta … Peacekeeper, your team has been very generous," Tenel Ka said with a bow.

"If you have any needs Queen Mother Djo, do not hesitate to ask," Tahiri said with one last bow and then moved on, "Captain Solo?"

"We are still about four days from Denon, no signs of pursuit from Hapes." Mr. Solo said from his seat. "The reason it is taking us so long is I'm taking a special route home."

"Do I really want to know," Tahiri giving him dubious look.

"Hey, trust me," Mr. Solo said with his galactic famous smile.

"Oh for the …" the one called Explosion boy covered his face with his hands and mumbled something rather rude.

"It was Doc again," Piggy said as the one called Doc beamed and Socket threw up his hands.

"Will you guys quit betting on what I am going to say next," Han said in an annoyed tone while Doc collected her winning from a very annoyed group. Again, Tenel Ka felt a bit of jealously from watching the comradely of the Wraiths. _Maybe those years in the court had worn on my spirit more then I had realized_, Tenel Ka though, pushing it down for examination later.

"Doc, your report," Tahiri said with a small hint of a smile.

"We have a watch rotation set up, once every four hours with the guns manned and ready when we drop out of hyperspace. Right now, Meewalh is up at the cockpit. No one, other then the Queen Mother, Jacen Solo and you received medical attention."

"Good, I get the rest of your reports when you have finished with the meals," Tahiri said nodding to the rest of her teams. She turned back to Tenel Ka and Jacen, "unfortunately, Queen Mother, Jacen and you will not be able to sit in on those discussions since we must speak of things which you have not as of yet been cleared to hear."

"We understand Peacekeeper," Tenel Ka replied feeling strong disapproval from both Jacen and Han Solo but unlike his son, Han seemed to be willing to play along. Tenel Ka reached over and nudged Jacen Solo to keep him quiet.

"Speaking of which ma'am you must be starved," Doc said looking over at Snipe.

"I'll be glad to get you …," Snipe said as he started to stand up but Tahiri stopped him with a simple gesture.

"I'm not hungry right now."

"Are you sure honey, Han and Snipe …" Leia started to say but Tahiri just shook her head.

"Yes, I am not hungry right now," Tahiri repeated, which for some reason just made everyone in the room nervous. The older Solos glanced uneasily at each other, while many of Tahiri's team members started to fidget. Charm boy just mumbled 'isn't going to be pretty' as he went back to his scanners. "So Jacen, could you explain why Ratnena's death was the best thing to happen to me?"

"Perhaps, we could discuss this in private," he said standing up.

"Would it make it easier for you?" Tahiri asked with a look of concentration on her face, when Jacen Solo nodded, Tahiri sat down in the middle of the hold and gave him a smile. "Tough, there is one Jedi Master, three Jedi Knights, Queen Mother Djo, your mother and you, as well as your father and these kind folks around you whose advice I depend on everyday. Although, for some strange reason you wish to dismiss them as not worthy since they are not Jedi, they are the people who have never let me down. With all these different perspectives to draw upon, I'm quite confident we can help anyone keep up with our discussions. Now then," Tenel Ka mentally drew in a breath. Somehow, without her noticing Tahiri's smile went from easy going to hard and her eyes seemed to grow harder and more menacing all without her moving a muscle. Tenel Ka reached out with the Force and found both Leia and Jedi girl also checking on her as well, "could you please explain how my best friend's death was the best thing to happen to me since my last Life day party?"

"If you would open up to the Force, you would understand," Jacen said returning to his seat after a few moments once it was clear she was not moving.

"I may no longer be a Jedi Knight, Jacen Solo but the Force still speaks to me," Tahiri said and then mumbled, "trust me the Force makes sure I hear it."

"You hear but you don't listen."

"Oh I listen, I just don't understand," Tahiri said, Tenel Ka notice most of her hostility started to melt away from her facial expressions.

"If you would return to Sekot all would be explained," Jacen said in a very … Tenel Ka could not judge his tone, it was almost religious or rapturous infliction in his tone.

"That is part of the problem, from what I have been able to gather from the Force, that is the last place I should go," Tahiri said giving Jacen an inquisitive look.

"You are not listening properly, or I should say you are not listening to the Light Side."

"Wait a minute," Han said with a confused look on his face, "I though you said there is no Light or Dark, the force just is."

"There is no Dark or Light Force, true. However, forces who act against the Force have been rallying to destroy the harmony that only Sekot can bring to the galaxy."

"So you are saying that Alema and Rayner are behind her Force visions?" Doc said looking at the other members of her team.

"They are both quite powerful but they are just agents of this new threat."

"Rayner Thul surprised us on Hapes," Tenel Ka said still remembering the boy she once knew and the man that she met; they were as different as night and day. "He was far more powerful then we remembered from the academy."

"There has been a lot of discussion between the Masters on just how he got so powerful in such a short time," Leia said looking over at Jedi girl.

"If there is something out there working thru him that would explain a lot," Jedi Girl said. "However, Alema hasn't shown any increase of power."

"Could it be because she is always on the move," Snipe said, "we have had no luck in finding her or those others creep. Maybe that is why she not more powerful but Rayner is because of he stays puts."

"This is the first time we have seen him outside the Empire," Kell said in a musing tone.

"Remember those conditions we found in the Empire," Hunter said looking over at Tahiri, "they showed signs of being control like the old Emperor were able to pull off."

"So you think the closer range combined with long term exposure this new agent is able to not only increase his or her control of Rayner but also amplify his power," Piggy said in a doubtful tone.

"What don't you like about it Piggy," Tahiri said turning to look at him.

"I have many questions which will have to be asked in a more secured location, ma'am." Piggy said looking at Tenel Ka and Jacen Solo.

"We are Jedi and beyond reproach," Jacen said losing his blissful tone while he glared at the Gamorrean.

"If that was true then we would not be here and Queen Mother Djo would still be in power on Hapes," Piggy said with a sad chuckle.

"We are not the enemy Piggy," Tenel Ka said laying a hand on Jacen's leg to calm him down. "We are allies in these unfortunate circumstances."

"I apologies Queen Mother, but I'm following procedures and will do so until order by my commanding officer to break procedure," Piggy replied, looking towards Tahiri. Tahiri, for her part, just sat there looking at Jacen with a quizzical expression. After a moment Piggy continued, "I do wonder what all this has to do with Tahiri and Sekot?"

"As I stated, with Sekot's help it will be come clear to Tahiri as to what actions she must take to stop, perhaps forever, the forces of evil."

"That's kind of a stretch don't you think," Han said looking skeptical at his son or maybe it was his tone.

"Not at all dad, I know and you all know that Rayner is rallying support from various members of the so-called GFFA to launch an attack against Sekot."

"But he claims it is just to rid the galaxy of the Yuuzhan Vong," Leia said as new sense of dread began to fill her and Tenel Ka as well. Jacen's logic was beginning to make more sense to both her and the other two Jedi in the room. Tenel Ka was unable to tell what Tahiri was thinking, her Force signature was sliding back into the Yuuzhan Vong shade again.

"Of course mom, but that is what he is saying to rally support …"

"But to destroy the Yuuzhan Vong he would have to fight Sekot as well," Piggy finished for Jacen. Jacen accepted the interruption with a nod of his head.

"And if Rayner or the controlling agent want to go after Sekot they would need a huge fleet," Doc said looking at the rest of the team. "But why destroy Sekot?"

"They fear Sekot and the stable galaxy it offers, the chance to end pain and suffering. If Sekot can bring peace the Dark Side loses, possible forever."

"And if Tahiri fails to return to Sekot?" Leia asked but Tenel Ka could already sense the answer she herself came to before she asked the question.

"All could be lost," Jacen said flatly, "I can not sense what Sekot could do without her aid."

"You mean Sekot told you this," Tahiri said with her knees drawn up to her chest and her chin resting on her knees.

"The Force …"

"Sekot," Tahiri said flatly looking at Jacen, "I can feel Sekot in you." Tenel Ka exchanged astonished looks with just about everyone in the hold. This was news as well and it could explain why Jacen just didn't feel right. "Like that night on Denon, when you tried to convince me to return with you to Sekot?"

"Sekot is of the Force Tahiri, I can feel Sekot as well as anyone here could with the right training."

"Uh uh," Tahiri said covering her face with her hands; she let out breath as she ran her hands back through her short blond hair. "You still haven't said why?

"Why," Jacen repeated looking over at Tenel Ka. Tenel Ka just shrugged her shoulders not sure what the question that Tahiri wanted answered. "What are you not clear on?"

"Why it is a good thing that Rat is dead?"

"Because she was a distraction …"

"So Anakin Solo was a distraction?"

"I not sure what you mean," Jacen Solo said looking to other for either support or clarification. However, everyone, except Charm boy and Piggy who were nodding, seem to be as lost as he was.

"If Anakin Solo was still alive then I wouldn't be," Tahiri said in her flat tone, her eyes boring into Jacen.

"Tahiri you can not compare Anakin to …" Jacen began but broke off abruptly as she launched her self at him. There was no warning in the Force or in her body langue; all of a sudden she had gone from the sitting position to millimeters from Jacen's face. Tenel Ka tried to get up but found herself shoved back into her seat.

"If Anakin Solo had lived I wouldn't be here, Jason Solo. It was your brother's love for Tahiri Veila that gave her the power to bury Riina Kwaad. As much as Tahiri Veila loved your brother that is how much Riina Kwaad hated him. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Tahiri …" Jacen started but she wouldn't let him finished.

"Your brother's unconditional love for Tahiri Veila and hers for him is what gave her strength after her Shaping. When that support was kicked out for under her is when I was born. I am _not_ Tahiri Veila nor am I Riina Kwaad." When Tahiri back up from Jacen, Tenel ka also found the weight holding her down also leave. "I have never experience that kind of love from anyone, not from my family, which by the way has shot me, tried to kill me and feared me. I have not felt that love from my people, not on Zonama or in the universe at large. Sekot often worried about my intentions while I was there. My team, while they know better now, at first always wondered about me. The closest I came to that kind of respect and friendship was this single misguided, super intelligent," Tahiri broke off her golden eyes getting glassy, "idiot who thought she was indestructible, who thought she had all the answers, who thought that no one could harm her. She never wavered when it came to me, not even when she found out the truth. She stood by me … just like your brother stood by Tahiri Veila. And just like my parent, I have to live with the knowledge of their death because just like Tahiri Veila; I felt everything Rat felt right up until she died. So don't you or Sekot or anyone else dare tell me that she didn't matter!" In the silence that followed Tahiri turned to her team, "I want all your reports on my pad by this time tomorrow. Now, if you don't mind I need to be alone." As she walked out of the hold Doc started to get up but was also pushed back into her seat by Force, "I mean it Doc. Give me sometime alone!"

"Uh yes ma'am," Doc called down the passageway as they all exchanged looks of varying levels of guilt.

"I believe I shall also turn in," Tenel Ka said after a few minutes. Many of the people in the hold made the right noises but she could tell that their minds and hearts were somewhere else. She was not surprised, and grateful, when Jacen Solo also excused himself and followed her to her cabin. "Will she be ok?"

"Yes," Jacen said confidently, "with Sekot's helped and love."

"How can Sekot help her?"

"Well," he said as he opened the door to her cabin, "the love of Sekot will heal all her wounds as well as the galaxy."

"How so, friend Jacen?"

"Allow me to come in Tenel Ka, let me share the True Way with you."


	12. Chapter 12

Tahiri sat in her cabin, alone laying on her bunk, reviewing the various reports her team has complied for her as well as the normal reports that need her attention. Piggy still had no explanation for those odd hypercomm signals. During their short drops out of hyperspace, Piggy had Sorr Hun on Borleais to send routine inquires to various listening post through out the GFFA to see if any others had picked up the strange signal at the same time. As of the last course change, no other post had reported anything strange on that frequency or any other that resembled what they had observed. Both Piggy and Sorr were at a lost since the make-up and strength of the signal, any number of out posts from Hapes to Denon and back should have heard it. _We need to recruit a new communications expert since we just do not know how this feat was possible._ That was the recommendation from Piggy and Sorr; Tahiri knew that she had to find someone quickly to be able to help them. That was something she was definitely going to look into 5 seconds after she finished playing the blame game with who ever met them at the dock.

_Of course, if that meat maggot would have learned to keep his mouth shut,_ Tahiri thought as she re-reads the recommendations. Aden High had been her communications expert, one of best to come out of the Academy in years. What he didn't know about hypercomm communications could fill page of paper, if he didn't know he was smart enough and quick enough to find the answer. He was also a bigot with an overblown ego and demoted time after time for his actions. His jacket was full of commendations for heroism for his work during the Yuuzhan Vong war, so many that he never discuss them with the others, but it was also full of demotions.

If he had ever learned to keep his Fas mouth shut, he could have easily out-ranked her. In fact, Aden was one of the few that Face and her agreed upon early in the recruitment cycle, him and Doc both. However, his insolence had reached a level she could not nor afford to ignore, so she shipped him out. Last that she heard he was still on Borleais waiting for his court marshal and appeal to get tried in a court of law, if he wins, he stays in the military and if he loses … _we all lose because he is too damn good to lose!_ Tahiri felt her anger raise again, mad at him for being too damn stupid to play by the rules and at herself for somehow failing to provide a good enough of a role model to over come his bigotry.

_For now, with Sorr and Squeaky on the way to Denon, maybe all of us together could find a solution,_ she though as she signed off on the report. She had ordered those two to meet them on Denon on anything that they could beg, steal or borrow so they could pool their experiences and resources without the usual delays and having anyone eavesdrop on their conversations. From the report that Sorr sent her Little Brother had been less then pleased with the decision to keep him behind with the other droids to guard their base. _Translation his is pissed_, Tahiri rubbed her forehead were her scars were still visible. Little Brother, for some unknown reason, felt that she was punishing him for Ratnena's death and no longer trusted him. She had been very specific in her orders that she needs him to stay behind since he was the most experienced and reliable droid they had next to Squeaky. The supplies, equipment and top-secret files that they had store there, as well as copies from Ratnena's computer on Kidriff 5, had to be under guard until they found Rar. Those files may yet reveal some hidden clue to help them locate and arrest Rar and Yunder. _He is just going to have to trust me on this, someday he will understand I am only doing it for his own good,_" she thought as she grabbed the next report, ignoring the fact that she never believed that line when anyone told her the same thing.

_All test prove that the equipment was functioning properly at the time of first use and all sequential uses but as of yet no explanations as to explain why the equipment failed to record the subjects medical conditions._ Tahiri took her time reading this report. The medical scanners that Elassar and Cathy used failed to record any data on both Jacen Solo and Rayner Thul but worked fine on Tenel Ka and her. Elassar said that the units worked fine when they first check Jacen but when he tried to record on them, they came up blank. As far as Rayner was concern, they showed and recorded nothing. Master Sarkin believed that Rayner was deliberately blocking scans so they could not use it to find his weakness. As to why Jacen was blocking the scanner recorders, well that was another question without any easy answers. Tahiri put in their report to check with Calghal when they saw her on Denon and to keep this information from the Solos and Tenel Ka.

Something about Jacen just didn't sit well with her, as when she saw him on Denon a few years back, she again could sense Sekot. Yes, it was not as strong this time unlike the last time on Denon but it was still there; Jacen' ability to sense Sekot from clear across the galaxy … no she didn't like that at all. Nor his assertion that she had to return to Zonama to full fill her destiny also sent off bells in her head. So far, the Force, or whatever that thing was that kept visiting her, had shown her what bad things that could happen if she returns to Zonama Sekot. Unless of course, one actually like the idea of becoming a mindless drone that will be compel to do the bidding of Sekot day and night. True the peace and harmony was … enticing … especially after what Ratnena had suffered, but still she had to be honest to herself she wasn't complete sure which way was the best way or, better yet, which one was not the path of true evil.

She also had a note from Han reminding her that she still has yet to discuss why she was attack during a Force Vision or any of her visions as she promised. She filed that one way, she wasn't sure anymore, since Jacen was here and all, if she should discuss it with them or anyone else.

She pulled up the next report to distract her, temporarily at least, from question involving the Force. This one was from Kell and Uhilka on post battle assessments. Most of it she already knew, the plan using two freighters worked close enough to the originally plan to rate it as a outstanding success but Kell warned that repeating the trick anytime in the near future was too risky. On that, she agreed, try a trick too often just invited disaster. They also noted that according to the last update all of the Rogues returned to the _Mon Mothma _in one piece. _I have to remember to do something for them when we get back to Denon, that is two I owe them_, Tahiri thought as she signed off on that report. She remembered the stories Face and the others told her about how much he hated being stuck on 'babysitting' details, she wanted him to know just how much she valued his help.

The next report was from General Antilles on the Rar hunt, so far no sign of her, her frigate or the man who was very dear to her heart Mr. Darren Yunder. Although, there was a rumor that the infamous Bobo Fett came out of retirement to collect on the very large bounty put on his head by the Kidriff 5 government as well as by the GFFA. Having the most famous bounty hunter in the galaxy looking for Yunder could be a blessing or a curse. Bobo Fett had access to information source that the GA didn't and was ruthless when it came to hunting down his prey. Once he was on your scent, you were as good as caught. It could work to the Wraiths advantage, since it may cause not only Rar but also Yunder to screw up and lead the Wraiths right to them. The bad news was if someone paid Fett enough to make it dead or live deal, well Bobo Fett always liked to take the easier option of the two. Another rumor claimed that he had actually captured Darren, which sounded a lot like the Fett she had heard about, and turned him over to the Empire free of charge, which did not sound like him at all. Wedge, from the tone of the report, also found this unlikely but was willing to follow up if she wanted it done. She almost signed it off as a no-go but changed her mind after a bit of reflection. After all, stranger things have been happing lately, why not this?

The next thing, _by the gods does this ever stop_, was an update from Kidriff 5. The now Chief Inspector Gordon Smith, _nice to see someone was getting the recognition he deserved,_ had reported that Fern was still singing like a bird. He had so far informed on his past associates enough to re-open about 100 cases, 22 of them were murder, and had caused an enormous shake up in the upper levels of the government and society. The arrest stings from the information on Ratnena's computer and Fern's confession were still on going and would be for sometime.

The young girl, Celia, was still defending Yunder, and refusing to assist in any investigations. She claimed that they just didn't understand Yunder and that the 'filthy' Ratnena had fabricated all that information to destroy Yunder, an act of revenge since Yunder loved her and not Ratnena. Tahiri waited for the flash of anger to hit her, as it often did when anyone dare to defend that maw, instead a wave of sadness and grief flowed through her, so strong it was she set down the report.

After the true extent of Yunder's crimes had become apparent, she spent some time with Elassar and Cathy to try to understand what drove Ratnena to such revenge against Yunder. With their help as well as some reading she did own her own, in her allegedly free time, not only have given her the beginning of understanding about Ratnena's action but Celia's as well. Yunder had used his position as headmaster to manipulate, control, and abuse the girls. Both Ratnena and Celia were outstanding students, beautiful, started the school at an earlier age then most of their peers, had been reported to have had problems relating to their peers and they both had limited or no contact with their families. Yunder swooped in like a predator, playing on their fears, their loneliness and their needs to feel needed. Both were too young, too inexperience to understand the difference between love and the sickness that Yunder represented. Somehow, Ratnena learn the truth, she learned to fight back and Celia, poor misguided girl, was still living the dream that will never come true.

After wiping her eyes, she picked up the pad and finished reading the report. The school in which Ratnena and Fern had attended was temporary shut down with no immediate plans to reopen anytime soon. Tahiri had mixed feeling about that, an elite school such as that had its good points and as she had learned repeatedly, education was key to success. Also, the children who attended the school were, mostly, innocent young minds who would soak up all information given to them. The administrations were to blame as they abused their power and twisted those young minds to accept their version of a perfect society. In this case, where they, the elites, were in charge and the masses were their drones to do as they please.

She did wonder why it still surprised her; her people had a long history of one group trying to abuse another group. Her people had a very ancient saying was "Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely." She was sure that she wouldn't have to look hard in history for many examples of Jedi, human or Yuuzhan Vong; abusing the power granted to them by the people. Palpatine, Shimrra, Kre'fey and many others in just the past century alone were all examples of the few trying to run the universe, as they saw fit not as the gods' decree.

There was a personal note from Chief Inspector Smith, hoping that she was well, he also let her know about Ratnena's family. Her mother was still distraught over Ratnena, still demanding to know why her daughter had to die. _What kind of Jedi are you?_ The anguished cry still echoed in her head, Tahiri hoped to one day to be able to answer that question.

She set aside that report for now; she will have to answer it. For once, command and her agree completely, full and open communication between her team, even if they didn't exist, and the authorities on Kidriff 5 on this case. Both sides had their own reasons to capture these criminals and by working together, she knew they would succeed.

She looked at her workload in dismay; she was starting to fall behind on her paperwork. She could and did delegate some of the paperwork to Cathy and the others, but that was only a small amount. She could give them more but didn't for two reasons, one most of it had to get her finial approval no matter who did the work, so she figured why spend twice as much time and energy if she could get it done the first time. The second reason was simply, they were overworked themselves. The team was already short by four members now. Face, which she still had no official or unofficial word on, yet, was still in the hospital, Aden was gone, they never had a full squadron to begin with, and they lost two of their member, Ruskin and Ratnena. Each member of her team had their own areas of expertise which she need them to focus on and not worry about answering mail from bureaucrats, which if they actually have ever seen combat wouldn't bother her about half of the stuff they needed.

Tahiri had a memory of Master Skywalker joking to her parent that there was one force in the universe that he fear more then the dark side; bureaucrats. Tahiri Veila never understood that joke and Riina Kwaad figured he was a _Jeedai_ so who cared what he thought, but Tahiri was beginning to get the joke. It was a bit of knowledge she could have done without.

This office wanted more clarification on this incident or that incident; did she really need the eight new X-wings and if so, what happened to the other 12 she has received over the past two years? One of the training commands wanted to know why they have not yet attended their new seminar on Alien relations. One from the Department of Explorations and Planetary Contact wanted … _the exact nature of the political and social nature of the people on the planet I discovered? That was almost four years ago!_ Tahiri just rubbed her forehead wondering what the DEPC could possibly want that information and why now? The League of Harmony, a new political social group, wanted her position on the true peaceful nature of Yuuzhan Vong located on Yavin 4. A group of senators who wanted a full report on the destruction on Coruscant, _obviously the first ten reports wasn't enough_, Tahiri thought darkly.

This training command wanted her to forget the seminar on Alien relations because her team needs far more training in this subject, while another need her and her team to be familiar with this new protocol, which only went into effect last month but they had already violated. _This office cannot help but to point out if the aforementioned team had training my office has instituted the causality rate at the Bastion incident would have been far lower._ Tahiri actually growled at that one, she was sure that if that officer had been with them when they rescued Grand Admiral Pellaeon, he or she would have wet their pants. After she finished reading the so-called experts' recommendation on a successful insertion and rescue, the string of curses she let out would have gotten her mouth washed out with soap. She did the only rational course of action available to her she deleted the message. _I'm not jeopardizing my team so some damn bit-pusher can use their lives to help his promotion! Lower casualties all right but for whom, the enemy or us?_

The Officer in charge of monetary expenditures wanted a report on exactly why this good office should release the funds needed by the Ships Services to replace the destroyed ships that her team had accumulated in the past four years. _As we pointed out to your supply officer, the rate of destruction versus the cost of replacement has this office concerned._ Tahiri wondered briefly, what would send her to the dark side faster, a great all-powerful enemy bent on galactic conquest or her own side.

One note did make her smile, Jake put in a ridiculously written request for a pay raise to cover expenses that Doc's suddenly and mysteries run of luck had caused to his bank account. Since it was his 'true mission to make the lonely women of GFFA aware of his natural and stunning charm, whit and great looks during the next available leave period.'

Tahiri shook her head, _leave to him to be more concern with his leave pay then … _Tahiri's smile then slipped as she dropped that pad and tore through her briefcase in a frantic search. Finally, she found the right pad, the right report, and leaned back in her bunk. After a couple seconds she let out a long sigh, she had forgotten to put in for leave for her team … again. She should've sent in the request in with the updates just before they left for Hapes, but she must have forgotten about it during the planning stage and because of her Force vision. _Slipping Tahiri, how can you expect the best from your team when you can't get your own act together?_ As she covered her eyes with her palms and rubbed her eyes, she tried to remember when was the last time they had a day off. _Could it really have been at the bar where we all met and Jake and Aden hit on Ratnena and me?_ As she though about it, it was the last day she was free to do as she pleased. Since then she was working with the new Wraiths, then it was off to rescue Grand Admiral Pellaeon, then … Ratnena, since then her team and the old Wraiths had been going full bore with training and tracking down Rar and Yunder.

"Doc are you awake," Tahiri said on her wrist comm without sitting up or uncovering her eyes.

_"Yes ma'am,"_ Cathy's voice came back almost immediately.

"When was the last day we all had off," Tahiri asked fearing that her gut was right. When Doc failed to reply right away, Tahiri knew she was right, "that is what I thought."

_"It's not so bad ma'am, we've been busy,"_ Doc replied, probably hearing the groan coming Tahiri.

"As anyone complained yet," Tahiri asked feeling as if she was letting down her team.

_"Not likely,"_ Doc said with a snort. _"We want to get that Sarlacc treat too, you know."_

"We won't get him if we are too burned out," Tahiri looked at her timepiece built into her comm unit. "Do we have any more course corrections coming up?" When Cathy replied no, Tahiri let out another groan. "Let me know when it time for us to arrive to Denon."

_"Will do ma'am,"_ Cathy said in a cheerfully voice as she signed off.

Tahiri just remained still as she to a moment to center herself, to get her mind to slow down a bit before diving back into her work. _Ok, first while debriefing get her team so time off._ Realistically, it will take about 3 days to be debrief by command and the Jedi Council. While she won't get free that quickly, Cathy and the others should be able to get some time off, provided nothing else comes up. She will be tied up for at least a week, if she was lucky. During that time, with Squeaky's help, she could get supply to release some ships, answer some of the complaints about losing so many ships, and start doing a search for replacements.

Then she has to do something that she is not happy to admit, she had to get an aid. While Admiral Kre'fey did do a amazing job re-organizing the military and streamlining the bureaucratic process, about the only thing he did right as far as she was concern, but there were still more regulations and paperwork piling up everyday. When she was a commander of Barefoot Squadron, she had paperwork but something that her and her XO could easily handle. However, the Wraiths were more autonomous of a unit and answered to a larger command structure. The Barefoot followed the plan developed by Command staff and all she had to worry about was supply and training. The Wraiths were planning, intelligence gathering, training, policy interpretations, supplies that ranged from hand weapons to X-wings and everything in between, everything had to be justified from start to finished and then rehashed with committees in both military and Senate. How Face was able to keep up with it still amazed her, and in private, the older Wraiths told her they never knew how he did it either. The only thing really stopping her, besides a very immature impulse to avoid looking weak which was not a valid excuse, knowing that the Wraiths was only temporarily hers. Face will get out of the hospital and he will resume command.

_Until then, maybe if I knew how much longer until he gets back? If it wasn't much longer I might be able to hold out but if there was any more of a delay,_ Tahiri though. _Sometimes being a drone has more appeal then I like to admit, at least I wouldn't have to worry about reports and committees. I wonder if that creature ever has to deal with committees._ She rolled over to her left side, coming millimeters to her carbon copy. Tahiri jerked back and grab her light saber with the Force and at it at the ready before she coconsciously aware of the fact.

**_We are not going to go through this again are we,_** the creature said with a large grin.

"No, I don't think so," Tahiri brought her hand down and tried to control her breathing. _Think about the devil and she appears!_

**_Very funny, have you wondered where that saying came from,_** the creature asked not losing It's grin.

"Not until I met you," Tahiri said as a hearty laugh echoed in her head. As she sat up in her bunk, she asked the next logical question. "Aren't you supposed to wait till I am asleep before you come by?"

**_Spice of life my young warrior;_** the creature said leaning back and appearing to propping up her feet on thin air. **_You know what happens when you get predictable?_**

"Dead," Tahiri said repeating the motto of the Wraiths.

**_I was going to say bored but when you are bored, you might as well be dead._**

"When you are bored you can do something to change your condition, but when you are dead you can't change that." Tahiri countered which seemed to please the creature.

**_And when you are a drone?_**

"I don't, I've never been a drone."

**_"Guess then, make a educated guess based on all the knowledge that you have stored into that little brain you have up in your skull."_**

"I would have to say that if you had any clue that you were a drone then yes. If you aren't even aware of being a drone then no, you can never change that condition."

**_Imagine that_**, the creature said as it slowly disappear leaving Tahiri confused and pondering what the creature wanted from her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Leave it to your brother in law to pick the middle of the night to get back," a very irritable and sleepy Cal Omas said as he stifled a yawn.

"It does make some sense sir, by coming in after the local midnight the chance of arriving without running into trouble or vast media coverage are quite low. Not having half the galaxy seeing her unload from the _Falcon_ can only help us right now." Kenneth Hamner said from his spot next to the Chief of State. "Especially after the complaints we have been getting from the so-call Hapes government about sovereign rights and renegade Jedi."

"I am sure protecting the Queen Mother from the media was high on his list," Cal said in a tone that suggested that Han had chosen to return this early in the morning was to inconvenience only him. Han was never one to go out of his way to make things easy for anyone in charge. "But protecting her from potential assassin is something I can't argue with."

"Never knew murder was a legitimate move for any government to make," Mara said next to Luke as they waited in one of the many government hangers around Denon. Mara, Ben and Artoo had finally arrived from Ossus two days ago, giving Luke a much-needed cheerful boost to his spirit.

The news kept going from bad to worst for him and the rest of the GFFA. With two renegades Jedi, one a supposed drug runner that destroyed all who touched it and the other was murdering Jedi all over the galaxy. The Bothans and others pushing to join forces with Rayner to destroy the Yuuzhan Vong and now Tenel Ka has been forced from her kingdom with nothing more then her life; Luke could use any and all good news. Mara had sense his darkening feelings for she reached out with the Force and her hand to remind him of some of the good news that they had learned. Corran, Jaina and Danni were returning from Zonama Sekot, the deadly drug Bliss was drying up as fast as water on Tatooine and Tahiri and her team had rescued Tenel Ka successfully and would soon land on Denon. With Han, Leia and her on his side no one would be able to stand against them for long.

"The Hapes government doesn't see it like that, Mara," Hamner said scanning the skies for the _Falcon_. "They claim that they had removed a corrupt and unjust ruler. What they do inside their borders is their own business and none of ours."

"They have a point too," Cal said accepting a pad from one of his many aids.

"If you agree with that then why did you send Tahiri Veila and the Solos in there," the hard tone of Kyp Durron said from behind the rest of the group. Many of the Jedi were unease with the circumstantial evidence they have been gathering about Rayner Thul actions in the past year or so. Jedi killing Jedi left many feeling cold and angry.

"I asked the Solos to go in because your Rayner Thul was spotted in the system," Cal answered in a calm voice without taking his eyes off the report. "If Rayner or the Empire has played any part in this coup then they don't have a legal leg to stand on."

"How much support can you give her," Luke asked, sending Kyp a warning glance to keep his tone civil. The support for the Jedi, after their stance on the Yuuzhan Vong issue, the Bliss issue and Rayner was starting to erode among the many systems through out the GFFA. They had enough enemies in the Senate; there was no reason to get hostile with anyone who actually supported them.

"Like I said it depends on how much support Rayner gave them," he said as he signed off on the report and gave it back to his aid. "If Queen Mother Djo and the Solos can give us concrete evidence that Rayner was behind the coup then we can give her full support on the basis that she was invaded by an agency outside her boarder."

"That would give us all the justification we need to use the resources of the GFFA to assist her in regaining her throne without destabilizing the entire quadrant," the very quiet Intelligent Chief, Belindi Kelenda, said standing between Cal and the Jedi.

"And if we can't prove it, then what," Kyp asked in an angry tone, "turn her back over to the Hapes to be execute!"

"I'm not even going to dignified that with a response," Cal said pinning Kyp with his glare.

"Please forgive him sir," Hamner said in a quiet voice as Calghal leaned over to Kyp to say something to him. "Just we have lost so many Jedi in recent days to Rayner Thul; we are all on a bit edge about the future of the rest of the Order."

"I do understand Master Hamner and can sympathies," Cal said looking over at Hamner with a look of distress. "That is another reason I sent in the Solos', I had hope that the team they are working with could give the Queen Mother enough support so she could get here in one piece. Thankfully, I was correct in about that." He then turned to look directly at Kyp again, "but I can do only so much with the resources I have available and to work with in the law."

"We discussed this earlier Kyp," Luke said in a calming voice, "if it is found that Hapes had no assistance from the Empire then she is free to fight any extradition from the GFFA."

"Or request asylum from any member world," Cal said, softening his voice some but still leaving a trace of mockery in his tone as he added, "can you think of a planetary government that might grant her such asylum?"

"I apologies Master Skywalker, Chief of State Omas," Kyp said after a few minutes as he worked it out. "I spoke without thinking."

"Thank you Master Durron," Cal said accepting the apology but added something as he turned back to the hanger. "Just remember, there are billions in the galaxy who have lost more and received less then the Jedi have."

"I understand Chief of State," Kyp said in a more subdued voice, as Luke suspected was the response Cal wanted from him. "If I may ask sir, what would the effect of having the Empire assist in overthrowing one of our governments?"

"I wish I knew," Cal said in an honest tone.

"Some of those who suffered the most by the Empire would pull their support from the Bothans," Mara said. "They could see it as sign that the Empire is on the move again."

"However, many would also see it as a sign, a sign that Rayner is serious about getting rid of the Yuuzhan Vong," Belindi Kelenda said in musing tone while holding her comm link to her ear.

"They only see the situation as black and white, the Queen Mother is a Jedi and the Jedi have been the most vocal about rehabilitating the Yuuzhan Vong," Calghal said, before she was the leading Jedi healer she had spent time studying to be a diplomat. It was a skill that Luke relied on less often then her medical skills but was glad to her on the Council since Leia was often unavailable.

"Plus he is showing that he was willing to break from the rest of the Order to do what they think is the right move," Mara said in sad tone.

"We should have released the news of the deaths of our Jedi earlier," Hamner said.

"We still could," Kyp said in an unconfident voice.

"It would look like a cheep political move," Cal said waving it away. "Again, it may turn a few away from openly supporting the Bothans but a majority would either ignore it or applauded his willingness to do what is necessary to stop the Vong."

"Sir, PDF reports a ship with the transponder identified as _Sweet Night_ has exited hyperspace and in route to the planet." A military aid said walking up to Luke and the rest. _Sweet Night_ was the cover id for the _Falcon_; it was just one of the many ids that the Wraiths had supplied to him. "The Rogue squadron is moving in to escort but it will take a few minutes."

"Let me guess," Cal said in an amused voice, "Captain Solo decided to arrive on the opposite side of the planet." Luke had assumed the same thing; Han would show up exactly opposite side of the planet from the corridor that was normally used to arrive from Hapes. Cal had agreed that Han would not come in on such an obvious direction so he had the _Mon Mothma _and the Rogue squadron, who arrived yesterday, station on the far side of the planet. However, it seems that Han and the Wraiths decided to fool everyone.

"Not exactly sir, he must have decided to split the difference and arrived at the mid-point."

"That is a surprise," Mara said quietly to Kyp and passing something to him, "I would've sworn he would have popped out by the Mon Mothma."

"He too much a smuggler to be that obvious," Kyp said pocketing whatever it was that Mara handed him. When Luke gave them a questioning look, they both just stared back looking a little too innocent to him.

"Sir, two Battle Dragons just popped out behind the _Sweet Night_, they are launching fighters."

"Very well," Cal said in a calm voice, but Luke could hear a bit of hardness in his tone. "Have the PDF keep us informed, let them know that they are authorized to take whatever steps necessary to protect our team." Cal then looked over at the Jedi around him and to Luke especially, "Guess Han wasn't as clever as we all hoped."

"I wouldn't count Han and Leia out just yet, sir," Mara said.

"Or Peacekeeper," Luke said feeling Mara and the others reaching out in the Force to offer support. When he reached out himself, he felt confusion from Leia, grim determination from Tyria and Tenel Ka as well as from … "Jacen?"

"It feels like him to me Master Skywalker," Calghal said with a puzzled tone, "at least I think it is him."

Luke focused on Jacen, it did appear to be him but somehow distorted. Just like the feeling, he received from his nephew on the night that they chased Tahiri from one end of Denon to the other. Before he could figure it out, he felt a surge of anxiety from not only Jacen but from the other Jedi as well. Luke sent a questioning thought to his sister, but received only confusion and fear in return, fear about … Tahiri? Tahiri had a plan but they were arguing with her about the plan. Even Tyria was concern about this plan, when the Masters sent a question about the nature of the plan all they got in return more confusion. Tahiri refused to disclose the plan to anyone but had already ordered everyone to do exactly as she directed. All that any of them knew about this plan was that it involved Piggy and the Ysalamiri that they had on board to hold Alema Rar. The Force grew heave as the Masters and the Jedi knights on board the _Falcon _argued with Tahiri's, demanding to know more about the plan. Leia and Han wanted to head to the surface, while Jacen and Tenel Ka were arguing to head to the _Mon Mothma;_ the Wraiths were willing to follow her direction, reluctantly.

Luke step into the fray with a single mental command, _Obey Tahiri_. He had sent the command so quietly and softly that it halted all arguing among the Jedi. Before anyone could respond, he sent it again, _Obey Tahiri._ He could feel Tyria and Leia repeating the command, although Jacen and Tenel Ka were not happy about obeying. To quell them and his wife, he sent into the Force his love, admiration and trust he had in Tahiri. She _had_ earned their trust and respect and whatever the plan was didn't matter, she would not fail them.

After a few minutes, Luke felt Leia giving him a picture of what was happening, the Falcon turned away from Rogue squadron and the pursing fighters were appearing to have been thrown off by this move.

"Sir, PDF is reporting the _Sweet Night_ is angling away from their escort," the confused voice of Cal's aid said as she approached the group. Luke opened his eyes, ignoring the looks of concern from Mara and the others, and watched as the aid also reported that the Rogues were requesting to break off since there was no way for them to catch up now.

"What is going on," Cal said turning to look at Luke confusion on his face.

"She knows what she is doing," Luke said simply.

"Right," Cal said not looking very convinced, "should we have the Rogues return to the Mon Mothma or should they have the free reign?"

"I think Gavin knows what is best for him to do," Luke said simply.

"Right," Cal repeated, in a knowing tone, turning to his military aid, he ordered that the Rouges were free and clear to do as they please and they were not to be interfered with. As that aid turned to carry out the order, another aid approached stating that the Hapes representative wished to speak with him now. With a snort that seemed to surprise even Kyp, he replied, "Tell her I'm in the fresher watching my hair grow, I'll get back to her when I'm not so busy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"The idea is to actually hit something Jedi girl," Snipe said as he did a quick patch on a circuit box next to the ladder to the gun wells.

"I would be careful Snipe, she might show you a knew way to store that gun of your," Charm Boy said as he helped with the repairs. He glanced up to the upper gun well and flashed a smile, "Relax, you will hit something sooner or later, even a blind man can hit something if he shoots long enough."

"Oh har-har," the voice of Jedi Girl came down the well as the ship shook again from a glancing shot.

Tenel Ka watched for the seat that she was strapped into as the team of commandos worked to do repairs as the ship continued to shake and rattle from the near misses, which were getting increasing as the pilots gained on the ship. The shields were still holding for now, but Tenel Ka knew that even a ship build as well as the _Millennia Falcon_ could only handle so much abuse before it too surrendered to the Force.

"There is another squadron heading in at 13.89.09, ma'am," Piggy said from an auxiliary engineering station. Tahiri, Piggy and the nutrient cage that held the Ysalamiri had been there since they started this … plan. A plan that only she knew and she refused to share with anyone but Piggy, but she only told him after they retrieved the cage from the escape pod. A plan that no one understood but were willing to follow only because Master Skywalker had supported it, even though she knew he too didn't understand it.

"Do it," Tahiri said after a very brief hesitation. After Piggy yelled to Han a new set of coordinates, she felt a flash of anger for him and he asked what she was up to. Tahiri snapped back that he was too follow her orders and to make the changes.

"This is crazy you know," Han yelled back from the cockpit.

"I agree, it is my professional opinion that she is certifiably insane," Charm Boy said with a grin. "We should just shot her."

"You are the doctor, Charm boy," Snipe said sealing up the box. "You do it."

"Nonsense, my time is far …" he was cut off a one shot hit the shields squarely.

They were thrown to the deck by a large explosion; everyone who was not strapped in, including the cage, went flying across the deck. Tahiri quickly crawled across the deck to retrieve the cage before it fell down the well as Explosion boy yelled that he needed help aft. Tenel Ka got a very brief glimpse at Piggy's mind before Tahiri literally threw the cage back against the engineering station. She didn't understand what she saw it looked like math equations. Tahiri stumbled back over to him as Charm boy and Snipe headed aft and Han screamed from the cockpit about the damage to his ship.

"Sorry." Tahiri screamed back towards the cockpit as she resumed her position next to Piggy.

"Tahiri, you must stop this!" Jacen yelled from the seat, which he was strapped into as well, next to her. Tenel Ka knew that Jacen was furious with Tahiri and her antics, as he called them, saying that she was risking too much to playing her games. "Why are you running from a support squadron?" Tahiri for her part was ignoring both Jacen and Tenel Ka; she was deep in her actions and only answering her team members. "You are too valuable to the Force to …"

"There is a space station," Tahiri said pointing to a spot on the screen, and still ignoring Jacen.

"I see it ma'am," Piggy said with a grunt. "You are getting as bad as Poster Boy, do you know that?"

"You say the sweetest things," she said with a small grin. "How much longer?"

"15 minutes," Piggy said as he imputed some kind of command.

"Tahiri!" Jacen yelled out again as a near miss rocked the _Falcon_ only to be ignored again.


	14. Chapter 14

Flight officer Ju Kuller watched as his fighter and the rest of the Rogue Squadron flashed over the polar ice caps that covered the South Pole. Of all the orders he had received on his short tenure in the most recognized squadron in the galaxy, this one was the topper. Since he joined the Rogues, all his illusions have been shattered.

He joined the military after the Yuuzhan Vong war ended, he tried to join earlier but his parents refuse to sign the waiver to allow him to join while he was younger then 18, and after being accepted into pilot training, he passed at the top of his class. This was his first assignment outside of training command and he was ready for anything. He had dreamed while in training that he would be flying daring missions against the threats to his beloved GFFA, either with the rest of the Rogues or alone, killing thousands single handily and receiving affections by millions of very cute and grateful young women. He imagined receiving medals and commendations from the greats of the Rogues like General Antilles, Col. Darklighter or even JedI Master Skywalker! Oh, he would've be the envy of everyone back home!

Instead, all he has done was hours of training, patrols and boring runs around the Denon system. The only action he has seen was the mission to Hapes to assist and support a group of commandos who were staging a search and rescue of the ruling family. That mission, as far as he was concern, was only slightly better then watching mold grow. It started out in the usual military fashion, hurry up and then wait. The hours seemed to crawl as he and the rest sat in their X-wings, waiting for the freighter shell they were hiding in to blow out so they could launch their counter attack. When the moment came, they had to use the targeting locks from the commando's command ship to target the Battle Dragons. After all that waiting and excitement, they only got to launch two, count them two, torpedoes each at the targets! There was no dogfights, no kills for the side of his ship, and worst of all no chance to be a hero! Oh Col. Darklighter said it was a successful mission, for the commandos sure but not for him.

Now, _now_, they were again fleeing from another battle on the orders from Col. Darklighter! Ju consoled himself by remembering that this was the Rogues and he would have many chances at showing everyone what kind of hero he really was but it was hard right this second as he was ordered to allow his R2 unit to plot and fly the X-wing toward the South Pole and some point beyond. He couldn't even ask why since they had to remained comm silent. All the orders and course corrections were coming through the droids.

PREPARE FOR ORBITAL ROLL, the droid said as it started the roll without any assistance from him.

"How much longer till we get to where ever we are going?" Ju asked as the fighter increased to combat speed once it cleared the atmosphere.

THREE MINUTES TO INTERCEPT.

"Intercept what?" Ju said as he readjusted his straps and feeling his pulse increase slightly. Instead of verbally answering him, the droid showed a projected path on one target marked friendly and 14 enemy ships coming in from behind a line of freighter that were maneuvering to avoid something.

TWO MINUTES TO INTERCEPT, S-FOILS NEED TO BE LOCKED INTO FIRING MODE AT THIS TIME.

"S-foils locked and lasers are fully charged," Ju told the droid as he watched one of the enemy targets wink out on the scanner.

COMMENCE FIRING IN 56 SECONDS, the droid said as he and the rest of the squadron flanked out into a V-shaped attack formation.

"I'm ready," Ju said in an excited voice, "oh you better believe I am ready!" At thirty seconds, the black YT-1300 rolled out from behind the largest freighter, right where the droid said it would be, 5 second later the enemy fighters followed behind the command ship. They were at a right angle to the squadron, coming right across their bow in an almost perfect 'T' crossing. Ju could feel his hands start to sweet in his flight gloves as he tried to keep the glee from exploding out of him. At the precise time, and at almost point blank range, he opened up on the attacking fighters. "I got one!" Ju screamed into the combat channel.

**_"Can the chatter Rogue Two,"_** the professional voice of Col. Darklighter responding almost at once, **_"Rogues break by pairs and finish them off, stick to your wing man. Rogue Two you're with me."_**

Ju double click his mike, just like he had been instructed during all those training exercises and rolled his fighter to stay with Rogue One. He did a quick look at his combat scanner and saw that about half of the fighters were no longer around and the survivors were breaking out on all points of the compass. He saw that Rogue One had chosen the single fighter that was still chasing the command ship.

**_"Two take point,"_** Col. Darklighter said as he allowed Ju to pass him. Ju swallowed a lump of fear as he lined up his shot. The Col. would sometimes do this during simulations but he never would have guess he would be able to do it in a real combat action. And this was very different from the simulator, not only was the target junking better then the computer ever did but he had to make sure that he didn't hit the wrong target by mistake and watch out for all the civilian traffic they were weaving in and out of, it was nerve racking. He had to take a shot and soon, the tie fighter was getting shots in at the YT-1300, and if he didn't hurry, Col. Darklighter would bump him and he didn't want to lose a kill because of that! He succeeded in rattling the tie pilot enough to get him to break off his attack against the YT-1300 and make a break for open space. Once he made the break, Ju was able to lead the other pilot enough to cause some damage to the ship and then, finally, saw the expanding fireball that marked a successful kill. **_"Good shot, Two."_**

"Thank you, sir," Ju said suddenly feeling very exhausted.

**_"Different then the simulators, wouldn't you say?"_**

"Yes sir," Ju said wondering how the Col. was able to read his mind.

**_"Simulators are great teaching tool, but they can't replace the real thing. Use the simulator to help you but never expect combat to be like them, understand?"_**

"Yes sir, I do now."

**_"Good enough, and congratulations, you have two kills now,"_** Col. Darklighter's voice said in a lighter tone, one that he never heard from him before, **_"Form up on my wing and lets go see how the rest of the squad did."_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, the _Mon Mothma_ has her gravity generators on and is preventing the two Battle Dragons from fleeing into Hyperspace, forces are moving into position around the ships." The military aid said listing into the command comm band, "the Rogues are reporting no damage done to their squadron and are returning to escort formation around the _Sweet Night_."

"Very well," Cal said letting out his breath in a sigh of relief, the same kind of relief that Luke felt himself. "Make sure that they don't attack those battle ships, just keep an eye on them for now."

"Yes sir," the aid said as he retreated to the rear of the group to relay the message to the PDF.

"Sir, the Senator from Hapes is demanding to speak to you," another young aid said.

"Tell her that I found some mold in my refrigerator, I get back to her as soon as I am done looking at it," Cal said in an irritable voice as he came over to stand next to Luke. "Solo is going to send me to an early grave."

"Actually sir," Mara whispered to Cal from Luke's other side, "It was Tahiri's idea."

"Like I said Solo," Cal said with a snort, "I'm sure she will start using her real name sooner or later." As Luke and Mara shared an amused glance, Cal went on in a musing tone, "the stakes just got higher. I hope for our sakes they have some concrete evidence about Rayner."

"I think we have enough justification to assist the Queen Mother after that attack," Belinda said as quietly.

"I am more worried about the systems that are wavering," Cal said quietly. "If they learn about this and we have nothing proving Rayner's involvement they could see it as us interfering in a planetary sovereignty rights. The raid we could have some deniability but now …" He broke off as the _Falcon_ appeared on the horizon.

Luke and the others watched as the lead elements of the Rogue Squadron made a fly by and the _Falcon_ made it landing inside the hanger. As they waited for the hatch to open, a squad of security personal took up positions at the entrance of the hanger while an honor guard formed up at the base of the most famous freighter in the galaxy. Not one to relay solely on others, Kyp and the other JedI fan out in a protective formation around the group of honor guest. As the ramp lowered, Luke saw that Tenel Ka and Jacen, who was scanning the hanger in a proactive technique as if looking for any hidden threat. Although Luke was thrilled to see his nephew again, he couldn't help but wonder what was causing the strange Force signature he was receiving from him. Tenel Ka, on the other hand, was as poised and dignified, even in her standard issue coveralls, as she would be in her finest Royal Gown. Nothing in her demeanor or walk gave anyone who was watching any clue to the pain, suffering and humiliation that she must be feeling after what had happened to her in the past weeks.

"Queen Mother Djo," Cal said as he, Luke and the rest of the gather dignitaries bowed when she reached the end of the honor guard, "on behalf of the Senate and the people of the GFFA; welcome to Denon."

"Chief of State Omas," she said in a strong voice while returning the bow, "on behalf of the people of the Hapes Consortium and myself, I thank you for not only your warm greeting but also for you assistance in our time of need. Your generous and timely assistance has given the people hope that this crisis will pass quickly and the rightful rulers will return."

"It is my hope as well Queen Mother Djo; I have always valued and admire the valor and strengths of the people of the Hapes Consortium. However, there is no need to thank us for any small role we might have played; it is what one should do when their neighbors are in need. To offer an open hand and a strong shoulder to those in need so they may help themselves and weather any storm."

"As it should be through out the galaxy," Tenel Ka said with a small bow and then leaned in closer so only Cal and Luke could hear her, she went on in a quieter voice, "now if we have said enough for the masses to be satisfied, there is much I need to speak of with you."

"Oh no worries Queen Mother," Cal said in a normal voice, with a hint of amusement, while Tenel Ka seemed to be taken aback by Cal's actions, "there are no media in here." Cal jerked his thumb towards the rear entrance, "The jackals are all waiting outside. Once we get out there, I have a whole slew of prepared speeches that sound all pretty and proper. I couldn't allow them in here with … well the team that saved you unloading. Plus I wanted a moment to let you know how I really feel and to to tell you how sorry I am to hear about your father. His death, while I am sure was a personal blow to you; it was also a great blow to the entire galaxy as whole."

"Again I thank you, Chief of State Oman not only for your kind and candied words. I must also thank you for allowing … the team," she said with a hint of a smile crossing her face, "to help us. Without them I doubt that neither Jacen Solo nor I would be here right now."

"So Rayner Thul was there," Belindi Kelenda asked as Han, Leia, Meewalh and a smaller man came down the ramp of the _Falcon._ Luke recognized it as one of the skins that Tahiri wore from time to time to hid her identity.

"Yes," Tenel Ka said as Jacen gave Tahiri a hard look and Luke could feel him reaching out as if to make sure it was her or not.

"How much support was he giving your rebels," Luke asked as Tahiri came to a stop directly across from Jacen and staring back at him as blandly, with her arms crossed, as he was staring at her in undisguised disgust.

"Unknown Master Skywalker," Tenel Ka replied also giving Tahiri a double take, "I had received reports of local cells putting up stiff resistance until a strange man appeared. In each case, the cell ceased communications and was learned to have been wiped out."

"Rayner never appeared to us until shortly before mom and dad came in," Jacen said pulling his gaze from Tahiri to address Luke directly. "He has grown very powerful and is in great need of our help, Uncle Luke."

"Rayner Thul was very deranged Master Skywalker and was very determine to make sure that neither Jacen Solo nor I survived the encounter."

"As I said, Uncle Luke, he is in great pain and in great need," Jacen said in a sincere voice.

"More like he is a great pain," Cal said ignoring the look that Jacen sent to him. Turing to Tahiri he asked, "Captain what is your assessment?"

"He appeared to be in the same state of mind as the last time we met," Tahiri said coming to attention, her voiced heavily modified. "He is still a great danger to not only himself but to the galaxy at large. He is also still very fixated on killing certain JedI; I doubt that we will be able to reason with him."

"You do not know that," Jacen said, "you didn't even attempt help him, you just tried to kill him."

"My mission was to rescue the Queen Mother and bring her to Denon," Tahiri said stiffly not looking at anyone but Cal. "I was not sent there to save anyone or to kill anyone. If to complete my mission meant that I should help 'save' him, I would have without hesitation. However, if to complete my mission and save the lives of my men meant killing him, I would have done it."

"So he is still alive," Luke asked sending a questioning look to Leia, who just sadly nodded her head. Clearly, there was a lot of tension between Tahiri and Jacen but this time he had no idea what it would be.

"Yes, Master Skywalker," Tahiri answered turning her now brown colored eyes towards him, another bit of disguise since her gold eyes would be a dead give away as to who she was.

"Should we even guess how you did this time," Cal asked her in a caring voice.

"Bit better then last time," Tahiri said looking down at the ground sheepishly, "the best I could do was distract him long enough for Charm Boy and Doc to prep Queen Mother Djo and JedI Solo for travel." When she looked back up there was a confident look in her eyes. "With the help of Socket, we were able to render him unconscious but by that time we had enemy forces converging on our location. I had a choice, stay and kill him and risk my men, or leave him and insure my teams and mission survival."

"I believe you made the right choice, Captain," Cal said with a smile.

"Thank you sir, I believe that as well. I would always chose saving before killing, and I never regretted saving someone," then she let her eyes slide over to Jacen, "well most of the time."

"As I said good job, you and your men should be proud," Cal said in the awkward pause that accompanied her last statement. "Right now, Queen Mother we should be heading out to the press. Let them see you here and explained why you are here. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to have Captain Solo and his wife there as well. It was not our original plan but we can only deal with the cards fate passed out."

"I have no objections" she said as the whole group minus Tahiri and Belindi Kelenda, both had other things to discuss, moved toward the rear entrance. "Master Skywalker, I have asked if Jacen Solo if he would be willing to serve as my aid and bodyguard until I have completed my quest. He has agreed, is this an acceptable arraignment to you?"

"More then acceptable," Luke answered at once. "The JedI will of course will assist you in any and all matters that you may need. Plus, I don't think you will find a better person to stand at your side then Jacen."

"Fact," Tenel Ka said with just a hint, barely a hint, of a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Tahiri stood in front of the mirror in the very plain hotel room that her superiors had put up her and her team. They, who ever they were, had decided that the Wraiths would be better served being sequestered here until such time the Senatorial inquest was completed instead of providing room at one of the bases here on Denon. Security was the excuse, a good excuse in some ways because the Wraiths thrived on security, but Tahiri had the suspicion it was mostly due to politics. She had heard once that with politics, nothing was done quickly and without politics, nothing would ever get done. That statement jus summed up the past 14 hours of debriefing that she and the rest just suffered through.

_Time for a haircut, I think,_ she thought as she finished drying her short blond hair. At one time, her parent had worn her hair very long, down the middle of her back long, which was ok when she was a Tusken Raider and a Jedi in training but as soon as she started working with Anakin Solo and the other _Jeedai_ during the Yuuzhan Vong War, she had it cut short. A style that she didn't feel any urge to change now, in fact the old style would be more of a problem then not. Now she could get out of a shower, do a quick brush and be ready, literally since she never wore make up as well, and having long hair would just take up too much time that could be spend in other ways. That and long hair just gave her opponents some else to grab.

As she grabbed a brush, she wondered if she had time to even get it cut. The shower was more of a luxury then anything else she has received. _You would think 14 hours would be enough to get the answers they needed but no …_ she was still very mad at their treatment since they have been treated like this every time they came back from a mission. They get debriefed by a committee made up of a intelligence officer from the civilian government, someone from the Jedi, someone from the Military intelligences, someone from Fighter Command, Navy Command, ships services (if they used their freighter trap) and someone from the Chief of State's office. That was before the main briefing in front of the Advisory Council and or Senate, and since this was involving a member of the Ruling Family, she just knew that tomorrows briefing would be worst then today's. Today's had been bad enough, was it necessary to waste _two_ freighters this time? Did they have any physical proof of Rayner being there? Why did the scanners fail other then your team's incompetents? Was it truly necessary to have your team override the Rogue Squadrons droids?

That question provided quite a ruckus when Col. Darklighter spoke up in support of her actions. He told them in no uncertain terms that they had been placed under her command before leaving for Hapes and for command to question her motives and to question his command abilities was a slap in the face to not only her but also the entire command structure. He would not disobey her direct and legal order just because she was not willing to explain the order. Command put her in charge and that was the end of the story. When asked if he was comfortable with the actions, he said that he trusted the Wraiths, old and new, and General Antilles trust in her command abilities. He also added that under her command they have yet to neither lose anyone nor fail to complete a mission.

When Piggy explained that the reason for the droid comm he was greeted with ambiguous expressions, it was true that many had trouble believing that he could and did have the abilities to not only plot out the courses of the enemy fighters but he also translated into math equations so that the droids would understand it as well. While Belinia knew all about Piggy, many of the others including Master Durron, wanted more proof then just his say so. It did give Tahiri a small feeling of triumph when Piggy not only traced out a plot for 5 different freighters in orbit, without the assist of a traffic control droid but then was able to use the formula to let one of the traffic droids change one orbit to avoid a collision that a human control had overlooked.

Master Durron was supportive when she stated that they had a theory of those strange transmissions and how the Battle Dragons was able to follow them through hyperspace so precisely. By using the Ysalamiri, they were able to show that the fighters, while not under direct control of someone using the Force, there was a strong correlations. The fighters suffered from a four to 10 second delay, once Piggy was put under the Ysalamiri, and depending on the course corrections. She argued that by putting the Rogues under droid control the pilots could not broadcast ahead of time, where they would meet and assist the _Falcon_. The time delay seemed to get thought the pilots in the room, and the intelligent officers, once explained, began to see the results of the experiment since a 10 second delay would get any pilot killed even in a landing, while the credit pincer just wined about the cost of the freighters.

Tahiri left the small refresher, just wearing a fluffy hotel robe, collapsed on one of the two beds in her room. Being in command gave her the single room, Sorr and Cathy was going to share one when Sorr gets here tomorrow, and the absolute luxury of a long _hot_ uninterrupted shower! Ever since her parent took her first shower over a decade ago, whenever her or Tahiri felt stressed out, a shower was one way, the best way, to relax. Tahiri has some dim memories about the fascination that her parent had with rain, waterfalls, showers and just about anything that involved large amounts of water that ran freely. Riina Kwaad had always though that Tahiri Veila was a bit nuts for it still after growing up for 6 years with barely enough water to drink, it was a very powerful fascination. After 14 hours of continually justifying every breath she took, she felt that she deserved a bit of a shower. If Riina Kwaad though that was nuts, well that just meant she didn't know what she was missing.

Tahiri let out a small smile, Rat had also though she was nuts to spend hours in the shower after a stressful day in training. _But then again Rat liked sleeping in the nude so …_

Tahiri got up and pulled back the covers, jumped in after taking her robe off. She had always wondered what the appeal was to Rat to sleep in the nude and well there was one way to find out. She had to admit, it felt … different … and in some ways relaxing, almost enough to get her to forget the abomination that she was on. In addition, since she was so exhausted she just started drifting off when…

MASTER SKYWALKER IS AT THE DOOR AWAITING PERMISSION TO ENTER. The door system said.

Letting out a Shaper curse, she jumped up to grab her robe and her light saber. She ran over to the door and looked out the monitor, letting out a louder curse she hit the intercom button. "Hold on Master Skywalker," Tahiri said feeling her face change six shades of red. Grabbing a body stocking and running into the refresher, she used the Force to open the door. "Come right in, I'll be out in a second."

"No problem Tahiri," she heard his voice as he walked into the small room. She mumbled another curse, she was in such a hurry she had forgotten her undergarments! "I just stop by to see how you were doing and to see if you wanted to grab a small meal down in the lobby."

"Ah," Tahiri said pulling on her body stocking, hoping, praying more like it, that no one would notice what she was not wearing. Once again, her small frame may be more of a help then a hindrance, Cathy or Rat could never get away with this. _Then again, they wouldn't worry about it like I would!_ "That sounds like a great idea, I am kind of hungry. Who else will be there?" Tahiri checked herself out in the mirror and guess it would work, especially after grabbing one of her flight jackets.

"Just you and me, Tahiri," Luke said as she came out of the refresher and seeing him over by the window watching traffic fly by. "Ben is not feeling well so Mara wants to stay with him tonight. Han and Leia are spending time with Tenel Ka and Jacen and since I was just getting away from the office I thought I would stop by."

"Ah, long day for you too," Tahiri asked with a grin as she grabbed a jacket off the hanger and put it on.

"You could say that," Luke said with a grin as he turned to watch her put her boots on. "Are you ok, you look a bit flushed."

"Oh yea I am fine just you know umm just had a warm shower," she answered lamely looking around for her gun belt.

"Anyways, I keep finding out more about how to be an administrator then I ever really wanted to know."

"Missing the good old days already," Tahiri said with a grin as she hooked her gun belt and light saber around her waist.

"Well, when I was running Yavin 4 my biggest worry was keeping my nephew and your parent out of trouble." Luke said giving her a raised eyebrow. "Other then that I had few people to answer to and didn't spend half my day either justifying my decisions or listening to others tell me how I did it wrong and how they did would have done it better."

"That is one of the many joys of command that no one warned me about," she said with a pained look as she headed to the door.

"Of course not Tahiri," Luke said with a straight face as they headed to the bank of lifts, "if we did then no one would want to be in command."

"That I'd believe," Tahiri grinned as she called for a lift, "so what is wrong with little Ben?"

"Just the normal childhood cold," Luke said as he motioned her to enter the lift first. As he pushed the button for the lobby he finished his thoughts, "ever child has then sooner or later. You may learn about someday yourself."

"Why you going to order me to baby-sit again," she teased. One time her parent and Anakin decided to help Luke and Mara for the day and watch Ben while they went out to relax. Tahiri Veila to that point never had much dealings with new born babies or even children under two, it help her, and now Tahiri, realize just how much neither one of them were ready for kids. It sounds much easier then it was, especially when the child in question has a very natural and powerful gift of the Force.

"No," Luke answered with a grin, no doubt remembering that incident as well. "I am sure that while Ben would not mind and neither would Mara and I, your parent looked quiet … exhausted."

"That is one way to put it," Tahiri said giving him a martyred look. When they arrived to the restaurant the maître d' about fell over when he saw it was Luke Skywalker. After about ten minutes of hearing the Mon Calamari telling Luke and Tahiri how honored the restaurant was to have such distinguished guests, Luke was finally able to request a table near the window that faced a fountain. It then took another ten minutes to convince the Mon Calamari that even if it was near the kitchen and not the best seat in the house, Luke would really love to be seated there and not near the front. Tahiri watched the whole thing with amusement as Luke patiently and calmly argued that there was no offense for them to seat him in the rear and the restaurant would not receive a bad name in the press if he did sit there. Since he was Luke Skywalker, he got his way, only after the Mon Calamari learned something that she already knew, no one can out wait a Jedi Master. However, as they made their way to their seats, Tahiri did feel a bit uneasy at all the attention they were receiving. Luke, on the other hand, seemed not to notice all the stares. Once they were alone, the waitress rushed off to get their glasses of sparkly water; Tahiri asked him, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Walk through this place and not get nervous at all the gawking?"

"Ah," Luke said leaning forward in his seat and motioning her to do the same, as if to share a great and treasured Master secret. Giving her a wink, he said, "I hate it, I always feel as if I am on display so I have learn to just try to avoid looking around. If you make eye contact it just encourages them."

"That is it," she asked as he innocently looked over the menu and casually nodded, "you just act like they are not there? No great Jedi Master trick?"

"It adds to the mysticism," Luke said deadpan but she could see a sparkle of humor in his eyes. The waitress came up and took their orders, she barely notice the human's inability to look her in the eye. Although the lady was trying hard to maintain eye contact, Tahiri knew seeing eyes the color bright gold was unsettling to just about everyone. When they first changed many of her team had trouble to keep eye contact, as with many things time allowed them to make the adjustment. When the human walked away, Luke asked her in a kindly manner, "Does it bother you much when that happens?"

"You noticed it too," she asked taking a sip of water, as he nodded his head, "not really I mean I can't blame anyone really, I look human so they just assume I will have a normal color."

"Is it just part of your Shaping or something else?"

"We are not sure," Tahiri said looking out at the fountain, "since it happened when it did, we are not sure my initial surge of anger accelerated a nature process or some how tied in to it. Elassar wants Calghal to run some test on me when we get a chance."

"Well," Luke said also watching the flow of the water, "since you used the Force to reopen your wounds, I would have to say it was tied in somehow."

"I would agree except, I am not as angry as I was then so they should have changed back."

"Hmm," Luke said simply not taking his eyes off the water.

"You don't agree," Tahiri asked trying to keep her voice civil.

"Lets just say the jury is still out," Luke said as he watched the water.

"I have learned to accept what happened Master Skywalker."

"Oh I'm not going to disagreeing with that," Luke said as he pointed out the fountain, "When you see that what is your first though. Don't think about it just say the first things that come to your mind."

"Purity," she said looking at the fountain as well, "life and …" She stopped, feeling a bit foolish.

"And," Luke prompted.

"Nothing, it was childish." When Luke said nothing but watched the fountain, she knew instinctively that he would wait all night for her to finish the statement. "It is going to sound silly." When he just nodded, she let out a frustrated breath, "part of me that was Tahiri Veila looks at that and … well she sees … magic." When Luke let out a small smile, Tahiri responded defensively, "I told you it sounded silly!"

"That is not the reason I am smiling Tahiri," Luke said looking over at her, still with the smile on his face, "I am smiling because I agree."

"Really?"

"Flying was something I did for years before Ben and the droids came into my life, later I learn the Force and discovered a few of the mysteries of the universe. While that still amaze me, the simple fountain is still one of the most wondrous sight I have ever seen. We both grew up on a world where water was scarce and not wasted on what many would consider a foolish fountain. Many of the people around the galaxy sees it as nothing more then a decoration but to us, it is more wondrous and special. Sort of like space flight would be to those people you discovered or the Force is to many in the galaxy."

"Ok, I could see that point," Tahiri said not sure where Luke was going with this.

"Now without thinking tell me what you think of Denon as a whole," Luke said keeping his eyes on her. "No don't think about it, just tell me."

"You been talking to Master Horn about me again," Tahiri said defensively again.

"Yes and no, your body language is always stiff and cold when your on Denon regardless if you are dealing with me or not."

"Maybe I just don't like politicians," she replied lamely and when Luke just sat there, she leaned across the table, in a harsh whisper said, "ok it is a abomination. Happy? I think it is a crime to turn a living breathing planet into … this!" She waved in the general direction of the window and the skyscrapers, "But this is not my other parent's views coming out or taking over!"

"I agree," Luke said which rocked Tahiri back in her chair and blink, "in many ways you are right. I remember what Coruscant was when we both went there and if it had some natural resources the people trapped there would have fared better." She was about to say something when he held up his hand to stop her. "However, I still see a planet full of life. Maybe not under the best circumstances never the less there is life here. Where there is Life there is the Force. So while I don't agree fully with your feelings, I do understand why you feel that way."

"So you are saying I have too narrow of view point?"

"Not exactly," Luke said taking a sip of his own, "I am just saying with experience that can only come with time and taking on many different challenges, you see the good with the bad."

"Ok," Tahiri said in a non-committal voice still not sure where this was going. She even reached out a bit to make sure this was Luke Skywalker and not her doppelganger in disguised because it sure sounded like something it would say. "There are times when I think I have come to grips with certain action of mine, that it no longer hurts as bad. Then I think of it and I find, while pain is still there, it just has lessen some and the guilt still remains."

"Your father," Tahiri asked gently.

"No," Luke sighed and looked at the fountain again, "Anakin."

"Luke that wasn't your fault," Tahiri said gently.

"I know, Tahiri," he said looking back at her "and if I had to do it all over again, I am not sure I would have changed a thing. I know that he died in the service of the Force. He died so that others would live but it still does not make it any easier when I think of what was lost or have to see the pain in my sister's or Han's eyes. In the past few years, I have, finally been able to face them without feeling guilty or feeling like I personally destroyed their lives. Do you understand?"

"I," she said in a halting voice, "I have been trying Luke." She looked up hoping her eyes weren't as shinny as she thought they were, "some days … some days I wish I had just cut him down." When Luke failed to reply she plowed on, "but I couldn't let Anakin or Ratnena down or …" she stopped to drink some water to compose herself. "Letting you down after everything you did for my parent and me, that would have been the worst. I just wish … I just wished …" The waitress chose that moment to return with the food which gave her a minute or two to try to composer herself. When the waitress asked if she was all right, well she knew then just how badly she was failing. Tahiri nodded and waited until she left then looked over at Luke. "I just wish …"

"I know Tahiri," Luke said in the most sympathetic voice she had heard from him in a while. "That was one of the reasons I asked you to join me tonight, to let you know that I am here to just listen if you need me. To let you know that I understand some of what you are feeling."

"Thank you Luke," Tahiri said wiping her eyes, "what was the other reason?"

"I am hungry and I hate eating alone," Luke said in such a deadpan voice that it shocked Tahiri in to silence for a few seconds before she let out a laugh.

"Luke, I hope to be as wise as you are one day."

"You will be Tahiri, just remember life is full of choices, and learn from the mistakes as well as from the victories."

"Make a right turn or a left turn or stay where you are, they are all decisions."

"Exactly," Luke said cutting a bit of his steak, he looked over at her after chewing. "I'll pass on a bit of wisdom my master gave me just before he died." Tahiri nodded eagerly wanting to hear what wisdom Yoda had passed on to Luke. He leaned forward and gave her a very serious look. "He said, 'When 900 hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not.'" Tahiri snorted out a laugh, she must have looked strange to the people around her, half crying and half laughing. But she didn't care; it looked and sounded something like Rat would do to make her smile. When she told him that, he just gave her a smile and said," I wish I could have gotten to meet her on better terms."

"So do I," Tahiri said wishfully.

"Could you tell me more about her, share some of her wisdom with me," Luke asked as the waitress filed their glasses.

"Gee", Tahiri wonder which ones she could tell without being grounded, "well there was this one time …"


	16. Chapter 16

"I will now call on Captain Tahiri to testify," Cal was cut off by two different objections even before he could get the sentence out, one from the Council and one from the Hapes. Leia felt a bit of stirring behind her in the Force but could not tell if it was Tyria or Tahiri she was feeling. Cal let out a sigh as he asked the Council member what the objection was first.

"Master Skywalker is not here yet," the Senator representative said with a shrill voice. Since the end of the war, Cal has changed the Senate member periodically to avoid any appearance of improperness. It also meant that he had no control over whom the Senate sent as their representative and this time it seemed the Senate sent someone over who they just wanted to get rid of.

"As I said Master Skywalker is in the Comm Center handling a problem from a Jedi stationed in the Kessel system," Kyp said to the senator in a strain but patient voice. "He will be returning in a few minutes, we can have her sworn in and take care of the primaries information before he gets back."

"Yes, I do understand that Master Durron," the peevish Senator said pointing at Tahiri, who was dressed in her military class A's and wearing her light saber in a special holster, walking up to the addressing podium. "However, should we not wait for him so that he can hear everything that his freak has to say?" This time Leia felt a stirring from not only the Jedi in the room but could hear the Wraiths squirm in their seats. Tahiri, for her part, remained still and calm, both in appearance and in the Force. Luke told Leia that Tahiri and him had a nice quiet meal two nights ago and while she was unusually embarrassed about something, she was much calmer after their dinner. "Unless you think he knows what she is going to say before hand."

"Master Skywalker has been briefed about the … ," Belindi said but was cut off by the Senator.

"Oh yes I forgot, they had dinner the other night already planning on what she will say," the senator said before Cal could gavel him down.

"My esteem colleague does have a point," the Hapes Senator said a jumping to her feet, "the same point that I was going to make. Captain Tahiri is a Jedi, who has every reason to; well I would not be as crude as to say lie but lets just say to tell the truth in a most favorable light to Tenel Ka's illegal and misbegotten quest."

"Please remind the Senator from Hapes that Captain Tahiri is no longer a Jedi," Leia said from Tenel Ka side. She and Han agreed to help Tenel Ka in the senatorial inquest and gather support to have her re-instated to the throne. For the past two days they had been in front of the Council and for two days Leia was getting slapped in the face repeatedly as to why she left politics. "Even if she was, she is still a member of the Defense Force, has served with distinction and her honor is not in question here."

"Once a Jedi always a Jedi," the Hapes Senator sneered in a voice that put them slightly above space slugs. "If she is not a Jedi why is she carrying a light saber?"

"Chief of State, if I may," about four people said at the same time. As Cal tried to restore ordered the side door opened and the call of "TEA TIME!" was heard. A very old, gristly, coarse looking gentleman walked into pushing a beverage cart before him. He did not appeared to notice the ruckus that he was causing nor did he seem to be in very good health. Leia saw various looks of dismay from many of the people on the council as well as from the Hapes delegation. Leia caught a look of confusion on Tahiri's face that changed to one of amusement before she quickly schooled her features back into being blank.

"What is _he_ doing in here? This is a closed door session!" The Hapes Senator said with distain.

"Serving tea," the old man said while rolling his eyes that suggested even a two year old could have figured it out. As Cal tried to settle down the room, the old man went from seat to seat setting down different cups of liquid. He was also talking to Cal, not noticing that Cal wasn't listening to him, as Cal was busy talking to the rest of the room "Sorry Cal, I know I am late but those darn kids again. They changed all the rooms around on me while I was trying to find you. You turn your back for just a second and they change everything." Leia looked over at Han then to Tenel Ka and Jacen, they all gave her equally confused looks. Han made a jester that showed the old man was not quite firing on all thrusters. When she glanced back at the Wraiths, Tyria and the rest just looked confused as she did, a few of them were sharing looks of amusements, while Tahiri keep looking straight ahead. "Why they have to kept moving all the rooms around every day? I tried complaining but no one will listen," the old man said after coughing into the whinny Senator's drink. Cal tried to talk to the old man but he just went on about how everyone should stop moving entire rooms for no better then to make his life harder. When he got to the Hapes table, several of the Senator's aids hastily got out of his way. "I've tried telling Security but they never listen to me, the blasted whippier-snappers, they just made fun of me and said I was crazy!"

"I find that so hard to believe," the Senator said with dripping sarcasm.

"I know!" the man said oblivious to the sarcasm and as he made his way over to Leia and her table. He also went on saying how the droids were even part of it. Once he got to the table, he stopped in front of Tenel Ka and gave her a hard look, "you are not one of the one changing the rooms, are you?"

"No sir, I am not, I only arrived on Denon three days ago."

"This is Queen Mother Djo of the Hapes Consortium," Leia said in a way of introduction as Cal was coming up behind him.

"Uh ok but if you see anyone doing that, let me know, will ya? I'll have to catch these vandals since security can't."

"I shall assist you if I can," Tenel Ka said as she watched him set down a cup of tea. Leia was sure that she was as skeptical as the rest about the cleanness of the cup.

"So you're her boss," the old man said pointing to the Senator.

"She is no longer anything," the other woman snapped.

"I'm her boss, she represents my interests to the G.F.F.A Senate," Tenel Ka then sent a look to her Senator that would froze a lump of lava, "for now."

"Could you, you know, get her married? I know she has a face that could stop a clock but if she had a man and maybe some kids she wouldn't be such a rancor." Leia had to kick Han to keep him from making any addition comments, it wasn't as if the old man was wrong, it just wouldn't help anyone to agree with him. She also saw Tahiri struggle to keep a straight face as she signal for her team to remain quiet. A few of the Wraiths were coughing from trying to hold in their laughing. The Senator in question was doing her best to kill him with her glare.

"Fact," Tenel Ka said giving her Senator an appraising glance with a raised eyebrow.

"Who is this, your husband?" He asked pointing at Jacen who was seated next to Tenel Ka.

"No, he is my bodyguard."

"Uh," the old man said looking him over, "he'll do fine … as long as you are only attacked by Ewoks." The man then moved down to Leia and started at her too. "You're a Queen too?"

"No, I am Leia Organa-Solo," Leia said bowing to him, not really wanting to shake his hands. "And this is Han …"

"Han Solo!" The old man said in awed voice and backing up with his eyes open wide, "you are Han Solo?"

"Yea," Han said standing up. Leia was assuming, by his tone, that Han just figured that he has ran into one more of his many admirers.

"Han Solo!" The old man then pulled out an incredibly ancient blaster and pointed it shaking at Han. "I got you now you, you scoundrel!"

"Hey point that things somewhere else," Han said moving away from the man as Leia and Cal tried to calm him down.

"Quick call security Cal and count the silver," the old man said, "he is a dangerous, vile and slippery villain!"

"What is," she heard Luke say as he entered the room and saw what was going on, before she or anyone else could say anything the old man ran over to him, still pointing his gun at Han. "Why is he holding …"

"Lord Vader! Lord Vader, I've just captured the notorious Han Solo!"

"Hold on …" Luke started to say to calm down the old man.

"Oh he is a vile, disreputable, slimy, tricky son of a Hutt! I have Cal counting the silver as we speak!"

"Now just hold on …" Han started to say as Elassar snickered loud enough to draw Han's ire.

"The stories I have heard about him, oh they would chill you to the bones!"

"I'm sure but …"

"Some of the things I can't even repeat in front of these fine young women," and then he pointed towards the Hapes Senator who went from enjoying the show to glaring at him again as he said, "too vile even for the old battle ax to hear."

"I understand but …"

"I heard he even kidnapped a princess once …"

"Well …"

"Oh that poor girl," the man said moaning, "the horrors she must have suffered."

"I couldn't imagine," Tahiri said in a deadpan voice. Han shot her a look as the old man moved from Luke to her side.

"You couldn't little girl, and do you know what the worst was?" When Tahiri shook her head no, the old man said in a mournful voice, "he made her marry her."

"I don't believe that," Tahiri said also completely dead pan, then looked over at Han, shaking her head in mock horror, "no one could possibly be that evil."

"I know," the old man said sadly.

"I couldn't imagine a worst fate," Tahiri said ignoring the looks that Leia and Han were giving her or that laughter coming from her team.

"We can only hope that death was quick and painless," the old man said nodding.

"Now just wait one minute!" Han said as Leia pulled him back a bit to keep him from going over to the man. Even Leia was having a hard time keeping her face straight; especially hearing the Wraiths snicker behind them.

"As you said you caught this criminal," Luke said with a smirk at Han and Leia as he walked over to the man, Han just rolled his eyes, "and I am grateful for all your hard work."

"Thank you Lord Vader, I told you I was a loyal citizen!"

"Yes and you are, but right now we will take over and you can go relax …" Luke said trying to guild him towards the door but the man turned back to Han.

"Are you sure Lord Vader, Cal still has to count the silver?"

"Yes I am sure in fact …"

"I will be honored to take such a brave man to a place where he can relax," Tahiri said to Luke as she gently held on to his arm and begun leading him to the entrance. Tahiri was able to lead him out as he still professed at being a loyal citizen and was proud to have 'caught' such a vile criminal as Han Solo. As Tahiri came back in the room a few minutes later, the two senators were still complaining about the gentleman. Leia, in her own heart, agreed with them when they wondered why he was allowed to roam freely around the capital. Han said something in the order of him losing more then one thruster on take off. However, Cal just told everyone he was a harmless old friend of his grandfather and he never did anything of any lasting damage. As he turned to begin questioning Tahiri, Leia wondered briefly why the only two people in the room that seemed to have been the most amused by the whole episode was Tahiri and Cal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy, with the rest of the Wraiths, was sitting in an unused office deep in the building where the Chief of State held his hearings. The hearings today were what she expected, long, boring, and unproductive waste of time. It was mostly Tahiri explaining what they saw and did on Hapes, and then repeating the information when the Senators and the others failed to hear what she said the first time. _Must be an advantage to be a Jedi because I am not sure if I could have been so calm when someone repeatedly calls me a liar._ Cathy though as she looked around the office space as Kic wondered out loud as to why Tahiri wanted them to meet her here.

"Beats me," Elassar said as he pick out a desk to prop his feet up on, "she could have chosen a bar if she really cared."

"She would have if Doc hadn't swindled all our money on the last run," Socket said playing with one of the computers.

"It wasn't that hard to out think you Socket," Cathy teased Jake.

"It would be harder to outthink a space slug," Uhilka joked as he sat down next to Sorr and Kell and Tyria.

"Junk Pile thinks I am pretty smart," Jake said as Squeaky stood quietly in the corner. Before anyone else could reply the main door opened to allow General Antilles walked in the room. Cathy and the rest jumped to their feet as Jake spoke out, "General on deck."

"At ease," General Antilles said, dressed in his duty uniform, as he waved them down in their seats. "Nice office, how did Squeaky get them for you?"

"I had though you secured these offices for us," Squeaky said.

"No," Antilles said looking around, "Tahiri called me and asked if I could come down here for a briefing."

"We're not going to get arrested, are we?" Jake said in a questioning tone.

"No one is stupid enough to try to arrest us," Piggy said with a laugh.

"Besides, how could they ever build a jail strong enough to hold us," Kell said.

"Anyways, if Tahiri asked us to meet her, she has permission, unlike the rest of you she does things by the book. I had just assumed she had Squeaky to get them that is all."

"And we assumed you retired," Elassar said pointing to his uniform.

"I am retired," Antilles replied looking pained. "I just have to wear this while I am working with you guys."

"Just can't take the man out of the uniform," Kell said looking sad.

"But you always looked so good in civilian clothes," Tyria said.

"You do have great taste, sir," Squeaky replied.

"Remember that our trip to Storinal and those wonderful clothes you had."

Cathy saw General Antilles stop looking around and just stared up at the ceiling mumbling something about getting Face. Cathy looked over at the older Wraiths; Tyria, Kell and Piggy were looking very amused. Cathy and the newer ones trades confused but amused looks, they have all learned that when the older ones get that look a great story was about to come out.

"I am shocked and sadden to say that this is one story I am not familiar with," Elassar said leaning forward with an expecting look on his face.

"It is nothing," Antilles said, rather too quickly.

"But General," Kell said straight face and completely deadpan, "these kids should know the high standards you have set for the squadron."

"Those clothes were Face's idea not mine," Antilles mumbled as he check his time piece, "where is Captain Tahiri anyways?"

"It was a shame that we were never able to capture your incredible fashion genius sir," Squeaky said.

"What fashion genius, sir," Cathy asked the increasing fidgety general.

"Anything that you have to share General can only help young and inexperience fledglings like us," Kip said exchanging amused glances with Cathy.

"It was for the good of the mission," Antilles said in a defeated voice.

"But sir, you started a whole fashion trend I bet," Kell said winking at Tyria.

"A short sleeved tunic in orange and yellow tropical fruit patterns," Tyria said with a wicked smile.

"Short pants in lavender," Piggy supplied.

"And don't forget the brown, broad brimmed hats," Squeaky finished.

"Oh my," Cathy said barking out a laugh that earned her a glare from the most famous fighter pilot in history. She tried to bring herself under control and said, "you … um must have really attracted the … um ladies sir."

"Yub Yub," Piggy, Tyria and Kell said at the same time and giving him an identical head bob. Antilles just rubbed his eyes and vowing to get Wes. Tahiri chose that moment to enter the room and gave everyone a quizzical look. Antilles stood back up and accepted her salute, not giving anyone time to share the story with her.

"Sorry I am late sir," she said heading towards a door down the hallway, "I was looking for someone."

"No problem Captain," the general said as he followed her to a door on the left. When it opened into a darken conferences room, the general followed her in without question. "Who were you looking for?"

"Lights," she said. As the lights came on, at the far end of the table was the old gentleman from this mornings briefing? He still looked like he needed a bath or seven and was snoring quietly from the head of the table. "Oh there he is!" The general asked in a commander's voice why this particular gentleman was here but Tahiri just held her finger up and walked over to the man. She gently shook the man asking if he was ok. He opened his eyes and looked around. When she asked him again, in a gentle voice, he just smiled as said he felt great. She just smiled and then, slapped him hard in the shoulder. As everyone asked loudly why she did that she ignored them and looked at the man, who was obviously in pain, "That is for those supposedly inconspicuous clothes you made me wear!"

"Watch Tahiri that is my bad shoulder," the now much younger and strong sounding voice replied as she rubbed his nose, the old man said, "besides you are not supposed to beat on old men who are your commanding officer."

"Face," General Antilles said in a mixture of relief and confusion.

"Yub Yub General," Commander Loran said with a smile as the fake skin peeled away from his face.

"Well that explains a lot," the general said sitting down with a grin.

"Now I know why I could never get a straight answer on your condition," Cathy said as they all took seats around the table. Commander Loran just shrugged in an easygoing fashion but his shoulder that Tahiri hit was still showing signs of being injured. Cathy looked up at Tahiri who was still standing over top of him, glaring at him in a mixture of happiness and exasperation, "how long have you known, Captain?"

"I didn't until he walked into the meeting this morning," she said walking around to take a seat opposite of Antilles. "As soon as he walked in the room, I recognized him, fake skin or not. Do you have any idea how worried we have been about you, sir?"

"I know Tahiri," Loren said with a sad smile, "but Chief of State asked that my actual status be kept secret even from you guys." He turned to look at everyone in the room as he went on, "I was able to heal pretty much in a month and half. Since then I have been doing undercover work for the Chief of State, trying to get to the bottom of this Bothan problem."

"Any success," Antilles asked.

"No," Loren said in a frustrated voice, "so far I have not found anything that suggest the Bothan or anyone else is bribing the others to join them and it is hard to believe that the orator skills of the Bothan alone could pull as many as they have." He then turned back to Tahiri; "your idea of someone using the Force to communicate and control people over the hypercomm is about the best explanation I have heard yet as to why everything is falling apart so fast."

"We haven't been able to prove it yet sir," Piggy said from his end of table.

"True all we have been able to explain why those ships had been able to follow us through hyperspace," Kic said as well.

"But it does explain one possible use of those hypercomm signals," Face said hitting some keys on the board in front of him. On a screen that lowered down behind him, Cathy saw a break down of the Senate and planetary systems, those who are with the Bothans, those wavering and those firmly against them. He flashed forward week by week until he came to the present. In each slide the numbers of those supporting the Bothans and wavering grew by leaps and bounds far faster then she thought should have given the fact it was basically in support of the Empire and war. "It also could explain why so many are joining against the Yuuzhan Vong and so quickly."

Cathy and the rest exchanged looks of veering levels of uneasiness, and it was Tahiri who summed it up the best by saying "Khapet!"


	17. Chapter 17

"So Master Skywalker thinks it is Rayner doing all this?" Cathy asked Face with skepticism in her voice.

Wedge had known for a few weeks that Cal and Luke were wondering how the Bothans were able to get so many systems join them. Some like the Kuat and Hapes; it was just a matter of conveniences, they help the Bothans now and later they get support for their own pet projects. Some of the systems want to strike back out of fear of the Yuuzhan Vong, while others out of fear that they will be sacrifice to protect the wealthier Core, again. But not every system was as clear cut as that, some of them like Malastare, were heavily defended from the Yuuzhan Vong and was given plenty of support from the then New Republic.

What Wedge had not known was just how worried they were, until now. He had also tried to keep up on Face's conditions after he got back to Denon from Kidriff 5, he tried repeatedly but was greeted by a stonewall of confusing technical terms and double talk. He even went as far as to have Calghal to help him; she reported little success as well. At least now he knew why they were keeping him in the dark about Face, he needed a cover to work under. Of course, in hindsight, the antics of Cal's 'friend' were typical Face and it did allow him free access to anywhere he wanted since he greeted with either amusement or contempt. That Cal had authorize and permit Face free reign in investigating various senators and their staff worried Wedge more then he was willing to admit to even himself. He had a sinking feeling that the whole Yuuzhan Vong debate was going to come to a very violent and bloody end, and Cal was stacking the deck in his favor as much as he could before the big bang.

"At this point we're not sure just who is behind everything," Face said shutting down the display behind him. "We had been thinking it was just a normal conspires like the Vong Free movement, few credits here some favors there, you know the normal 'bring down the government' stuff."

"Great now we given you some proof that it isn't that simple," Kell began but was cut off by Face's shaking his head.

"Even before that little game of tag up in orbit, we knew something was wrong," Face said looking very serious. "I've been all over this capital and I can't find a single credit out of place."

"So all we did at best we give you a new avenue to worry about, at worst just muddied the waters even more," Piggy said.

"Then we un-muddy the water," Tahiri said from her seat. "We think that Alema is somehow tied in to Rayner, if not directly at least, they have the same agenda. We still need to take out Alema, and then we can concentrate on Rayner."

"And if there is no tie in?" Tyria asked in a voice that sounded like the question was rhetorical.

"Either way it is a win/win," Tahiri said with a shrug, "we need to get Alema in here regardless of her connection to Rayner. The Bliss trade is all but dried up but she still has a fully functional frigate out there designed to operate with minimal crew. Major Grodin Tierce is worth a handful of troops in his own right, don't forget he is one of Thrawn's Super Clone, if he gets it in his head to rejoin Empire, if he hasn't already, he could tie us up in knots for years."

"I wonder why he hasn't yet." Elassar asked.

"Well, he was peace brigade," Sorr answered pulling out a pad from her bag. She punched a few keys and then nodded when she found what she was looking for, "He was attached to a unit that was sort of like us, they took out the big bad threats with minimal resources or noise."

"So he could have been snubbed by the Empire due to his Yuuzhan Vong past," Kic said doubtfully, "still I find it hard to believe anyone would pass him up even if it was in a non-official role."

"Unless Rayner thinks all he needs is the Force," Doc said looking back at Face. "We already know that he is unbalanced, he won't view the Major in the same light as we do."

"So do you all think that following Tahiri's plan would be a waste of time," Wedge asked, already knowing the answer before they all shook their heads.

"She is right sir," Cathy answered without hesitation.

"Either way, getting one can hurt the other," Piggy said heartbeat after Cathy.

"And the last thing we want is a genius and a Jedi out for revenge coming in to help out another Jedi looking for revenge." Elassar said toying with one of his charms, "bad luck in letting that happen."

"There maybe another reason he hasn't joined up with Rayner," Tahiri said looking like she bit into a piece of sun fruit and found four half worms.

"Tekli, right," Face said with a nod while Tahiri just looked at him with her mouth slightly ajar then narrowed her eyes in a mock glare.

"Are you really a Jedi sir and we just don't know it?"

"Nope," Face said with a grin, "but there is some rumor that you are really a Solo and won't admit it." Wedge, as well as everyone else, let out a laugh. There were two running jokes with Tahiri he has learned, one that she is a disaster waiting when it comes to machines and the second one said that she was really a Solo. After the laughter died down a bit Face went on, "Luke told Cal, who passed it along to me. For those who don't know, Tekli was one of the three Jedi left on Zonama Sekot at the end of the war. When Corran Horn, Jaina Solo, and two representatives from the Empire and Chiss arrived on Zonama Sekot a few months ago they found her dead, apparently in the same state as the other ones we have found in our space."

"Like Lowbacca, Taser, and Zekk," Tyria asked which got a nod from Face. "Well then, good news this is not."

"She was also a member of the Myrkr strike force, like the Solo twins, Queen Mother, Alema, my parent and Rayner." Tahiri said sadly, "we might have to assume that Rayner was to continue his drive of revenge he will be searching for Alema as well."

"How long was she dead before they found her?" Cathy asked in a musing voice.

"Well, this is where it gets worst, a few weeks at most if Master Horn's estimation is correct. Corran and the rest are on their way back now, when he gets here, you will be able to see the report and ask him personally. Due to the erratic hyperspace comm signals coming from that end of the galaxy, he was hesitant to transmit them."

"So Rayner went from one end of the galaxy to another, kill this other Jedi, over thrown two governments and start pushing the galaxy to another civil war? All in less then a year's time?" Kic said deadpan voice; he then looked over at Sorr and asked if she wanted to run away with him to intergalactic space.

"You worry too much," she said with a grin then looked at Tahiri, "I am sure she can handle him."

"Well, it is possible that Jacen Solo was right about Rayner was working for someone else," Tahiri said giving everyone a very unhappy look. "So we might have two powerful Dark Jedi running around. The timing of my friend's death is kind of suspicious to me since that would have happened around the same time that we were getting a free tour on Bastine."

"Or it could be even more then just one since we have been receiving those odd transmissions since we were listed as dead," Piggy said off-handily which Tyria and Tahiri agreed with unhappily. "Of course, I have no idea just how they can use hypercomm signals to boost the Force."

"No one does," Wedge said, "we are still unsure just what caused the comm problems between here and Zonama Sekot. But given what has happened to the Wraiths lately and the other anomies with Hypercomm, I think we should look into the possibility of someone using the Force in conjunction with hypercomm."

"My knowledge of the Jedi Lore is not the best, I freely admit," Face said, "but isn't that beyond the normal Jedi power."

"Well, yea but as you have seen sir, there has been a lot of things that have happened lately that we hadn't experience before and though was impossible."

"I could always run a check on what we know back at the Academy," Tyria said as he husband shook his head.

"Not enough time since we still have to deal with the Senate but Doran is there. It will give him a chance to learn something while helping us out."

"True, he could always use some time doing research with the Temple computers."

"He will have some time since we have to wait until the Senate to get done with their investigation," Tahiri said with a loud sigh, "it could take a while for us to get any use from the information he might find anyways."

"Another reason for him to do it instead of us waiting for the Senate to get done," Kell said with a nod. "When they do release us, we will be in a better position to start from instead of starting from scratch." Wedge saw Tahiri and Face both nod to that and given the normal pace of the Senate, any head start would be welcome.

"Not a problem, sir, we'll sill have the galaxy saved by lunch," Cathy said cheerfully.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here," Hunter said, "it might be dinner."

"So what are your orders sir," Tahiri said with a ghostly grin as she turned back to Face then lost her grin and narrowed her eyes at him, "what?"

"Nothing," Face said in a nonchalant voice, "I was just wondering what you think your team should do?"

"I don't have a team, sir, the Wraiths are _your_ command," she said in an uneasy voice. Wedge traded looks with Tyria who just shrugged in return. Tahiri was obviously picking up something from Face that no one, including him, was aware of and it was making Face a tad nervous.

"I'd still like to hear your recommendations," Face said evasively if Wedge was hearing his tone correctly.

"My recommendations are we follow the commander's orders."

"Your injuries," Cathy asked in the quiet that filled the room. Wedge could see a small flicker of pain cross Face's face as he slowly nodded, his eyes never leaving Tahiri's eyes. "They are worst then you're letting on, all that limping and slow moving isn't just an act."

"Tahiri, you have done a fabulous job with the Wraiths, I am proud to give you these." Face said with a sigh as he reached in his pocket to pull out some new rank insignia, he tossed them over to her. Wedge saw that they were Major rank, while Tahiri just stared at them not moving to take them from the tabletop. The rest of the Wraiths were also silent, as if to see if they should congratulate her or not. "I wish I could have passed the Wraiths over to you under better circumstances, but no matter why you got the Wraiths, you earn the right to have them."

"Congratulation Major," Wedge said standing while holding out his hand. She looked over at him, stared at his hand for a second and let out a loud sigh as she thanked him. As the rest of the team offered their moral support, Face stood up and attached her new insignia to her flight vest collar. "You're only the third person to command the Wraiths, Major, it is a great honor."

"I understand sir," Tahiri said to Wedge solemnly as she shook Face's hand as well. Then Face motioned her to take the seat at the head of the table. She hesitated for a second before assuming the mantel of leadership. Once she sat down, she was back to business, "sir, could you give us a complete briefing on your mission."

"Like I said earlier, I am assigned directly to chief of State's office as intelligent liaison …"

"Wait a minute," Wedge said with a growing humor as he just remember something his wife told him the other day. "I though that position was Flag Rank?"

"I'm not sure what that has to do with anything right now General", Face said as he started squirming again as Wedge's smile got broader.

"Sir, did you get a promotion too?" Tahiri said with a small smile growing on her face and a look of amusement, a look that had been absent for too long, danced in her gold eyes.

"We have more …"

"Oh by the Force, our little Face is all grown up and is a General now," Elassar said wiping away an imaginary tear.

"I, for one, am shocked that they let the standards slip that far," Piggy said crossing his arms.

"As am I," Squeaky said from the back of the group, "what is the galaxy coming to?"

"Well, they did make Han Solo a general," Tyria said with a sad nod as Face mockingly glared at them. "Guess they decided even he would do ok."

"Yea, but you would have assumed that they would have learned from their mistakes," Kell said in his usual deadpan response.

"We can only hope they don't give him any thing too important," Sorr said while Hunter, Socket and Snipe nodded in agreement.

"Well, he does serve a mean cup of tea," Doc reminded everyone which did cheer up the entire group.

"Yea but he did forget to bring me my coffee this morning," Kell said which just brought them all down.

"If I may," Face said after clearing his throat.

"Yes a cup of caf two creams please," Elassar said while everyone else put in their orders. Face just looked over at Wedge, giving him a pleading look, which Wedge just gave him an evil smile in return.

"Welcome to the world of Generalship."

"But I never made it this hard for you," Face said straight face.

"What?" Wedge said leaning forward. "Who sent a stuff Ewok to my office on my flag ship?"

"I not sure …"

"Who had someone rewired my computers to sing only Amagar songs in the middle of the night?"

"Well, you know how mean Darklighter and those Rogue boys can be, sir."

"Who rewired my wedding ceremonies microphones to make my voice sound like an Ewok?"

"See, I never gave you a hard time." As Wedge was plotting the appropriate revenge Tahiri made a noise in her throat and gave them both a wide-eye look while making a hand motion to hurry it up. "Uh sorry major," Face said giving her a smile while she just nodded her head and cupped her chin in her left hand, giving him a kind of creepy grin. "As I said I am working directly with Omas to discover how the Bothans are gathering support as far as I can determine the other systems are coming to them."

"Do you think that this could be Rayner, or who ever he is working for, using the Force like how the Emperor was rumored to do while he was in power?" Piggy asked which the direction Wedge was leading to himself. Hanging around Jedi, since Yavin 4, he has developed a health respect for what Jedi can and could not do with proper motivation.

"That is the leading theory right now, unless our two Jedi have a better idea?"

"Not of the top of my head," Tyria said with a nod from Tahiri.

"Remember Mr. Big and Ugly, he showed an impressive amount of power when we met up on Coruscant." Wedge grimaced, as did the rest of the Wraiths who had snuck Luke, Mara, and Tahiri Veila on to Coruscant and barely got away with their lives. When Wedge asked Tahiri if there was any chance of him surviving, she quickly cut him off. "None sir, after Tahiri Veila broke his spine the Yuuzhan Vong ships moved in and melted the entire block down. It is an impressive looking ruin if you have ever seen any pictures of it."

"But that is the second example of Jedi controlling large number of people in the past forty years."

"Ma'am, can't you and the rest, well you know, feel where this bad guy is," Cathy asked looking at Tyria and Tahiri in turn.

"Unfortunately, from what Luke as told me in the past, the Force don't work that way," Wedge answered as both Jedi nodded their head in agreement. "He has told me that the Force can offer some insight, but not enough to get a clear picture."

"It would make our lives less complicated," Tahiri said with a sad smile, "but the gods never promised us an easy life only a life."

"Besides imagine how boring it would be if they knew where to look," Piggy said with a grin.

"So true," Wedge said as he turned the implications over in his head. "So you're think that we have at least two Dark Jedi, besides Alema that is, running around controlling the Empire, using the Force to convince the GFFA to side with the Empire, transmitting orders via Hypercomm and also using the Net to muster support to launch an all out attack on Zonama Sekot?"

"Yep, that is it in a nutshell," Face said looking grim. Turning to address Tahiri directly, Wedge could hear him using a very gentle tone with her, "Command does understand why you wish to hunt down Rar and wouldn't normally interfere in that quest. Especially in light of the fire power she controls."

"But they'd rather have us focusing directly on Rayner and letting the hunt for Rar to drop to the side for now," Tahiri finished for him in a dark tone while closing her eyes and leaning her head down against her chest. "That would mean letting **_HIM_** remain free as well and to give up on my 'silly' desires for revenge."

"No one would call them silly, Major," Wedge said exchanging looks with Face while the others remained quiet.

"No but I would," she let out a long held breath and opened her eyes; she stared at Wedge with her golden eyes for a moment then looked over at Face. "General, you can let Command know that we'll suspend our hunt for Rar and her comrades until such time as we have eliminated the threat from Rayner." She then turned and looked over the older members of the Wraith team, "I know you signed on to help us locate Alema, but I can't in good conscious allow my personal feeling over ride the needs of the GFFA."

"I won't say that Major," Kell said in a stern tone, "you do have some legitimate reason for capturing her."

"But the threat from Rayner is greater then the threat she represents," Tahiri said with a nod.

"We could still do both you know," Kell answered with nods from not only Tyria and Piggy but from the rest of the Wraiths as well. "You and your team work on the Rayner side of things, my team and I will concentrate on Alema. If we share information, we might be able to lure them both in a trap together."

"Or at least flush her out," Elassar said with a nod, "granted she not enemy number one anymore but we can't ignore a threat like her or her crew."

"Generals, your thoughts?" Tahiri said looking at both Face and him.

"I agree with Kell, splitting up at this point can't hurt," Wedge said with Face nodding in agreement. "Like Elassar and the other pointed out, they could be working together."

"I know Kell, Tyria, Piggy and Elassar are old and all," Face stated with a grin.

"Ancient is the word I would use," Cathy said in not much of a sotto voice.

"But they might be able to find her and give you some in roads to Rayner if you guys haven't taken him out by then."

"Very well, I agree," Tahiri said with a nod. "Any other suggestions from command?"

"None that I am aware of," Face said with a half of a shrug, "I won't be able to communicate with you directly after tonight. If anything comes up I go through Squeaky and vice versa if you need me to know anything."

"Oh joy," Squeaky said sounding none too happy.

"These offices are yours to use until you are released again," Face said with a grin aimed at Squeaky.

"You mean when the Senate is done with us?"

"Well," Face said looking uncomfortable, "it might be a bit longer then that Major."


	18. Chapter 18

Little Brother watched the Fleshy try, unsuccessfully, to gain access to the Wraith's computer mainframe. In fact, this was the third attempt by Aden High in as many nights to break in to their computers. Why he was trying to break in was not something that Little Brother knew at this time nor did he really care. However, the last two nights he had not attempted this computer thief from their base. For him to commit a crime of unlawful entry, especially when his appeal was still being decided, suggested to Little Brother that what ever he was looking for was important, at least to him. Although, after reviewing the files he stolen from fleet command and trying to access here, Little Brother was at a lost as to why he wanted communication records of all things.

"Stupid computer," Aden High said softly as he smacked the tabletop.

From Little Brother vantage point, he could see that Aden High was once again unsuccessful at his attempts. This, of course, was the way it was supposed to be since he was the one who had done the updates. While all the Wraiths were back on Denon, he was left in charge of the other droids and their base. He used his free time he had to not only reprogram himself, as much as he could without scrambling his circuits and giving himself a free memory wipe, but the base's security protocols as well. No mere Fleshy could bypass his encryptions to access the memory core; however, obviously, he still needed to work on the hanger's security system. Little Brother had done all this in an attempt to regain the trust that Mistress Tahiri had in him before Ratnena became non-functional.

Mistress Tahiri said that she still trusted him but the facts were showing something else entirely. He had not worked with her since she went off to observer the destruction at Coruscant she had taken Searcher instead. When she began the hunt for those who terminated Ratnena's operating systems, she left him here at the base with Squeaky and that extremely annoying C-3PO. The only positive action lately was C-3PO leaving with Squeaky.

Little Brother knew that he had to prove to Mistress Tahiri that he was making up for his miscalculations he preformed while working with Ratnena. When Searcher figured out what he was up to and the reason for it, he condemned it with one phrase, YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A FLESHY. Little Brother had been too shocked to respond to that charge, for one thing, he didn't think any droid could be that rude and another he had not though that Searcher was smart enough to come up with an insult that was that good.

"Who programmed this hunk of junk anyways," Aden High mumbled to himself.

Little Brother decided that Aden High had enough time to realize that he was outmatched. Making sure that his external lights were out, he silently rolled up behind Aden High. Why Little Brother had not bothered calling security was a mystery even to him. He knew that the general order was to report all intruders to security, even with all his updated programs in place, that order should have overridden his actions. However, he was able to overlook that general order to act on his own initiative. Maybe it was because Aden High used to be a Wraith or else it was the knowledge that this was how a Wraith should handle problems like this, Little Brother was not sure and really did not care. Even though Mistress Tahiri would not approve of this action, he was sure the rest of the Wraiths would. He knew without a microsecond hesitation that Ratnena would approve.

YUB YUB FLESHY, Little Brother said from directly behind Aden High. He had the satisfaction of watching Aden High jump in the air at least 4 centimeters and dropping his pistol as he turned around.

"Damn it, Little Brother," Aden High exclaimed as Little Brother activated his external lights and rolled over to a computer connection. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

YOU HAVE NUMEROUS ATTEMPTS TO ACCESS MATERIALS FROM THIS MAIN FRAME. HAVE YOU NOW LEARNED THAT YOU CANNOT DEFEAT MY SECURITY PROTOCOLS?

"You did all that?" Aden High said after reading the translation and picking up his weapon.

YES.

"Nice job," Aden High said with a facial expression that showed amusement. Little Brother did not understand why he was amused but assumed that it was non-germane to the discussion at hand. "You're pretty smart for a droid."

YES, Little Brother said only to acknowledge the fact that very few would admit to since many fleshes saw him only as a thing not a valuable resource.

"I bet you even upgraded the security system in the hanger, uh?"

YES, I WAS DISTURBED THAT YOU WERE ABLE TO BY-PASS THAT LEVEL OF SECURITY. BEFORE I SUMMONS SECURITY PLEASE GIVE ME A COMPLETE REPORT ON HOW YOU WERE ABLE TO BY-PASS MY SECURITY MEASURES.

"Whoa, hold on a second," Aden High said getting up from his seat with his body reading increasing, "no reason to call security, is there?"

YOU ARE AN UNAUTHORIZED PERSONAL ATTEMPTING TO FORCE ENTRY INTO A HIGHLY SECURE DATA BASE, PROTOCOLS DICTATE THAT SECURITY PERSONAL MUST BE INFORMED AND SUMMONED.

"But I am a Wraith …"

EX-WRAITH.

"Besides I need that information to protect Cathy!"

THAT IS INSUFFICIENT …

"And the other Wraiths …"

YOU MAY ISSUE A STATEMENT TO …

"That includes your boss, Little Brother, think about that!"

WHAT DO YOU MEAN FLIGHT OFFICER HIGH?

"Look, for years now the Wraiths have been noticing a strange comm signal coming over the hyper comm, right?" Little Brother stood there silently, in a quandary. Procedures dictated to call security, however if Aden High had information that could help the Wraiths, he needed that information before he could act. "Now, before you locked me out, I saw that Ratnena had a theory about that, she believe that there was a power source powerful enough to send it over the galaxy but remain undetected by computers and droids. Do you see what I am saying?"

THERE IS NO POWER SOURCE IN EXISTENCE THAT HAS THE PROPERTIES THAT YOU DESCRIBE.

"Oh yes there is."

INCORRECT, I AM SUMMONING SECURITY …

"Think you bucket of bolts, what can Tahiri and the other Jedi do that you can't record! The Force you idiot!" Little Brother whipped his dome back around and stared at Aden High that was Ratnena's theory before she was terminated. "Look, maybe, just maybe mind you, your boss isn't as bad as the rest, maybe. But out there, there is a Jedi who is using the Force to control military forces and, quite possibly, arranged for Ratnena's death." Aden High sat back down and his facial expression was one of determination if Little Brother was any judge. "Think about, a JedI using the Force in this way is unheard of correct?"

CORRECT, AS FAR AS WE ARE ABLE TO DETERMINE THROUGH HISTORICAL RECORDS. HOWEVER, DUE TO THE GALACTIC CIVIL WAR AND THE YUUZHAN VONG WAR, MANY RECORDS COULD AND HAVE BEEN LOST.

"Right and how it is possible is something that no one can explain. Do you think that with more time Ratnena would have cracked this problem wide open?"

CORRECT, Little Brother was sure that uninhibited in their quest Ratnena, Mistress Tahiri and he could have found the truth to this anomaly. For a fleshy, Ratnena was exceptionally intelligent.

"What if the JedI who is behind all this decided that Ratnena was getting close too, and decided to remover her. Now if he or she is willing to off Ratnena because she was getting close to the truth, which by her notes I think she was, what chance does the others have against them?" Before his upgrades, Little Brother would have ignored this information, now however, now … "I think I can plot out the vectors and course of the hypercomm if I can have access to the information we have locked up in there as well as from Ratnena's notes. If we can find this JedI out, we can save Cathy and Tahiri, look we both failed to save Ratnena. We can't afford to fail a second time." Little Brother watched as Aden High leaned forward and places his hand on his dome, "Let me help you, Little Brother. Let's work together to save the two most important people in the galaxy."

AGREED, Little Brother said without hesitation. He knew that protecting Tahiri and proving to her that he is worthy of being her droid was a top priority. WHAT ASSISTANCE DO YOU REQUIRE? And with an odd smile, Aden High told him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Private Cindy Sandwalker walked up the stairway to the main government building, the Chief of State's complex, with her stomach in knots. This will be her 15th reassignment in four years, the last reassignment she would get as her ex-boss gleefully informed her earlier. The jerk really had in for her just because she made one little mistake and using her less the stellar military career against her to get his revenge. It wasn't really her fault, mostly. Cindy had joined the Defense Force just after Coruscant fell determined to protect not only her family and friend on Tatooine from the scar heads but the rest of the galaxy as well.

Her mother was horrified when she told her family and begged her to not to go while her little sister cried non-stop in fear of losing her. Even her brother, who always complained that he was too young to join, seemed to fear that she was going to die far from home. She explained to them that she had to go citing that many of her friends had already left to fight plus of the long tradition of men and women who came from Tatooine and served the military. She was able to name many such as Col. Darklighter and Biggs who served with honor. Her mother also shot back the longer list of people who never returned home, including Biggs.

Only her father was silent in his opinion of her discussion, which was normal since he is always a soft-spoken teacher at the best learning center on Tatooine (the fact it was the only one on Tatooine never deterred her opinion in the least). She rook his silence as his agreement with her, her mother must have as well since she often glared at him during the discussions.

As Cindy took the bank of lifts to the lower levels, she remembered just how wrong she had been in that assumption. The morning that she was to report to the recruiting center had been a sad one for her and her family. They had all woken up early; actually, she was sure no one had slept the night before, to see her off. Cindy and her father walked off together, leaving the rest crying in their simple but beautiful adobe. It had been a silent walk, each lost in thought. A few paces from the station, her father stop walking and ask her if she was sure, she wanted to do this.

"Of course daddy, the scar heads have to be stop," she said in a false cheerful voice.

"I hope I raised you right," he had said staring straight ahead and for the first time Cindy saw his dark face contort with emotions, he was not completely successful at hiding. "I wish you were not doing this but I understand why, I am proud of you."

"Thank you daddy," she said with a sun bright smile and took his hand, "don't worry, I will be fine. I promise you …"

"No!" he had snapped in a voice that she never heard him use before, "you can't promise me that, no one can. In war things happen that no one can foresee, not even Luke Skywalker." He then squeezed her hand, hard, "you can promise me that you will listen! Listen to those who are above you, learn everything you can to stay alive!"

As she left the lifts and head down the hallway looking for the right room, she wonder if her father was still as proud of her as he had been. Nothing in his letters seemed to indicate that he was less proud of her but her career as a solider was a dismal failure.

"Excuse me," Cindy said to a gold droid that was standing outside a door, somehow looking lost.

"Oh, hello I am C-3PO, protocol droid specializing in human-cyborg relations. How may I assist you today?"

"Hello C-3PO, I'm Private Sandwalker, I am looking for room B13-05 any chance you know what room that is," Cindy had looked around and did not seeing any markings on the doors.

"This is the room you are looking for," the droid said pointing to a door on the right.

"Ah thank you," Cindy said in relief, by her timepiece she was still a few minutes early. "Do you work for Major," she had to re-read her pad for the proper name, "Tahiri?"

"I am afraid not, Private Sandwalker, however, I am here to pass on a message from one of my masters to her."

"So she not here yet?"

"I am afraid not," the droid said with an exasperated tone, "nor do I know exactly when she will arrive. Her and her staff is very difficult to find when you ready need them."

"Terrific," Cindy mumbled darkly with a sigh.

"Did I say something wrong Private Sandwalker?" The droid asked in a tone that suggested that he was worried that he had offended her in some way.

"I wasn't sure what my assignment was going to be before I got here," Cindy said leaning against the wall and looking at the droid with a gloomy expression. "But now I am sure what it is; I'm an aid."

"Oh that is wonderful," the droid said perking up then it must have notice her expression and asked, "it is wonderful, isn't?"

"I guess, it's just I been a office clerk for a year now and I was hoping for something more … useful."

"I am not sure I understand, I know that Major Tahiri would appreciate you assistance since she has made several comments to my masters and I about the amount of work that she has to deal with."

"Maybe," in a tone that meant she was sure the droid was being nice but she wasn't buying it. "It's just, no one appreciates the hard work I have to do. They expect me to be a mind reader and when something doesn't get done because they never told me about, they act like it is my fault!" She turned to the droid and started getting very animated while warming up on the subject. "I mean if you want me to do something properly, then let me know about before you get mad, you know what I mean?"

"All too well, I'm afraid," the droid said.

"And when you do remind them of something, something that is important, they get all," waving her hands she tried to sputter out the proper words, "snotty!"

"Or threaten to trip your primary circuit breaker," the droid said in equally suffering voice.

"YES!" Cindy stopped in mid rant and looked the droid over, "I guess someone understands what I am saying after all."

"Ours is a thankless existence," the droid said nodding his head, "no how hard we try to do our jobs they are never satisfied."

"You are so right, C-3PO."

"The only solace I take is that without us the whole system would come to a sketching halt! My, just think of all the chaos that would erupt without beings as us to do all that is necessary for other to do their job!"

"You are so right," Cindy said after a few minutes thinking about what the droid had said, "you're pretty bright guy."

"Oh," the droid seem, without being able to, seemed embarrassed but did stand straighter, "Thank you Private Sandwalker."

"Call me Cindy," she said holding out to shake his hand.

"Oh my, here comes Major Tahiri now," C-3PO said after shacking her hand. Cindy looked down the hallway to see two women heading her way. The taller one with red hair and a shorter one with short blond hair seemed to be having a small argument while studying a pad that the older one had in her hands. The blond hair woman, who looked barely 17 standard years old, obviously was not liking what her commanding officer was saying and didn't seem shy about pointing it out. That made Cindy relax a bit; it wasn't the psycho spit and polish type unit like her last assignment had been. Her last commanding officer had to philosophies, one was that he was god and was never, ever to be questioned! Never meant never, if he looked outside and saw the sun was shiny but told you it was midnight then by-god it was midnight. And if one of his bone-headed mistakes were caught by his superiors, which did happened but nothing important enough to get him sacked, well god never got in trouble since god could only do so much with the idiots on his staff. He almost made that dishonorable discharge look good on his best days. "Major Tahiri, how good it is to see you again!"

"Hey, 3PO," the younger one said waving back at the droid. As Cindy came to attention she was shocked to see that the younger one was the major and the other woman was only a Lt. "Who is your friend?"

"Private Sandwalker, ma'am reporting as order!" Cindy sounded off crisply and saluting her and trying not to stare at her foreheads scars. There was something tickling the back of her memory when she did notice them.

"Glad to meet you Private," the major said with a smile, she returned the salute and handed off the pad to the other woman. As she pushed some kind of code into the door lock, the major asked the droid why he was here.

"Mistress Leia asked me to come by and extend a invitation to have dinner with her and Master Luke in two days time." C-3PO said as they followed her into the offices.

Cindy did a quick once over as the Major walked into a private office off to the right. There was a conferences room to the left with a wide-open section filled with desk between the two doors. She saw several desks had small mementos on them; the desk, which the Lt sat behind, had a picture of her with her family. When she looked over at the Major's office, she was struck by the … 'emptiness' of it, not one picture or award. Except the normal clutter found in any office in the galaxy her looked as if no one worked in there.

"Will this be a small affair or will it be a full family event?"

"I am not sure what you mean? As you know Mistress Jaina has not yet returned from …"

"Never mind 3PO," the major said taking off her flight jacket and hanging it on the back of her chair. Cindy noticed that the major was wearing formal uniform, surprising since so many in the military never liked them. After a few minutes of thinking she told the droid that she would be happy to go, "as long as it is just family. If I get there and find out half of Ossus is there, I might forget which apartment was theirs."

"I can assure you that Mistress Leia and Master Luke are aware of the continual problem for you in that area. They only wish to spend sometime with their adopted family."

"Tell them then I will be happy to come," she said from behind her desk, all ready looking over at some kind of report.

"Oh thank you Major," C-3PO said as he left her office, "and good day to you as well Private Sandwalker. I enjoyed our conversation."

"Me too 3PO, I hope to see you again soon," Cindy said with a smile as he walked out of the offices.

"Might as well come in Sandwalker," the major said still reading some kind of report, "Ask Doc to joins us too."

"Yes ma'am," but before Cindy could say anything to the other woman, she walked in and sat down in one of the two empty chairs, she was grumbling about working with a slave driver. So, Cindy just sat down in the open seat facing the young major and wonder just how this assignment was going to turn out.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, Private Sandwalker," Tahiri said while reading her computer screen and absently waving both the new girl and Cathy into the two chairs, "tell me about yourself. You're from Tatooine, correct?"

Cathy adopted a bored but attentive look that was, mostly, fake as Tahiri asked some standard questions. This was one more example of her 'temporary' second in command status was getting a bit too permanent for her taste. Sure, Tahiri hasn't made it official yet … with 'yet' being the key word.

Since they found out that General Loran had been removed from the Wraiths team and been transferred to Chief of State's office, she kept waiting for the other boot to hit the floor. Even if, no not if but when, this new aid idea works out, command was thinking more in lines of her staying behind and handling the multi-levels of bureaucracy that continued to hound the Wraiths. The daily dirty work of helping Tahiri manager the team would still fall on her shoulders.

It wasn't that she didn't respect Tahiri or even like her, the girl who was in a linier sense a young woman was light years older when measured in actions and experiences. Being second banana to someone like Tahiri and in a unit like the Wraiths would make most officers she knew wet their pants in excitement. Cathy, on the other hand, would buck any promotion to second command to anyone. _I am a medic not a commander_ she thought as she stared in to the wall behind Tahiri's head. Tahiri and her second in command had to think tactical as well as looking at the big galactic picture. The biggest worry Cathy wanted to deal with was patching up the good guys to stop the bad guys.

"Wait, could you back up for a second," the sound of Tahiri's voice snapping Cathy out of her musing. "You shot what?"

"I didn't mean to, it just kind of got it the way," Private Sandwalker was squirming in her seat as Tahiri pinned her with one of her famous stares. Lucky for Sandwalker, Tahiri was wearing her green contacts today. "They told me it might help my score if I aimed a bit higher and to the left."

"And that is when you hit the speeder, the general's speeder? The speeder that had been flying at 40 meters in height and at a distance of 300 meters from your location when you shot it down, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Cathy picked up the data pad and began scanning over Sandwalker's service record. It was long and seemed quite checker but knowing how things work in this unit, there was more then met the eye. _At least I hope there is more then meets the eye here,_ Kathy thought. "I was later cleared since the air car was in restricted space."

"So you barely passed basic training and were removed from infantry duty because of your low marks in firearms?"

"Yes ma'am," she said looking downcast.

"Ok, then you was transferred to medical field," Tahiri started.

"Yes ma'am, fixing people is as important as killing them," Sandwalker said sounding eager to move on.

"Wait a minute" Cathy said trying to stifle a laugh as she read the report. "Did you actually try to shock a head wound."

"I panic and I forgot what to do."

"Among other things, well at least they found out you had trouble with basic classes before you got to far."

"So you were then transferred astrograph due to your high math test scores."

"Yes, ma'am I do really great with math." Her expressions brightening up and her body langue losing up, clearly she was happy to moving on to better subject. "Back home on Tatooine I was the leading pre- advance school level in the math competition. In fact, I won every competition I entered all through secondary education."

"But," Tahiri said in her 'I'm waiting for the rest' tone that she has often used with the men in the unit.

"I've gotten a bit space sick," Sandwalker said with a sheepish look on her face. "I think they made a bigger deal out of it then they needed."

"How space sick did you get," Cathy asked as she opened her medical file. "Wait a minute how did you get on a ship with this condition?" At Tahiri's grunt, Cathy elaborated, "According to this report she got ill on the way to her first training assignment in space dock. The entire time she was in space, she was unable to perform her duties since she couldn't eat, drink or stand without getting ill. The diagnosed it as acute hyperactive condition and possibly incurable. The doctors who treated her, both in space and back on the ground, stated that she should never had been allowed to serve in the military since space travel would be impossible. They all recommended dismissal based on medical condition …"

"But I could serve, I can serve ma'am, I have to …"

"I'm sure Private, however, some jobs, including this one, may require space travel in and to hostile space. As a member of the team you would be expected to …"

"Stay at our main base on Borleais, handling the mundane but needed paperwork that will allow our team to function. Making sure supplies are ordered and delivered, service records kept up to date and being our contact to the outside universe." Tahiri said with a glance toward Cathy, as if reminding her why they need her. Cathy swallowed her retort as Tahiri laid out the rest of the plan. "Look Sandwalker this is the deal, Kathy and I have tried to keep up on … this!" Tahiri said waving at the pile of reports on pads littering her desk with a barely hidden disgust. "Unfortunately, we are starting to sink. Your service record does indicate that you have the necessary skills and experience to do this kind job and do it well. I have the people who will do the cloak and dagger stuff and are willing to craw through swamps with a dagger in their mouth and a grin on their face. What I don't have is someone who can hack and slash through levels of red tape that would chock a Yuzzar."

"A what?"

"Skip it; the point is I need an administrative aid."

"Oh yes ma'am that is something I know I can handle."

"And you can do it from here or we can find a safe way to get you to our main base."

"There is on other thing you should know," Cathy said before Sandwalker could begin to speak. "The nature of our missions, and make up of this team, is very secret. You can't share anything that you see, hear, or do here with anyone. Not with anyone you met at the base, suppliers, or even your family without direct orders from the Major or me."

"Or I will shoot you myself," Tahiri said with a casual ease in her voice and a smile that made her sound as if she was ordering a dinner. Sitting back in her chair with a relaxed pose, her eyes half closed she finished by saying, "In fact, I can't even go into details about your new assignment until you have had the proper clearance."

"Oh," Sandwalker said quietly while looking down into her lap. After a while, she looked up untroubled. "Ma'am, I joined up to serve the greater good and to protect the ones I love. If that means that I have to stay quiet, well I guess I could do it."

Cathy looked over at Tahiri and saw the small nod her head, "Very well we need to start the process of getting you clearance."

"Very well ma'am I am ready for anything," Private Sandwalker said confidently. "I have my files …"

"No, we do things differently here Private." Tahiri said sitting up and looking as intense as she could with her green contacts, "here we go to the 'Abyss'."

"The abyss?" Sandwalker looking slightly distressed. Her look got worst as Cathy and Tahiri just smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Brother rolled up to the high security hanger with his formable scanners operating at optimal level. This was the part to the plan that had the highest probability of detection; the plan that he, with some minor help from the fleshy, had developed to test the theory. It was a theory that Ratnena Bora had first formulated on Kidriff

5 before her operating system cease to operate. That someone or something had figured out how to boost the power source that the Jedi called the 'Force' by using a hypercomm signal. What she could not explained, what Flight Officer Aden High could not explain, what even he could not explain was how this was accomplished or where this was being done from. The one thing that they all agree on anything that was unexplained was also dangerous. Especially, when these unexplained power spikes, from the circumstances evidence that they gathered from several independent sources, occurred and had affected several military engagements, including the battles in and around the Imperial Remnant, Denon or anywhere else Tahiri and the other Wraiths were engaged in. Power spikes that they could not record on any existing technology and with no hard evidence to back up their theory they could not go to command.

However, Flight Officer Aden High had stated that the attack at Denon was the 'blood trail that led to the Kraken Dragon'. After Little Brother had successfully hacked into the main frame and found the various reports from both the Wraiths and from other military sources, they had been able to triangulate the source of this and other events back to small outpost on the edge of Unknown Space. A small outpost that Tahiri and he had almost visited during their first mission, Alpha-Gamma 056. At that time, it was a small frigate but in the years since then it had become an orbiting station in the middle of nowhere. In the middle of nowhere yes but not unimportant for it was also the booster to keep communications open in the Unknown Space and Zonama Sekot.

"Which is why we have to go there Little Brother," Flight Officer Aden High said after Little Brother told him what the station was doing way out there. "Man, we have been so stupid… talk about hiding in plain sight!"

Little Brother had been, well not annoyed since that was a fleshy problem but rather he had been unable to compute exactly what the fleshy was trying to communicate.

"Its one of the best rules of intelligence work, Little Brother. It the best and easiest thing to do hide in plain sight because it is so obvious no one ever thinks to look there."

That had been the second misjudgment, admitting the malfunction to Aden High, who, if Little Brother was any judge, sounded too smug as he explained his logic. One of the things that Little Brother, Whistler or even R2-D2 could not do that humans and other species could do was make the jump outside the realm logic. It still perplexed him how humans can take small bits of seemingly unrelated facts and come up with working hypothesis. What would really bother him (if he were a fleshy and worried about such things) was how correct they can be.

"Look, that planet that is supposed to alive and has the same power as a Jedi is in that area right?"

AFFIRMATIVE FLIGHT OFFICER HIGH, ALTHOUGH I WILL NOT DISCLOSE ITS LOCATION TO YOU OR TO ANYONE ELSE WITHOUT DIRECT VERBAL ORDERS FROM MAJOR TAHIRI.

"That is not important, at least not yet. What is important we have been looking at what could be using the Force to control events, events thousands of light years apart. What if that hunk of rock out there was using that station to somehow boost the Force?"

HOW WOULD THAT BE POSSIBLE?

"I'm not sure but we need to get out to that station and get some answers. Because you annoying trash can, if there are answers anywhere it will be there!"

Little Brother had concluded no matter how badly Flight Officer High's logic circuitry was malfunctioning that this was the best lead and his best chance to demonstrate to Tahiri that he was her best resource in the Wraiths.

"This had better work," Flight Officer High said as they strolled up to the duty officer.

Little Brother ignored the statement since it was the 13th time he had made it in the past 8.4527 hours. Little Brother had spent the last 2.875 days slicing into the base computer to arrange this mission. The easy part was rearranging the court dockets and Flight Officer High's duty shifts to cover his absences for the next three weeks. They had both agreed that the mission should only take half that time however, it was better to build in some extra time for any unforeseen complications or new leads.

The next part took more time but it was the most pleasing part, he hoped that one day he could share this particular action with R2-D2. He was able to forge new identification for Flight Officer High and to secure the use of a StealthX. The fighter that had been developed for the Yuuzhan Vong war to get keep the enemy under surveillance and/or to launch an attack. For intelligence work, they have exceeded all expectations; they have already tracked and observed both friendly and non-friendly fleets without being detected. They were performing so well that, from the reports Little Brother had downloaded, many in the intelligent command were hesitant to act on the data for fear the enemy would be able to surmise their existence. The hulls had some kind of sensor absorbing material applied and new engine manifolds that reduce the infrared signature that made it invisible to normal sensors. The special material that made up the metal composite was so secret that Little Brother was unable to obtain the formula on the computer systems. On one hand, it was good that it was not so easily accessible since many outside of command would be able to locate it. It was bad because he was unable to appropriate the chemical formula to use on the Wraith ships. He did send a request through normal channels, using Tahiri's name, to have the Wraith considered for such upgrades. Hopefully, the normal channels would produce results before the Wraith find a need for such equipped ships. Moreover, when they get the ships they don't have to attempt to do battle in them.

Using the StealthX in battle was as an astounding failure as using them for espionage was a glaring success. Any normal passive and active scanners except when they used their communication systems could not track them, and then they were a visible as daylight. Which, according to all logic, made the fighter ineffective as an attack vehicle. Only the Jedi pilots have been able to overcome the communication black out that is required. Jedi Master Hamner, with Jedi Master Horn and a group of Jedi pilots have proven that they alone have the skills needed to use the StealthXs in combat. By using, what they term as a Battle Meld, the coordination problem was eliminated. As long as one Jedi was in the control room, they were able to track and direct the others by using the Force. This was also another clue as to the bigger problem they faced, if a few Jedi could do this, it was not a large leap in logic to suspect a planet could do much more then that.

"Here goes nothing," Flight Officer High said under his breath as they got to the first level of security around the hanger. Little Brother did a quick scan of the area has Flight Officer High slid his altered identification chip into the reader that would open the gate for them to pass through. He saw two humans standing guard at a man size door at the front of the hanger, the vehicle doors were closed of course. There was also a rather large and menacing looking (if he was a simple fleshy he might say that) Yuuzhan Vong Hunter droid lurking in the shadows behind the two guards.

As they passed through the gate, Little Brother found to his surprise that his main optical sensor keep glancing at the Yuuzhan Vong Hunter. It looked to be one of the newer models, more massive in gross weight and weapons.

"Identification sir," the corporal said to Flight Officer High as they approached.

"Evening gentlemen," Flight Officer High said passing over his chip. While the corporal scanned the chip, High tried to make small talk with the guards. They ignored him and the droid moved .34 meters to the right of the guards to get a clean shoot. Communications between the guards pad and the hanger computer increased as the chip was verified and record. Little Brother was not concerned with the authentication nor with the authorization, it was his finest work yet. He was more concern with the fact that the droid armed its laser cannon and its infrared sights.

"I don't remember seeing you around before sir," the other guard said in a false causal tone.

"Just transferred in from the 3rd fleet," Flight Officer High said easily. High and Little Brother had spent a day reviewing data about the third fleet and its recent missions. "Watching the Corporate Sector was getting a bit boring. I always wanted to see the hot action around the core."

"Yea, I heard it was a real retirement home out there," the corporal said with a snort. The truth was it was the most active area of the galaxy with the Imperial Empire in a civil war and many other smaller groups fighting to control their small section of the galaxy, the 3rd was almost as busy there as the 5th was in the core. "You and your droid is cleared sir, they have your ship ready for launch."

"Thanks," High said taking back the chip and returning their salutes. As they passed through the man door, Little Brother thought he could feel the Yuuzhan Vong Hunter glare follow him all the way into the hanger. As if, it knew something, but that was impossible. Those weren't the smartest droids ever made and it would have shot first then asked questions if it thought something was out of order. After some more small talk with the Officer of the Watch and the various hanger crews, they loaded Little Brother into the X-wing and got Flight Officer High strapped in. "So far so good, trash can"

AS I INFORMED YOU BEFORE WE LEFT THE BASE, ALL KNOWN VARIABLES WERE ACCOUNTED FOR, Little Brother quipped back as he helped with the pre launch.

"Things can go wrong you know."

FOR A FLESHY YES, Little Brother said with extra emphasis on the word fleshy.

"If this doesn't work I'll make sure they put that on your tombstone," High said with a glare as he twisted around, "trash can." Flight Officer High turned back around and gave a thumb up to the hanger crew. "Control this is flight SX-07546, I am 10-8 and ready for launch."

"**Roger SX-07546, you have clearance on vector 010-89. Proceed at ¼ speeds to attitude 130 miles then ¾ speeds to 134-89-450 for hyperspace point."**

"Roger, keep the home fires burning till I get back," High said as he eased the fighter out of the hanger. Little Brother was not 100 sure but he though he saw the Yuuzhan Vong Hunter stare at them as they flew up into the night sky.


	20. Chapter 20

Sekot watched her people as they toiled under It's brilliant sky building, growing and praising IT with their hearts and souls. The Yuuzhan Vong, the Ferroans, and creatures of It's own design worked diligently to supply the armies, It's armies, already here and the ones coming and took keep It's biosphere growing after the last trip thought hyperspace.. Sekot smiled to It's self as it thought about the coming days.

The Voice of Sekot was traveling in the dark space toward Denon, carrying a very special present for Tahiri. A simple qahsa, like the one Nem Yim had once carried to It, but with build in safeguards so as not to overload her senses. When Nem Yim had use hers the feed back had almost killed her, frying her brain with the flow of information before Sekot realized what was happening and controlled the flow. So much damage had occurred by that time Sekot was not sure she would have lived to see the dawn of the new day even if Nom Anor hadn't killed her.

Another difference was the nature of the qahsa, Nem Yim's had been crude non-force equipment to download information while the one Sekot grew it so that Sekot could talk to Tahiri via the Force. It annoyed Sekot greatly that she was unable to feel Tahiri in the Force, either normal or Vongsense. Sekot has been trying to learn to use both at the same time, after all Tahiri was only human, she would only last a short period and then would die as any other creature. Sekot would outlive even her great, great grandchildren by millions of years so the skill wasn't only needed but essentia to full fill It's plans. It could already feel the Force and It had learned how to feel the Yuuzhan Vong and its components, however trying to use both at the same moment in time still eluded It. Not that using both at the same time would be much help in tracking down Tahiri. She was dim, very dim, in the Force and in Vongsense.

The Voice, Luke Skywalker, Jacen Solo and the other JedI burn brightly, in various degrees, as does many in this galaxy. Even Nos Choka and other Yuuzhan Vong were visible in Vongsense. However, easier and brighter didn't mean success. They were like lumps of crystals laying on a beach in the sunlight. Concentrating, probing and approximating where that grains of sand are or of lump of diamond should be, help. It made then visible as when the sun reflected off the jewels on a beach. Nevertheless, the Force and Vongsense around Tahiri was as if a deep fog, a deep unending fog, which hid her crystal, made her seem even less then a grain of sand. Bangor had helped … some, by tracking Bangor Sekot could track Tahiri. Curiously, at time though even Bangor seemed get swallow by the same fog.

_As if, Bangor was helping her hide from you._ Sekot studied that though as the new dawn broke and another day ended. No, that could not be the trouble, Bangor was strong in the Force yes. Sekot had grown him to be strong, battle intelligent and with an overriding desire to protect Tahiri from any attacker even at the cost of his own existence. It was not, however, smart enough to detect or imagine a threat against Tahiri especially when no threat was present. It was as smart as a tool needed to be, no more no less. Why the ships that Nos Choka and the others were growing in orbit around Zonama had more brainpower the Bangor had.

Sekot cast It's mighty awareness into orbit and saw the mighty fleet in various stages of construction. It saw and It was pleased with the work. At first Sekot resisted spending resources that could have been used to regenerate It's biosphere. Nos Choka and others begged Sekot to think past the first battle. When Tahiri and the others come to 'save' Zonama Sekot from the "evil" empire it won't even be a battle as Sekot shares It's love to all, through Tahiri, in the system but what about the next battle? Even with Tahiri help to enforce the Will, the potential of thousands of systems could resist Sekot and believe the Lie. Even if one did not study history, one only had to listen to the hypercomm to see and hear thousands of acts of darkness and destruction thought out the known galaxy. Reluctantly, Sekot allowed a fleet to begin construction on one condition; although the ships are normal scale, they should have the abilities to run themselves with minimal support. Just like the battle droid ship of the old Trade Federation. Sekot imagined that Tahiri, the Will of Sekot, could control the mighty fleet and the Yuuzhan Vong, humans and others ride in them to populate and spread the word and love of Sekot on whatever planet they were liberating. Sekot's love would spread thought out the galaxy like a great …

_**Plague?**_

Sekot immediately reached out with all It's senses to find out where that voice had come from, for it was not Sekot's! For two rotations of Zonama, It searched and found … Nothing.

Sekot shrugged off the uneasy feeling It had, wondering where that voice was coming from and from whom. It had not recognized the tone, it had been far to superior to be one of the many billions who in habit this galaxy and Sekot knew nothing was Sekot's equal or Its superior. Sekot cleared it massive consciousness for another cycle but still the voice didn't return.

_Perhaps just like Bangor a tool was malfunctioning. _That was the only thing that could explain the Bangor problem, somehow Sekot made a mistake when It builds Bangor. After all no tools had a mind of their own and it couldn't act outside of its programming.

_**That is a funny thing about living tools …**_

"… _**what some sees as a malfunction I call it Free Will."**_

Sekot found Its self in a room full of bright lights, loud noises of what appeared to be hundreds of humans dressed in unfamiliar clothing yelling and cheering. All around Sekot was throngs of people standing around tables or strange machines inserting some kind of disk and pulling down on an apparatus on the side of the machine. Lights were flashing at one of them while an elderly woman and her friends laughed and yelled out 'jackpot'. As Sekot tried to make sense of what It was seeing a scantly clad woman bumped into It with a try of some kind of drinks on it. With a barely word of apology the woman went down the row of machines handing out the drinks. Sekot saw other human women and men carrying other trays to various people at other tables. A few of the humans were sticking various size sticks into their mouths and blowing out smoke. _All humans_, Sekot though, seeing no other kind of being around that exited in her galaxy. But no one seem to notice It and then turning Sekot saw Its self in a mirror wall. Sekot walked over to the wall and put a very human looking hand against the wall and then against It's very human looking face! It looked exactly like Tahiri!

"**Well I had to give you some kind of body; even in here a planet might be a tad noticeable."** Sekot turned to the left and saw another version of Tahiri, this one with a full-length dress that somehow had reflect both light and darkness, both of them chasing each other around her body. "**Then again some of the people here wouldn't notice a Lave worm dancing in tutu."** It looked exactly like … "**Hey, don't blame me for this little visit."** The creature said with a wary grin on Tahiri's face. "**You're the one who wouldn't listen to your own Voice."**

**"Who are you?"** Sekot demanded, trying to regain a bit of control of the situation. "**Where are we?"**

**"Who I am is not really germane to our little outing,"** the strange creature said, while pulling Sekot's arm, quite against It's will, over towards some tables.

"**I am Sekot and you WILL release me!"**

"**Ohhhh she is Sekot,"** the creature said making a silly face and in a mocking voice stated, "**I am Sekot! Fear me or I turn you into a newt!"**

**"Do not mock me!"**

**"Then don't say stupid things Sekot,"** the creature said with a mocking grin. Sekot tried in vain to attack the creature or at least pull It lose from the creature's grip but found It unable to even stop moving across the room. "**As to where we are, that is a question I am willing to answer." **The fake Tahiri released Sekot, spread her arms out wide, and spun in place with a stupid grin on its face. "**We are long, long time in the future and in galaxy far, far away!"** The strange thing stop spinning with a look of chagrin, "**that doesn't sound right I'm going to have to work on it. Anyways,"** it said grapping Sekot again pulling Sekot to a table with several humans tossing some kind of objects across the table top. "**You have been working so hard I thought you deserved some rest. After all running a planet, maintaining an ecosystem, plotting to conquer the galaxy is very tiring work. Hey boys you have room for two more?"**

"Anything for a couple beautiful ladies," one of the younger males said with a grin while nudging his friend. "Especially twins, pull up a seat."

"**There are no seats present," **Sekot said in a frosty tone while crossing It's arms as It has seen Tahiri do in the past when annoyed.

"**That is just expression, come on stand next to me at the table," **the creature said with a smile. Sekot stood rooted and shook her head. The creature just smiled and tossed her head to single Sekot to move up. The creature just laughed and gave her a sign that humans use to suggest someone to move closer again Sekot ignored the motion. Giving the others at the table a theatrical sigh and smile the creature spoke, seemingly ignoring Sekot. "**Forgive my sister; she is a bit of a stick in the mud. But never fear I can be very persuasive." **With that Sekot felts It's self pulled forward until she was standing next to the table. In the general laughter, Sekot heard the fake Tahiri say, "**See she just can't say no to me."**

"I need you beside me next time I go to court," an older balding man said jokingly as he rolled something across the table.

"7!" the man in a nice cut suit and something around his neck yelled out as other again cheered. Using a long crooked stick, he pulled the strange cubes towards him. "Would you ladies wish to place a bet?"

"**Yes, at least I will my sister isn't that familiar with this game yet."** The creature then whipped its head around as if looking for something. "**Now who do I have to kill to get a drink around here?"**

**"Yourself perhaps?"**

"Damn she is a card," one of the younger men said as the rest of the table laugh.

"**It takes a while for the ice princess to thaw out but she gets there."** The Thing said as it laid down some disk with multicolor markings. "**I am feeling lucky tonight." **Sekot just ignored the almost childlike glee that filled her companion and tried to figure out what was going on and, more importantly, how to escape. "**Ah, finally, I'll take a double scotch, straight and neat."**

"Yes ma'am and what would you like miss?" A scantly clad server said with a stick poised over what appeared to be a pad of wood pulp.

"**If I indulge you and your little game will it get me home sooner?"**

**"Yes Sekot,"** the creature said with a glint of amusement in its eyes. Nevertheless, through the Force it seemed to be telling the truth. When Sekot order a glass of water the thing just shook its head, smiled and then threw in some more disks on the table, "**party pooper." **Then when the man announces '7', again she cheered with the rest of them. "**Yes I knew this would be my lucky night!"**

**"You never know you luck might change and not for the better,"** Sekot said and lashed out with her mind.

"**Ah naughty, naughty, lets play nicely" **the fake Tahiri said with a smile and not looking at Sekot. Sekot, It's self was astonished, the creature should be a pile of ash instead nothing happened. "**Because Sekot, here and now I am in charge not you."**

**"Not for long!"** Sekot lashed out. Again the creature was unaffected nor even appear concern. Sekot tried to walk away, crawl or move in any direction but found it impossible! Sekot was TRAPPED! "**Why are you doing this?"**

"**I told you already, if you are not going to listen to your own Voice then I will speak directly to you."** The creature laid down some more disks, took a sip of its drink, and then looked around the room. "**Reach out Sekot, what do you feel around you?"**

**"Evil," **Sekot replied in seconds, the dark side was thick here.

"**True what they call the 'dark side' is strong here but what else do you feel?" **When Sekot refused to answer the pseudo Tahiri sighed and looked at Sekot. "**You are determined to make this hard; ok we will play your game. What you also feel is hope, happiness, joy and most important love! Yes, many here are scheming, plotting and acting to take advantage of the good and the weak. This, Sekot, is life!"** Turning back to its game with a hint of a smile as it won again, it spoke in awed voice. "**In every galaxy, in every time, there is a place like this. Places were creatures take that small chance, reach out with that nugget of hope to change their fortunes. To take bet on fate, to have the chance to turn their lives around for the better or just to experience life at its rawness."**

**"Its rawness? No, this is what I am fighting against; against greed, unfairness, against …"**

**"Free Will Sekot, that is what your fighting against. Not one creature in this hotel is here against his or her will. Oh sure some might have delusions that fate drove them here, that fate made them come and if there had been another way they would never gamble. Regardless for the lies and justifications that they tell themselves the truth is they choose to be here, it was their Free Will. Whether it was a poor choice of friends, parents who were unable or unwilling to be parents, money or just poor choices in life, they all come here hoping to change that. Yes, some want to make other suffer as they had that I will not deny that truth. Nevertheless, even those who waddle in the dark are as needed as those who bask in the light. After all Sekot how could you know happiness if you never know fear?"**

**"No creature should suffer, live in fear …"**

**"Get off your high horse Sekot,"** Fake Tahiri said taking another drink, "**Fear is as natural as breathing. Look at you for instance …"**

**"I fear NOTHING I'm Sekot!"**

**"Oh yea I forgot, am I a newt yet,"** the creature said with a mischief smile and turn to the man next to her. "**Watch out Sekot is about to turn me into a newt!"** As the laughter went around the table, Sekot lashed out again but again found it was unable to do anything to affect the creature. "**Yes Sekot even you have fears or else you wouldn't be trying to turn everyone into mindless zombies."**

**"I'm not doing it anything out of fear. I am trying to save those beneath myself from evil, from the dark side. Actions that any good caretaker should take when they find a garden full of weeds instead of flowers. To protect those who cant's against Dark siders such as yourself."**

**"And what makes you think I am a dark sider?" **The creature said as it made a face, a new person, while enduring some small abuse at her expense, step up and resume tossing of the cubes.

"**You are holding me against my will,"** Sekot saw the creature mull that over and gave a small nod in acknowledgement. "**You attacked my voice."**

**"I'd rather think of it as intensive educational session."**

**"You enjoy other pain," **Sekot said with a small smile. The creature drained its container of it contents and signaled the young woman again.

"**Another one, this time make sure it is top shelve." **As the young lady walked away the other looked at the table, throwing down some more disks, asked Sekot why Sekot would assume it enjoyed pain?

"**Why else would you come to a place like this but to wallow in evil? I can't imagine any JedI … what is so funny?"**

**"Obviously you never met Yoda," **the creature paid the young woman for the drink, took a sip and let out a smile. "**Too bad really, you could have learned much from him. Yoda would see the same thing here that I do."**

**"And that would be?"**

**"Life, Sekot, life in all of its beauty and ugliness. All the shades of right and wrong, all those miraculous little choice that all creatures who are intelligent enough to make them. If Yoda were here, he would help protect the innocent, yes but by first teaching them to avoid temptation. By leading others, not by using force or trying to make the decision for them, but being an example. Even the worst Sith Lords that this galaxy has seen or will see, still allowed their people a free choice in the direction of their lives. Granted it their way or death, but the choice is still there for those brave enough to live up to the responsibilities."** The creature turned its green eyes toward Sekot, in that instance Sekot felt as if it was micro germ and not the most powerful creature in the galaxy. "**But you Sekot of Zonama, you are planning something I will not tolerate; you are attempting to violate one of the most basic laws of the universe."**

**"I am only protecting …**

**"Save it for those week minded fools like Danni, Sekot. I know what secrets lay in that … well you don't have a heart but you know what I mean. I don't interfere with Free Will, not even yours. I won't even be here now except to warn you. This is your first and only warning; stop this now."**

**"Or else?"**

**"Oh you are a truly unique creature Sekot; no I won't take action against you not directly or indirectly. Oh look its our turn." **Sekot felt the creature pull her along to the head of the table. There another uniformed man hand the thing the cubes. "**Here in this world this is called 'craps'. The object is to roll a 7 or 11 but not in the first roll and never roll a snake eyes." **The creature tossed the dice away; the man said five and the table erupted in cheers. "**You see, Free Will must be protected at any cost, nothing I can do must interfere with any creature's abilities to make a left turn or a right or even to stand still. That is why I neither enjoy nor disapprove any decision made by anyone or anything. If I started, running trying to save everyone, well there is not enough time in the universe for that to happen and the temptation to control would become so much harder to avoid. All I can do it watch and learn from their triumphs and their losses. Like you, I have rules to follow."**

**"What rule is that?"**

**"Not to interfere in Free Will no matter what the consequences are. With great power, Sekot comes great responsibility. Think about Sekot, if I started interfering every time someone made a bone headed move, I would eventually have to clean up messes that I caused because even I can make a mistake. Plus I would have no free time of my own. The rule is to allow any creature with enough self-awareness the right and responsibility to make its own choices in life. To allow the same creatures to either profit or suffer the consequences of its decision. Right now, I am bending the rules even talking to Danni, Tahiri and you so directly. Normally visions are enough but the stakes are too high. Sekot, you should know that certain decisions have galactic importance; in fact, you and Tahiri are results of one decision made hundred of thousands years ago. And you and Tahiri are both going to make a decision that will change the future of this galaxy and possibly other galaxies as well."**

**"What decision is that,"** Sekot said in a bit of an awed voice. Sekot knew it had important destiny, but to effect others galaxies as well? Sekot had a sudden vision of its love spreading thought out the universe. Like a sunbeam being focused in a jewel it became very clear, Sekot knew it could not fail if in It's plan to get Tahiri to join in the True Way. Sekot knew, from It's fiery core that if Tahiri failed to join the job might not be accomplished without the needless bloodshed or …what if Tahiri decided to fight Sekot? That was a new and very disturbing thought, but given all that has happened in the past years, it might possibly occur. Moreover, what could a JedI Warrior, with both the Force and Vongsense, do against even Sekot? Maybe nothing but the again maybe everything, especially if this creature decided to 'help' Tahiri. Why they could damage It's biosphere enough to kill Sekot! Furiously, Sekot has begun reviewing the changes to the qahsa to see if there was anyway to make it a weapon if Tahiri decided not to join in the True Way.

"**I can't tell you that,"** the creature said in a dreamy voice, it looked somewhat distracted as if listening to something that Sekot could not detect. "**Sekot here are the choices as they stand now. Deal with your fears, understand them and make plans to deal with it when they show up in your face. On the other hand, you can continual with your plans of galactic conquest. Or do nothing at all."** The creature picked up the cubes and rolled them in its hands. "**Say why don't do this roll!"**

**"What?"**

**"Come on even the Great Sekot can toss a couple dice down on a table top,"** the creature said in a mocking tone and smirk on its face. The rest of the humans also gave her noises of encouragements. The creature nodded her head in the direction that she had been tossing the 'dice' as she called them. Grabbing the dice, Sekot tossed them down the table, as they came to a stop both dice landed up with a single dot on the top. The dots went white to a green-gold to a glowing gold and finial stopping at a glowing bright fiery red. As Sekot stared at the dice trying to understand what It was seeing the creature leaned over and whispered, "**Snake eyes Sekot, you lose."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sekot suddenly found Its self back where It belonged, in orbit around a bright yellow star. Shaken to the core, Sekot immediately contacted the War Master.

_Yes Sekot, _Nos Choka sounded as if it was struggling against an ocean of sand, falling through a lake of thorns.

_**The fleet, triple it!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As quickly as Sekot took a hold the mighty god released him, Nos Choka struggled to breath, to think straight, by Yun-Yuuzhan, even to stay alive. His lungs burned, limbs flopped uselessly as the others struggled to keep him from chocking on his own bile. After a lifetime, he finally had enough control to speak, as a child not the war master that he was, "Sekot commands that the fleet tripled."

"Why," a shaper asked above the noise of the others around him.

"Sekot does not explain only command, Master Shaper. All of you give me the information we need to make Sekot's desire a reality." The masters and workers hurried to do Sekot's bidding except one young priest. The young man stared at Nos Choka with worried eyes.

"Sekot fears?"

"I do not know," Nos Choka lied. He _had_ felt anger and fear beneath the surface as Sekot gripped his mind. But to tell his fellow Yuuzhan Vong, even to a priest, seemed to be wrong as if admitting the gods don't exist.

"Sekot fears the On-who-is-shaped" The priest stated, not asked but stated.

"I don't know," Nos Choka replied as he struggled to stand.

"Yun-Harla and Yun-Yuuzhan, they are not so easily silence nor replaced. Faith must be placed in the gods and in the one-who-is-shaped; they will stand as a shaft of light in our darkest hour."


	21. Chapter 21

"Major, Denon to Major Tahiri, come in please."

Tahiri felt herself snap out of the trance and look around the table at the old and new Wraith; all of them had various looks from concern to boredom. Most of the bored looking Wraiths were Kell, Uhilka, and Piggy while the medics and Cindy, their newest Wraith, looked the most concerned.

"Oh sorry about that I was just a little spacey for a few minutes, wasn't I?"

"So you weren't having another vision?" Elassar asked from his seat three down on the right with an annoyed toned in his gravel voice and a scanner already pointing at her.

"No, not really it was just a feeling that's all." Tahiri said as she picked up her data pad to do a quick review of her notes and hoping to avoid those kinds of questions.

"Maybe she is still feeling the effects from the other night," Jake said, spinning a knife on the tabletop.

"I know I am," Cindy said in a pained voice. Tahiri shot her an amused but sympathetic smile. After Tahiri had interviewed Cindy, Cathy and the rest of the Wraiths help initiate Cindy in to the group. The Abyss was a low level, dark, and rowdy bar that was on the other side of Denon, far from the normal nightclubs that the military visit. Cindy made a good showing of herself but then again no one could keep up with Tahiri. Somehow, either her unique body chemistry or something in the Force, Tahiri's body was able to process alcohol at a great rate then anyone else. Then again, she did eat enough for three people. Plus, since they are military personal being on leave, they had to initiate Cindy several times just to make sure they did a proper job.

"Can we get back to work now," Tahiri said as the rest if the team made rude noises and faces at the whole idea. Letting out a small smile, Tahiri turned to team one that was Kell, Piggy, Elassar, and Tyria, and asked them for their report.

"Sure," Elassar said stretching, "Tyria did you feel anything a few moments ago?"

"I felt something," Tyria said looking blank as she reached out with the Force. "But I'm not sure what it was."

""It just felt like a … a door closing," Tahiri said sighing, laying down her pad, and admitting defeat. Ever since Elassar had found out about her visions any reaction she had to the Force caused him to investigate even though she was, somewhat, sure it was not directly connected to their missions.

"A what?" Sorr asked. "You mean like 'swoosh' closing?"

"No, like a heavy door …"

"Like an old fashion door on a castle, type close," Piggy asked.

"Yes," Tyria said suddenly with a smile, "just like that castle we went into on Hurran 3. The one with the arms dealer/warlord/stain on the wall had set up shop in." Tyria offered an amused smile at Tahiri and the 'kid' Wraiths, as she called them, and explained. "During on of our early intel missions we were tracking a real gem of a human being. He was a small, squirrelly guy who had the morals of a slash rat and the manners of a rancor but had a bankroll that could buy a small moon."

"And enough ordinances to blow up one as well," Piggy said humorous tone, "Anyways he found some old castle which had an interesting security system."

"Mostly old fashion heavy wooden doors with manual locks," Kell said in a musing tone. "You can't open them quietly, at least not without a key. The wood was so thick that even a light saber had difficulty cutting into it. And we were under a time limit."

"Right so you blew them up," Killjoy said with a grin and stabbing the table.

"Well, yea after Piggy tried to open the one to get to the worm, remember we had to grab the guy before he destroyed all the evidence. It was locked up pretty tight and even with his strength he couldn't do any more damage then what Tyria had done so Face though I might have better luck."

"Too bad the rest of the building was as strong as the doors," Tyria said giggling, while playfully slapping Kell in the head.

"So they are all like that," Kic said looking at Killjoy who just shrugged sheepishly.

"They never said _not_ to bring down those other 6 buildings."

"So something happened somewhere that caused this 'door' to close," Cathy said rolling her eyes at Jake. "But you don't know what, where or who is involved?"

"No," Tahiri said looking over at Tyria for confirmation. After the master nodded, Tahiri looked over at Elassar who had been playing with one of his scanners. "If it will make you feel better Master Sarkin can call Grand Master Skywalker and see what he knows."

"Did I say anything," Elassar said so innocently that Tahiri knew he was lying but if he was willing to drop it so was she.

"Ok so what have you guys dug up," And started the meeting that last well into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm still not sure this thing around my neck is necessary," Little Brother all but ignored the fleshy as he performed his pre hyperspace duties. Their first three phases of their mission has gone with maximum efficiency, due to his excellent slicing. "I think you just want to set me up."

NEGATIVE FLIGHT OFFICER HIGH, Little Brother replied as he monitored the ship and pilot conditions.

"Sure," Flight Officer High twisted to glare, if Little Brother was judging his facial clues correctly, at him. "How is a shock collar going to save me?"

AS I REPORTED EARLIER FLESHY, MY RESEARCH HAS INDICATED THAT PAIN CAN INTERRUPT A JEDI'S HOLD ON AN INDIVIDUAL. IF MY MONITORING SENSORS INDICATE THAT YOU HAVE OR ARE BEING SUBJECT TO A CONTROLLING FORCE OUTSIDE YOUR BODY THEN I WILL ADMINISTER A SMALL SHOCK. THAT SHOCK SHOULD, TEMPORARILY, RELEASE YOU FORM THE CONTROLLING FORCE.

"And you know this how?"

MAJOR TAHIRI HAD TOLD RATNENA BORA AND MYSELF ABOUT A MISSION SHE HAD COMPLETED AFTER THE YUUZHAN VONG CONQUERED AND OCCUPIED CORUSCANT. THE DARK JEDI AS KNOWN AS Lord Nynex ATTEMPTED TO CONTROL MAJOR TAHIRI, GRAND MASTER SKYWALKER AND MASTER SKYWALKER HOWEVER HE MISCALCULATED WHEN HE USED PAIN TO EXERT CONTROL. MAJOR TAHIRI WAS ABLE TO BREAK HIS CONTROL BECAUSE OF THE PAIN.

"Hello trash can I am not a spoon bender, ah Fas." The fleshy jumped as Little Brother gave him a small zap.

TEST COMPLETED, TEST SATISFACTORY

"I am going to melt you down you little … frak! Stop zapping me!"

AS I HAD INFORMED YOU EARLIER, YOU CANNOT REMOVE THE SHOCK DEVICE WITHOUT MY ASSISTANCE. ANY ATTEMPT BY YOU OR ANYONE WITHOUT MY ASSISTANCE WILL ADMINISTER AN INCREASING RATE OF ELECTRICAL SHOCK. Little Brother turned his dome to look at Flight Officer High with his optical sensor.

Even though he had limited room to maneuver inside the cockpit of the StealthX, the fleshy was giving him what Ratnena Bore had classified as the 'look of death'. Little Bother was unconcern, after all he could survive the vacuum of space where as the fleshy need air to maintain his functional state. Also at the speeds they were traveling if he did open the cockpit and attempted to crawl back to Little Brother he would be pull to pieces by the forces of acceleration. However, Little Brother concluded that he would have to explain the plan to the fleshy, again.

CORRECT YOU ARE NOT CLASSIFIED AS A JEDI, NOR CAN YOU ACCESS THE SO-CALLED POWER SOURCE KNOWN AS THE FORCE. FROM THE INFORMATION, I HAVE ACCESSED AND FROM MAJOR TAHIRI, THE JEDI CAN INFLUENCE THE ACTIONS OF THE NON-JEDI THROUGH THIS POWER SOURCE. IF I OBSERVE THAT, YOU ACTIONS ARE NOT WITHIN THE NORMAL OPERATING PARAMETERS I CAN ADMINISTER A SHOCK TO ALLOW YOU TO BREAK THE CONTROL. ONCE THE THREAT HAS BEEN ESTABLISHED WE CAN DEVELOP COUNTER-MEASURES TO RESIST THE CONTROL.

"Look trash can I can take care of any problems there is no way a spoon bender can control me."

THE MISSION IS TO LOCATE A JEDI WITH THE ABILITIES TO AFFECT EVENTS MANY LIGHT YEARS AWAY, FLIGHT OFFICER HIGH, ALL VARIABLES MUST BE CONTROLLED TO INSURE THAT WE RETURN WITH THE PROPER INTEL FOR THE WRAITHS AND COMMAND TO ACT UPON. Little Brother once again wondered just how R2-D2 has been able to deal with humans for so long with out short-circuiting.

"And how do you know you won't be effected," the fleshy asked Turing back around to prepare for their last hyperspace jump before they deviated from their flight plan.

IMPROBABLE, MOST JEDI CANNOT EFFECT MACHINE LIFE AS THEY CAN WITH FLESH.

"Importable but not impossible."

THE ONLY JEDI THAT COULD AFFECT MACHINES WAS LORD NYNEX AND HIS LIFE FUNCTIONS HAVE BEEN TERMINATED ON CORUSCANT. Little Bother replied as Flight Officer High made the transition into hyperspace.

"So, isn't this Jedi supposed to be even more powerful then that … whatever he was?"

Little Brother automatically ran that theory through his processors and had to be realistic and sadly confronted with the real possibility that the fleshy was correct. Ratnena would have teased him saying that he was annoyed, which was impossible he was not a fleshy but Major Tahiri would have been disappointed that the fleshy had pointed out a flaw in his plan. With what could be described as annoyance, if he was capable of it, he asked the fleshy what they should do about, knowing that the fleshy was going to enjoy being smug for a while. _BE SMUG UNTIL THE LAST STAR SHINES_ was the exact phrase going through his processors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what we have is a Force user that can project his, her or its will across the galaxy," Cathy watched as Major Tahiri reviewed all their different conclusions after the grueling 12-hour session. Tahiri was sitting at the head of the table with a galactic map projecting on the wall behind her showing all the areas with strange anomalies that had occurred since Tahiri left Sekot. She was leaning against the table flipping a data card between her fingers, her eyes staring at the chip but not seeing it. "And we know it is a strong possibility it is the Force since we nor anyone else can recorded it but no Jedi seems able to sense this in the Force either."

"And we know that is true since at several incidents we have had numerous Jedi on the scene and none of them reported anything strange," Jedi Master Sarkin said sounding as tired as Cathy felt.

"And two Jedi who aren't showing up medical scanners, one who is an insane pain and the other one is just a pain." Elessar said around a yawn. Since the rescue mission he has mentioned to Cathy on several occasions that Jacen Solo actions did not fit what he had assumed a child of the Solo's would act, given the stories Tahiri had shared with him back when she first joined. Cathy had suggested that Tahiri's memories may have been colored due to her merging, since it was another Tahiri Veila' memories and not hers. Elassar didn't buy it since many of her memories were more accurate. He also pointed out that as a child growing up around diplomats and world leaders he should have some minor skills at diplomacy. Especially if said child was trying to convince Tahiri to do something that, for some reason only known to the Jedi Warrior, had her running scare.

"Don't forget one of the pains also is trying to get fleets from around the galaxy to help him destroy the Yuuzhan Vong," Sorr said getting up to get a fresh cup of cafe for herself and Uhilka.

"Which one is which again," Jake said from his seat next to her. Cathy would have elbowed him but he was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the table. To far away to elbow and she was too tired to lean back and try, so she just pushed his feet off the table.

"Rar is still running around lose with a nice ship even if no one has heard a peep from her in days." Cathy said ignoring the pained look from Jake. "And she was major player in the Bliss trade, which caused the addict to 'hear' voices."

"We also have the unexplained destruction of Coruscant," Kell said holding his wife's hand. Again, Cathy felt a momentary pang of loneliness and from the way Jake adverte his eyes, she wondered if he felt the same way. Life in the military since the Yuuzhan Vong war has not left much time for romance for many of the veterans. "I have heard that they had already succeeded in bring in flora and micro-life in to replaced the oxygen that was lost."

"True," Piggy said sadly, "and it isn't really tying up any more resources then before, just the opposite since they don't have to worry about civilians or that World Brian."

"So who ever did it, and speaking for myself I don't believe the Empire had the resources or skill to pull it off, did they succeed or fail?" Kic said from the other end from Tahiri.

"Yes," Uhilka said with a smile to Sorr as she handed him his cup, "if they wanted to find the most effective means to rid the galaxy of a planet of Yuuzhan Vong."

"No, if they wanted to tie up our resources," Piggy said stretching and looking around the room. "Do I have to say it or are we all agree that at the center of all this there is one thing that might be the cause."

"Zonama Sekot," Tahiri said quietly not stopping her flipping or taking her eyes off the chip.

Cathy looked around the room and saw many reluctant nods as the other members agreed with Tahiri. She had the feeling that some in the room had always wondered about that planet but afraid of saying anything.

"Yes," Elassar said as quietly, "but why?"

"My visions," the major said, even thought she never moved or stopped that damn tapping she made everyone sit up and pay attention.

"Those same visions you keep, conveniently I might add, forgetting to share with us." Piggy said without rancor or malice but gently as if he sense she would break if he pushed it.

Cathy and the rest waited as Tahiri kept tapping that stupid card. For weeks now, they have been waiting Tahiri to explain what happened before they went to Hapes. Being their commanding officer the new Wraiths couldn't just demand an explanation and the older Wraiths seemed content to wait her out. Now suddenly it seemed very important, "ma'am what about your visions?" Again, Tahiri just kept flipping and tapping, which was starting to annoy Cathy. Finally, Cindy, who sat between her and Tahiri leaned over a whispered a question.

"What's a vision?"

"A Jedi can, through the Force, can glimpses into events that have yet to happen," Tyria said after letting out a long sigh, as if she had been holding her breath.

"You guys can see in to the future," Cindy asked wide-eyed.

"A possible future," Tyria corrected. "It can be changed or altered due to interference by the parties involved. And they have to be held with a grain of salt, after all, they are very small glimpses and their true nature may not be full understood until after the events. It can be very disastrous to act on a vision without proper understanding as to what the Force is trying to tell you." Cathy hid her smile as Cindy mouth the words 'wow' and Tyria just nodded her head, she suddenly stopped, gave Tahiri a very piercing stare of her own. "I have had Doran researching the archives and no where is it suggested what happened to you on the _Falcon_ has happened before."

"That because mine aren't normal," Tahiri said still taping the card, Cathy had to stop herself from reaching over and grabbing the chip. "Mine are like visions inside visions."


	22. Chapter 22

"Visions inside visions?" Elassar asked as he discreetly pointed a medical scanner at Tahiri.

"I would see a vision of events that would happen if certain events played out," the young warrior said while still taping that data card against the tabletop. That annoying action plus her tone of voice, body language and her listless eyes is what prompted Elassar to check to make sure the young major was ok. Her readings were high but within her so-called norms, she was agitated but sadly since Ratnena had died that her standard operating procedure. Of course, she always showed agitation and stress when discussing what to her was a private chat from the Force. "While seeing these visions another … creature, I guess would call it, interject some line of though or points as if to point out flaws in what I was seeing."

"Would this be the same creature that attacked you?" Doc asked while looking at something under the table, _probable doing the same thing I am doing,_ Elassar thought with approve.

"And point out what facts? Major, we have been very patient about these so-called com calls from the Force but now," Piggy said from Elassar's right as he noticed a sharp increase in her bio readings. "I must insist that the time as come for you to be open and honest with us about these visions."

"He's right Tahiri," Kell said from the left, Elassar manipulated his pad wondering if it was going on the brink since her bio-reading were spiking and dropping to fast to make much sense. "We are past the point were this is just a Jedi thing."

"Sekot," she said, almost moaning out the word. Elassar took a brief moment to look at her the returned to his scanner. He could hear nothing in her voice or any change to the tapping to indicate the stress her scan was showing. "Danni, Sekot and I controlling the galaxy."

"What?!" Elassar dropped his scanner as he stared at her along with everyone else in the room at her. "What in the name of all that is … why didn't you tell us earlier!" He was able to get his voice heard above the noise as the room exploded into a shouting match.

"It didn't seem important to the mission," she said quietly, tapping that damn chip, as everyone else expressed various forms of outrage and shock.

"Didn't seem important!" Cathy said practically raising out of her chair as Jake tried to pull her back down. "We have been running around the galaxy with our head in our asses for months now, and losing damn good people to find out that you are in league with some overgrown fungi patch and you didn't think it was important!"

"Cathy," Jake hissed as Elassar reached down to pick up his scanner. He stared at it to take his mind off from what he was hearing.

"Shut up Jake," Cathy said and turned back to Tahiri who was sitting still at the head of the table tapping that damn card. "Is that why we have been unsuccessful? Is that why we could never pin down anything? You have been manipulating things so we will fail until you and that ball of rocks are ready to march in a take over. Is that why Aden is in jail? He was getting to close for you taste? Or did you have Ratnena killed to cover your own …"

_That_ got a reaction from Tahiri, her reading all shot up sharply as Elassar heard a thump. He looked over at Tahiri and saw her eyes very much focused on Cathy and her card driven about ¾ ways into the tabletop. The room went deathly quiet and still as Cathy's eyes kept flickering between the card and Tahiri, while Tahiri's gaze never wavered.

"I loved Ratnena, Doc," Tahiri said in a low, husky voice not rising in tone or in motion. "I would do anything for her or with her. If I could travel back in time to save her, I would. If I discovered I had the choice between saving her or the galaxy, I would say Khapet to the galaxy and save her. But neither choice is available and she is gone, I have to live with that for the rest of my life." Jake finally got Cathy to sit, while she looked pointy at anything but her commanding officer. Elassar sense many on the room exchanging glances as he saw her reading bouncing from one extreme to another, if Tahiri had been a normal human he would guess as a begin of a mental break down. However, Tahiri wasn't a normal human or normal Jedi so he wasn't sure what the reading where showing him. He looked over and saw real tears running down her face. "Here is the kicker Doc, if I could travel back in time, if I could talk to her knowing what was going to happen and I couldn't convince her to stop. I would have to let her go, I love her that much that I would have to watch her die all over again."

"I don't get it one second you telling me you would kill anyone to keep her safe now you saying you let her die!"

"Yes," Elassar heard the tears as well as see them. "Because anything less would destroy her." Suddenly Tahiri pushed away from the table and started pacing the room. "Don't you get it, any of you? That is what my visions have been telling me, Free Will! Why do the gods demand a sacrifice? Why do we only use the Force for defense? Because each actions, each decision, teach us, not only about nature of the universe and the Force but also about ourselves! By knowing ourselves we learn the secrets of the gods and of the Force! By knowing us the Force knows itself!" Tahiri punched the table between Sorr and Kic hard enough to make the cups and pads jump. Elassar gave up on his scanner, he own experience was giving a more complete picture anyways. "And the only way it can learn is if it allowed Free Will, for stupid people to make stupid decisions that get themselves killed!" She picked up Elassar's scanner with the Force and threw into the wall with the galactic map projected on it. The scanner shattered with some pieces flying in to the wall and imbedding themselves.

"That is what Sekot wants to do, to destroy Free Will! With Danni as the voice and me acting as some kind of bridge It will impose, It's will on everyone and everything in the galaxy! To turn the galaxy into one giant hive mind, full of drones that only live for Sekot!" Elassar, and everyone else for that matter, scattered as everything in the room that wasn't tied down began flying around the room. He looked over at Tyria and saw something he never seen before, naked fear on her face. He was sure that same look was on his face too, as Tahiri, eyes glowing with power, continued her rant. Uhilka pulled out his blaster but that got ripped from his hands and went flying as well.

"What if Sekot is the only way! Sekot needs me, only I can control both aspects of the Force! With me at It's side all wars, pain and suffering will stop, never to reappear! If joining Sekot is the right thing to do and I haven't yet because of baseless fear, then I let my best friend died for nothing! If It's was right, I could have saved the one I love and failed Ratnena, or worst joining Sekot and destroying everything I love about her! Either way I have failed and destroyed someone I love!" Elassar watched in horror as Tahiri, bare handed, ripped the table from the floor. "What if my visions are wrong? What if we are right and Sekot is wrong? What if we are wrong, gods what if I am wrong?" She twisted and threw the table at the bank of equipment and computers at the rear, adding sparks and smoke to the maelstrom. "I have to act soon and I not sure what is right or wrong! If I am wrong I can never fix it!" She wailed as she dropped to her knees, hugging herself, and tears streaming down her red color face. "**_What if I am wrong, oh gods what if I am wrong!_**"

The room settled down as she pulled herself into a ball, gasping for air and crying. Elassar's hearing was better then human so he was sure that many of the others could not hear her repeat her question repeatedly. He had no good answer for her, what was the right choice really? When the fate of the galaxy is uncertain, whom could she seek guidance from? Luke Skywalker? _No, not even Luke could help her_, he thought as he shook his head. For good or evil, the forces of the universe had completely isolated her from anyone she could trust enough to help her, guild her into the right choice. She was alone in the dark and she was scared. Only Rat, the girl she loved, or Anakin Solo, the boy her parent trust completely, could have helped but Rat and Anakin was gone. Then he half heard and half saw on her lips the next question she asked, one that drove a spike into his heart, _why me?_

_Indeed Tahiri, Jedi Warrior, why you?_ However, Elassar had no good answer for that question either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grand Master Luke Skywalker, _I hate that title, _he thought as he stood next to Tahiri on the platform; with Mara, the Masters, Jedi Knights, and others members of the government and media, waiting for the ship that was bring Danni and the others back from Zonama Sekot. _What kind of Grand Master am I when I can't help one of my own,_ he thought bitterly as he glanced at Tahiri, seeing what she wanted everyone to see a poised and controlled warrior. Dressed in white combat armor that hid everything except her face and hands, her looks now were at complete odds with the little girl he found two days ago. Earlier that faithful day he felt something in the Force, as if one door was closed and the galaxy started holding its breath. Then many hours later, while he and Artoo were working at his office, he felt a large disturbance in the Force and then an urgent call from Tyria. She needed him now and only him. With Artoo's help, he found the offices that the Wraith was using while on Denon. An office destroyed, the Wraiths standing off and Tahiri, with the old man next to her, in a fetal position, crying and asking why.

Luke's joy at finding out the old man was really Face was short lived as he found out what had happened earlier and why Tahiri was so crushed.

_What are you up to Sekot,_ Luke thought as the Yuuzhan Vong ship did a fly by with the Rogue Squadron flying escort. As Tahiri told her story to Luke, many of the missing pieces from the puzzle that has been staring him in the face for a year started falling into place for him. Such as Sekot's demands to have Tahiri return to Zonama, the strange hypercomm signals, and Rayner take over of the Empire, just to name a few. If Sekot was planning on taking over the galaxy, which It could given It's abilities with the Force, then the troubles on this side with the Empire and Bliss could destabilize it enough to accomplish It's goals. If it was Sekot and not that other creature so far see by Danni and Tahiri. Even Tahiri was not sure of its true purpose but then again she wasn't sure about Sekot's either.

"If," Luke said quietly to himself.

"Such a little word with such big consequences," Tahiri said just as quietly.

Luke only nodded as he added, "thank you for trusting me and letting the other Masters in on this too."

"This is getting to big Luke," Tahiri said glancing at him, "I can't make a mistake."

To that, Luke could only nod, since no one had the slightest clue what it all meant. Mara and the other masters only felt the same thing Tyria had reported, as if a door had closed. Only Tahiri and Jacen had come close to the same impression he had, as if the galaxy was waiting for the other shoe to drop. While Tahiri and he express reservations about it, Jacen seemed only pleased. He has been talking about the True Way with anyone who will listen since arriving with the Queen Mother. He had speculated that the feeling was a sign that the forces of Evil knew that their time was ending. Jacen's views on the True Way and Sekot did put the planet in a much kinder light but did confirm one thing to Luke. The planet need Tahiri to complete It's plan, for good or evil. Because Tahiri was who she was, a failed experiment who could see more of the Force then any Jedi before her.

Luke did a quick look around as the ship settled on the tarmac. He was annoyed but not surprised that Jacen had yet to arrive. Jacen had told him earlier that he would join them if he completed his mission before Danni arrived; he was on a lead to track down some terrorist group who wished the Queen Mother harm. Jacen has taken his role as her protector very serious. When Luke pointed out that he was going to leave her exposed on a landing tarmac in a busy spaceport was failing his mission, Jacen only smiled.

"With half of the Jedi Order, thousands of security forces there for all the politicians and the military, any assassin would have far more trouble to deal with then I what I can give them."

That was a plan in which Luke, reluctantly, had to agree with.

"Show time," Cal said from the opposite side of Luke. As he schooled his face to be pleasant, Luke felt Tahiri reach out, squeezed his had quickly, let go and then for all practical purpose disappear in the Force. Luke reached out as she dug in and found only open, warm pleasure emitting from the craft as Danni, Corran and Jaina step out of the ship. Luke, Cal and Tahiri had started walking to the mid point, were protocol demanded they wait for Danni and the others, when he realized that the feeling he was getting from Danni were almost the same as he got from Jacen and the others he had been … preaching to. _Interesting_ Luke thought as he stopped in front of Danni.

"Greeting Ambassador Quee," Cal said with a small bow, "from the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, I welcome you back and hope that your journey was a pleasant one."

"Greeting Chief of State Omas," Danni said with a broad smile while bowing in return. To Luke's eyes, she radiated peace and tranquility with such unlimited joy it was almost physical. "From the people of Zonama and the mind of Sekot, I wish to thank you for allowing us to return to the center of hope in the galaxy. And to thank you and Master Skywalker the chance to take these people to Sekot," Danni said spreading her arms to include Jaina, Corran, Jag and Joyce Yoder, the representative that Grand Admiral had sent to Zonama to investigate it along with the Jedi. "To see Sekot and to learn all that is need to know." She then let her smile increase, something Luke didn't think was possible, while asking, "now that we have satisfied some data pusher, we should great each others as friends that we are." With that, she gave Cal a warm embrace. Although some of the security personal stirred, none of the others who had been with Danni saw anything wrong with her actions. Except for Jag, whose face was as blank as Tahiri's.

"Thank you Ambassador," Cal said awkwardly not sure how to respond after such display of warmth. "I am pleased that our team was no bother for Sekot and that they were successful."

"Beyond our wildest dreams," Jaina said, showing more ease and joy then she had since before the war.

"Master Skywalker," Danni said after giving him a bow and an embrace as warm and friendly as she had given Cal. "Sekot wishes that I bring you this message. Sekot wishes to thank you most of all Master Skywalker for all the help and support to Sekot since the end of the war. You have shown such forward thinking that you help pave the way for a future that Sekot has hoped for but dare not believe it was possible."

"Please thank Sekot for It's kind words when you return, but no thanks are needed. I only follow the will of the Force." Luke said not sure how to take that praise in the light of the events two days ago.

"Tahiri," Danni said, her Force aurora increasing with joy, step over to embrace the young woman. Even before Danni made a move, Luke felt the Force gathering around Tahiri even if he could barely feel her. With a leap that took her three paces backwards, Tahiri pulled her light saber of her belt, to the horror of many, after lighting it; she did a complex sweeping motion around herself. Then she laid the still active saber on the ground and assumed the proper Yuuzhan Vong salute. One knee off the ground, arms crossed on the chest, bowed at the waist and head lowered. She was so fast that many of the security personal didn't register what was happening until after she was done. Danni looked at Luke and Cal as if to get some understanding as to what exactly was going on. "Tahiri I don't under…"

"I greet you Ambassador Quee, voice of Sekot, and I am honor beyond my worth that one as powerful as you would remember a lowly warrior such as myself." Tahiri stated cutting Danni off, nor did she relax from her pose.

"I don't understand Tahiri," Danni said with a growing frown on her face and in the Force. Luke wasn't sure what was going on either but made no move to interfere. Danni took one step closer, Tahiri leaped up, and back, going through the ritual once again. The security personal, with a bit of help from the masters, managed not to shot at her after Danni took a second step and Tahiri leap back further.

"What is she doing?" Cal hissed in Luke's ear.

"I don't know," Luke replied as the hurt on Danni's face became as plain as the pain in the Force.

"Tahiri please we are friends are we not?"

"At one time we were Ambassador," Tahiri replied not looking up, "but you are now a blazing nova and I'm a dim blaze bug in your shadow. I must show you the respect that my heritage demands from me."

"The Yuuzhan Vong has grown past such nonsense," Danni said letting a bit of anger in her voice.

"They are but a part of my heritage, Great One."

"You may rise, Jedi Warrior," Danni said in frustration after looking to others for support. "Rise and look upon me and hear my words." Tahiri did as Danni ask, making many security personal relax as she clipped her light saber to her utility belt. "Hear the words of Sekot, as many shall hear now and many times in the future. You have shown great courage and strength in the face of great obstacles and terrible pain that you have suffered since leaving the embrace of Zonama. You have never wavered nor fallen to the evils that surrounded you, by staying true to the Light and your heritage, you have set example others can only hope to imitate. You are truly a bright beacon in a universe of darkness."

Luke watched as the seconds passed, Danni growing more confused and agitated while Tahiri might as well been craved from stone for all the movement she was making. After a minute or so of everyone, including Jaina, shuffling their feet Cal leaned over to Danni.

"Tell her to talk." Danni looked at Cal confused as he nodded, "you told her to stand, look and listen but not to speak." Danni looked to Luke again, he responded by shrugging his shoulders.

"You may speak," Danni said letting her voice show her displeasure.

"I thank you Ambassador for the honor to speak," Tahiri said, crossing her arms and bowing her head. Her face, and aurora, was as blank as apiece of flimsy but Luke got the impression that Tahiri wasn't looking at Danni as much as she was seeing through her. "Great One, your words have honored me beyond whatever minor actions I may have performed in the past. I am not worthy of such praise."

"You are too modest Tahiri," Danni grinned letting a sense of joy and acceptance into the Force again.

"You are kind Ambassador, but until the last battle is fought any praise will be premature. I hope you don't mind my impertinence in saying what my heart tells me to speak, Great One."

"For you Tahiri it will never be rude to speak your heart," Danni said easily then she grew sad. "I just hope that your last battle will be soon so that you may rest and heal your soul."

"May it be as you say Great One, one way or another may it be as you say."

That comment seems to bring everyone up short as if no one knew how to respond. Cal broke the uneasy silence by offering Danni is arm and explaining the events they had plan. Luke, already knowing what was going to happen, fell back to walk next to Tahiri and Jag. Luke noticed Tahiri keep stealing glances at Jag as if she was judging him. Jag, for his part, ignored her glances and asked quietly why Tahiri kept calling Danni two different titles.

"Danni is the ambassador, she is not the great one," Tahiri said with a raise eyebrow. Jag nodded as if that answered all his questions and concerns.

Luke, however, needed a moment to connect the dots and when he did, he did his best to clamp down on his emotions as much as Tahiri and Jag were. "Sekot is here now?" He asked in a whisper.

"I feel Sekot here and now Luke, don't ask me how I know I just do. Sekot is strong in everyone but mostly in Danni."

"Does Sekot know that you know," Jag said in a low voice, his eyes tracking Jaina. When Tahiri shook her head, he nodded again as if they had an entire conversation.

Luke walked the rest of the way in silence, mulling over the events of this day. As he did he watch Jag and his niece as they climbed into a vehicle that was taking them to a hotel to freshen up before the debriefing. As he did, he realized that he was getting an emotional reading from Jag after all. Just it was being held so tightly, and not what he expected, that he hadn't noticed it until now. Jag had been feeling lost and uncertain, now, although, now he was feeling something else, relief and hope.


	23. Chapter 23

Tahiri was trapped, disarmed and out of options. Even though she was in a battlefield, with clear rules of engagement, she could sense her enemies, which clearly had her surrounded and outnumber, could and would change the tempo and conditions of battle without hesitation. Her Jedi Warrior skills were useless to her now, the Force offering no clear path for her to follow, other then to play by their rules. And that path, since she had no doubts about this thought, could drive her to the Dark Side on the express rom-uki if she refused caution. However, for the good of her team and the galaxy as a whole, she dare not falter or fail; she must prevail, at any cost. If Grand Master Skywalker, Mrs. Organa-Solo, even Yoda have faced and defeated these disreputable despots, could she do any less? Saying a silent prayer to the gods, the very gods she helped destroy but still believed in; she jumped into the battle.

"Of course Senator My-Koori, I'd admit that my team has gone through disproportional number of craft then other units in the Fleets today." Tahiri took a sip of her eye blaster, which did cause a stir since the droid had to order the ingredients from outside the reception in order to make it. The reception for Danni's return was like any other state functions, long, boring and full of windbags who believed that being seen around important people was more important then actually doing anything useful for the actual people they served.

"Then you understand perfectly," the Senator said with a smug tone in his voice and taking as sip form his own, perfectly created, drink that was more in line with the high brows that normally attended these events. Again, taste was not a factor in why they choose their drinks, if it was then it proved they had no taste.

"However, Senator, you may have notice that my team has had more contact with hostile forces then most of the other front line units in the same time period." Tahiri had been racking her brain since he cornered her at the bar about his home planet, family connections or any other pertinent information. All she could remember was the mar hujiok was the chairperson of the Senatorial Subcommittee of Small Fleet Vessels Appropriations and Allocations. In other words, his was a big ju-uiok in a small bowl and was relishing in his power.

"I could allow for that fact, Major Veila," Tahiri let out a small internal growl. She was really getting sick of people using that name around her. _Maybe I should tack on Kwaad that way people would get it right!_ "Nevertheless, the facts are you leave on a mission with a squadron and return with less then a flight. Ships cost credits and my constituency demand accountability from my colleagues and I to spend their hard earn tax money conscientiously."

"Then in this case they are getting their credits worth and more," Tahiri said taking another sip, positive that if she drank enough she could wash out that bad taste in her mouth. It wasn't from the eye blaster, he was as transparent as glass to her and she knew he wanted something from her. He wanted something in exchange to release the needed funding to get her squadron the ships they needed. She wasn't sure what that was but it would be reveled if she asked the right questions. _Or just beat it out of him_, she thought darkly before shaking her head. Tahiri wasn't about to win that way, it would start the rot again, the same kind of rot that had plagued her people all through the Yuuzhan Vong War. She had to prove to him and the others that her teams service greatly outweigh the cost of the ships. "My team has, on several occasions, isolated and removed threats to not only the safety of the GFFA but to a few planetary governments. My team has also brought back with them some very positive assets to the GFFA." Tahiri, this time, made a pointed nod of her head towards Queen Mother Tenel Ka and Grand Admiral Pellaeon, who were standing together and engaged in some kind discussion.

"The jury is still out on that assessment Major," Senator My-Koori replied stiffly as Tahiri detected a dramatic shift in his aurora. "You may have done nothing more then dragged our peaceful people into war with multiple sides and fronts."

"Not necessary Senator, after all one of the best ways to ensure a peaceful and profitable future is stability in our neighbors." Tahiri used the term 'profit' to see if that would jolt a reaction from him but she felt nothing in the Force.

"A dictatorship is still a dictatorship no matter how virtuous the dictator may be."

Tahiri let her cringe show on her face; she couldn't say much to defend that. Although, many of the planets in the GFFA were democratic systems with election from the planetary leaders down to the local pet catchers, far too many were still monarchs or dictatorships. Those types of governments were in stark contrast to many of the principles of the GFFA. Taking a long pull on her drink allowed her time to formulate a response that would satisfied not only the Senator but her own ethics as well.

"Grand Admiral Pellaeon was pushing many reforms that would have opened up the Imperial Remnant and bring it in line with our principles. It was rumored that he was going to petition to joining the GFFA on a more permanent basis. Some have speculated that it was one of the factors that lead to this civil war."

"I could agree with that," the Senator said nodding his head, glancing around the room and then turned to her with a very unfriendly grin," could you say as much for the Queen Mother?" Tahiri again let her expressions do all the talking. "I thought as much. Yet you still went in with guns blazing to rescue one of your own. Without regards to the implications for the GFFA to be seen interfering with a member's governments wishes."

"I didn't decide on my own, sir," Tahiri said wishing she had not worn her contacts; her eyes could have shut up this windbag far easier then her words. Face had made it very clear to her that if she wanted to attend tonight's activities she would have to play nice. No light saber, although it was hidden in Artoo just in case, contacts in and fake smile plastered on. _Two out of three isn't bad I guess, _"My team and I were sent in after receiving orders from my established chain of command."

"I hadn't been briefed that Skywalker was in your chain of command," My-Koori said stiffly, "or that matter who you do answer to, if anyone."

"We are a black ops sir, as you well know," Tahiri said letting a bit more hostilely in her voice.

"But you are a Jedi, and according to your own word a Yuuzhan Vong warrior and by all accounts you excel in both arts. And how old are you Major? 13, 14?"

"I turned 21 …"

"A major in our military at 21, running one of the most important intel/comando units we have ever had. And yet a major threat to our people has been discovered you are conveniently not assigned the task."

"Ah, that is what this is about Zonama Sekot!"

"Yes, you are a very powerful and well respected member of the military and if you wanted to you could have convince your masters at the Jedi Council to send you there and yet we weren't, a conflict of interest perhaps?"

"I am never consulted as to which target to go to, and I don't answer to the Jedi Council. Grand Master Skywalker is a friend, family member almost, and a mentor however I would not violate my chain of command nor influence that same chain to fulfill a need for him." At that, the kana-a-bar actually started laughing. "It is true sir, I wasn't consulted nor told why we were passed over and Master Horn and Jedi Solo were sent in."

"And if Skywalker would have approached you?"

"I would refer it back up my chain of command and let them decide."

"You expect me to believe …"

Yes," Tahiri barked out the word, causing some around them to take notice, "I am no longer a Jedi Knight I do not answer the Jedi Council or anyone other then my chain of command. I take my oaths very seriously," she then made a point of sizing him up, "unlike other I could mention. I don't sell my honor for personal gains." That got the ball rolling, down hill on a rocket pack, until he stomped away furious and her turning back to the bar droid asking for another drink. She pointedly ignored the glances at her as she studied the bar top while thinking of ways to repair the damage.

"Another successful graduate of the Han Solo School of diplomacy, I see." Tahiri felt herself stiffen at Cal's voice right beside her. "Grab your drink Major and follow me, please." He led her to a quiet corner of the hall and told her to act as if he was chewing her out and to explain what had happened. She did, mostly without any heat, when she was done Cal just nodded. "I know that you know that some people will always see you as a Jedi or think you have divided loyalties with the Yuuzhan Vong. There is nothing you can do to change that you just have to learn how to over come it a little bit better that is all."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Now why didn't you tell me you were having trouble getting new ships?"

"Well, sir to be truthful until tonight I thought it was just normal administrative red tape."

"That what I love about Luke and you," Cal said with a hint of a smile, "you both can be so worldly wise and yet still expect the best from everyone. It may take a while but I make sure you get those ships, major."

"Yes sir, thank sir my team will be please." She said snapping off a salute, which he just waved off.

"And do try harder to behave the rest of the night."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure it will make orbit but beyond," Uhilka said with a shutter.

"It was the best mode of transportation available in the time frame given to me," Squeaky said stiffly.

Cathy looked over the mid-range transport that was to take them to the GFFA Military planet Borleais. After that … interesting … display the other day, Face and Tahiri felt that the team should retrieve Little Brother and all information he had stored regarding Prankster's theories on this hypercomm anomaly. Cathy knew Ratnena only by deed and actions, not personally; however, she was smart and resourceful. Little Brother had reported earlier during his debriefing after Kidriff 5 that Ratnena had some theories about the hypercomm anomalies but at the time, no one thought it was important. Now that Tahiri had reveled that Zonama Sekot may be involved in this mess, Ratnena's little science project took on a new level of importance. Therefore, Cathy, playing leader against her wishes, split up the team into two sets. Kic and Sorr would go to Ossus to help Doran while Jake, Uhilka and her went to Borleais.

"Why does Kic and Sorr get a new shuttle to play with and we get stuck on the _Flying Garbage Scow_?" Jake said dropping his bags on the ground and glaring at Cindy and Squeaky. "I think it is even older then Squeaky."

"I tried sir, but command didn't want to give you guys the ships." Cindy said, still not familiar enough with Jake to tell off, as she would have.

"Command thinks that you have a bad history with ships, Flight Officer Killjoy." Squeaky said in his usual prissy tone, "you bring back scraps."

"Quiet Jake," Cathy said with a small sigh, "until the Major gets us new ships we just have to do with what they give us." Cathy was dismayed as Tahiri was at the reluctance of command in replacing the ships they have lost. When she said that thought aloud Jake just flashed her a small smile and told her that she was getting very good at this commander stuff. She did her best to glare at him, "temporary command Jake. Now be quiet or I reassign you to help Peacekeeper."

"I'd rather fly in the death trap," Jake said looking properly abashed, which didn't fool her for a minute. "Receptions are so boring, they wouldn't let me blow up anything."

"Safer too, at least when you die here you'll know it," Uhilka said grinning.

When the loudspeaker announced finial boarding call for the _Jewell of Space_, which was the real name of the transport even if did look like a flying garbage scow, she turned back to Squeaky and Cindy while hundreds of military and civilians head towards the ship.

"We keep you updated Pusher," the team had christened her on the second night out with that nickname, one that she didn't seem to mind having. "If Kic and Sorr find anything on Ossus, let us know. We'll be back in four days."

"Will do ma'am, I hope you find everything on Borleais," Cindy said giving her a salute.

"No problem," Cathy said picking up her bag and giving Jake a small push towards the ship, "it not likely that Little Brother would decide to go on vacation or anything."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tahiri walked quietly to a secluded balcony on the fifth level that over looked the lush fields that surrounded the building that the reception was being held. The land was paid for and used by the super rich as a kind of retreat to escape the pressures of everyday life. Although, Tahiri had little use for such extravagancy as this place, she could appreciate the love and labor that had produced it. The creators and caretakers had used both exotic and local fauna in a soothing yet exciting patterns with the many bodies of water, small and large, to calm the soul and the body. Tahiri hoped with all her heart that many could gaze upon this garden, while not understanding all its patterns, and feel a sense of overwhelming awe. To look out and feel nothing would mean the person was dead spiritually if not in body.

Just before she got to the balcony she stopped, making herself as small in the Force as she could, she peeked around the corner. She had heard two voices; one female that was light and happy, and a male's voice, controlled and sounded as if he was trying to convey happiness but was incredibly sad.

"May it be so, Jaina."

"Oh Jag," Tahiri heard Jaina's voice but didn't hear it. She was getting the impression in the Force, one that made her own heartbreak. "You have to have faith."

"I just want to understand how this is supposed to happen." Jag's controlled slipping as his voice screamed confusion.

"With Tahiri's help, Sekot will end all the pain and wars."

"But how Jaina, how? Make me understand," Jag said as Tahiri peeked around the corner to see them leaning against the railing, Jaina's arms wrapped around his neck. Jaina's face reflecting the love and happiness that was in the Force while Jag's face reflected his voice.

"Oh my beloved, you have to open your heart and trust in Sekot and the Force." Before Jag could respond, Jaina leaned in a kissed him. Tahiri quickly turned, embarrassed to catch them in such an intimate moment. "I know you have to leave me, for now Jag, but when you return you will see a new age dawn. Then Jag, oh then we shall be together forever and be happy! We can grow old together, never to be separated, watching our children grow up in a world without strife."

"May it be as you say Jaina," he said quietly, while his aurora filled with love for her and his fears for her. "May it be as you say."

Tahiri waited until she heard Jaina's boots click away before looking over again. Jag was staring out into the gardens, but not seeing them, pound the railing with his right hand and his face gleaming from the moonlight, reflecting the tears running down his cheeks. She backed up, to give him a moment to collect himself, as well as herself. Tahiri wiped the tears also running down her cheek. Jaina hadn't felt this calm, this peaceful since before Anakin had died … since before the Yuuzhan Vong war. After making sure she was composed, she didn't want Jag to know she heard any of what happened she called out to him.

"Over here Major," Jag said his voice as controlled as ever.

"Ah there you are sir," Tahiri made a small production of coming around the corner and acting relieved. He was still standing next to the railing, looking out over the gardens and no hint of his feeling on his face. "C-3PO said you want to talk to me."

"Yes major," Jag said not moving or looking at her. Tahiri moved up next to him, leaning against the railing and pretending to enjoy the view. "I want to congratulate you on your promotions."

"Thank you sir.

"I was wondering if you could answer a question for me," Jag said not looking at her.

"Of course, Colonel, if I can."

"Can a Force user influence and control a Jedi?"

"It would have to be a very powerful Jedi, someone in Grand Master Skywalker's class." Tahiri said with a sigh, knowing the flavor of this conversation was going to take. "Even then it would be very consuming of a task. Not one he could keep doing without damage to himself or allowing the others to know it was happing. The more Jedi add into the mix the more difficult it becomes."

"Could Sekot do it?"

"Colonel, no one really knows the upper limits of Sekot's power," Tahiri said after a short pause, hoping that Jag would hear what she wasn't saying. By his nod, he knew what she was getting at; one of the things she liked about Jag was his abilities to know what was not being said as well as what was said.

"Have you talked to Jaina yet?"

"Not yet," she answered cautiously, "I'm mostly over the anger but the pain is still there."

"She is happy," Jag said quietly, his tone and Force aurora was starting to break Tahiri's heart again. "I have never seen her so joyous or carefree. It was as if all the events of the past had been lifted and removed from her soul. And it happened within one day of stepping on Sekot." Now Jag looked at her, his face controlled but his eyes haunted. "Even Tekli death didn't diminished or affects her mood. Master Horn, Lt. Commander Yonder, Jaina, Ferroines and every single Yuuzhan Vong I encounter had this … happiness about them. And every one of them kept yakking about the 'True Way' as if it was some deep religious cult secret. At first, I assumed it was just a logical result of a mission, everyone was upbeat and hopeful but the long we were there the worst it got."

"But you don't think you have been affected?"

"No, I don't understand why but I wasn't affected."

"Have you told Master Skywalker?"

"No," Jag said leaning down against the railing, looking tired. "I am returning to my government within hours, back to Chiss, to warn them. To prepare them for what is coming."

"What Jag?"

"War," he said tightening up and visibly pulling his self together, "I wish you to do two things for me, warn Master Skywalker for me."

"Of course Colonel, although it would be better for you to do it, you have first hand knowledge."

"I just said my goodbyes to Jaina before you arrived, I will be heading to the space port after I relay a message to Danni in a few minutes. The second things is for you not to go to Zonama Sekot, what ever its plans are you play a very central role. They believe with you the True Way will be ushered in, although without you it may still happen but they believe you are the key or the bridge that make it all happen. Do you understand Major?"

"Yes, Colonel," _oh yes Jag I understand more then you could possibly know_, Tahiri thought as he dip his head at her and began to move away. On impulse, she reached out, grabbed his hand, and stopped him. "On your third request consider it done as well." His face was a picture of confusions as she continued, "The gods know I am still mad at her but she is my family, I will die before I let harm come to her."

"I know Tahiri," Jag said with a ghost of a smile laying his other hand on hers, "that is why I came to you and why I knew that I didn't have to ask."


	24. Chapter 24

"Did he say what it was," Kell asked Tyria as the older Wraiths were loading their transport with the supplies they needed to finish their hunt for Alema Rar. Wedge had developed a couple new leads that they need to get a track on before they go cold again. They were very slim leads, neither Rar, Yunder or the clone as been heard from in weeks, so any lead they got now had to be hunted down if they wanted to clean up one mess for Tahiri.

"He said it was a qahsa, possibly the same one that Master Shaper Yim had taken with her to Zonama Sekot." Tyria said with a light air voice that caused Elessar to give her a discreet once over. Kell looked quickly at Piggy, who was behind her, but saw nothing on his face, which was telling Kell a lot. "Corran wasn't able to get much from it and neither was I …"

"What do you mean, you touched it?" Kell said not caring how alarmed he was sounding.

"Yes Kell," she said with a smile, "we were trying to figure out if it was really the same qahsa or not. So after the reception I went over to the temple with Corran and some others to see it. We all tried to access it since we could feel it in the Force but had no luck. Master Skywalker had no more success then we did."

"Not even Luke could read it?" Elassar said discreetly pulling out one of his medical scanners.

"Grand Master Skywalker wasn't there, just Mara." Then with an air of unconcern, she let out a small chuckle. "Chief of State Omas and he was busy playing damage control after Jag's little announcement. Imagine the Chiss are actually worried about Sekot and preparing to fight It. As if Sekot was a danger to anyone."

"You know the Chiss Tyria," Piggy said coming around to face her, "they think everything is going to attack them."

"Yes, sad isn't" Tyria said giving them a smile.

"Of course," Piggy said in character, just one that Kell never though they would have to use with a fellow Wraith or his wife. "But are you sure it is safe for Tahiri to touch it, especially after what happened a couple days ago?"

"Corran, Mara and I will be there to monitor her, if anything starts happening we'll stop it before it becomes dangerous. Besides this is something other then Sekot, if it was something Sekot grew then yes I would be concern but neither Sekot nor Danni know we have it."

"Ok honey, I trust you," that was the hardest thing Kell had ever said to his wife, he had never lie to her since that day in the training when they saved one of their own. He never imagined ever having to lie to Tyria about anything but he knew in his bones that if he didn't something bad would happen. "Tell you what, why don't we hold off for a couple days."

"Nonsense Kell, you boys go find Rar," Tyria said reaching up to give him a kiss. "Everything will work out here, trust in the Force."

After she left, giving her a good ten minutes to make sure, Kell swung around, picking up a crate and tossed it against the side of the hanger. Several of the others around the hanger jumped but not Piggy or Elassar.

"I say we scrub, at least for a few days," Piggy said looking around the hanger, daring anyone to approach.

"I want to look at that thing before we let Tahiri within a parsec of it," Elassar said closing up his scanner.

"So you agree," Kell said with a hard look on his face, "Sekot got to Tyria somehow."

"Yes," Elassar said while Piggy just nodded.

"Rar can wait, we don't leave a Wraith in trouble," Kell walked into the transport and grabbing some tools, "call the tower and have them send a team over, we just suffered a major break down."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jedi Solo is requesting entry," the door computer system said as Tahiri rolled over at looked at the timepiece. Tahiri wondered, as she rubbed her eyes, why Leia was up so early in the morning. Then she realized that it wasn't as early as she thought. The reception broke up much later then planned with everyone speculating about Colonel Fel announcement. "Jedi Solo is requesting entry."

"I heard you," Tahiri whispered as she stumbled out of bed, and then remember that she never put on clothes after that long shower she took when she got back at two in the morning. Uttering a shapers curse, she grabbed a body stocking and ducked into the refresher. "Come in, I'll be a second." That is when she realized that she forgot her under garments, again. _This is getting to be annoying_, she thought as she pulled on the stocking. Even though she knew her small frame would hide the fact, it would mean she would spend all day assuming people could tell.

"I hope I'm not bothering you Tahiri," the voice said from the other side of the door, which made Tahiri's head snap up and her clothes half on. "I was kind of hoping we could have breakfast together."

"No problem Jaina," Tahiri said finishing getting dressed and wondering what games the gods were playing now. As she brushed out her hair and putting in her contacts to disguise her eyes, Tahiri told Jaina that normally she was up by this time of the day.

"Yea, I remember the military early to rise and late to bed," Jaina's chuckled sounded to Tahiri as if she was at easy with her life.

When Tahiri emerged from the refresher, she found Jaina sitting on the edge of the bed, arms in her lap and her gun belt and light saber missing. Jaina was making an effort to seem as least threatening as she could, which made Tahiri both suspicious and happy. Grabbing a jacket, and pointedly not arming herself, she asked Jaina if they should eat down stairs adding, "Uncle Luke and I ate there not long ago. The food is very good and they have a great view of a fountain."

"Sounds good as any other," Jaina said with a smile. As she stood up, she looked at Tahiri with a quizzical expression, for a moment she thought Jaina could tell what she wasn't wearing. "I thought they changed?"

"Uh?"

"Your eyes, Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara and my parents said that your eyes changed color?"

"Ah, they did from green to gold. I have found that my eyes make people uncomfortable. So I wear special contacts to hide them." Tahiri struggled in to put into words what she was feeling, "you being here must be hard enough for you so I am wearing them." When Jaina put her hand to her mouth, looking so like her mother, Tahiri shrugged uncomfortably, "you are family Jaina, I don't want to make this harder for you then it needs to be."

"Oh Tahiri," Jaina took one-step before Tahiri, instinctively took a step back, Jaina stopped and held her arms to her side. "Tahiri, you are … you are so kind to me especially after all I have done to you. I do consider you family, and I don't deserve your kindness. I hope that one day I deserve your love and that you'll forgive me."

"You are my family, Jaina Solo, and I know that no matter what the love always there. As to forgiving you," Tahiri felt her throat tightening as well as her gut, "Some days it is easier then others, I won't lie to you." Then Tahiri, either guild by the Force or her own heart, did the most difficult thing since seeing Rat die before her eyes. She took a couple steps towards Jaina and then embraced her, as family should.

"Oh Tahiri," Jaina quietly said as she return the hug, "Thank you!" After a few moments or a lifetime depending on your point of view, Jaina step back, wiping away her tears and asked to see her eyes.

"Are you sure," Tahiri was enjoying this precious moment and didn't want to do anything that might shatter this peace. Jaina nodded and reminded Tahiri family should never hide from family. With trepidation in her heart, Tahiri popped out the contacts. Staring blankly at Jaina, she felt none of the hesitation or uneasiness that was normal associated with her eyes. Only the love and acceptance that came from one sister to another.

"I like them," Jaina said after a moment, "they make you look wiser." Then putting her arm around her, she led Tahiri to the door. "Come on lets get some food, then we can catch up with each other."

"Ok, it might be more like lunch," Tahiri said, "and be prepared, I am very hungry." They both laugh as they made their way to the lifts.

"Later Corran needs to see you at the Temple, he found something that he thinks only you can access. It's qahsa that he had found while on Zonama, it may very well be the key to explain everything that has happened around here lately." Jaina said in a small voice, as if sharing a secret. Tahiri just nodded, outwardly showing neither concern nor dismay but just letting the happy glow fill the Force. In her mind, however, in her mind Tahiri damning the gods, Sekot and the Force equally, she knew in her bones that this might be the last happy time she will ever be allowed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aren't you supposed to be out hunting Rar or something," Master Mara Skywalker asked in a condescending tone, which Elassar ignored as he studied his scanner. His scanner had confirmed that is was a qahsa, with the Yuuzhan Vong characteristic that he has come to recognize, it was about the right age, and had the proper markings identifying it as a Master Shaper's qahsa.

"The good doctor would be but the hyper drive failed, Mr. Tainer and Piggy are down at the hanger working on it with the temple staff." Tahiri said from behind him, watching Elassar with a look one could mistake with disinterest.

"Well, Elassar what have you concluded," Corran said leaning against the wall.

"Well, she really is a Solo." Elassar quipped, as he closed down the scanner. He looked around the room as the Masters and Knights gave him a bland look and groans. Except Tahiri, which had a small tug at her lips that may be a smile?

"I meant the qahsa," Corran said in a control tone of voice.

"Oh that," Elassar said as if it was something he never considered. "It's a qahsa, and could be the one Yim left behind during your first visit."

"So it is safe for Tahiri," Master Hanner asked.

"Safe? I can't tell if it is safe or not. It looks safe but then again Tahiri looks like a cheep date but I have seen her eat more the a rancor and drink full size Wookiee under the table."

"But you agree that there is no danger to Tahiri," Jacen Solo said from his position next to the Queen Mother and his sister.

"I will answer this way," Elassar laid down his scanner on the table next to the qahsa, losing all pretence of humor. "There is more then meets the eye here and I will strongly suggest that Major Tahiri does not touch it until more tests can be run."

"We do not need test, Doctor Targon; we have the Force as our guild." Jacen Solo said in his very annoying tone of voice. "None of us here detect any danger to her."

"That is my next point," Elassar flashing him a not friendly smile, "this is a Yuuzhan Vong creature, none of you should be able to feel it in the Force."

"I can, like Tahiri, feel the Yuuzhan Vong in the Force." Jacen replied letting his voice harden. "With my help, the others can sense it and know it poses no danger to Tahiri." Elassar just let his silence answer for him. "Are you suggesting we would harm Tahiri?"

"What a shocking thought, Solo," Elassar's face showed the contempt he was feeling which caused many of them to stir. Surprisingly it was Jaina step up to calm the storm.

"You're right, Doctor, we all have not had her best interest at heart. We accept the fact that she and you don't trust us completely, that is why we allowed you to examine the qahsa." Elassar gave her a skeptical look at that comment but she plowed ahead. "We can't see clearly what the qahsa is but we all can feel that it's very important not only to Tahiri but the future of the galaxy."

"Elassar, you trust me," Tyria speaking up from her spot next to Mara Skywalker, "I feel that this could be the very break we need to explain so much of the craziness going on right now."

"And it is her decision," Jacen Solo said in his usual grating tone.

"And I am her doctor, Solo and her friend who usually has to clean up the messes you all have left."

"What does Grand Master Skywalker say about all this," Tahiri asked as Elassar exchanged glares with Solo.

"Luke is still busy doing damage control after Jag's little speech last night," Mara said pulling Jacen back a bit. "The Bothans, Kuat, Hapes and other governments are pushing to send fleets to help the Empire and launch a massive preemptive strike against Zonama and the Yuuzhan Vong."

"They are talking about extermination Doctor, which we can not be a party too." The Queen Mother said sadly, as she took Jacen's hand.

"Most of us will be leaving soon, in fact." Kyp said walking into the room. "The vote just came in and about 150 governments are leaving the GFFA and joining the Empire."

"What!" Tahiri exclaimed as many in the room looked to others hoping it was a cruel joke.

"Their official statement is if the GFFA will not protect the galaxy then they will with the Empires help."

"Oh those poor dumb fools," Elassar said as the others also let out various curses.

"I have to do Elassar," he turned and saw Tahiri looking up at him with her golden eyes growing large. "I have to …"

"NO," Elassar grab her by the arm, only thinking later that she could have flung him across the room, and pulled her to a quiet corner. "I can't help you Tahiri if something goes wrong."

"It's coming true, Elassar, my visions are coming true!" She whispered harshly, her eyes tracking back and forth as if looking for any sign of help or danger. "I can't be wrong, I can't make a mistake!"

"How do you know this isn't what drove you to Sekot's side!"

"I don't know," she was crying again, "I'm so damn confused I don't know anything anymore except this is my destiny, Charm Boy. I can't run from it anymore." She then reached up and hugged the air right out of him, "I only have one shot at being right, oh gods I need to be right!" Then very softly, she whispered in his ears, "Alpha Red, if I am wrong and you love me, use Alpha Red on me! It is the only way!" Tahiri pulled away and ran across the room to the qahsa.

"Tahiri stop," Elassar started after her but she reached the qahsa first. Turning to look at him, she mouth, _my destiny_ as vines popped out of the qahsa and wrapped around her wrist. She had a look of astonishment on her face, and then went stiff as a board. The only thing that stops her from falling was Elassar and Corran catching her. He grabbed his scanner as Corran laid her down on the floor, the scanner was useless for some reason the screen was all blurry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danni was feeding Bangor, keeping him well until Tahiri needed him again when she felt it in the Force. Tahiri accepted the gift! Bangor could feel it as well. He started meowing and refusing to sit still. "Yes little one, soon she will be home again," Danni said softly while rubbing Bangor back. _She is coming home!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaina, like the others around her, felt joy flowing from the Force as Tahiri accept the holy gift, now the True Way was on its way from a dream to reality!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke are you ok," Luke heard Cal but couldn't answer him. Using the wall to hold himself up he could only gasp for air as the Force roared through him. It was as if every mother in the galaxy, in the universe, through out time gone by and yet to come, was crying over her child.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a remote part of the galaxy, a planet …laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

"_**Attention all personal, attention, prepare for landing at Borleais main landing field. Attention all personal we are at war level 1; all military personal are to report to their main bases of operations all civilian are to remain aboard."**_

"What hit the fan," Jake asked for the thousands time in the past hour since the ship left hyperspace. "We have only been gone a day."

"If I had to bet it has something to do with the Empire again," Uhilka answered while double-checking his pack. That had been the prevailing though among the military personal in the hold with them.

"Or the Bothans." Jake yipped as someone in a rush stepped on his foot, as that person was trying to get further back in the hold.

"Or both of them," Uhilka said as he handed Jake one of his smaller and less then user-friendly packs.

Cathy hadn't put her two credits in, yet. She had a horrible feeling it was worst then either of her squad mates could guess.

"_**Attention all personal, attention prepare for landing at Borleais main landing field. Attention all personal, Captain Littlefoot, Lt's. Uhilka and Killjoy report to airlock one alpha immediately."**_

"Uh oh this is bad we have been promoted," Jake cringed as he gathered up his gear and taking one of Cathy's bags as well.

"I know," Cathy said leading her men to the lower levels to reach the assigned air lock as the announcement kept blaring around them. Once they reached their assigned post she turned back to the boys, "it has to be something about the major."

"Oh poo-doo," Jake said as Uhilka winced.

"Something bad is about to go down and she is at the center of things."

"Yes ma'am," Uhilka said nodding, "we believe you. We know better then to bet against your guesses."

"Yea last time many of young women were denied my good looks and charmed when I bet against you."

"All zero of them."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Your mother and figments of your imaginations don't count."

Cathy ignored the banter between the boys as she watch the transport brake through the low hanging pre-dawn clouds. The Spaceport was alive with activities, transports of all sizes and types were being loaded with supplies and personal. Squadrons of X-wings, K-wings, A-wings, Interceptors, skips blast boats and even a few ancient Y-wings were either preparing or were launching to go to the fleet gathering above them. As the transport settled down on its landing struts, Cathy saw several different groups of officers and non-coms hurrying over towards the ship. A courier shuttle, a fast little transport that could out run any ship but was utterly unarmed, also settled closely to the _Glorious Jewel._ Even before the ramp touched the ground, Cathy and her men were running out of the ship.

"Captain Littlefoot?" A commander asked running up to them. They both had to scream to be heard by the other.

"Yes sir," she started to salute but he was waving them over to the courier.

"You have orders to return to Denon ASAP," the commander screamed as he led them over. "Your droid Searcher has your briefing."

"Sir we have orders to secure another …"

"These orders come from General Loran; they supersede your previous orders Captain. You're all pilots correct." Without waiting for confirmation, he waved the pilot out of the ship. "Once you reach Denon, you are to report to General Loran for further instructions."

"Socket, Hunter, get in there," Cathy shouted but the boys were a step ahead of her. Even before the pilot left the transport, Jake and Uhilka had engines goosed for take off. "Sir what is going on?"

"No time, Captain, your droid will brief you on the way. Now get moving you have priority launch window!"

"Yes sir," she started to salute him but he was already running to a different problem. Uttering a curse under her breath, she ran on board the transport. Even as she was strapping herself in, Uhilka was on the comm with flight control while Jake was lifting off the tarmac. Frustrated, but knowing the boys were able to do their part without her hanging over their shoulders, she turned to the little R2 Unit next to her chair. He was already plugged into the computer system. "Spill it Searcher, what is going on and where is Little Brother!"

AT 0230 BORLEAIS TIME, 1300 DENON TIME 150 PLANETARY GOVERNMENTS, INCLUDING THE BOTHANS AND KUAT, HAD SECEDED FROM THE GALACTIC FEDERATION OF FREE ALLIANCES TO JOIN THE IMPERIAL REMNANT. THEY CLAIM THAT THE MOVE WAS TO INSURE THE YUUZHAN VONG THREAT TO THE GALAXY WOULD BE REMOVED ONCE AND FOR ALL.

"Oh …" Cathy moaned out somehow knowing this wasn't the worst.

GENERAL LORAN CONTACTED THE BASE AT 0420 TO HAVE LITTLE BROTHER AND ALL HIS FILES MET YOU AT THE MAIN LANDING PAD. I INFORMED THE GENERAL THAT LITTLE BROTHER HAD LEFT ME IN CHARGE WHILE HE COMPLETED HIS SECRET MISSION WITH FLIGHT OFFICER HIGH …

"Wait back up a second what secret mission and with Flight Officer High, our Aden High, Snoop!"

CORRECT CAPTAIN LITTLEFOOT, FOURTEEN DAYS, 5 HOURS AND 34 MINUTES AGO LITTLE BROTHER REPORTED TO ME THAT HE AND FLIGHT OFFICER HIGH HAD SECURED A STEALTHX TO COMPLETE A MISSION OF VITAL IMPORTANCE TO THE SECURITY OF THE GALACTIC FEDERATION OF FREE ALLIANCES AND TO THE WRAITHS. HE REFUSED TO INFORM ME OF THE NATURE OF THE MISSION DUE TO SECURITY PROTOCOLS 01-21 …

"Skip the chapter and verse Searcher, what did Face say when you told him."

GENERAL LORAN WAS QUITE DISPLEASED WITH THE EVENTS AND ORDERED ME TO HAVE THE COMPUTER DATA RECORDER AND MEET YOU AT THE LANDING PAD. I ORDERED YUB-YUB TO DOWN LOAD THE INFORMATION, HOWEVER WHILE ATTEMPTING THE DATA RETRIEVAL HE INADVERTENTLY TRIGGERED ONE OF LITTLE BROTHER'S SECURITY PROTOCOLS. YUB-YUB AND THE MAIN FRAME HAD BOTH SUFFERED IRREVERSIBLE DATA OBLITERATION.

"They were both wiped clean!" When Searcher confirmed that is what happened, Cathy put her head in her hands; somehow, she knew this was just only going to keep getting worst. She also wondered what Aden and Little Brother were up and more importantly, where they were! If anything happened to either one, chance are the rest of the team would never know it since all the information was now lost forever. _Oh Aden why?_ She wanted to rush out and find them but knew it was impossible task. Even if they had an idea as to what area in the vast, dauntingly vast, galaxy to search, with a StealthX, they could be right next to her and she would never know it. Plus, she had responsibilities to her team and the galaxy that superceded her own desires. Saying a small payer to the Creator to keep him safe, Cathy turned her attention back to Searcher. "What did Face say when you told him?"

I WAS UNABLE TO CONTACT GENERAL LORAN DIRECTLY, I WAS ABLE TO ESTABLISH CONTACT WITH SQUEAKY. SQUEAKY HAS INFORMED ME THAT GENERAL LORAN WAS WORKING WITH DOCTOR TARGON TO SECURE THE BODY OF MAJOR TAHIRI FROM THE JEDI TEMPLE …

"What!? Tahiri is dead!" Cathy felt the air rush out of her body.

INCONCLUSIVE AT THIS TIME.

"What kind of answer is that, she is either dead or not! There is no inconclusiveness about it!"

THAT IS ALL THE INFORMATION ON MAJOR TAHIRI'S MEDICAL CONDITION AT THIS TIME, CAPTAIN LITTLEFOOT.

"Ma'am we are jumping to hyperspace," Jake said from the cockpit.

"Ok Jake, Searcher what happened to her? Was she attacked by the Jedi?"

NEGATIVE CAPTAIN LITTLEFOOT, DOCTOR TARGON REPORTED THAT MAJOR TAHIRI WAS ATTEMPTING TO ACCESS A PIECE OF YUUZHAN VONG TECHNOLOGY WHEN SHE WAS OVERWHELMED.

_It was as bad as it was going to get_, Cathy didn't know whether to cry or run away. Their boss, who has been having terrible visions for years now about Zonama Sekot, had fallen to that planet, some how someway she has fallen. Cathy knew, oh she knew, that Tahiri would never join that planet's side but could she survive after saying no? Would Zonama Sekot allow a Jedi Warrior to ever wake up? No wonder Face wanted them back so quickly; if she somehow did reawaken, she would need them, need the Wraiths to help her. _Or worst what if Tahiri does join Sekot?_ That horrible though bubbled up from her subconscious filling her heart with dread. In her mind's eye, she could see the Wraiths battling through the Jedi to stop her, kill her before her terrible visions came to life. Win or lose it wouldn't make a difference to the Wraiths; there is no way they could survive that kind of battle. To save her or kill her, in the end it didn't matter they were walking dead men.

"We'll be there in about 12 hours ma'am," Jake said quietly kneeling down next to her, reading the translation of Searcher's briefing. Cathy just nodded, not able to shake the feeling of dread. If they tried to save her, they die. If they tried to kill her, they die. She felt Jake put his arm around her, holding her as the tears started to flow. "It will be fine Cathy; it will be fine in the end."

Cathy didn't argue life just got to short. She instead released her straps and hugged Jake as she cried. Life was just too damn short!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Life is too short for this, you know what I mean," Aden High asked as they neared their end point.

NO SNOOP, I DO NOT COMPUTE THAT STATEMENT. I AM AN ASTRO-MACH AND I AM NOT PROGRAM TO UNDERSTAND ALL THE DYNAMICS OF HUMAN RELATIONSHIPS. Little Brother replied as he prepared the ship to drop out of hyperspace. Their journey was entering the finial and exponentially the most dangerous phase. _Now the fleshy wants to figure out his relationship with lt. Littlefoot._ Little Brother would have been annoyed if he had been a fleshy.

"You always seem to do a good job with Peacekeeper and Prankster," the fleshy shoot back in what Little Brother would classified as a 'whinny voice'.

I WAS PROGRAMMED TO SERVE MAJOR TAHIRI AND IN THE COURSE OF SERVING HER, I HAD TO UPGRADE MY OPERATING SYSTEM TO ACCOMMODATE HER CHANGING NEEDS. MY KNOWLEDGE IS VERY SPECIALIZED TO DEAL WITH THE DYNAMICS OF MAJOR TAHIRI IN RELATION TO OTHER AROUND HER. MOREOVER, YOU CANNOT ARGUE WITH THE TRUTHFULNESS OF THIS STATEMENT WHEN I SAY THE DYNAMICS BETWEEN MAJOR TAHIRI AND LT. BORA WAS ANYTHING BUT WITHIN NORMAL OPERATING PROTOCOLS.

"Yea no kidding, they were like two nuts in a pod." Snoop said with a chuckle, "looks like we are almost there."

CORRECT FLIGHT OFFICER HIGH. Then Little Brother's program came up with something he heard Captain Tahiri say many times to Lt. Ratnena Bora. MY MISTRESS OFTEN TOLD RATNENA BORA THIS 'JUST TELL HER THE TRUTH'.

"Dropping out of hyperspace," High said quietly, "and you are lucky Little Brother; you don't have to worry about this stuff. Ok let's see what we got here."

SPACE OUTPOST Alpha-Gamma 056 HAS BEEN LOCATED, PRELIMINARY INVESTIGATION PROTOCOLS HAVE BEGUN.

"I am going to orbit at .24 AU distance."

It wasn't that big of a station, it was a standard GFFA construction, 5 levels with the largest in the center and the 'stacked' levels on top and bottom getting smaller and rounder in appearance. Normal crew complement 500 fleshy and droids however since this was on the far reaches of known space and primary a listening post, it was probably half that number with a high ratio of droids. The actual number was classified and Little Brother had been unable to access that level of secret, which is one of the reasons he listed as to why they needed to come out here.

FLIGHT OFFICER HIGH, I HAVE AN ANOMALY LOCATED ON THE LIGHT SIDE OF THE STATION, UPPER DECK, NEAR THE CONTROL CENTER.

"What are you talking about? Where?"

IT IS TO THE PORT OF OUR LOCATION, UPPER SECTION, between decks six and two.

"Little Brother are you sure your scanners are working properly?"

YES

"Well, I don't see anything…"

HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT FLESHY, IT MASS IS ABOUT 200 METRIC TONS …

"Trash can there is nothing there …"

THIS IS AN INAPPROPRIATE TIME FRAME TO BEGAN ONE OF YOUR …

"I'm not joking you walking toaster there is nothing there!" They both stopped arguing at the same time as Aden twisted back to look at Little Brother, "zap me!"

_First thing logical point I have ever heard you say Fleshy_, Little Brother computed to himself as he applied the first level of electrical shock to Aden. "Must be too low, I still don't see anything, again." After two more shocks, each longer and high volt, Aden High informed Little Brother that he was still unable to see it. "How big did you say it was?"

200 METRIC TONS AND IT COMPOSITION IS SIMILAR TO YORIK CORAL

"How similar?"

UNABLE TO DETERMINE AT THIS DISTANCE

"But it is _not_ Yorik Coral?"

CORRECT

"Does it appear to have been grown on during construction or after?"

INCONCLUSIVE

"We have to get in there and check this out," Aden High said after a long pause.

INCORRECT FLIGHT OFFICER HIGH, WE MUST REPORT THIS ANOMALY TO COMMAND

"We will after we get some hard evidence."

MY SCANS HAVE VERIFIED THAT THE STATION IS BEING COMPROMISED …

"Scans can be altered, plus you can't id that stuff. If we go in and you see how it is hooked up and get a piece of it then we have some stuff no one can argue with."

THE RISK IS GREATER THEN THE REWARD, FLIGHT OFFICER HIGH. MY COUNTER MEASURERS ARE INEFFECTIVE, I WILL NO BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOU IF THE SOURCE OF THESE ANOMIES ARRIVE

"I don't think we have anything to worry about, this base has been here a longtime, clearly three years. This is rear guard stuff; I bet they have slipped from high alert by now. You know us humans and other 'fleshy' are, after awhile we get bored. We aren't trashcans we can only be diligent for so long. I bet the leader; whoever it is hasn't been here since then. We got enough time to slip in and out. Look, we get close, try to land if not we call over and tell them we are having engine trouble or something. We are GA military, one big happy family, right?" When Little Brother could not compute an answer fast enough, Aden took the ship in an orbit that would get them to the station, "hey trust me, I know what I am doing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you think that she is in the same state that she had been in when she was just beginning her merging," Luke asked the Healer Calghal as he looked down at the stiff and still form of Tahiri, the qahsa still clutched in her left hand, vines wrapped around her wrist and a look of astonishment on her young looking features. Looking at her through the Force, Luke could see her aurora fluctuating violently from what he and the rest call the Force and to what Jacen called Vongsense. He could also see that her body was burning up nutrients as fast as Calghal and Elassar were pumping into her.

"Essentially, yes but a much more extreme experience then her first merging." Luke could feel Calghal using the Force to provide what little help she could to the Jedi Warrior.

"Can you remove the qahsa?"

"Why, do you want her dead too?" Elassar quipped from the other side of the bed locking his gaze with Luke. He knew that the Wraiths often employ humor to deal with difficult situation, but this was hardly the time for such jokes. "If that is your plan then you better get in line, it starts around the corner." The only thing that killed the rebuke from forming on his lips that he could see past Elassar's calm mannerism, his aurora was giving off the strong taste of fear he had for Tahiri and the anger at himself for allowing her to touch it. And a very powerful anger directed at the Jedi in general.

"Why can't you remove it then," Luke asked nodding to Elassar and projecting calm.

"It's plugging itself into her."

"What Doctor Targon is saying Master Skywalker is that the qahsa has employed its vines directly into the nerve endings in Major Tahiri's wrist. The vines are acting as an interface between Tahiri and the qahsa."

"We could unplug it but we're not sure what effect it will have on Tahiri, it could release her, cause irreversible brain and nerve damage or kill her." Elassar then let his fear show on his face, "but at the rate she is burning energy it all might be a moot point."

"Then we must trust in Sekot and Tahiri," a voice said from the doorway behind Luke. As Luke turned he felt Elassar pull out a pistol that he had somehow hidden from temple security as Mara ignited her light saber and putting herself between Danni and Elassar. As Luke finished his turn, he saw Danni, dressed in a Yuuzhan Vong living gown, and looking quite amused by Elassar actions. "Come Doctor, you can't believe I'd harm young Tahiri."

"You know you Jedi types keep saying that," Elassar letting out a very bitter laugh, "yet it keeps happening. So if you don't mind I'm just going to shoot first, trust later."

"Drop the gun and hand it over to me, Doc, and I'll promise I won't drop you too hard on your head when I throw you out." Mara said in her most commanding voice, similar to the tone she use to use on Luke, years ago.

"No way, Jade," Elassar nodded towards Tahiri but his gaze and gun firmly fixed on Danni. "My patient, I leave then she is coming with me."

"Remember where you are Doctor."

"Remember who I am Jade," he then directed his comments to Danni, "tell that large pile of rocks to release Tahiri, now!"

"Doctor Targon your loyalty …

"Now Sekot or you're going to have bigger troubles then Empire to worry about!"

"Mara, Elassar, please both of you put away your weapons. This isn't helping Tahiri," he felt Mara's reluctance in their bond and read it in Elassar's face. Turning to Calghal, Luke said, "Keep me posted on any changes in her conditions. You are to consult Doctor Targon on all matters, first. Do you understand?"

"Of course Grand Master Skywalker," Calghal bowing, he knew that she meant every word. Her primary and only interest in this matter was the recovery of Tahiri's health.

"Now then," Luke said with a sigh, "when the other Wraiths arrive they will assist," looking at Mara and Elassar in turn, "with security to this room. The only catch is, Doctor Targon, you must put away your gun." He watched as the problem worked across his face. Luke just folded his hands and waited.

"Fine," Elassar said as he flipped his gun around to hold the barrel, "I forgot to load it anyways."

"Keep it," Luke said as he backed out of the room only after he heard his wife shut down her light saber. "Until Kell and Piggy get here, you are authorized to shoot anyone who pokes his or her head in here without your prior authorization."

"Now you tell me, I have a whole list of people I would have invited over if you had told me that earlier," despite the joke, Elassar had already set the gun down on a table next to the bed. By the time Luke was out of the room, he was already hard at work with Calghal on Tahiri.

As he lead Mara and Danni down the hallway, to a reception/ waiting area he could feel Mara's outrage though his bond. He sent her warm, caring and soothing thoughts back but knew he would have a lot of explaining later when they were alone. From Danni he only felt calm, bliss and excitement about something that was happening.

"Ok Danni, what is going on here?"

"I wish Sekot had thought of this sooner Luke," Danni said losing some of her smile.

"Thought of what, exactly what is going on?"

"Sekot knew that Master Horn had found Master Shaper Yim's qahsa while there, knew because Sekot is a part of that qahsa." Danni said sitting down with Luke and Mara across from her. "Just as Yim was able to access the mind of Sekot though that qahsa then too could Sekot finally converse with Tahiri. I know Sekot Master Skywalker, I know it does not enjoy in hiding facts from you, however you have been reluctant to allow Tahiri access to Sekot. Sekot feared this may be the only way to show her the True Way."

"The True Way," Luke looked to his wife, she was just nodding with a peculiar smile on her face. "What is the True Way?"

"Then allow me Grand Master of all Jedi," Danni said with her smile growing even broader, "to tell you about the True Way."


	26. Chapter 26

_Pain, intense pain, hard to … too much too … must control … can't lose myself … focus on … daughter of the Sand … too dark … too bright … too much … MUST focus … remember … daughter of the Sand … child of Yum-Yuuzhan … YES … must focus … can't forget … who am I … why …NO … must … must … focus … RAT … need my hero … RAT … Anakin … who is Anakin … what is Rat … so easy to surrender … fall to the void … too much …can't …fall …NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO … must not fail … not surrender … void … avoid the void … too much … confused … too … FOCUS … must focus … ignore all but self … who am I … who am I … I … I … Child of the SAND … Daughter of Yum-Yuuzhan …JEDI WARRIOR … am I … Anakin Solo … hero boy … Ratnena Bora … hero girl … saved me both had … failed both I have … been loved by both I have … loved both have I … I … I …_

_I AM Tahiri, Daughter of Yum-Yuuzhan, Child of the Sand, JedI Warrior!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Feels weird knowing that Tahiri is in danger and there is nothing we can do," Jaina said quietly to Leia as they milled around the waiting area. Leia just nodded and put a comforting arm around her daughter. Leia could feel the intense battle going on just a few meters down the hallway.

"Truth," Tenel Ka said from the seat across for them, her hand being held by Leia's other child, Jacen. "But help her we can not, trust in the True way we must."

Leia could only nod her head. When Jaina called her and Han very early this morning, just after the vote came in, fear and hope had wrestled for control. Fear for Tahiri, and hope that she could reach her destiny, to help Sekot and the True Way.

"Hey Hun." She turned as Han, Corran and Danni, who was carrying Bangor, the living light saber, stepped off the lift and walked her way. "Any changes?" Han sat next to her with Danni sitting next to Jacen and Corran standing to glare at the hallway.

"None yet," Leia said, looking down the hall and seeing what Corran was glaring at…not that they were trying very hard to camouflage themselves. Kell and Piggy were decked out in full combat armor and armed with enough firepower to take out Coruscant's defenses. Trying to defect Corran's attention from them, Leia remarked that Luke had his reasons for allowing them in here.

"I sure wish he would share them," Corran replied disgustedly. "Its not likely any of us is going to harm Tahiri now."

"Or after the holy quest is completed," Danni said with a smile as she tried to keep Bangor from squirming too much. "I tried to explain the True Way to him earlier but I fear he hasn't accepted Sekot's love openly as you all have. He has many questions about it."

"He will once Tahiri emerges," Jacen said quietly and the others could only nod.

"Speaking of questions, that call I got was from Face," Han said as he took Leia's hand. "He is having one of his spooks head over to the _Falcon_ to look in its computers for some missing data."

"For what?" Leia asked as Bangor almost wiggled loose from Danni's grip.

"He didn't say," Han said, "but Artoo will be there to watch her and so will 3PO. I figure 3PO could bore her to death, if nothing else."

"Bangor!" Danni said sharply as he again almost escaped.

"What's wrong with him," Han asked as Corran mumbled something about there was nothing to see. Clearly, either Piggy or Kell was noticing Bangor's rather odd behavior.

"He is just excited to be of use again, that is all," Danni replied but a look of uncertainty was playing across her normally happy expression.

Elassar, running from the room with a joyful expression on his face, said something to Kell and Piggy, slapping them on the back. He then turned and moved quickly down the hall towards them, with Kell close behind, and uttered with unrestrained smile, "She is stabilizing!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I AM Tahiri, Daughter of Yum-Yuuzhan, Child of the Sand, JedI Warrior! _Tahiri keep reminding herself as she brought order to the chaos swirling around her. She could see that she was on a planet, a planet that had a warm inviting sun pouring life-giving rays of energy on it. Then other features appeared…tall Bora trees surrounded the cliff she was standing on which overlooked a broad river valley emptying into a vast sea.

"_Zonoma!" _She thought as the sun wavered and the sky changed into thousands of millions of scenes of …everything! Everywhere she looked; it was like watching millions of view screens with billions of lives playing out. She slowly spun around in a circle, arms stretched out, drinking in the Force as a thirsty person might after going so long without. _LIFE!_ Being played out before her in all of its flavors. From joy, happiness of being reunited after long absences, of a new child entering the world, of simply being in love with another…to the dark kind. Pain suffered by rejection, war, hatred, of losing ones very reason for existence. She allowed the Force to flow through her, in her, consume her with it very presence, all the flavors, all the textures all the …

One was different; it was murky, dark, and clouded. She tried focusing on it but found it …

"_Tahiri," _a voice spoke from behind her, a very familiar voice one that she never thought she would ever hear again.

"_RAT!" _Tahiri ran over to her friend and leapt into her arms, knocking both of them to the ground. She embraced Ratnena, hugged her, kissed her, as the joy poured out of them both and they rolled around, laughing like a bunch of schoolchildren. "_Rat please forgive me, I failed you …"_

_"Never Tahiri,"_ Rat said running her hand through Tahiri's short blond hair. "_You never failed me…or him."_ Ratnena pointed to someone beside them.

"_ANAKIN!"_ Tahiri screamed as she turned and saw him kneeling next to them, wearing that smile that had both irritated Riina Kwaad and warmed the heart of Tahiri Veila. She pulled him down, hugged him, embraced him, kissed him, laughed with him, and felt joy with him. "_Oh Anakin, I am so sorry …"_

_"You have never failed me Tahiri, never_," Anakin said as he laid her down between them.

"_Nor me Tahiri, we both love you so much" _Rat said as she joined Anakin in embracing her.

"_I love you both so much,"_ Tahiri said as she let the joy explode out of her heart. Truly, she had never been as happy as she was right at this moment. Truly, no one had ever felt as much joy as she now did. "_By the gods, I missed both of you so much. You both are my heroes!"_

_**No, you are wrong;**_ Tahiri looked up and saw a face in the sky above her, a face that showed love and joy, the face of a god. _**They are not your heroes, you are their hero. Soon, you shall be the hero of all that are and will live for all time! Welcome home, Tahiri the savior of her people!**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you hurry up, Trash Can?" Aden called over his shoulder as Little Brother worked on the computer systems. Aden was spooked out of his skin that the entire base was empty. No personnel monitoring systems, no droids doing various duties humans and aliens couldn't or wouldn't. Not even a mouse, droid or real, stirred in the low light levels.

So far, all they had discovered was that the growth, which only Little Brother could see, was the shell of some kind of plant that was tied into the entire computer system and seemed to be running the place. What Aden saw as a tangled mess of wiring, the likes of which he had never seen on any real ship or station, Little Brother had said contained both hard wiring and some kind of vines. What their purpose was …

"**What do you hope to do here, little man?"**

Aden instinctively dropped to the deck and scanned the area that he thought the voice was coming from before asking, "Who goes there?"

"**Perhaps, I should be asking you that question. This is my home." **A young boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing clothing Aden had seen on Tatooine appeared out of nowhere.

"Dagger, contact!" Aden screamed out as he aim at the boy. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"**I am ensuring that my vision will come true. A vision of peace and harmony, Aden High. A vision I can't allow you to interfere with."**

"No problem! We're all done here, we can show ourselves out."

"**Funny," **the boy said with a broad, happy smile, "**but if Little Brother leaves and tells Tahiri about this place it will ruin everything. Unlike the rest of you, she will always be free of my influences; she has to be in order to serve me best. If she finds out what this place is and what I have done here, well let's just say it would be bad. She could decide to join the Dark Side and destroy everything we have built. So, even though I had hoped you would live long and happy lives, I am afraid that I will have to kill both of you now."**

Aden opened up on the boy thing, but it just stood there and laughed like a loon. "Run Little Brother!" The droid was already making good on his escape as Aden stood up and began a fighting retreat. "What are you?"

"**I am your god Aden, it's time for JUDGMENT DAY."**

The last thing Aden ever saw was a happy, joyful, laughing little boy shooting a bolt of energy at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**It pleases me that you were brave enough to touch the Holy gift from Sekot, to touch the very thing that allowed you to enter this realm."**_

_"Who are you?"_ Tahiri asked, standing up, not too surprise to feel Anakin and Rat move in concert with her. As she watched, the giant face appeared to melt into the ground and reform into the shape of a man. A man of average height with piercing blue eyes and long white hair on his head and face. He was dressed in robes as pure and as white as his hair.

"_**Does it matter what I am called? You have understood that fact longer then anyone. The Force, the Creator, Yum-Yuuzhan are just a few that many know me by but certainly they are not all of my names."**_

"_Ah, ok."_ Tahiri replied humbly. After all, what does a person ask a deity when standing face to face with one? _Well, there is one question I have._ "_Sir, I am unwise and only wish to learn one thing. What in the hell is going on?!"_

"_**Tahiri, Jedi Warrior, you have a way about you no doubt,"**_ the creature said as he and the others laughed a great belly laugh. Anakin and Ratnena kept hugging her, distracting her thoughts by their words of love. It was starting to make her uneasy. Yes, she missed them greatly and was overjoyed at being with them. However, she had a destiny to fulfill and she HAD to get it right the first time, too much was riding on this quest. "_**Your thoughts are clear to me Tahiri. Must you view everything through the cracked glass of suspicion?"**_

_"Yes,"_ Tahiri said bluntly, as they again laughed heartily. Tahiri tried to break free from her loved ones but they stuck to her like Qipat Firewasps…and were getting just as annoying. ["_And you still have yet to answer my question, Great One."_

_**"Basic or Yuuzhan Vong, no matter to me I understand all tongues, young one."**_

_"That is good to know, Great one,"_ Tahiri said as she tried to cross her arms, however Anakin and Ratnena were not cooperating. "_Why do you evade my question?"_

_"**I evade nothing Tahiri. I only wish to teach you the true meaning of life, the True Way."**_

_"Thank you Lord, I am just an insect compared to your vast knowledge. I have come in search of knowledge, to understand my tiny role in the grand plan."_

_"**And you have filled my spirit with such joy that you could not comprehend, Tahiri."**_

_"Thank you Master. It brings me joy as well."_ Tahiri then ripped herself free from her heroes, crossed her arms and glared, "_Now what the frak is going on?!"_

_"__**You are at a crossroads, Tahiri,"**_ the creature said in a booming voice that made Tahiri weak in the knees. It took all of her will power not to drop to the ground and grovel. "_**You have been Chosen to lead your people out of the darkness and back in to my Light. Working with the great Sekot, you shall unite your people against the forces of Dark…to live as I have intended, in peace and harmony with themselves, each other and the galaxy as a whole! Years uncountable ago, the forces of Dark led your people astray by making them think that pain, suffering, selfishness and greed were as natural as breathing! To believe in a Lie! For years uncountable I have waited for one such as you, a child of two different natures, to be born. To be a bringer of Truth!"**_

_"How?"_

_"__**How?" **_For a moment it looked perplexed, then in a flash went back to its gentle, loving, smile. It happened in the time it took for one breath, but it was long enough for Tahiri see something that disturbed her. "_**How? By being a bridge to all! You and you alone can see all my glory. Sekot, Jacen Solo, Danni and Luke Skywalker can only see glimpses, shadows instead of Light that I am. Like your weapon, Sekot will be the power but you will be the focus crystal. You will open the hearts of those who believe the Lie and show them how to live properly."**_

_"How?"_ Tahiri watched him carefully as Anakin and Rat came to her side, cooing in her ears, telling her to open her heart, to listen with her very soul.

"_**By being a creature of the Light, to show them the True way!"**_

_"How?"_

_"**Must you ask so many questions?!"**_

_"Yes!" _Tahiri struggled to release herself but Rat and Anakin refuse to let her go. "_I have had many visions over the years, wondrous visions, terrible visions, the kind that tear at my soul and bring me such joy! I have to be right or I could destroy everything!"_

_"__**Look around you Tahiri! Can you not feel the pain of all those in this galaxy?"**_ The Creature said waving at the millions of billions lives being played out. She could see her friends and family, their love for her, their fears about her safety. She could see children being abused by their loved ones and the elderly being abused by their children. She could also see the joy and love of families sharing in a simple meal, a walk in the park, a forest or on a beach. She could feel the abused, the neglected, the unloved and weak. However, for every one of those she could see the loved, the needed, and the strong. For everyone spot of darkness she could see two bright points of the light. And the brightest of all lights was Master Skywalker. She saw him as she had never seen him before, all his strengths and weaknesses. She could see his hopes and dreams as well as his failures and disappointments, his unnerving faith in goodness and in the Force. "_**Some of the visions you have been receiving were lies! You have the chance to change all of this, to never again allow a child to suffer, a parent to grieve, and loved ones to be lost due to the actions of the few!"**_

"_And what if they refuse to give up their pain…their dreams?"_ Tahiri asked as she witnessed Luke's drive to understand the Force and his role in it. His absolute belief that good could be found in even the worst humanity could produce. That the darkness within was never so vast or deep that no light could reach. And she knew, in her very soul, that he would never allow the events in her visions to become known as long as he drew a breath. So many times in the past, Luke Skywalker, the simple moister farmer from a small, hot, dry desert planet could have swept aside all enemies and drawn on the Force to commit great crimes. He could have ruled the galaxy in unquestionable supremacy! Nevertheless, Luke always stuck to his core, to his faith that the good always wins in the end.

"_**It is hard to face children who are disobedient, Tahiri, but one must sometimes teach them in harsh ways."**_

_"Even Luke Skywalker, who believes in the same principles yet would never agree with your methods?"_

_**"Yes, Luke Skywalker is a great man, but only a man! He has been seduced by the Dark Side, he believes the Lie that all creatures are to suffer if they are to live!"**_

_"Luke Skywalker would never condone us turning the galaxy into drones,"_ Tahiri said as she became aware of another vision, one that was unlike the others. It was less then a meter long, with tan fur except for a yellow patch on the stomach. It walked on four webbed feet and had a duck billed face with a long flat tail. It had been swimming in a lake but now was climbing in to a burrow. Inside, Tahiri saw two young offspring…the strange creature's offspring hatch from eggs! The mother was lying down in a nest, while the babies licked milk from her fur. She was so caught up in the vision that she only half heard his explanation that the term drones were too primitive of a term, in fact, guiding the people of the galaxy in their lives was the only way to save them. Suddenly, Tahiri was no longer confused. "_Great One, what is that creature?"_


	27. Chapter 27

"_**What?"**_ the creature replied. It wasn't even trying to hide its confusion this time as it looked in the direction she was pointing.

"_Look at it; it is so beautiful, is it not?"_

_"__**Of course,"**_ the Great One boomed. Once again, it took all of Tahiri's will power to remain upright and focused. "_**All of my creations are beautiful …"**_

_"And so strange,"_ Tahiri replied, cutting off the Great One, "_It lays eggs just like a bird and yet it looks like it is feeding its young milk she produces in her body. What is this creatures name and where can I find it?"_

_"__**I fail to see how that has anything to do with your destiny Tahiri,"**_the Great One thundered, growing larger as it did.

Anakin and Rat cowered before the mighty creature, desperately trying to pull Tahiri down to the ground with them. Tahiri shrugged off their hands. If her suspicions were correct, then they were not her heroes…just imaginary props to fool and confuse her. It pained her to think that but she knew, oh she knew, that what they were trying to convince her to do was everything that represented Sekot's version of Order. The kind of Order that would have mandated the destruction of the very things Anakin and Ratnena possessed that had made them so special to the galaxy and her

"_I want to see this creature for myself. To understand it and study it with others so they can see the beauty as well."_

_"__**You could go study it after you have completed you destiny, Tahiri. You will have many years to explore the galaxy to seek out and learn all that you wish to know,"**_ the creature bellowed out, it voice causing the trees to quiver and the ground to tremble, The two … _things_ … beside her grovel, praising it and generally annoying Tahiri. If the real Rat and Anakin had ever behaved like this Tahiri would have kicked them in the head. "_**Imagine Tahiri! Having access to the resources of the galaxy to right great wrongs, to remove such abominations as Coruscant and return the galaxy to a natural state! To explore the far reaches of this galaxy to learn all there is to learn, to see all that is to be seen! Without having to squander vital resources to wage war, to fight evil, or save the galaxy time and time again!**_

_"And share it with whom?" _Tahiri asked quickly, trying to ignore the note of longing in her heart. The Great One had hit a sore spot within Tahiri, whether or not it knew it. Coruscant, Denon, and many of other planets Tahiri had seen around the galaxy were abominations in her eyes. Nature was replaced with machines making it hard for life to survive. Luke, however, was right when he said that life would find a way. Just because humans had trouble living in certain places doesn't mean everything would; humans were not the only species in the galaxy.

"_**Sekot would be overjoyed to receive such knowledge and share it with the galaxy!"**_

_"Would they care?"_

_"**If you tell them …"**_

_"Would they care?!"_ Tahiri pushed on, ignoring glare the creature was giving her. "_Would this new information make them excited, drive them to search out other creatures for themselves!"_

_"**Tahiri, most today care nothing for that kind of life…"**_

_"Most do not care, I must agree with you Great One. But some still do, even today there are those that still do. Everyday, someone, somewhere, makes a new discovery … develops a new medicine, in order to make life … all life … enriched in ways never seen before!" _Tahiri looked back at the cowering Anakin and Rat, "_Everyday, someone gives others hope and joy at being alive." _Tahiri looked up with a face that reflected her sorrow. "_In the kind galaxy you envision, my heroes could have never exist in."_

_"__**There would be no need for such actions again, Tahiri! No one will have to suffer as greatly as you have once you and Sekot spread love and peace throughout my creation! They were special, to you and to me, however their time has passed. Heroes will never be needed again!" **_The great god-thing thundered as it pierced Tahiri with a glare, "_**Why do you fail to understand that what you have known no longer needs to be?"**_

_"Why do you fail to give me straight answers," _Tahiri shot back as the two facsimiles reached out to hug her again. "_What is the name of that creature?"_

_"**I am explaining things to you. You are the one who is refusing to learning!"**_

"_Then what is its name!"_

_"**I will not be diverted by unrelated subject matter nor am I pleased to be spoken to by one so small in such a disrespectful manner!"**_

_"Respect is a two way road, Master …"_

_"__**Have care young one."**_ The creature barely raised its voice but the very planet seemed to tremble.

"_Fine,"_ Tahiri spat out as her two heroes again began cooing in her ears, demanding she not fail them. It was breaking her heart not to follow their suggestions, not to allow herself to be pulled down and wrapped in their love. She desperately wanted to…but she also had to be right. "_Then why is this life so dark?!"_ Using the Force, she brought the dark screen next to the one with the strange beast on it. The creature flinched, as if it had been slapped. "_Why can I see all but this one, Great One?"_

_"**You are not ready to see, Tahiri!'**_

_**"**_**Why isn't she Sekot?"** Tahiri turned to see the Other One. The Other One that she has been seeing for years along with her visions of the future Sekot. The creature looked like her; same height, build…and bearing three scars on her forehead. She was wearing a robe that illuminated with dark and light, chasing each other around her small body, and highlighting the mischievous grin on her face. Anakin Solo and Ratnena Bora both released Tahiri and jumped in front of her, hissing and dropping into combat stance as if they were shielding her from the other one. The other one just gave them both amused grin then turned to the Great One with a mocking smile. "**Running the universe will be way out of your league if those two simple questions are too much for you**_**."**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So she is out of her…well, whatever she was in?" Danni heard Han Solo ask Elassar as she desperately tried to calm Bangor down. Bangor has been restless ever since Tahiri had touched the Holy gift and the longer she was communicating with Sekot the worse his desperation was becoming. He longed to be at her side, which was normal since that is the purpose Sekot implanted in him at a cellular level, but he also felt the need to protect her from an enemy. It was so strong now that Danni had to blanket him in the Force so he would not alert the others. Not that Tahiri was in danger. If she failed in her quest, Sekot, for the good of the galaxy, would take certain steps but Bangor should not be able to understand nor feel such intent. He was simply not that smart of an animal.

"Not exactly General," Elassar replied, "but she is no longer burning up energy faster then we can pump it into her."

"Have you tried putting him into a hibernation mode," Kell asked quietly.

"There is no need," Danni replied with a smile. "He just longs for Tahiri."

"Maybe you should, Danni," Jaina said with concern heavy in her voice. "He has been getting worse."

"Maybe he is just reacting to an unseen enemy," Jacen Solo said with a glare at Kell.

"No, he would already have attacked that enemy if is one was around," Kell said not looking at Jacen. "He is capable of defending Tahiri without her help."

"True," Jaina said, no doubt remembering how Bangor had come close to killing her on Ossus. "Still Danni, you should try to help him sleep."

"Of course," Danni said applying the Force to Bangor. The living lightsaber had other ideas and again almost slipped out of her grasp.

"Try this instead," Kell said, "[Bangor Hibernate."

"What did you say?" Danni asked quickly as Bangor went stiff and still.

"Yuuzhan Vong for sleep," Elassar said with a smile, "Tahiri and Rat …"

Bangor woke up then, with a vengeance … squirming and fighting to get free. He seemed to reach out to something behind Danni, reach out with love and pleading for whatever was there to save Tahiri. Danni looked over her shoulder, letting out a small cry as the fake Tahiri, dressed in the same gown of light and dark, stood behind her and watched with a small smile. Danni launched herself out of her seat as Bangor pleaded and fought with her, the others crying out questions. She was barely aware of them lighting their weapons and pointing their blasters at the area she was staring at.

"Danni, what do you see?" Leia asked as the others probed the room with the Force.

"The Dark Side! A creature who is everything that the dark side represents!"

"Where, Ambassador?" Kell demanded as Piggy ran down to join them. "We don't see anything."

"**Oh what a tangled web we weave when we first deceive, Danni," **the creature said with a growing grin. Danni felt Sekot reach out in shock

_**"The Evil One is here, Danni!**_Sekot screamed in despair as the Tahiri-like creature looked down the hall with an expression of concern. Bangor leapt out of her hands as a shock wave hit the Force, crawling as quickly as he could to Tahiri's side as Calghal screamed out to the others. "Elassar, come quickly. Something is wrong!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Do not listen to this one, Tahiri. Her name is Evil!"**_ Sekot yelled out as It desperately tried to expel the unknown thing from It's mind.

"**Boy, talk about the pot calling the kettle black," **The Evil One said in a dry voice as Sekot lashed out at it.

"_**Tahiri do not pay heed to its lies." **_Once again, Sekot was found itself powerless to affect the creature.

"**Oh mighty Sekot, am I a newt yet? No? Well, keep trying you will get it right sooner or later." **The Evil One looked around; at the various lives, Sekot had projected to convince Tahiri to join It in the quest for the True Way. Tahiri, for her part, just stood silently. Watching both of them … studying them in a manner that told Sekot she had not yet made up her mind and was waiting for more data before she did so. It gave Sekot hope that It could still succeed.

"**Being a god isn't as easy as you had thought, is it Sekot? Everyone has questions upon questions. They never listen when you **_**do **_**try to explain and then they just have more questions! If you're lucky, they are brave enough to talk to you; but most of the time they just fall to the ground, claiming they aren't worthy or they are too ignorant or some other kind of nonsense." **The Evil One leaned back as if sitting on a chair, even though it was floating a meter off the ground, legs slightly higher then its body and began munching on a piece of fruit it produced out of thin air. "**You're lucky. Tahiri is at least listening with her ears and not just hearing what she wants to hear. Like you and I, she knows what is at stake here. She knows that one way or anther the future of this galaxy is going to be changed forever. Instead of groveling and pleading that she is not worthy and blindly following you or I, she stands tall and with bravery to learn enough to make her own decision." **The Evil One looked over at Tahiri with a smile, "**Truly, Tahiri, you are one in trillion**_**."**_

"_Thank you, but flattery will get you nowhere." _Both Sekot and the Evil One laughed a great laugh, while Tahiri just watched them both with a raised eyebrow. That was one of Tahiri's most endearing and yet troublesome traits, her unflinching bravery. While she might be temporarily distracted and awed, she is able to overcome her fear and set out to do what she perceived to be the right course. That set her apart from many in the galaxy and even from most Jedi, with the exception of the Skywalker offspring and their families. When Sekot told her as much, Tahiri just shrugged as if to say it was no big deal and replied in a sarcastically sweet voice, "_Now, why can't I see that life?"_

"_**You are not ready to know the answer to that question, young one,"**_ Sekot said while allowing part of it to envelope Tahiri with love … but it was no longer having the same effect on her as it was when she first arrived.

"**Tsk, tsk, Sekot. A god should never lie."**

_**"I do not have to employ lies. You are the Master of the Lie."**_

**_"_I never lie, Sekot. Lying is counter-productive and just delays the inevitable. No matter how masterfully crafted the lie is, one day the truth will overcome and break through. And once it does, the pain it would have caused in the beginning is now expanded, amplified and made that much worse. Time heals all wounds, but it can also create wounds that never heal." **

_**"So you say," **_Sekot said with a sneer. "_**Yet you constantly spread lies such as the lie you told The Voice."**_

**_"_That was no lie, Sekot. I just showed Danni what is in store for her if she doesn't clean up her act."**

_**"So you admit then that you will torture her for all eternity for defying you!"**_

**_"_The jury is still out on her fate. She could pull herself back from the brink or she could follow you blindly into the abyss. She has all the information she needs to make her own choices, Sekot…even if you don't like it.**

_**"You twist the truth …"**_

_**"**_**I do not twist, Sekot**_**."**_The creature sat up and chilled the fiery core deep within Sekot with a look of contempt. "**I allow the truth to be there for those brave enough, **_**learned **_**enough, to seek out and find it. Knowledge has to be earned, Sekot. That is why free will exists…so those who wish to find the truth can do so."**

_**"To destroy, maim and kill? To oppress the weak and have no one spread the love? To make all creatures suffer for the pleasure of a few?!"**_

_**"**_**Yes," **the creature said sadly, while Tahiri glared openly at it. The Evil one turned to Tahiri and seemed to read her heart's desire. "**Tahiri, understand that Free Will, for good **_**or**_** evil, has one by-product and that is knowledge. Knowledge is the greatest gift found in the universe. It is neither good nor evil, and it is only what it is. What a person does with the knowledge, how they apply it and what they gain from it…**_**that**_** is what makes them good or evil. As they learn from their mistakes, so do I and when they learn from their triumphs I learn as well. As they learn about themselves and about me, I too learn about them…**_**and **_**myself."**

_"To what end?"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**I hope one day that all creatures will live in peace, without fear, and collectively choose out of their own free will to reject evil…and bore me silly.**

Tahiri nodded, somehow knowing that the great dream was never going to be seen in her short life span. However, it was a worthy dream to pursue; a dream both Jedi and Yuuzhan Vong could embrace. Despite appearances to contrary, a true warrior of Yum-Yuuzhan only wanted her people to live without fear of being wiped out, to praise the gods without becoming extinct. The Jedi only wished to have harmony where there was discord, to live as a part of the Force without upsetting the balance of life and death.

"_**Tahiri, you are not to trust this one! It will lead you to a life of pain."**_

**_"_And you _are _a pain."**

_"Please, both of you just shut up!" _Tahiri looked at both in exasperation, "_Trust is something that I have in short supply these days as well as patients. Both of you have claim that following the other is dangerous to the galaxy and myself. Both of you have claimed that you are the one true way and both of you act as if you started this whole crazy universe. Both of you have asked me to follow, asked me questions and won't give me straight answered to any of my questions." _Tahiri gestured angrily at the two screens behind both of the gods, "_Now then, what is that animal and whose life energy is on that screen?"_

"**Of course! But I will answer the second one first and the first one second," **the so-called Evil One said with a laugh as it jumped up and turned to gesture at the dark screen with its right hand.

Tahiri let out a large sigh, like the older Wraiths, this Other One had a perverse need not to give her a straight answer.

_"__**No, I forbid it!**_" The Great One said in a thunderous voice.

"**What was that, Sekot?" **The Evil One said softly as it turned its head to look at the Great One over its left shoulder. Without noticing when it happened, Tahiri found herself prostrated on the ground, feeling all the fear ever produced in the galaxy come crashing down on her and the Great One. Even the Great One seemed to shrink in response to that glare. Tahiri struggled to keep her eyes focused on what was going on around her, to understand what she was seeing. This was the last clue, the last moment of confusion. Here and now she would finally get the answers she needed to make the right choice. "**I thought so. The life connected here no longer exists. However, we can rewind it so to speak and see how it ended**_**."**_

With a snap of her fingers, the screen popped on. Tahiri saw a scene of a space station, one that was unlike any Tahiri had seen. It was a mass of machinery and living vines and it seemed to be deserted in the low-light level. Then they turned a corner and saw a little purple and silver droid plugged into a computer system. From the way the screen moved, she was seeing it through the eyes of a person.

"Just hurry up, Little Brother. This place is giving me the creeps." Tahiri felt as if a voxyn had a grip on her heart. She knew that voice…it belonged to Aden Hall! Tahiri looked at the gods as if to receive word that she was mistaken. The Great One was silent but the Evil One just nodded sadly.

"Will you hurry up, Trash Can!" Suddenly Aden dropped to the floor and aimed his rifle at a point just to the left of him. "Dagger, contact! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Tahiri couldn't see who was there but Aden was responding as if he was talking to someone. "No problem! We're all done here, we can show ourselves out."

Suddenly, Aden began shooting at something while screaming out, "Run Little Brother!" The shots were illuminating a section of space and Tahiri thought she saw the form of a small boy. "Who are you?" Aden screamed out as he scrambled back to cover Little Brother. Suddenly, a bolt of energy appeared out of nowhere. The last thing she saw was a bolt hitting him and his screams of pain…then nothing but blackness.

Tahiri's heart stopped.


	28. Chapter 28

_It is over,_ Sekot thought sadly as Tahiri stared at the now blank screen. Sekot sent a warning to Danni as It prepared to take steps to ensure that Tahiri would not interfere with the True Way. It saddened Sekot to lose It's Bridge with her help, nothing could stop peace and joy from flowing across the galaxy and beyond. Without her, the True Way was still possible…but not assured.

"_Little Brother,"_ Tahiri whispered, her eyes darting back and forth as if searching for something. "_I have to save him."_

_"__**By joining Sekot you can, Tahiri."**_ Sekot reached out, hanging on to that last delicate thread of hope. It commanded the projections of Anakin and Ratnena to close in and hold her, to help her see that her only hope was with Sekot.

"_No, I have to go to Little Brother, he needs my help. Let me go!"_

_"**Please, Tahiri, he is just a machine. He is not important …"**_

_"He is my family and he is important!"_ Tahiri pierced Sekot with a glare that was as hot and golden as the sun. "_All creatures are important! All my people matter no matter what they are made of!"_ With a strength that impressed Sekot, Tahiri used the Force to throw off her heroes. In the end, however, the effort was futile.

"_**You have fallen, Tahiri…to the Lie, to the Dark Side. And I can not allow you to infect the rest of the galaxy."**_ Sekot added its strength to Tahiri's heroes, allowing them to hold her down and immobilize her. Tahiri kept fighting back; in fact, it appeared as if she was somehow fading, drawing on something Sekot could not see. _She is drawing on the Force and her Vongsense! _"**With dread, Sekot lashed out; sending a bolt of energy powerful enough to destroy Tahiri…or, at the very least, force her consciousness back into the qasha, effectively trapping her forever. **At least that is what should have happened. Instead, Tahiri phased out on her own. The energy followed her out but just before she completely phased, Sekot caught a glimpse of something new, something…odd…about her eyes.

"**Interesting," **The Evil One said, looking thoughtfully at the space which had held Tahiri. "**That little girl is just full of surprises. Well, I guess that was that! Been nice knowing you Sekot."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on?" Han Solo demanded at the same moment that Danni felt a change in the Force. She was able to scoop up Bangor before he reached the room. Still, Bangor tried to break free from her grasp.

"I am not sure, Han," Calghal said as she and Elassar began checking the instruments hooked up to Tahiri. Suddenly, the girl's body jumped and a moan left her lips. Of their own accord, her right arm and both legs flailed about the bed. Energy started pouring out of her right hand, lashing out at anything in the area. Exploding electrical monitors and lighting fixtures added to the confusion as Danni stared dumfound at Tahiri's body. Her face was contorting as if in great pain but it was happening at a snail's pace.

"Get out of there you two …," Kell screamed but it was too late. A bolt took out Calghal and Elassar, tossing them effortlessly against the wall.

"She has fallen," Jacen screamed out. "She has fallen to the Dark Side!"

"What …" his father screamed as another bolt shattered the glass windows on the other side of the hallway. Everyone dropped to the floor except Danni who knew the holy energy of Sekot would never harm her. "How do we help her?"

"We can't! She must be destroyed now!" Jacen said lighting his saber.

"Drop it Solo," Kell threatened, pointing his weapon at the younger man. Danni knew Kell could never stop Jacen but …

"Bangor, NO!" Danni screamed out as the saber jumped from her grip. He landed on Tahiri's bed, somehow avoiding both the energy bolts and her thrashing body, and extended his beam just enough to pierce the qahsa. Danni, along with everyone else that was standing, was violently thrown to the ground by the wave of Force energy that Bangor had released from the qahsa. Sirens were blaring in the background as Danni looked in shock at the devastation surrounding her. No window was covered, no wall remained untouched by flying debris. Danni got to her feet, although her legs still trembled from fear at what she had just witnessed, and looked in the room expecting to see the charred remains of Tahiri. Instead, she saw Tahiri's back as she laid on the ground, reaching out for Bangor. Her combat armor was tattered and ruined, her hair in disarray with some of it singed off. When she touched Bangor, who was moving slowly as if injured, she pulled him to her…and slowly, shakily, tried to rise. As she tried to stand, Danni felt the others also come around. When they stood, even as Tahiri fell down again, no one said anything, as if they too were expecting to see the worst but unable to believe their own eyes. No one moved or said a word as she was finally able to use the bed and pull herself up off the ground. She stood there silently as Bangor wrapped himself around her right wrist.

"Tahiri," Elassar asked as he pulled himself together but she didn't respond to him.

"Tahiri," Jaina asked as she steps forward, Danni could feel the concern Jaina had for her sister. Tahiri's face showed wounds from the energy attack as did her arms and legs, burns that were still weeping out blood and other fluids. Tahiri shook her head as if to clear it while Elassar and Calghal quietly moved over to join the rest at the door…as if they too were afraid. Only Jaina step forward to place a hand on her sister's arm. "Tahiri, are you alright?"

Tahiri turned her head, her eyes still closed, and let out a small moan. Danni wasn't sure if she really was moaning or actually saying something. It almost sounded like she was saying _Little Brother._ Then her eyes popped open and Jaina let out an involuntary yelp as she scrambled back to the others. Out of instinct, The Jedi activated their light sabers and the Wraiths raised their guns. If Tahiri noticed it, she gave no sign. She had her gaze locked squarely on Danni; a terrible gaze that made Danni wish she had never survived the Yuuzhan Vong war, that made her want to run in terror instead of being frozen in fear. They say the eyes are the window to the soul; and if that was true, then oh help them now Sekot! Her eyes had changed again. They were more terrible, they were … red as blood, shinning as a ruby in the sun. Then she spoke, her normally light and cheerful voice was now heavy with fear and malice. "_**Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh this is so not good," Cindy said as the message center on the _Millennium Falcon_ flashed a warning at her. R2-D2 began beeping and hooting at her. "3PO what is he saying?"

"Artoo-Detoo is reporting that the main communication computer has a priority message for Major Tahiri, from Little Brother. Artoo-Detoo says he tried to have it routed here since you are a member of the Wraith team. The main computer, however, is refusing since he does not have the command codes for the day."

"No problem." Cindy rattled off the code and leaned back to wait for the message to appear.

"I hope Little Brother is not in any serious trouble," 3PO said in a concerned voice. "Even if he is rather a strange little droid, Major Tahiri is quite fond of him."

"I hope so too," Cindy said patting 3PO on the arm. General Loran had not been pleased when he got word that Little Brother and a disgraced Wraith had decided to go on a mission without authorization. Suddenly her screen lit up. A picture of a purple droid came on and just as suddenly disappeared. "What happened?"

"Artoo-Detoo reported that the signal was interrupted at the source. I am sorry Private Sandwalker, however Little Brother's call was on a military channel and …" R2-D2 let out a bunch of beeps and squeals while 3PO looked as shocked as his body possibly could. "What do you mean you are slicing into the military hypercomm net?" 3PO looked even more aggravated as R2-D2 replied, "You are not allowed in there, it is a highly secured … don't call me that you rude little bucket of bolts. If they catch you in there they will send us both to the mines of Kessel!" R2-D2 let out a single blast, "I know that they do not do that anymore, you mindless scrap heap …"

"3PO, calm down." Cindy stood up and went over to him. "Could you just tell me what he is doing that got you so upset."

"Artoo-Detoo is trying to access the military net to determined Little Brother's location, however since he is not a military droid he must …" R2-D2 let out a whistle and the screen came alive with information. "You found it! Well done, Artoo-Detoo; I knew you could do it."

"Great," Cindy said while leaning over to look at the data and recording it to her data pad. "Thank you both so much …" she began, when suddenly R2-D2 started flipping out. He was beeping and tooting while rocking back and forth on his legs. Even 3PO seemed surprised as Cindy asked him what was wrong.

"I am not sure, Private Sandwalker. He keeps saying that _she _is in danger, although he won't say who, and that is he going to get the _Falcon _ready for launch." **3PO had spoken that last part so calmly, it took them both several seconds to realize what it actually **_**meant**_**. And, apparently, they did so at the exact same moment for they both screamed out "WHAT" in perfect unison. **3PO quickly added, "Have you short circuited? General Solo will be furious at you if you take the _Millennium Falcon _without his direct orders! You'll be lucky if he just blasts you into a million pieces!" The little droid unhooked from the computer and began heading towards the cockpit area, all the while saying something long and complicated. "I know you have flown the _Millennium Falcon_ before…and do not take that tone of voice with me!"

Cindy let out a growl of frustration as she followed the two droids into the cockpit. All around her, various lights and gauges began moving and flashing. Cindy was no pilot, she never could become one with her medical condition, so she wasn't sure what was happening. 3PO was no help, he just kept on reminding R2-D2 what happened when someone named Anakin Solo had 'borrowed' General Solo's ship for a one hour joy ride with someone else named Miss Veila on Yavin IV. With a shrug, Cindy decided just to hang tight and see what was going on. After all, she was a Wraith now…and whenever the Solos got involved, it was usually a wild if not violent ride.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaina, along with everyone else, backed away as Tahiri slowly, and in obvious pain, walked towards them. Jacen, Tenel Ka, Corran, Calghal, and her mother had their lightsabers on while her father and the Wraiths had their blasters trained on the young woman. If Tahiri noticed them, the smoky haze, the blaring alarms or any of the Temple security guards that were taking up position around them all…she gave no sign. Instead, she held her gaze, full of hate and the promise of a slow death, locked on Danni Quee. A look that was so telling about the carnage she had planned, Jacen and Tenel Ka had to take up defensive positions between the two women. Still she came towards them, her pace getting stronger and more purposeful with each step.

"Tahiri, lets put down the nice Bangor and let me and Calghal take a look at you," Elassar said, taking another step back as the troops behind her took a couple of steps forward.

"Tahiri, please honey, listen to Charm Boy," Leia said as she and everyone else kept up their slow retreat. Jaina glanced back behind them and saw the Temple guards were spreading out in hopes to get a clean shot without endangering them.

"Peacekeeper, stand down," Kell yelled out. When she took another step, this one with less of a limp, he sighed and commented that it was worth a shot. They were getting closer to the lifts and the support troops.

"Tahiri, please," Jaina said refusing to back up any further. "I am your family and I'm worried about you!" Jaina pleaded as the other kept moving back. Tahiri, focused and still moving, paid her no heed. "You've been injured, we need to help heal you! Please Tahiri, I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again!"

"Save it, Jaina. Tahiri has fallen," Jacen said as he took another step back. "I can't feel her at all, can you?"

"We need to save her, Jacen," Jaina shouted back, not willing to admit that her brother was right…she felt nothing in the Force. Not Tahiri, her anger or even Bangor. Her friend was a black hole in the Force. But it didn't matter. Even though Jaina had shot her, tried to sabotage her fighter, and basically treated her as if she was the gooey material on the bottom of an animal's stall; Tahiri had always held out hope that they could still be family. And even though the Force was practically screaming to attack Tahiri, Jaina had to believe in the girl as much as she had in Jaina.

"We need to destroy her now to save the galaxy!" Jacen leapt forward and swung at Tahiri with his light saber. Tahiri ducked, stepped back and had Bangor out faster then Jaina had thought possible. On the follow up attack, she parried and somehow used her momentum to propel her energy into a swinging kick that knocked Jacen into the wall. The hallway exploded in laser fire and flashing lightsabers as Tenel Ka and Corran jumped into the fray.

Calghal protected Danni while Leia knocked Jaina to the ground, using her body and lightsaber to block missed and ricocheted shots. Jaina screamed out for everyone to stop as Tahiri landed an upper cut to Corran's jaw, knocking him against the wall. All the while, defending herself against Tenel Ka and Jacen and deflecting deadly laser shots. Tahiri was fighting with a strength and grace that she had never shown before. And Jaina knew, instinctually, that only Uncle Luke would be able to take her one on one. However, the numbers were on their side as the multiple fronts continued to close in on her. Outnumbered and running out of room, Tahiri did the only thing she could, she retreated … right through one of the shattered windows, falling ten stories to the ground. Jacen and Tenel Ka didn't hesitate as they leapt out after her. The guards ran to the windows, pumping out hot laser fire into the air in the hopes of getting her before she hit the ground.

As Elassar and Calghal looked after the wounded, her father called Uncle Luke. For her part, Jaina simply laid there bawling as she never had before…not even during the war that took so much from her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See, I told you I would find it." Jake spoke with a triumphant smile on his face as he banked the military transport towards the temporary Jedi Temple on Denon. Cathy just favored him with a sour look, having trusted him when he said he knew exactly where it was hours ago.

"Yes, your skills at navigation are only equal to your luck with woman," Kic said from the rear. Kic and Sorr had met them at the airfield. Apparently, they had arrived an hour earlier and secured the transport along with orders to go to the Temple and report to Major Tainer.

"Ha! The stories I could tell if I was the kind to kiss and tell," Jake said favoring them all with a cocky smile.

"Just watch where you're going," Cathy snapped as they narrowly missed a Denon security vehicle that was running hot.

"Have you ever thought of quitting the military and becoming a writer? With your imagination you could make millions," Uhilka quipped as Sorr and Kic joined in the razing.

Cathy didn't join in, instead noticing two other security cars, also running hot, converging on a central point. As she let her eyes track them, she noticed some smoke coming from the Temple from about the tenth story, and a huge firefight outside the temple at ground level. "Quack," Cathy sang out as all conversation stopped. Without taking her eyes off the scene, she reached back and found a blaster rifle already waiting for her. She could see several lightsabers flashing but only one caught her eye…an icy blue one in the middle of the quagmire. Jake had already angled the transport towards the deck, sharply enough to allow them some extra seconds to get out and behind some cover.

"Hey, that is our major," Jake said indigently as he arched his back to allow Sorr to strap a pistol belt to him. "They can't kill Major Tahiri, only we can do that!"

"Wraiths mount up and sing out," Cathy shouted as they came close to the deck. "Wraith 7, loaded!"

"Wraith 4, ready to zap," Kic was next.

"Wraith 3, hot and ready," Sorr said a moment later.

"Wraith 8, eager to engage," Hunter said, sounding ready and calm.

"Wraith 6, let's go spread some death and mayhem!" Jake yelled as Hunter handed him his special bag of tricks.

As soon as the transport landed, the Wraiths poured out of the car and ran towards the firefight, Cathy in the lead. She screamed at the mass of idiots, who were milling around to see the show, to get down and out of the way. Most of the people heeded her shouts of warning, failing back in terror. But a few brainless wonders just moved in closer. Cathy uttered a curse, hoping the Creator really did look out for fools, and assigned her team.

"4 suppress, 6 lay down cover, rest support," she screamed as they ducked behind some air cars parked in front of the plaza. As Kic tried to pick off the Jedi and Jake tossed smoke and sonic grenades to confuse the enemy, Cathy, Uhilka, and Sorr fired at the eight Jedi. The thirty or so guards would have to wait. Number one rule of combat: eliminate the toughest opponents first. That meant the Jedi.

So far, her plan had some success and the amount of targets going after Tahiri dropped. The bad news was, of course, the Wraiths were now the new objects of everyone affection. "Five echo, ECHO!" Cathy had to shout to be heard. The noise was deafening as the air car that Jake was hiding behind exploded in flames, knocking him to the ground and leaving him writhing in pain. Cathy could hear more weapons joining in the fight as well as speeders and … _Oh Sit spawn, X-wings!_ Cathy looked up in time to see a squadron of fighters flashing overhead. Then Sorr fell back, screaming as a chest shot burned through her clothes.

Out of nowhere, Tahiri leapt over the car and landed awkwardly on her back. Her eyes had changed colors again, this time to red, but that isn't what shocked Cathy the most. It was the horror and fear in her eyes…fear for her team. Cathy saw a Jedi jump over Hunter, but he was ready and landed a kick into the man's chest, knocking him down. The windows of the air car suddenly exploded outward, showering her and Tahiri with glass. "Go ma'am, we will cover you!" Tahiri, clearly exhausted and covered with wounds, looked around while shaking her head. "Damn it, Tahiri, run! You have to get out of here," Cathy shouted as Tahiri looked wildly at her and the others. She shook her head, her red eyes pleading with Cathy. The X-wings could be heard overhead, making another run at them. Only this time, they were lined up to fire on the Wraiths. "GO YOU DAMN VONG, RUN! DON'T WASTE US!" That got through to her commanding officer and Tahiri reached over to embrace Cathy. Then, with reluctance pouring from her features, she ran down the street towards safety.

Cathy started to stand up but never made it as she was knocked down to the ground and her gun ripped from her grasp. When she looked up, she saw a young female Bothan straddling her and pointing a yellow lightsaber directly at her neck. "Don't move Dark sider!"


	29. Chapter 29

"General, Rogues are reporting that they don't have a clean shot," a tech at the Denon Planetary Defense Command center yelled out as Luke and Mara ran full bore into the room. "Rogue One is also requesting confirmation of the target's identification."

"General Toole," Luke nodded politely to the Denon native, knowing him both personally and by reputation.

The general had started out as an infantry lieutenant in the Rebel Alliance after defecting from the Empire shortly after the Battle at Yavin IV. Since then, he had participated in or helped strategize every major ground battle with an eye towards quick surgical strikes that reduced casualties for his side while maximizing damage to the enemy. At the end of the war, his stellar service record earned him one of the most important posts in the GFFA. While not in Wedge's league when it came to tactics, the ground forces that served under him held him in the same high regards as the pilots held Wedge. And like General Antilles, the number of requests to serve under Toole vastly outweighed the requests to ship out.

General Char Toole shot Luke a hard glare before answering the tech, "Confirming ID on target: Major Tahiri Veila, A.K.A. Peacekeeper, considered armed and dangerous." Then in a lower voice, Char asked Luke directly, "Why is it when one of your Jedi goes around the bend it is never one that's easy to catch?"

"General, target has left grid 56-00875 and entered 57-0076. If she continues on her path," a screen lit up showing Tahiri's projected flight, "we think she will head for space port 019 in sector 90-00010."

"Why that space port," Char asked himself quietly. The designation sounded familiar to Luke but he couldn't remember why. Speaking louder into his headset, Char let loose a string of commands. "Have our troops seal off sector 75, try to reroute all civilian traffic in the area. Issue a general warning of enemy action in the area and tell all civilians to remain behind cover until further notice. Comm, contact that spaceport. They are not to permit any ships to leave or enter until after we've got her." Even before the various 'yes sirs' were shouted back, Char turned to Luke looking as confused as Luke felt. "Why is she heading all the way over there? She has passed at least two closer ports and one military compound."

"Maybe she figures the military compound is too heavily guarded for her to get in," Mara offered as Luke studied the map, which was showing her entering a new sector. Mara must have noticed as well since she asked how Tahiri could be moving so fast on foot.

"A couple speeder troopers ran into her and tried to be heroes," Char said in disgust as he accepted as pad from an aid, rapidly reading it before finishing his story, "Lucky for them, she didn't kill them…just knocked them for a loop. However, now she has transportation and managed to make it out of the containment area before we knew she was gone."

"And she can rest," Mara sounded disgusted as well.

Luke had to agree with his wife but for different reasons. If Tahiri had stayed on foot, she eventually would have run out of steam. That would have made it easier for him to go out and talk to her…to find out why she had tried to kill Danni, Jacen and the other Jedi as well as the older Wraiths. At least that was Danni and Han's story, Kell claimed that she was defending herself from Jacen's attack. One thing everyone agree on was that something bad had happened to Tahiri while she was connected to the qahsa, something that changed her eyes again.

"Maybe the Wraiths left her a transport at 019?" Mara suggested.

Luke tapped the icon representing 019 and brought up all available data on it.

"We don't think so," Char said tapping more commands into his console. "They landed on the far side only a couple hours ago. However, I'm having the Wraiths that survived the attack brought here under guard. If they know anything, we will get it out of them."

Luke stared at the familiar name of 019, _Malefic Spaceport_. That name was ringing a bell but …

"General, 019 is reporting a YT-1300 is refusing orders to hold fast! The transponder is off so they are running the ID of the gentleman that rented the bay. So far, they are having no luck in getting a positive ID on him. The ship left 4 minutes ago!"

"The _Falcon_," Luke said suddenly. "That is one of Han's favorite hideaways when he is here for an extended leave!"

"Frak!" Char exclaimed as he ran to the railing and shouted down to crew pit. "How many Wraiths are unaccounted for, I want to know now mister! Tactical: get me a fix on any YT-1300 in the containment area…knowing Solo, it's operating under a fake ID transponder! Control: inform all units that a YT-1300 is in pursuit of target, consider it hostile if encountered!" He turned back to Luke, "Where is Solo right now?"

"At the Temple with his wife and daughter," Mara answered narrowing her eyes. "You don't think he has anything to do with this!"

"Right now, Master Skywalker," Char said just as angrily, "I have about twenty troops and two Jedi seriously injured by five, count them _five_, loyal Wraiths…who, by the way, only lost _one _of their own and had another wounded. I got a Jedi Vong running circles around my best troops and the Rogues keep claiming they have no shot! So until I know what is what, everyone is going to be a suspect!"

"He is right Mara," Luke added quietly.

"Sir," a female captain called from the pit, "the only Wraith at large is a Private Sandwalker; she is supposed to be an aide to Major Tahiri."

"Tahiri told us that she has some kind of medical condition that prevents her from going into space." Luke told Char as a new contact opened up on the tactical screen.

"We're in the process of pulling up her bio, General," the captain said as Char shook his head.

"Don't bother; the Wraiths have probably changed everything in it anyways."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cindy wanted a lot of things out of life: to make Corporal, to have a successful career in the military, to make her family proud, to meet that special boy and have couple dozen children with him. But more then anything at this moment, she just wanted to stop throwing up!

"He said no," 3PO told the diminutive gray alien that arrived in the cockpit moments after R2-D2 lifted off. The alien named Meewahl had a blaster pointed at R2-D2 while half seated in the pilot's chair. Cindy was sitting behind 3PO on the other side, trying very hard to control her stomach.

Meewahl snarled something before bringing the comm link up. "He is refusing Lady Vader."

"_Artoo, listen to me, I am ordering you to release the Falcon to Meewahl right this instant."_ The voice was one that Cindy heard many times on the holo net while growing up…one that always sounded calm and caring no matter how bleak things appeared. Now the former Chief of State Leia Organ-Solo sounded tired, beaten and afraid.

"He said no." 3PO said after R2-D2 let out two beeps, "I am sorry Mistress Leia, but Artoo-Detoo has the idea that he must save Major Tahiri, and he is being very stubborn about this."

"_Meewahl, listen to me, I am commanding you to retake the Falcon by any means necessary up to and including the termination of the Artoo unit."_

"Mistresses Leia, no!" C-3PO threw up his arms and yelled at R2 to release control of the ship.

"_Shut up, 3PO! Meewahl, do you hear?"_

"I hear and obey Lady Vader."

"_After you regain control, you are to help hunt down Tahiri and kill her!"_

"What!?" Cindy and 3PO screamed at the same time.

"My lady…" Cindy couldn't read the alien's facial features but its voice sounded unsure and confused.

"_She has fallen to the Dark Side, Meewahl and she is a danger not only to the galaxy but to Sekot as well. She must never be allowed to leave Denon."_

"Artoo-Detoo claims that Mistress Tahiri is not a Dark Jedi or a danger …" 3PO started translating what Artoo had said but Mrs. Organa-Solo angrily cut him off.

"_Shut up 3PO! Meewahl, do you hear?"_

"My lady Vader, Tahiri is member of your clan!" The alien hissed out in a voice barely above a whisper.

"_I know what she was Meewahl, now do as I command!"_

"M'lady, I shall attempt to capture your wayward adopted daughter. Once she is captured you can reason with her, allow your wisdom to guild her back to the clan."

"_I am sorry, Meewahl, but it's too late to try and reason with her."_

"Lady Vader, perhaps we could contact the Son of Vader …" Even though Cindy couldn't read her face or body, her tone sounded as if she was desperate to find another course of action.

"_Meewahl, who am I?"_ Mrs. Organa-Solo's voice cracked like a whip.

"You are Lady Vader, daughter of our Lord Vader, who came at our greatest time of need."

"_Your clan and all the clans of your people have sworn to protect myself and my family, even at the cost of your own. Is this not true?"_

"I am sworn to obey. But M'lady …"

"_No,"_ Mrs. Organa-Solo's angry voice hissed from the comm link. "_Perhaps, I should contact your clan, Meewahl, and inform them that it seems you have forgotten your honor."_

"No M'lady, I still know honor," Meewalh ground out the words while standing taller.

"_Then do as I command!"_

"I will obey my honor, Lady Vader." Meewahl closed down the connection and walked over to R2-D2.

Cindy tried to stand up to protest, but a wave of vertigo hit her suddenly and she fell back in her chair. 3PO pleaded desperately with Meewahl, but the Noghri ignored them both and tapped Artoo-Detoo on the dome with her muzzle.

"Do you wish to save Tahiri or die needlessly?" Meewahl asked with a heavy voice. Before anyone could reply, she put her pistol away. "A direct assault will never work with the firepower between us and Tahiri. In order to attack, we must come up from behind and scatter them." Meewalh spun and reclaimed the pilot's seat. "Return control to me, and together we will uphold our honor and save young Tahiri."

"You're going to help us," Cindy asked as the ship turned suddenly. All she could do was close her eyes and hope she didn't puke again.

"Tahiri is a member of their clan. Honor demands that one should attempt to save the wayward child before the hunt. Without the clan, an individual means nothing. Likewise, without honor, there can be no clan," Meewalh answered softly. "Now please use the airsick bags. This will be messy enough as it is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_My bodyguard has regained control of the Falcon,"_ Leia's voice came through the speakers. "_She is ready to help if you need her."_

"Thank you Princess, however I don't think that will be necessary. Please contact the _Falcon_ and have them return to a secure landing field," General Toole said, watching the scan coming from one of the chase vehicles. "Central, have traffic control direct the _Falcon_ to land at the base, with full security support until we get this mess straightened out."

Luke barely heard his sister or the solider acknowledge as he studied the tactical screen and reached out with the Force. Although the _Falcon_ was reporting to withdraw, there was a bright, fiery core of determination coming from Meewahl. She felt honor bound to do what she must do regardless of the consequences.

"General Toole, she is about to enter sector grid 75." **One of the techs announced.**

"All troops are authorized to fire. I say again all units are authorized to use deadly force, lock and load. Inform the Jedi and rear troops to back down, I don't want them caught in the crossfire."

Luke watched the icon representing the _Falcon_ as it dipped down between the buildings, getting lost in the traffic patterns of Denon, and nodded to himself. **Although security forces would have trouble-tracking **_**the Falcon,**_** the Force allowed Luke to understand exactly what was happening.**

"What is she doing?" Mara hissed out. She must have been sensing the same thing he was but, for some reason, not as clearly.

"Sir, we lost track of the _Falcon_. She is down below the building level," a harried aide screamed out as Toole let out a curse.

"Princess, I request that the _Falcon_ return to a secured base," Char said in a controlled voice as one screen showed the firefight beginning between the Denon forces and Tahiri.

"_I'm sorry general, I'm trying to raise her," _Leia replied, getting flustered. "_She doesn't seem to be responding."_

Luke saw Tahiri blast thought the first line, **juking** for all she was worth as if she was flying an X-wing and not a speeder bike. One of the troop transports got a lucky shot, shredding the bike under her. Luke watched as Tahiri leapt clear a second before it exploded, and use Bangor to deflect shots as she spun in the air. Even though he was unable to feel Tahiri in the Force, he could clearly see that she still had access to it as she hit some troopers with a Force push, knocking them out of the way. Luke got a split second look at her eyes, glowing red as the others had reported, as she spun around looking for an escape route. He also could see the many burns and wounds that she had suffered so far.

"We got her," Char said as Mara nodded and rubbed Luke's arm in triumph. There was a cheer and a sense of accomplishment in the control room,

Well, Luke knew better. As he watched, Tahiri dodged and deflected the numerous shots coming at her. She was also leaping and running, trying to find a way free without harming any of the troops. The way she kept precise control and the economical movements that she was performing to avoid any hits and avoid hitting troops with ricochets told Luke that this round was going to be viewed as a loss for them.

"General, you may want to tell Gavin to break off," Luke said softly as the Force showed him what was going to happen.

"What?" The General's facial expression went from triumph to suspicion to horror as the techs reported that the _Falcon_ was coming up from below and behind the celebrated squadron.

Meewahl brought the _Falcon_ up from street level right through the center of the Rogues position. The cries of surprise and frustration filled the speakers as the Rogues scattered trying to avoid the _Falcon_, each other and the buildings. As Meewalh passed them, she drove the ship downwards, laying down suppression fire while she flew towards Tahiri. The troops were not equipped to deal with the firepower the _Falcon's_ quad guns offered them. Tahiri ran full speed back towards the _Falcon_, while the ship slowed down, the ramp lowered and the lower hidden blast cannon covered her retreat. Meewahl never even landed, only slowing down enough for Tahiri to jump on before rocketing away, still on course for Spaceport 019.

Luke nodded to himself again. The only way she could have performed that maneuver was to use the Force. Anything less would have ripped her apart and left her dead on the ground. He was going to have to check with Jacen, who was leading the force from the rear trying to catch up with her, to see if he could sense her in the Vongsense.

"General, perhaps you should allow me to talk to her now," Luke said knowing that he had only seconds before she flew away.

"No," Char shook his head as he turned to one section of the command center. "Raise the planetary shields, we'll trap them inside. Fighter Comm, tell the Rogues that I want the Falcon down and I don't care how." Char then turned to face Luke and Mara. "Sorry Luke, but you can talk to her after we have her in custody."

"Shields up sir," The major in charge of shields announced with a smug tone while icons appeared on the tactical screen noting their positions and statuses.

"As you wish, General," Luke replied while pulling his wife back, forestalling the argument that he knew she was ready to let explode out of her. Clasping his hands across his stomach, Luke adopted a serene demeanor and watched as Meewahl and Tahiri set up for an attack run on their true target. "Char, I know why you don't want contact between Tahiri and myself but could you please evacuate shield station 12? And then you might as well call off the hunt, we'll never catch the _Falcon_ once she makes orbit."

Luke felt everyone in earshot, including Mara, giving him a look of confusion as Char turned back to the tactical screen.

"She won't make it to orbit …" Char started to say but stopped as he began to see what Luke already knew. A kilometer beyond Spaceport 019 was shield station 12, one of the main **modules, which** covered that area of the planet. "Oh, Sith spawn!"

Two concussion missiles shot out of the _Falcon _on a direct path towards station 12. Without waiting to assess the damage, Meewahl turned the ship on her rear and shot straight up. Without civilian traffic nearby, they could hit top speed as soon as they were clear of the buildings. The Rogues, trailing behind them already, were in a position that would make it impossible to correct course in time to get any shots off. The other units in the air were just atmospheric fliers and had no chance of catching them.

Even though the teams were quickly responding to station 12 being put out of action, the _Falcon_ was able to slip through the hole in the shielding and on to freedom.


	30. Chapter 30

"So, you never even tried to contact Command to see if your orders had been modified?" Cal spoke in a quiet but deadly voice to Captain Cathy Littlefoot.

"Sir," Cathy replied in an even voice as her two subordinate quietly stood at attention behind her. "There have been several attempts on Major Tahiri's life from not only hostile forces but by military and Jedi personnel. I concluded that this was one more attempt on her life."

Luke could feel a volley of emotions pouring out of all three of them. Sorrow after having one of their own, Sorr, die from a chest wound. Along with fear as another Wraith, Killjoy, remained in the medic ward, receiving treatment for burns but under heavy guard. However, the anger they felt at their treatment by Command was the strongest of all their emotions.

"And what made you think that Captain," Face questioned, ignoring the glares from Cal and Char Toole. Luke, for his part, thought it was a valid question.

"Sir, my last briefing reported that Major Tahiri was incapacitated due to contact with a Yuuzhan Vong device while at the Jedi Temple."

"And do you know how it happened?" Cal asked. Luke sensed the man was going in for the kill. "How long she was incapacitated? What affects if any she suffered from the contact?"

"Sir, it was not in my briefing …"

"Don't you think that you might need better information, more up-to-date information, before you lead an attack against a Jedi and security task force?" When Cathy failed to answer quickly enough, Cal leaned in further almost going nose to nose with her. "Answer me, Captain!"

"Sir, I assumed due to …"

"You assumed? You cost the life of one of your own and possibly committed treason because you _assumed_?"

"Sir, yes sir! I made a command decision based on available information and from past actions of the targets, sir!" Cathy kept her eyes straight ahead while replying, but her expression just screamed: _So shove it!_

"Sir, perhaps this is not the best time," Luke said, stepping in to the fray after watching Cal's face become red with anger.

"I agree, Chief of State," Face added, stepping up next to Cal. "We should put them under house arrest for now." Luke saw a slight widening of Cathy's eyes that betrayed her anger towards Face. "We will do a full investigation after they have had time to calm down."

"Regardless of what we think of their actions, the only loss of life was one of their own team members. We should let them grieve and pull themselves together." Luke said in calm soothing tone that he hoped got through not only to Cal but also to the Wraiths.

"No," Cal said taking a deep breath. "We have an enemy fleet moving to attack Zonama Sekot, a planet that we have sworn to protect. I need every able pilot to join our fleet to defend Sekot. The Wraiths have never shown any sympathy towards the Empire and have served in an exemplarily manner…with this one exception." He looked over at the two men standing behind Cathy, "The Wraiths have been dismantled as of now. You two, along with Lt. Killjoy, will be separated as soon as possible and sent to different squadrons. Is that understood, Gentleman?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Uhilka and Foruta replied, snapping off identical salutes.

"Captain, you will be transferred back to medical. Grand Master Skywalker is right about one thing, you have been under a lot of stress and I know you never liked being in command. So I'll make sure you never have to worry about that again so you can focus on saving lives, understood _Corporal_?"

"Yes sir," Cathy spoke with a strong voice and expressionless face, not revealing the pain that was rolling in the Force. "Thank you, sir."

Cal was a seasoned politician and Luke knew he hadn't missed the verbal slap in the face. Not showing his anger, Cal walked over to the door. Luke and Face exchanged glances as Cal had a captain and several military police officers join them in the room. After explaining the restrictions on the former Wraiths, he ordered the males to be sent to different bases, with their gear to be sent to them later. He then allowed Cathy the chance to return to her quarters and pack before she was shipped out.

"Sir, that was a bit harsh, don't you think," Face had waited for the MP's and the Wraiths to leave the room before speaking up.

"What was he supposed to do, Face," Char asked from his seat at the table. "At least this way we can use them to defend that overgrown weed patch. We are just damn lucky your kids didn't kill more people. Knowing you Wraith, I'd be surprised if they couldn't kill a person with a toothpick, a roll of engine tape and 15 minutes of planning."

"Exactly! Tahiri and the Wraiths _didn't _wipe out half of the city," Face said taking his seat again and looking at Cal. "That has to be a major point in their favor."

"No, they just made mince-meat out of our troops."

"And she attacked an Ambassador from a planet dependent upon us to defend it. Not to mention the fact that just about every other Jedi is screaming that she has gone to the Dark Side," Cal said wearily.

"Defending herself when Jacen Solo attacked her first," Face implored. "At least, that is what Kell and Piggy are reporting."

"They are also reporting that Tahiri was acting in a strange, hostile manner and destroyed the medical ward she was in." Char looked over at Luke. "How about it, Luke. Can you tell if she has gone dark?"

"To be honest, no." Luke tried to recapture the feeling of shock that came through the Force just before the temple security contacted him about the explosion in the medical ward.

"So what do you get in the Force from her," Face asked in a hopeful tone.

"Nothing," Luke couldn't look at Face as he explained what he meant. "She is exhibiting Yuuzhan Vong like characteristics but, according to what the others have said, she is also _extending _the blank spot, for lack of better term, like a Ysalamiri. They could no longer feel her lightsaber, Bangor, when she engaged in battle…but she is clearly using the Force since there is no other way she could have escaped as she did. The bubble of null is not very big either since Tenel Ka, Corran and Jacen hadn't reported being cut off from the Force."

"So you can't tell if she has gone dark?" Face said jumping on any scrap of information to help his team.

"I still have to talk to Jacen, perhaps he sense something in his Vongsense that the rest of us can't see." Luke took a deep breath, "Regardless, her actions were not typical for a dark Jedi."

Cal spoke up then. "In all fairness Luke, she was outnumbered and outgunned from the start." Luke and Face could only nod in agreement at that. "General Loran, Grand Admiral Pellaeon has agreed to lead our fleets to Zonama Sekot. Even Admiral Jerrold feels that Pellaeon has the best chance of defeating the Empire and the others. He was the one who made the recommendation."

"Nice," Char replied softly. "Makes us look like we are truly united in this stand."

"Exactly," Cal said, turning back to Loran. "Face, I want you there as an intelligence advisor. Not only do you have a feel for Yuuzhan Vong customs and knowledge of the many species involved in this mess…but, more importantly, I need you there in case Tahiri shows up. If she arrives, has a change of heart and decides to help out, great. However, if she tries to interfere in our operations, Pellaeon is going to need help developing tactics to stop her."

"No offense sir, but wouldn't Luke or another Jedi be better equipped to deal with that eventuality?" Char said with a look of apology to Face.

"Ordinarily, I would agree," Cal said then turned to Luke. "Danni told me that if the Fleet comes, Sekot wishes the Jedi Order to join It on planet to help coordinate Its defense. Danni confided in me that Sekot was still recovering from all those hyper-jumps it made at the end of the war."

"You and Sekot can count on the Jedi, Sir." But, in spite of Luke's reassurance, he still felt uneasy with the idea of being on Zonama. Why, he couldn't say. It was something he would have to meditate on in length…along with Tahiri's new abilities.

"Of course, the real question is can you trust me," Face said in an odd voice.

"I wasn't questioning your loyalty, General Loran," Char answered quickly and, Luke could tell, sincerely.

"Why not? _I _would be. After all, I am Tahiri's commanding officer." Face offered a small grin before turning to stare earnestly at Cal. "Sir, I swore to defend the GFFA back when we were a bunch of rebels with big dreams and small capital. If Tahiri shows up at Zonama to act against the best welfare of the GFFA, my duty will be clear. Nothing will stop me from my duty to destroy any threat to GFFA or our allies."

"And that is why I never question your loyalty," Cal said as he stood up to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night was falling. The lights around the city-planet came on one by one and the speeder traffic picked up as many beings headed home to their loved ones. Even a rare, majestic full moon rose high in the sky. Unfortunately, Jaina Solo saw none of it. She sat on the floor in her assigned room at the Temple mediating on the events of the past three days.

Her heart was in conflict with the Force.

She loved Jag and the Force was telling her that Jag would return to her, to be with her forever. But her heart was telling her that he would never return. His dedication to his duty and his people was one of the things that Jaina loved the most about him. And it was the very thing that would keep him away as long as she was with Sekot. After saying goodbye to him, she had a sickening feeling that, the next time they met, she would be the instrument of his death.

Her heart was in conflict with the Force.

She loved Tahiri, the little sister she never had, and the Force was telling her to destroy Tahiri. But her heart was telling her to trust her friend, as Tahiri had always trusted her. No matter how awful Jaina acted towards Tahiri, the young woman had always held on to the hope that they could be friends…family.

Her heart was in conflict with the Force.

Uncle Luke always told her to trust in the Force, that if you listen to it, then it would guild you in the right direction. Danni taught her to trust in Sekot and the True Way of the Force. The Force was saying to trust the True Way; that, with Sekot acting as the guiding light in darkness, Jag and Tahiri will come home and they can be a happy family. Her heart was telling her that neither would return, that she would be their undoing.

Her heart was in conflict with the Force.

So, ever since Tahiri somehow tricked both Meewalh and Artoo into helping her escape, Jaina had been meditating. Ignoring the hunger and other needs of her body, the cramps in her arms and legs, the fantastic view of the rising sun outside her window, and even the single tear that had escape from her eye…she continued to meditate.

Her heart was in conflict with the Force.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy snarled a choice Shaper's curse that she had heard Major Tahiri use from time to time, swiped at her data pad sending it flying off her desk and got up from her seat. Her new roommate, a dizzy blonde-haired person that spent an excessive amount of time reading those trashy tabloids and not enough time studying medical procedures, didn't say a word as Cathy stormed out of the room.

Cathy has been trying for days now to write something to Sorr's clan about her death, something, anything that would explain how their young one died. That she had died protecting her commanding officer, whom everyone was now calling a murderer and a traitor. Her clan deserved to know the truth.

Cathy ignored the few looks she got as she entered one of the break rooms on her floor of the dormitory. They knew a little about her, that she had been an officer but got busted down to their ranks, she was a medic, she was in better shape then any of them if you judged her by her body tone, would sooner gut them if they gave her a half excuse, and she was a pilot. And that was all they knew since they didn't have the need to know more. That thought was what drove her fist a bit harder into the vending machine then was necessary, the damn 'need to know'.

As much as she wanted to tell them the whole truth, she couldn't. Face and Tahiri had both driven into her skull the great all-mighty-god-of-secrecy, and she couldn't violate their trust no matter what. Even if she let out the smallest details about who Tahiri was or what had happened last week, there was a chance that it would put her fellow Wraiths in danger…and they were still her Wraiths. And if that wasn't enough to keep her silent, Tahiri and the Wraith had enemies that could act out against Sorr's clan in revenge.

Grabbing her cold sweet-drink, she headed back to her room to try again to write the letter. It was a letter that she would finish…and it was not because of duty. She had no duty to perform, Chief of State Omas had seen to that. No, she had to write it because Sorr had been her friend and it was a matter of honor, no matter how hard the task was. When she walked back into her room, Cathy immediately spotted her data pad still on the floor, yet somehow pushed underneath her desk. But before she could retrieve it, she noticed a packet on her desk.

"Some droid dropped it off, said it was new orders," her roommate said, putting her magazine away.

"What droid," Cathy asked, picking up the packet. Upon opening it up, she found a single data chip.

"Who knows," the blond replied with disinterest before checking her appearance in the mirror and heading for the door. "Anyways, I have to meet my guy at the Downtime."

Without a further word, the walking vacuum strolled out of the room to meet up with one very unlucky guy. He must have thing for stupidity. _Like calls to like,_ Cathy thought. Her roommate didn't like her very much and the feeling was mutual. Any girl that thought she had to be, or act, stupid to get guys to like her was just a waste of air.

Pulling the chip out, Cathy saw the marking for Medical Command on it. Uttering another curse that Kell favored, she pushed her chair out of the way to get her pad off the floor. She figured that she must have kicked it when she stormed out of the room. However, when she picked it up she found another chip underneath her pad. Even though she regularly checked her living space for bugs, Cathy still glanced around the room before palming the second chip.

She casually sat back down and slipped the second chip between her legs before reading her official orders. She was to report aboard the S.S.D _Guardian _to be on the relief medical crew in hanger bay alpha two. Grand Admiral Pellaeon would command the massive GFFA/Imperial fleet from the flagship. There were orders from the Chief Medical Officer for her to check her gear before she arrived the day after tomorrow since the exact launch window was classified and she wouldn't be able to get any of the exotic gear that 'someone with her background would need for this mission'.

_That is an odd request,_ Cathy thought…until she read further down her orders. When she read the rest, she just snorted. The commander of the rescue shuttles wanted her to have some simulation time in case they needed her piloting skills. Apparently, so did the commander in charge of the X-wing squadrons.

_"Sure, you kick me out of command and officer rank but when the fur ball hits the fan, who are you going to call?_ Cathy thought bitterly. She was through crying over this whole mess. She never wanted to be second banana anyways! She couldn't care less if they threw her out for making a correct judgment call. All she wanted to do was to kill the bad guys so she wouldn't have to fix the good guys. Therefore, she pushed the away the pain, which she was getting good at ignoring, and kept lying to herself.

After sending the different commands a confirmation memo, she casually palmed the second chip as she disconnected from the net. Going over to her bunk, she opened the false bottom. To anyone watching, it would appear as though she was simply checking her gear. She quickly uploaded the second chip, which was blank on the outside, and saw eight individual messages on it.

Junk Pile - Ready to spread the dread. Awaiting orders.

Hunter - Eager to engage. Awaiting orders

Snipe - Ready to zap. Awaiting orders

Socket - Let's go spread death and mayhem and charm the ladies. Awaiting orders.

Charm Boy - Luck is ready. Awaiting orders.

Droid Boy - Life of a pirate is always good. Awaiting orders.

Explosion Boy - Ready to ruin the bad guys' day. Awaiting Orders.

Poster Boy - If you see an opportunity to help save Peacekeeper, Pusher and/or the GFFA, take it. We are Wraiths and you know what that means. All units monitoring channel 0987.967. I'll be on the bridge, but you will be taking command in the bay. Respond by two clicks at 2049 when you receive this message. Yub Yub Doc.

Cathy quickly pulled her comm unit out of her pocket to enter the channel's number under Aden's name. She erased the chip and stored it at the bottom of her personal collection of holo-vids.

She then spent a few minutes moving thing around her storage locker, taking the time to get her emotions under control. The pain of losing Sorr and getting sacked was being replaced by something else. _Pride_. Regardless of what others thought of her, she was still trusted by the best damn people in the whole galaxy.

Now she had to get her gear ready before she shipped out. She still needed to finish that letter; and, before that plastic queen got back from her date, she had to fix her make up as well. For some reason, it was running again.

"Doc…locked and loaded."


	31. Chapter 31

Cindy felt as if she was waking up from being dead. One second, she was lying on the bunk with Major Tahiri touching her forehead and in the next second, she was hearing C-3PO's voice. Which if Major Tahiri's had been right about the healing trance that is what she had been in for a week, a near death coma? More then enough time to get to Little Brother's location without getting herself killed. As she regained full conscious, a wave of vertigo over took her even before she opened her eyes. Her middle ear has never worked properly, not even with the advance medical care available to her in the military. She let out a small groan as 3PO addressed her again.

"Oh dear, are you sure you're feeling well enough to come out of the trance, Private Sandwalker?"

"I am fine," Cindy mumbled, although she wasn't completely lying. The truth was, except for the vertigo, she hadn't felt this rested since she was a child. Cindy peek out from under her eyelids to see 3PO hovering over her, "Nice trick, too bad you have to be Jedi to learn it. I haven't felt this great in awhile."

"Master Luke and Mistress Leia have made similar claims in the past as well," 3PO said taking a step back from her bunk as she attempted to swing her legs out. "Captain Solo has also have remarked that it would be a useful skill for him to have and is disappointed not being able to learn it. If I may say, given the number of personal, and at times very violent, disagreements he has had with others over the years, he would have ample chance to use such skills."

"From everything I have read about him in school, I think that would be an understatement." Cindy let out a shaky laugh as she grabbed the edge of the bed for stability as she sat up. "Oh that is not good."

"Are you sure you are alright, Miss Cindy?" C-3PO asked as he reached out to help her steady herself. "Major Tahiri has given me a code phrase to allow you to slip back into a healing trance until we reach a planet for you to disembark from the _Millennium Falcon_."

"No, its ok 3PO," Cindy said slowly getting up, "we're at Little Brother's location correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," 3PO sounded a little defeated as he held his arm out to give her something to hold on to as she walked to the door. "If you beg my pardon, Miss Cindy, in your present medical condition you will be very limited in assisting Major Tahiri or Meewalh in this stage of a rescue operation."

"I will be there for moral support," Cindy said giving 3PO a serene smile, "After all I am a Wraith."

"As you wish, Miss Cindy," if 3PO could show emotion Cindy was sure it would be a resign and confused look.

"It will be alright 3PO, but thank you for your concern. Is Major Tahiri healed now as well?"

"Major Tahiri spent a total of 4.5 days in her healing trance. Her lacerations, burns and other injures have healed and are no longer noticeable. However, the color change to her sclera and iris has remained red instead of returning to the colors white and gold, respectively."

Cindy hoped that Major Tahiri could forgive her initial reaction to the eyes when she had first appeared in the cockpit. It could be that Tahiri's anger at seeing Cindy, with an airsick bag half-full, might have distracted her from noticing the horror on Cindy's face. It had been a lively discussion after they made it to hyperspace.

"Is her voice box healed?"

"I can not say if the damage to her larynx has been repaired, if she had any to began with, since she has not utter a word as of yet."

Major Tahiri let her displeasure known through a data pad, which she would type out what she wanted the others to know. Tahiri had argued for them to stop somewhere to let Cindy off. Both Meewalh and Cindy had argued against that course for different reasons.

Meewalh had pointed out that after their escape from Denon every planet, mining colony and outpost would be on the alert for them. Landing at outlaw planets or neutral colonies, such as someone named Booster and his mobile gambling ship, would not be able to offer the protection or medical facilities to help Cindy. While landing on a safe planet would not be a problem, returning to space could be very hazards. Instead, Meewalh suggest that they drop from hyperspace in an area devoid of any planets and shipping lanes and contact Grand Master Skywalker to work out a way for them to have Cindy removed and for Tahiri to work out her problem with her clan.

Cindy vetoed that idea since the Jedi that has repeatedly tried to kill Major Tahiri and not the other way around. By dropping out of hyperspace to contact the Jedi, their efforts would allow them to track and find her. Also, she was a Wraith now and her commanding officer would need her support so stopping to drop her off was out of the question as well. Both Major Tahiri and Meewalh had rolled their eyes when she said that part.

Major Tahiri again demanded that they stop at a planet, regardless of the risk, and drop off Cindy before she was seriously injured. Then they had to go find Little Brother, who was in danger along with Aden High, on a space station she believed that was under Sekot's control. When they had found them and recovered the evidence she was sure that they had found, then they would contact General Loran. They couldn't go to the Jedi, except maybe Grand Master Skywalker and only the Grand Master, since she believed that Sekot had compromised the Jedi Knights.

The debate had raged for a good hour or so, with each of them pushing their own agendas with R2 and 3PO silently sitting near by offering nothing to the conversation. Until Major Tahiri accused Cindy of being, head strong and too stubborn for her own good. That is when R2 said something that caused 3PO tell him to be quiet and receive a glare from Major Tahiri. After a few minutes of pleading from Meewalh and her, 3PO finally relented and told them that R2 wondered how frustrating it must have been working with someone who was so headstrong.

Cindy watched as Major Tahiri, silently, mimed someone making that comment with obviously sarcastically toss of her head. Meewalh just sat back and asked if it was possible for anyone to be that stubborn. Which caused Major Tahiri just closed her eyes, rubbed her forehead, and silently formed 'gods are out to get me' on her lips.

After that comment, Major Tahiri laid out what she had hoped would be an acceptable agreement. Major Tahiri would place herself and Cindy in healing traces, with an option for Cindy to go back under if she wishes, while Meewalh and the droids continued towards Little Brother. When they got there, they would stage a search and rescue of Little Brother. If they arrived and found evidence collaborating Major Tahiri's theories about Sekot, she would expect full cooperation in her plans to stop Sekot. However, if conditions were not as Major Tahiri believed, she would immediately surrender to the first GFFA forces she encountered.

"Has there been any sign of Little Brother?" Cindy asked as they headed up to cockpit.

"None as of yet, however Artoo Detoo has confirm that this was the last known location from which the transmission had originated."

"Welcome back Private Sandwalker," Meewalh said from the co-pilot's seat as Cindy step into the cockpit.

"Thanks," Cindy gave the small gray alien a smile as she sat down behind Major Tahiri. "Is that the station?"

"Yes," Meewalh answered turning to face her while Major Tahiri just sat facing forward. "Do you notice anything peculiar about this station?"

"No," Cindy said after a few minutes of staring at it and the scanner beside her. It looked normal, five levels with the center being the largest, and studded with antennas and other normal hull plating. "Looks like an ordinary space station."

"C-3PO go get the Ysalamiri please," Meewalh said after glancing at Major Tahiri, who hadn't moved yet.

"Of course," 3PO said heading back aft.

"A what? What is going on?"

"It appears that Tahiri was correct in asserting that this station was compromised by Sekot." Meewalh said while Major Tahiri just sat there staring out the cockpit window.

"What do you mean? I don't see anything …"

"Here it is," Cindy looked back to see 3PO walk back in with some kind of furry lizard in a cage.

She turned back to ask Meewalh again what they were seeing … when she saw it! "What the … what is that stuff on the side of the station?"

"What do you see?"

"I don't know it wasn't there a minute ago?" Cindy said looking at Meewalh and 3PO in confusion. When Meewalh asked her to describe it, Cindy just shook her head, "I don't know a large brown-gray blob? What is going on?

"Tahiri was correct." Meewalh repeated, "The Ysalamiri, which is the name of the animal in the cage, can block the Force. It creates a bubble in which the Force doesn't exist. While we're in the bubble, no Force user can affect our senses. We are now outside the power of Sekot. Before we saw only what Sekot wanted us to see; now we can see the truth."

"Great," Cindy replied, her sickness not affecting her cheer, "so what do we do now?"

Major Tahiri answered that question by sitting up and hitting the thrusters, sending the _Falcon _at full speed towards the station.

* * *

Alarms' blaring was the first thing he noticed, they sounded so far away as if they were at the far end of a tunnel. As the seconds passed, the alarms grew louder and the tempo increased. He struggled to open his eyes, to make sense of what was going on around him, even to remember who he was and where. He then began noticing voices, very loud human voices that seemed scared but determined to stop something.

.Finally, he 'woke up'; Darren Yunder raised his head off the tabletop, glance around the room trying to make sense of the chaos. He was in some kind of white room with computer banks and workstations, not the cell he was in just a few minutes ago. In his right hand, he had a soldering gun, _why would I have a soldering gun in jail?_ The last thing he remembers was an Imperial captain telling him that he was finally going to get what he deserved.

Five large men, dressed in GFFA combat armor and armed to the teeth, ran into the room, one of them slapping a hatch panel and all of them wearing similar expressions of fear and dread on their faces. The hatch closed as well as a blast shield slamming down.

"Don't worry sir, she won't harm you!" One of the men said as they all took up positions in front of the hatchway.

He looked down and saw that he was still dressed in the clothing that he has worn when Bobo Fett had captured him. The only difference was the many scanners and other equipment one used when repairing droids on a belt around his waist.

Darren stood up, ignoring the stiffness in his legs, and looked at the charred remains of a R2 unit lying next to him. Its outer casing burned so completely its paint was missing, the dome cracked brittle to the touch, the right leg was missing, and the left leg was half blown off. He looked closely inside the casing; the wiring, the chips and circuit boards inside looked fused, melted and burned out.

Darren wondered why he would work on such droid, he could do repairs but this machine would never work again. He also wonder how it got so damaged, only a massive plasma charge, say a solar flare, could destroy a R2 unit so completely. R2 units are built to take a beating that would vaporize humans or other droids. Obviously, the droid was directly under a high plasma wave since the damage was the most sever at the dome. The data port was also destroyed, melted off, and the left leg showed signs that the R2 unit had tried to use its emergency jets to escape but they must have failed, blowing off the right leg.

"Sith, she is cutting through!" One of the guards said.

Darren looked over at the blast doors, in the center of the door a red glowing, and melting, point that was getting larger. Darren felt the icy hand of death grip his heart, one thing he knew that would cut through anything was a lightsaber! Quickly, he grabbed a tool and started hunting for the id plate on the droid. Whoever was on the other side cutting their way in was a Jedi, and if he was right … _oh by the Creator let me be wrong!_

"She is almost through," the men sounded as if they were seconds from dying.

Darren got enough of the id plate clean to read, L--T-- BRO-HE-. Darren didn't remember stumbling back against the wall or sliding down to the floor. Ratnena and her mother had both called that annoying droid 'Little Brother' and that droid had belonged to Tahiri Veila! The Jedi who was insane, who thought she was half Vong, a Jedi that wanted revenge against him for killing Ratnena! Her droid was a lump of scarp metal and he was in the same room!

"Die Jedi!" One of the men shouted as the doors opened up.

Darren watched, tears of fears running freely down his face, as a little blond hair Jedi wielding an icy blue lightsaber launched herself at the guards. Behind her, a smaller gray alien and a protocol droid stood by as Tahiri deflected their shots and unarmed them with ease. As soon as they were unarmed, the gray alien would shoot them with a stun bolt.

Tahiri, once the guards were out cold, looked around the room slowly. Her eyes, her _red_ eyes, locked on him as Darren tried to hold out his shaking arms in surrender, showing her that he was unarmed. Her eyes narrowed in recognition as she took as two steps forward towards him.

"Please," Darren whispered out as the golden droid walked into the room and looked around.

"Mistress Tahiri, I am sorry to report that I have … oh my," the droid said as Tahiri noticed the R2 unit on the table.

She walked over to the table with a confused expression; she ran her left hand over the casing as the thing in her hand slowly wrapped itself around her right arm. Her fingers were running over the id plate as the gray alien motion for him to stand up, Yunder tried to stand but found his legs were a mass of jelly.

"Please," he whispered out as the gold droid walked over to the table, "You have to believe …" His words were cut off by a long terrible moan escaping from the Jedi as she, like Yunder, figured out what the name was on the droid. She collapsed on the droid as if he was a member of her family that she just found dead. Her face reflected the horror and sorrow that must be in her heart as she caressed the R2 unit. Darren turned to the gray alien, "I didn't do anything, I …"

Tahiri turned and threw up her left hand, sending Darren back into the wall, before he could stand up again; she grabbed him in a headlock and pulled him over to the table. She forced him against the table, knocking the wind from his chest, and pulled his head back to make him stare at the R2 unit. Her own face hovered inches from his, he could see the anger and pain in her red eyes and the hint of a smile full of malice on her lips.

"I didn't have anything to do with this," he cried as she held out her right arm. The slug slithered down in to her hand, became stiff and released an icy blue beam. He imagined that he could feel the energy and heat as she lowered her arm to place the saber directly under his chin. "Please, you have to believe me!"

"You keep killing those I love Darren," the Jedi said in a harsh, malicious whispered voice. "You raped and abused Rat, you stole her childhood, and you stole her life! You allowed the others to rape and abuse Ratnena! Now I find you here with my only other family member and he has been abused and is now dead!" She brought her lightsaber against his skin; he could feel a burning pain as she let it barely touch him. "Rat was my family, my love, my hero! Little Brother was my family, my hero!"

"I didn't have anything to do with him!" Darren yelled out, he tried to struggle and get away, but somehow she was holding him tight.

"Sure you didn't," she grounded out as she leaned in closer.

"I had nothing do with him!"

"Now why do I have such a hard time believing you Darren," Tahiri said still whispering, her outward calm voice and eyes was the scariest part. If she was ranting or raving, he could fight back, but no she so calm!

"Its true … by the Creator it is true!"

"Killing Rat wasn't enough for you? Destroying one of the people, I trusted and loved felt so good that you decided that you couldn't stop with just one? You just had to get the complete collectors set?"

"No!"

"Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't I swear by the Creator! Oh God help me," Darren whispered out as the lightsaber went a little deeper.

"The gods can't help you now! When I am done with you …" She slowly shook her head.

"I didn't kill him!"

"Then why are you here!"

"I don't know! I don't even know where here is, last thing I remember I was at an Imperial jail!" He felt the lightsaber go another inch in his skin as she leaned closer to him, her eyes showing disbelief and uncertainty. "It's the truth, damn it! The Imperials got me from Bobo Fett; he turned me over to them! I was in my cell trying to figure out how to escape then next thing I know I'm here!" She dropped him on the floor, and retracted the beam as Darren rubbed his throat and feeling the chard line from the lightsaber.

"He is telling the truth," Tahiri said in a surprised but harsh voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you sure, Major?" The gray alien asked looking at her in disbelief.

"Yea I'm sure," Tahiri said turning back to the remains of her droid. After a couple seconds she said, "Meewalh, 3PO gather all the troopers we stunned, get them into the shuttles. Have Artoo send out a distress call, tell them the station has been destroyed and the crews are alive in the shuttles. Once the shuttles are loaded, we'll send them far enough away to escape the blast." Tahiri said as she carefully picked up the pieces of her droid, laying them together on the table and then went over to a hover sled. "Yunder, you will help them understand?"

"Why should I help," he asked as she brought the sled over to the table.

"You are innocent here Yunder, that much I can tell," Tahiri said as she gently placed her droid's remains on the sled. "I believe that somehow Sekot brought you here to distract me. So while you're innocent in this case," she then turned back to him, "you're not innocent for what happened to Rat!"

"So you're going to kill me anyways!" He yelled at her as he stood up.

"No, I'm going to bring you to justice. But right now, the danger Sekot represents is greater then the scum like you can possible understand. I am going to destroy this station and find away to destroy Sekot. After that I will return you to Kidriff 5 to stand trial."

"Sure, and Darth Vader was humanitarian," Darren said straightening up his clothing and got himself under control.

"Please help them, the troopers station here are innocent bystanders and they don't deserve to die. You help them and I'll promise on my honor and to my gods that you shall not die by my hands even after you stand trial." Tahiri said, her smallish body shaking slightly with contained rage. "Remember, I'm not in the best mood right now, so it would be in your best interest not to push it."

"Very well," Darren said after a hasty calculation. The Jedi could leave him on board to die, or take him somewhere else to torture him slowly. However, if he did leave, the chance of escape increased while being left behind only offered death. He would just have to keep his wits and eyes open he would escape. That much he knew, even if nothing else made sense right now.


	32. Chapter 32

"So the Jedi will be position on the surface, near the main village, assisting Sekot with It's defenses." Danni tuned out the voice of Grand Admiral Pelleaon as he, Master Skywalker and the rest of the command staff went over their 'grand' plan to 'save' Sekot for the forces of evil. Sadly, since they are in Hyperspace and at least a month away from Zonama, they had nothing better to do.

_Why couldn't Sekot just take over,_ Danni wished that Sekot could just start teaching the True Way without wasting time with this charade. Danni knew that controlling the Jedi, well except for Luke Skywalker, was already within Sekot's power. With the other Jedi assisting Danni, they could control not only this fleet but the Imperial fleet under the so-called Emperor as well. That would free up much of Sekot's attention so It could concentrate on controlling the Yuuzhan Vong.

**_That is if Luke Skywalker doesn't resist, if he did resisted then he could pull the other Jedi to him_**. Sekot sent to her reminding her once again what the main stumbling block was in this matter. **_He could sow the seeds of doubt within his wife, his sister, his niece and the other masters present. Pile that on top of the fact that most of the Imperial fleet has various different species that were already suspicious of Yuuzhan Vong and I._**

_I know Sekot, _Danni would need the complete and undivided attention of the Jedi to accomplish her part. If Skywalker interfered that would mean that Sekot would have to give up control of the Yuuzhan Vong and switch places with Danni. Danni's control of the Vongsense was not as good as Sekot's or Tahiri's.

**_Fear not my Voice all will be well in the end._** With that Sekot's presences withdrew from her mind.

Danni let out a mental sigh, if Tahiri had not defied Sekot this would be all-academic. Tahiri could focus Sekot's love to all, equally. Even Master Skywalker couldn't resist, even if he did, he would not be able to bring the other Jedi with him. Tahiri would have been the focusing crystal to Sekot's power.

Instead of assured victory, Danni had to listen to the drones go on about fleet deployment, supplies, medical procedures and who would coordinate what with the Yuuzhan Vong fleet. While trying to pay attention and not show boredom, Danni thought darkly that life was so unfair at times.

--

"Life is so unfair," the piece of scum said as Cindy and the others waited in the main lounge of the _Falcon_ for Major Tahiri to return from her quest.

"If you want to try the alterative, let me know," Cindy said glaring at Yunder. She had read the reports and the files on this scumbag as well as the briefing the other Wraiths gave her. He made her sick to look at him, especially since her father was a respected teacher on Tatooine. How that piece of bantha droppings could look at himself in the mirror every day and not slit his own throat was a mystery to her. "If you want to see what is on the other side, it will be my honor to help you along."

"What are you going to do? Drown me in your vomit?" Yunder asked with a sneer on his face.

"We're on a planet now scum," Cindy said leaning forward and resting her pistol on her lap. "I'm not sick anymore."

"Some planet," Yunder said waving towards the open hatch from which Major Tahiri disappeared through earlier. "What is she searching for? A piece of swamp moss?"

"As Major Tahiri explained earlier," 3PO said helpfully from the other side of the lounge. "Both Master Luke and herself has come to Dagaboth in the past for help in their understanding of the Force."

"You saw what was recorded on Little Brother's dead man chip," Cindy said.

R2 had earlier reported that Little Brother's systems had completely shorted out and fused due to a large energy pulse of unknown source or type. However, R2 and another droid had installed, without Little Brother's or Major Tahiri's knowledge, a special dead man chip upon request of Master Skywalker and Master Horn in case something happened to Major Tahiri or Little Brother.

This special chip activated only if Little Brother was near intimate termination by forces he could not detect. They had felt that if Major Tahiri ever decided to fulfill some vision someone named Anakin had of her as a dark Jedi, they could use the chip to understand what went wrong and how to help her. When Major Tahiri had learned of the chip, her only reaction was curse in her now raspy voice. R2 pointed out to her that since the chip activated, there was a strong possibility that a Jedi attacked him. With her permission, R2 activated the chip and projected the last few minutes of Little Brother's life.

They saw a flying, burning body that could have been Aden Hall slam into a bulkhead. Little Brother's was screaming and twisting his dome to find the source of the attack while moving swiftly down the passageway. He stopped at a hypercomm outlet, accessed it and kept looking for the attacker. Just as he was able to slice into the hypercomm, the sensors registered a massive plasma discharge against his dome. After his optical sensors failed, they were left looking at a running tally of his systems failures as the attacked continued; his dome caught on fire, the access ports disintegrating, fire suppression systems failing, and his final desperate attempt to use his emergency boosters to escape. The right booster had failed destroying that leg while the left one failed a moment later but less explosively. Horrified, they watched as system-by-system failed, until the last thing the chip recorded was a simple message: MISSION FAILED…FORGIVE ME TAHIRI.

Unabashedly, Major Tahiri cried as she saw that last message, softly pounding the deck with her left hand. She told the others that it had to have been Sekot, protecting some secret of It's and that is why Aden and Little Brother had to die. She explained what happened to her while she was joining with the qasha, how she saw what happened to Aden Hall but not Little Brother.

"Yes, lucky for me it proves my innocence in this matter," the scum said with a superior smile. "I still don't see what we will find here of all places to help us destroy a planet? I don't see an extra death star lying around, do you?"

"I trust my commanding officer," Cindy said, she wish she could understand as well but she wasn't going to question Major Tahiri around this piece of poodoo.

"I think that you all …" Yunder stopped suddenly as a knife imbedded itself in the seat between his legs.

Meewalh got up from the seat next to the table and quietly walked over to Yunder. With deliberate motion, she plucked the knife out of the seat while staring him down. "Major Tahiri has promised you safe passage but I have not." Meewalh said in a quiet voice, "I think _you_ should remember that fact, Mr. Yunder." With contempt, she turned her back to him and returned to her seat.

Yunder squirmed in his seat and turn back to one of the scanners, avoiding everyone. Like Meewalh, Cindy lean back in her seat and waited for Major Tahiri to return.

--

Tahiri sat cross-legged near the remains of Master Yoda's home trying desperately to get a glimpse of knowledge from the Force as to what her next move should be.

She knew what she wanted to do, to burn every square inch of Zonama to pay back Sekot for what It had done to Little Brother. She wanted to let go and allow her anger flow freely, to get revenge for Rat, Little Brother and the other Wraiths who died because of that planet. She wanted Sekot, Yunder, the Jedi, Yuuzhan Vong and everyone who has hurt her over the years to trembled at the sight of a Jedi Warrior as she brought justice, with Bangor help, down on all of them.

Of course, she would also have to hurt those she cared about and did her no harm. The Yuuzhan Vong who had looked beyond their own fears, their hatred of her, their desire to blame her for their own problems and accepted her as one of them, a Yuuzhan Vong warrior. Luke who learned to trust her while others still feared. Face, Kell, Ellassar, Piggy, Cathy and the other Wraiths who stood by her, help her heal and fight against the evil that tried to destroy her so many times in the past. 3PO, R2, Whistler and the others droids who were as alive to her as any fleshy, they did no harm, they caused no pain but they would fight her too in their own ways.

Worst, all those who died at Ossus protecting her as she fought her people, all those who trusted her to save them on the _Widowmaker_, and all the Wraiths who perished so that she could continue to fight for the good and not fall to the darkness. Especially her family that have passed on to the other side; Anakin Solo, Ratnena Bora, and Little Brother. What would they think after all they gave to her for her to throw away their sacrifice in a moment of hatred?

_"Don't deny your feelings Jedi,"_ a voice full of the dark side said quietly as a breeze. Tahiri turned towards the direction of the cave, the Dark Side cave that Tahiri Veila had once entered. A murky, shadowy figure slowly appeared wearing a dark robe. The hood was up but Tahiri could see a pair of glowing yellow eyes from beneath it. _"With the power of the Dark Side, you could destroy that abomination utterly and teach all who oppose you just how powerful you have become."_

"I want to stop Sekot, not rule in its place." Tahiri said reaching out to identify the specter as he walked towards her.

_"I can feel your anger, Tahiri"_ a name popped into her head, Emperor Palpatine.The ghost just gave her a laugh that sent chills down her spine. _"Good, you are very powerful."_

"Thank you," Tahiri said politely even if she was less then pleases to have him show up and not Yoda.

_"Yoda can't help you child,"_ Palpatine said in an almost kindly fatherly voice, _"I have watched you try to play by the rules of the Jedi. And how have they repaid you, with anger and fear. They tried to kill you many times and have joined that abomination against you."_ He let his anger rule his voice as his eyes flared. _"Release your anger, destroy them now! With the power of the dark side as your alley nothing can stop you!"_

"So you agree that Sekot must be stop?"

_"Agree with you he does," _a new voice joined in, coming from Yoda's hut. She turned to see the small but wise Yoda, glowing in a blue light, sitting on a stump and tapping a walking stick against the side of the stump. _"Destroy the dark side, Sekot will."_

"And your pathetic light side as well Master Yoda," The Emperor spat out.

"_Destroy the Force, humph likely it is not. Force is life and life is the Force. Regardless of the outcome, the Force shall be there."_ Yoda then let out a large tired sigh, _"Agree with Emperor, I do. Cost too high to ignore. Sekot must be stopped."_

"Great," Tahiri mumbled out, it was nice to get a consensus on something anyways. "I got the idea but how do I stop Sekot," she asked Yoda then turned to Palpatine, "without turning into you, no offense."

_"Offense taken Jedi,"_ Palpatine said with a snarl but then gave her an evil smile. _"The answer should be simple enough for you to discover, burn the planet to ash."_

"And how do I do that? It not likely Sekot will let me start a fire and hope it eventually burns the planet. Yuuzhan Vong creatures couldn't destroy the planet they tried that twice with no success. Right now, the GFFA probably have shoot to kill orders on me, so asking them for a fleet is out of the question. I don't suppose you have an extra Death Star lying around anywhere?"

_"Sorry but Skywalker has found and disposed of any technology I had developed over the years."_

"Technology not help you now, Sekot would destroy any modern technology. Mindful of many things Sekot is, on the look out for you It is."

"Wonderful," Tahiri said with a sigh.

_"Only the Force can help you now, Jedi Warrior! Join the Dark Side and destroy Sekot!_

"Humph, always anger with you. Anger not save you when Anakin Skywalker turned his back on you. Love saved his son and him. Saved Tahiri it has many times, love from Anakin Solo, Ratnena Bora, even her toaster. Amazed I was deny the truth I cannot. Little Brother loved her as much as he could, try to warn her he did, even at the cost of his own life he did!"

"And what do you suggest Master Jedi, she give Sekot hugs and kisses and ask it nicely to stop?"

"He has a point Master Yoda; love won't help me stop Sekot."

_"NO!"_ Master Yoda slapped his stick hard against the stump. _"Wrong he is, wrong he has always been! He eats the pain, makes him strong yes but makes the darkness inside grow as well! Watched you as well I have, amazed by you I have been. When darkness attacks, never eat the pain do you. Embrace the pain, understand the pain, and make the pain a part of you until it dies. Never feed on the darkness you have. Greatest weapon you have, love is! Love for all your people, no matter who they are! Yuuzhan Vong, Human, Jedi, droids matters not to you!"_

"But how do I use my love for my people to stop Sekot? Hell it is because I love them I am willing to fight back but how do I do it?"

_"And save all those Yuuzhan Vong and your friends in the Jedi ranks who will be on the planet?"_ Palpatine asked in a soothing voice and an evil grin. Tahiri just stared at him and then turn to Yoda who was glaring at his archrival. _"Opps, did I let the sand panther out of the bag?"_

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Tahiri slapped the moist ground with her fists as Palpatine let out a small chuckle.

_"Grand Master Skywalker and the rest be there it is true, plan to use them Sekot does. Affect your planning it should not."_

"What do you mean?" Tahiri jumped up and started to pace the ground in front of Master Yoda while also keeping an eye on the Emperor. "Of course it is going to affect my planning, how couldn't? I'm not going to kill the very people I trying to save!"

_"Grand Master Skywalker not turned true, many other have fallen under Sekot they have. Skywalker strong enough to fight Sekot by himself unknown but fight everyone,"_ Master Yoda let loose another sigh. _"See clearly we can not. Clouded the future is, lose Skywalker nothing will matter. Skywalker too powerful for you to fight, Sekot too powerful, together unstoppable they will be."_

"Just as if you had joined Sekot, not even Skywalker could have stood against you for long."

"At one time, you and Skywalker could have joined forces, but that chance gone now. Grand Master and you must fight separately, either fail all is lost."

"Oh ok, no problem then," Tahiri growled out while kicking at a piece of dirt. "I just have to figure out how to burn down a planet that could squash me like a bug, make sure my people get clear before the big boom and help Luke from falling to Sekot. Oh this should be simple," Tahiri slapped her hands down on a low branch and buried her head in her arms. "And I can't use Yuuzhan Vong or modern human technology, that would that take all of the fun out of it. No, we can't have now, can we? I would just hate to make things too easy; this has to be your standard Jedi rescue after all. Death and mayhem add in free of charge!" With a sigh, she rubbed her forehead were her domain markings should be, "If I can cause enough pain to Sekot, I might be able to release It's control on the others for them to flee. I've seen and been taught that too much pain shuts down other Jedi and Sekot is untrained. But how, Sekot will be ready for any modern …" She suddenly stopped as an idea hit her unexpectedly. Looking up as she turned to Master Yoda she asked, "What if I used primitive technology?"

_"What are you going to do send the Ewoks against Sekot?"_ Palpatine snickered at his own suggestion.

"No, but they did kicked your butt remember," ignoring the glare she turned back to Master Yoda. "What if I use a technology that Sekot wouldn't expect?"

_"Plan you have?"_ The old Jedi asked wide-eyed with a hint of a smile and a wheezing laugh.

"I might," Tahiri said with a growing smile, it was just crazy enough to work.

_"I see your plan, Tahiri; it is possible only if you can get enough to do the job."_

"Well, I better go find out," Tahiri said. She started to leave but then ducked back under the tree limb and bowed to both of them. "Thank you, Master Yoda and Emperor Palpatine; for all of your knowledge and help in guiding me to the correct course of action I need to take."

_"Face Sekot alone you shall not, Jedi Warrior, the Force is with you it shall."_

"Both sides agree with you, Sekot must be stopped. The Dark Side as well as his side shall stand with you."

"Again thank you, somehow I got the feeling I am going to need all the help I can get."


	33. Chapter 33

"No," Darren said evenly as the _Falcon_ screamed through hyperspace towards some unknown location that only psycho-Jedi knew.

"I need your help, Yunder," the young Jedi rasped out in a voice barely above a whisper as she lean towards him, her goofy eyes glowing brightly. Obviously, she had suffered some serious injuries since the last time they met, not that they exchanged many words at their last meeting. However, her voice was now raspy and she didn't speak louder then a whisper. "The fate of the galaxy is riding on this quest; if you won't do it for me then does it for all those people out there."

"No," Darren answered for the umpteenth time in as many hours. "You won't even tell me where we are headed or why? How do I know you aren't going to take me somewhere to kill me?"

"I swore that you will never die by my hands and I will honor my pledges," Tahiri reminded him as her 'lightsaber' and Meewahl both squirmed as if to say that they had no objection in killing him, she only had to give them the word. "I am giving you a chance to do some good for once."

"For years, I was community leader out in the forefront to do good for the people of Kidriff 5 until you showed up and falsely accuse me of unspeakable crimes, destroying years of hard honest work!" Darren responded indigently. He knew it was dangerous to be picking a fight with this psychotic but having to endure a lecture by the likes of her was just revolting to the extreme.

"Yea right," Tahiri said with a bitter laugh, she leaned back and put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Please, explain to me again how tossing children off of buildings, running several criminal gangs and pushing drugs like spice and Bliss is doing society so much good."

"That is the one thing I never understood about you Jedi," Darren replied hotly as the Jedi just paced the deck in front of him. "We are elites, Miss Veila; we are above the common rubbish on the street. If we love them then we must watch out for them, teach them to be good, wipe their noses and spank their little behinds when they been bad. And I never forced anyone to do anything that they didn't want to do …"

"Except for Rat!"

"Well, maybe," Darren conceded after a moment of reflection. "I did what I had to do to protect myself and my enterprise. She was too good at what she did, she would have destroyed everything I have spent a lifetime building. It hurt me to drug her with Bliss, it tore me up inside, I knew she was going to die. After all, I did love her …" Darren stopped as her right hand shot out, gripping his throat in a vice like grip.

He could feel himself lifting slowly off the acceleration seat while Tahiri looked through him with her eyes blazing like a fire. He knew he was a dead man, there was no way that he could see to convince Meewahl or those annoying machines to interfere, and that miserable excuse for a Wraith was in a healing trance and wouldn't know what had happened until they reach their destination.

"You pathetic sorry excuse for a human being! You slime dripping, sick, perverted, Hutt droppings! How dare you claim that you love her! She was a child! How old was she when you first attacked her, nine, ten?" She had him lifted completely off the chair, Darren struggled to stand, to get the pressure off his neck, as he clawed at her hand trying to get her to release him. "You don't know the first thing about love! Love isn't about control, or about power, or about satisfying some selfish desire to fulfill some physical craving that you have, it's not about sex!"

"The worst thing is she really did love you! She trusted you, you freaking yummka! She was scared and starved for love; she never did understand why her parents sent her away, why she was so different from everyone else! She loved you unconditionally, but you would only love her if she did exactly as you commanded!" He tried gasping for air, but his throat was closing up, he started to see spots as his oxygen deprived brain demand air. He started punching her as hard as he could in the face but she never even flinched.

"When she found out the truth and tried to get you to stop, you denied her your so-called love! You sent her into a tailspin of pain and misery when you cut her out of your life! She believed in your lies, that you were the only hope she had for the chance at life long happiness! She never understood that you weren't her only chance to be in a normal relationship, to be loved just like she had seen everyone else being loved!" Darren tried to fall to his knees, but she had him tightly by the neck.

"Yes, you did kill her but you've been killing her slowly for years! You destroyed her long before you killed her! Every time I saw her, every time she held me and I her, every freaking time she laugh or cry or _breathed_; I felt this tight ball of anger, shame and confusion in her! She was so angry with you and angry with herself for never figuring out just how to make not just you but herself happy! She lived with shame for failing you, shame for being so stupid about you, so confused about how she could love and yet hate someone as much as she did about you!"

Just before he blacked out, he felt the room spin and found himself on the deck near the main hatch and gun wells, gasping desperately for air. He felt a hand grab his shirt and rolled him over to lie on his back. He looked up to see Tahiri straddling him, her left hand jabbing into his chest as she made each point, "I'm giving you a chance to repay Rat back for everything you have done to her, Celia and the rest of Kidriff 5. To give back some hope to replace all the fracking pain you have caused. I need your help in getting those weapons; I'm not good at negotiations, not like you. So if you grow a brain cell and change your mind I'll be in the cockpit, just don't take long we'll be there soon."

With that, she stormed off to the cockpit, leaving Darren slowly sit up on his own shaky power. As he sat there, he saw Meewahl and the two droids, who had arrived at one point, watching him with interest. Meewahl, with a slow nod and a big smile, follow Tahiri to the cockpit, while the R2 unit beeped and tweeted.

"Be quiet Artoo, it is none of your concern." The golden droid said in his prissy voice.

"What did he say," Darren asked as he slowly stood up, coughing as his lungs desperately tried to make up for the loss oxygen.

"I am not able to repeat everything, since my programming prohibits the use of profane language. He does feel that in future conversations that you may find it beneficial to avoid any references to Lt. Bora, as Major Tahiri was quiet attached to her."

"Good advice I believe," Darren said as he made his way back to the acceleration chair next to a game table.

"He has also observed that if Darth Vader had been here you would have been begging for termination. Please forgive him; he has developed a strange personality over the years."

"Well he is correct; I have seen the results of one of Darth Vader's little demonstrations before." The annoying toaster beeped out something else in response that caused the prissy droid to chew him out again. "Never mind, just tell me what he said."

"He said that if you know that much then you should know better then to annoy Major Tahiri."

"Yea," Darren let out a bitter laugh and started a coughing fit. "Could you get me a bottle of water?"

"I'm afraid I have other duties to perform," the droid said stiffly, "come Artoo."

"Great," Darren said quietly to himself as he closed his eyes and rubbed his face, even the droids were against him. When he opened his eyes, he saw an ebony hand holding out a bottle of water to him. He looked up as he took the bottle and asked, "Aren't you dead?"

"No," Cindy Sandwalker said cheerfully as she sat down next to him on the couch. Darren watched her closely as her face lit up with a smile that he hadn't seen on her before. "It's called a healing trance, Mr. Yunder. Quiet amazing actually, a Jedi can use it to heal all wounds to the body much faster then bacta can. They even can put non-Jedi in a trance to save their lives. After you come out you fell better and more relaxed then you have ever felt in your whole life." Cindy's eyes literally danced with excitement as she talked. "Think about it like this Mr. Yunder, if Tahiri really wanted to make you suffer, she could beat you into a bloody, broken pulp, hide you somewhere, place you in a trance, and let you heal. Then she could come back and do it all over again, for years and never once break her word about killing you with her own hands."

Darren gave the young woman a look of naked horror as she gave him a huge smile and a little giggle. Her expression reminded him of a small child in a candy store.

"Oh but don't worry you pretty little head," Cindy said using a tone like the one he had used to console the children at the school, while leaning closer to him. She also punched him hard enough in the shoulder to cause him to lose his water bottle. "She has her pride just like you, but unlike you, she isn't letting her pride get in the way of doing her job. Once she has finished with Sekot, she will do exactly as she said she would, and return you to Kidriff 5. So there is nothing you can say or do to make her mad enough at you to violate her word. Which is why I am confused as to why you won't help her?"

"Why should I help her, if you right then there is nothing in it for me?" Darren asked and wondered, as he picked up the bottle, how Wraith women could be so small and yet so dang strong.

"Of course there is," Cindy said looking shocked, "in fact, the stakes are higher for you then anyone else!"

"Why will Sekot kill me as well," Darren asked tiredly, he was getting sick of everyone gunning for him.

"Sekot? No, silly willy not Sekot, that planet is the least of your trouble." She giggled some more as she slap his fore head hard enough for his head to hit the bulkhead behind him.

"Then what, lose my chance at redemption, to save my soul from eternal damnation?" He glared at her has he rubbed his head.

"Oh my," Cindy said wide eyed and looking blankly at him for a few minutes before erupting into a hearty belly laugh and ran her fingers through his hair. "No, I'm taking about your life Darren. Redemption, oh my goodness I haven't heard anything that funny in eons."

"Why are you going to kill me too?"

"No," Cindy said giggling at the very idea. "I'm surprise you can't see this angle Darren. I though you were smarter then this."

"Then enlighten me please."

"Oh Darren," Cindy took the water bottle from his hands, with her right still playing with his hair and holding his hand with her left, she leaned in to whisper to him. "You will go to Kidriff 5, you will stand trail, and you will go to prison." She leaned back and gave him a smile full of joy that her eyes reflected. "There is no honor among thieves that is just a fable. However, there is a code and gee wiz Darren you violated rule number one. Even the hardest hearted criminals have children, and just imagine little old you locked up with them." Darren gave her a look of horror as she giggled again; he had heard stories about just the kind of situation she was taking about.

She snuggled up to him, tracing the outline of his neck scar from the lightsaber with her left hand and still playing with his hair. In a pouting voice, she went on saying, "Now, I am sure one or two of the guards will feel it is their responsibility to protect even the likes of you." Her voice then went back to a happy cheerful quality; he could almost hear her smile as she went on. "But most won't care, most will figure it is their duty not to interfere, to allow you the … is honor the right word … yes the honor … of meeting those men late at night." She leaned in and whispered softly in his ear, "How long can you survive Darren, how long will you be able to sleep on your back?"

"Now imagine this headline," Cindy said as she put him in a headlock, strangling him, and with her left hand made the gesture of reading something on a screen. "'Darren Yunder, bravely and unselfishly, assists Tahiri, Jedi Warrior, without concern for his own welfare in attacking and stopping the greatest danger ever to face this galaxy!' Why you would be a hero, Darren!" When she release him, his head hit the table hard enough to make it ring, "And maybe, just maybe, they will be sympathetic towards you and allow these mitigating circumstance sway them enough to make sure that, well parts of you won't be desecrate." She then leaned back and gave him a smile that a hungry cat gave a fat mouse, "On the other hand, you can sit here, stewing in your pride, and let this opportunity slip through your fingers. It's all up to you; it is your choice Darren!"

With that she bounced up, messed up his hair, gave him a huge smile, and head back to her cabin. He could hear her say, "Redemption oh that is just too funny," and still laughing at his predicament as she went back to sleep.

Darren was far from laughing; he was furiously making the same calculations in his head that she had just laid out. He had just assumed, until Fett, that they would never catch him. That turned out to be wrong, and if he were arrested by the GFFA, they would charge him and he would avoid going back to Kidriff 5, or at worst, he could just bribe everyone into let him go. Now he was wondering if he was wrong about his chances of getting off scot-free after the trial, as he had been about his chances of escaping from Fett. _How long would I last, if I were lucky they would just kill me quickly!_ He had heard stories, who haven't, about people in jail who made the mistake of letting thing between them and children come to life. Those animals would do things to him that the Jedi, even Darth Vader, would never think of doing!

"Major Veila," Darren said quickly, heck running, to the cockpit, "I have had change of heart!"

* * *

**"Attention all personal we are at war Level Two! Report to your duty stations condition Yellow!"** The loud speakers and alarms blared around him as enlisted and officers ran quickly to their assigned stations.

Lord Major Smit, the 6th cousin to the royal family, walked as quickly as he could into the control room of the Royal Space Defense command. The very same site that he had been assigned to during the first alien attack over four years ago. It has greatly expanded since then as many new personal, new equipment and new training procedures have occurred as the entire planet formed a single world government under his cousin's reign.

They had started developing an aggressive space program to get an early warning and defenses systems in place if those so-call Imperials ever attempted to come back. No one, not even the harsh critic of his cousin, ever balked at cost of developing a space navy. In fact, many new technologies, jobs and as well as advances in medicine had occurred because of the space program. Computers, which had been as big as houses and rare as rainbow, were now small enough to sit on a desk and every military personal had some training on them. Rumors were floating around to start mass production of them for the masses as well.

But no matter what great advances were made, or promotions granted, or awards won; Lord Major Smit was still assigned to this building after 5 years and still on the night shift. He still felt bitter that his gun jammed after that little girl had escaped with the Imperials right under his nose. His left leg still throbbed with pain when he pushed himself to hard. At the time the doctors had stated he was lucky he didn't lose it, he had at the time and still believed to this day that if he were truly lucky then he would have perished that day instead of suffering the humiliation of defeat.

His cousin, the King, felt that Smit had to remain at the command center; he was after all, the only surviving Lord that had any direct contact with the Imperials and his knowledge would be valuable if they returned. Sadly, the King had a point since many of the ruling families were decimated after the last Imperial attack.

"Lord General Duckat," Smit saluted the new commanding general. Duckat was from another land but had served honorably through out his command. That made it marginally easier to deal with the disgrace of having a foreigner in command instead of a member of the Royal family as they had in the past. Moreover, as he was been reminded from his family, they're all were Eutopians; there were no more 'other lands'. "So these so-called Imperials have returned?"

"We're not sure Lord Major Smit," Duckat replied as he returned the salute. "So far, just one small ship has appeared, slightly bigger then the one that attacked you here. Although, it is much smaller then the one that crashed on Hope Island."

"Has the King been notified?"

"That is the problem; he is the one who informed us of them." Smit gave his commanding officer a look of astonishment as the general continued. "They slipped past our early warning system and contacted the royal place directly."

"My God!"

"I doubt God as anything to do with these aliens."

"The King has been evacuated, I assume!"

"No."

"What? Are you mad?" Smit was too shocked to control his outburst, "They pierced our defenses here 4 years ago! The Royal Palace is no where as secure as this base is today or back then!"

"I whole heartily agree with your assessment, Lord Major Smit, however your cousin does not seem to agree with either of us. And his word is law," the general said disgustedly.

"Bloody … God save the King," Smit mumbled, "Very well. Why did he find out about them before we did?"

"As I said they contacted him, to open dialogue to conduct a transaction of some kind of business agreement."

"They want to trade!" Smit couldn't believe this was happening; it had to be some kind of practical joke. "The Imperials launched an unprovoked attack, killing many of this planets ruling families, including yours don't forget, and they want to set up a trade agreement?!"

"I am well aware of the history, Major Smit; however these aliens claim to represent something called the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. They also claim that this trade will benefit not only their own security but ours as well. The King is very interested in knowing why they are here and has asked that we be include in the next round of talks."

"Lord General, His Majesty is on the air," a lowly major, not of the royal line, said as he walked up to them.

"Very well, please activate screen Alpha," Lord Duckat said loudly, then quietly to Smit, "He feels it is better to do a conference call with the Aliens then risk either us or himself at this junction." Smit could only nod as the Alpha screen activated and the image of his cousin, sitting in an office located in a secret bunker, came on. "My Lord."

"General, I wish to thank you for your assistance. Cousin, you have no idea how grateful I am to have you present." The King said sincerely and looked like he has aged 15 years since their meeting last week. Regardless of any past animosity they may have had, his cousin was genuinely scared and grateful that Smit was there.

"I live only to serve, Your Highness." Smit said bowing sincerely.

"Thank all that is Holy that you are a loyal solider," the King said with a bow of his own. "You have been briefed?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good, they are making contact again, stand by to be connected."

When the Beta screen activated Smit saw a man, middle aged, with the lady killer looks of a movie star, and a smile that Smit distrusted instantly. He appeared to be seating in some kind of control room judging by the apparent small size and the various lights flashing behind him. Next to him stood a thin alien that appeared to be dressed in gold armor, although how a man could be so small and want to be dressed in that outfit was beyond him. Neither man was all that interest to Smit, no; the third and smallest figure is what had his attention the most. The young, blond hair, girl with the green eyes, oh he would never forget that face.

"YOU!"


	34. Chapter 34

"Oh now isn't this sweet, you have fans all across the galaxy," Darren commented quietly as one of the two men in the main defense base angrily jabbed his finger at the screen while yelling something he couldn't understand.

"You know, Bangor has been wondering if your edible, keep this up and I'll let him find out." The young Jedi said without moving her head. Darren had told her earlier that any movement must be keep to a minimal to keep that the other party from incorrectly or correctly interpreted as a sign of weakness. Darren had learned a long time ago that any negotiations were nothing more then a game of bluffing and wits.

"What is he saying 3PO, just the summery please not word for word," Darren asked hiding a smile.

"He is claiming that we are being deceitful since he clearly remembers Major Tahiri from the incident which occurred almost 4 standard years ago. He is also warning his ruler that we are in fact Imperials, and that he will enjoy watching Major Tahiri suffer for her crimes against his people and himself."

"I must say Tahiri, you do have a way with people," Darren said glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "Do you remember him?"

"I didn't exactly stick around to sign autographs you know," Tahiri said kicking his left leg. Darren found it hard not to smile as she asked 3PO to ask the man if he had been there the last time she visited. Tahiri may be a crazed Jedi, but she does have a funny way of looking at things.

"He has replied that he was on duty the night you attacked and was severely injured by the explosions you set off in the main hanger." After she mumbled something, which Darren thought was Yuuzhan Vong, 3PO replied, "I am quite sure your deities don't hate you, Major Tahiri."

"That is debatable 3PO, explain to them again who I am and what I was doing here back then."

"This could work in your favor," Darren said as 3PO went through the introductions again.

"How?"

"They know what you are capable of; you did all that when you were what 17?" When she nodded, he pushed on, "So if we have to, we can have you give them a little demonstration of your power today."

"If you mean by demonstrating my power by going down there with Bangor, taking on the entire planet, stealing the weapons and coming back in one piece, I would have to say no. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"No, I didn't mean that," Darren said almost completely truthfully, "even if you did, I still would be at the mercy of Meewalh and that other droid. I think he would rather fly into a star then pilot me home without you."

"Just as long as you can see the trees as well as the forest, Darren."

"But if you can show them, demonstrate to them a few Jedi tricks, show them what a mature Jedi can do; then when we explain about Sekot I think we can get their help easier."

"They still don't completely believe us Major Tahiri," 3PO said a bit down in the mouth.

"Tell Lord Major Smit, I apologies for any injuries I had caused and tell him it was not my intentions to hurt, kill or maim anyone." Tahiri replied then did a quick look over at him, "Ok Darren, I am your wing."

--

After almost two months in hyperspace, far longer then it should have taken, and days of rushing here and there, Danni and the Jedi were finally ready to 'defend' Sekot. Danni allowed herself to take a moment to allow the cool, fresh breeze not only refreshes her body but her soul as well as she stood near the Jedi in the field.

The coordination of jumping through hyperspace with so many different classes of ships, with different limits in speed and fuel, made Grand Admiral Pelleaon far more cautious then he needed to be. Danni had pushed for a quicker response but with Grand Master Skywalker backing him, Pelleaon refused to be rushed stating that they needed every available ship when they arrived. He had repeatedly reminded her that moving too hastily could lose the battle as surly as moving to cautiously.

_That is the problem with this galaxy, too many small men with Grand titles_, Danni thought bitterly as she remember the endless committee meetings she had to endure on the way here. Especially after word had reached them that Tahiri and the _Falcon_ had attacked and destroyed, with all hands on board, a key communication hub at the edge of the Unknown Region of space. Even Sekot had been unable to understand why Tahiri would attack that station; after all, it had no value to anyone but the GFFA. Sekot had also claimed not to even be aware of this station.

When they finally arrived to Zonama, she had thought they would finally finish their senseless talking but oh, how wrong she had been. Now they had to have meetings with the Yuuzhan Vong about the placement of their fleet as to relation to the main fleet, communications protocols, and chain of command if worst came to worst.

The sheer futility of it all made Danni want to scream in frustration. She had never enjoyed committees, since her father adored them, and since one had almost cost her, her life early in the Yuuzhan Vong war. And the idea of sitting in these meeting, discussing events that would never happened after the other fleet got here, that would never be needed once Sekot spread its love; just made her want to pound her head into the nearest wall.

Danni was so aggravated that she commandeered a ship to fly directly to the Cave located near Castle; the one spot on Zonama that Sekot's presences was the strongest, to speak directly with Sekot. Danni demanded that Sekot just take over, finish this nonsense now before the next group of converts arrived. Sekot reminded Danni that It and It alone knew when the best time to strike would be and not to forget that they still had no reports of Tahiri or the _Falcon _location. Until both fleets were firmly under their control, as well as the Jedi, they would be vulnerable to Tahiri. Once they had total control, then nothing Tahiri or Skywalker could do would stop them. The argument got so hot and heavy that Sekot had actually, and for the first time, disciplined Danni. Of course, she forgave her god, how could she not when she knew Sekot loved her above all, but those awful minutes still surfaced to the top of her thoughts at different times of the day.

Now, oh now, it was about to happen at last! Sekot had the other fleet position just outside of the system, ready to jump in when Sekot was ready. All of the Jedi were ready to assist in the True Way. Even Jaina, after she step foot on Zonama once again, became at peace with herself, all the doubt that had plagued her since Tahiri emerged left like a bad dream. She was ready to be the Sword, to be the shining example to the others of what a warrior of the True Way was really like.

Only Luke was being the fly in the ointment at this junction. He still had endless questions about their role here, about everything that has been happening in their part of the galaxy, even if the reports about Tahiri were accurate. He and he alone spoke up in defense of Tahiri at every meeting, demanding they wait to talk to her before condemning her actions, even as General Loran, Grand Admiral Pelleaon, Jedi and the other older Wraiths remain mute. The doubt he was spreading was small but very noticeable among the older military personal and Jedi. Luke was also always watching Danni with a measuring glance whenever she spoke as if to discern the truthfulness of her statements. He often asked pointedly and awkward questions about the True Way and Sekot's role in recent events of the galaxy.

No matter how much love Sekot or Danni tried to apply without his knowledge, no matter how they answered his many questions; Luke would just nod and remind Sekot to listen to the Force. His holy then thou altitude was getting on her nerves as much as these endless meetings.

**_"Danni, prepare for the finial phase,"_** Sekot said softly in the wind.

"Is everything alright Ambassador?"

"Not at all Grand Master Skywalker," Danni said, grateful she didn't jump when he snuck up behind her. She turned to see many of the Masters and Knights either lounging in the warm sunshine on the field talking amongst themselves or meditating on the coming battle with the Dark Side. "Sekot has noticed a disturbance in the Force and believes the enemy is about to strike."

"Strange, I felt nothing in the Force," Luke said looking around as if to see beyond what his eyes were telling him.

"Perhaps, Sekot has a greater connection to the Force then even you, Grand Master."

"A greater connection, perhaps, but greater connection doesn't mean a greater understanding. My Master was smaller then most beings in the galaxy and yet he had a deeper understanding of the mysteries of the Force then any being alive." Luke stopped looking around and gave a stare to Danni that she couldn't quiet describe. "I have felt many things in the Force since arriving here, Danni. The feeling of love, hope, joy, acceptance and above all a sense of belonging and well being is very strong here." Danni gave Luke a warm bright smile; it was what Sekot had wanted everyone here to feel. However, her good mood evaporated like an ice cube under a sunlamp as he went on to say, "But underneath it all I feel fear, fear of death and pain. I feel the Dark Side."

"Perhaps you are feeling what Sekot is feeling from the other Fleet?" Danni said hoping she was hiding her annoyance.

"Oh no doubt," Luke said nodding and take a couple steps forward to get closer. "The other fleet, which strangely has been outside the system for a few days, and from our fleet as well; no rational being goes into battle without some fear. I hope you and Sekot remember that they are not our enemies; they are mistakenly allowing their fear affect their judgment. I also hope that Sekot will try everything in It's power to effect a peaceful solution before striking out."

"You can count on that, Grand Master Skywalker," Danni said evenly trying to hold herself still while he pierced her with his stare.

"The other fleet has arrived," Grand Master Skywalker, his eyes locked on hers, said quietly just a few heartbeats before Sekot announced the same thing not only to her but also to all of the Jedi. Danni was too shocked to say anything or even to hide her shock in the Force. "The Jedi Order has a mandate to protect and defend the weak and the strong, to promote peace and freedom. That is why we have traveled here to Sekot to fulfill our mandate, to promote peace first and to defend if necessary. I have also discovered over the years that no matter what I wish, I have been given my own mandate from the Force; to simply get in the way." With a nod, he turned back to the other Jedi, and through the Force had them prepare to join in a battle meditation. Leaving Danni standing alone and staring dumbfounded at his back.

--

"Strange," Grand Admiral Pelleaon said as he looked over Face's shoulder. "You'd think they would have picked a better time to attack then early evening galactic standard time."

"It is an hour past dawn down on Zonama where the Jedi are." Face replied as he checked the battle information on the incoming fleet. "Of course, if they knew where the Jedi was, then they would have attacked at dawn our time."

"Exactly, attacking now when most beings are the less effective makes no sense."

"Good news for us then, their commander is not that experienced." Face kept watching the different classes of ships appear on the screen, as his department was able to identify them. "I would bet that Rayner is on this ship and he is in command." Face pointed to a small cruiser nestled between two star destroyers.

"Why that ship?"

"It is out of place and remember Ossus? That is exactly where we placed our command vessel while we were giving the Vong the scenic tour."

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, General. Very well have your department continue threat assessment on all ships and have your merry band of buccaneers watch that ship and monitor all communications from it."

"Aye aye sir," Face said with a grin as Pelleaon walked down the command pit to talk to others departments. Face queue up the channel reserved for the remaining Wraiths. "Hey Kell, you awake down there?"

_"This had better be important, young man, I was taking a nap."_ The voice of Kell came back across the speakers. The other intelligent specialist, both GA and Imperial, were able to hear everything they said, well at least until Doc took command.

_"Ask him where my peeled grapes are at?"_ Face heard Piggy's voice next. The young intelligent annalist, whom station Face was using, gave him a strange look, a look that got fishier as Elassar complained about the lack of good cup of caf.

"Hey, I need you guys to look at contact H-009 for me; you know risk assessment and comm traffic type of thing." Face gave the young woman a grin as they all complained about how bad of a slave driver he was. The tech gave him back a strained nervous smile as if she wasn't sure how to react to the Wraiths. "If you do this I got a bright shinny new ball for you guys to share." That got Elassar to complain that Kell never shares since he blew up the last ball. "Ok, guys you drive a hard bargain, one new ball each." Then as silence greeted this news, Face used his most enticing voice as if talking to a group of young boys, "It has flashing lights and everything." That got them arguing over who would do what, as Face signed off he gave the young lady a wink. "That is all it is about, knowing how to motivate." She responded with a genuine smile and a giggle. "So any surprises yet from our uninvited guest?"

"No, General, the Fleet composes the kind of elements we had expected and about the same size. They are about an hour out, no fighters reported at all, and fewer scout ships then I thought they would have."

"They probably waiting till they get closer to launch fighters," Face mused as he watched the screen.

"Our CAP is being rotated out as we speak with other wings standing by on the various flight decks."

"Good, so we have about what 30 minutes before all hell breaks lose."

"Yes sir, unless the Jedi and Sekot can stop them before they get that close." The annalist to the left gave him a grin and stretched before saying, "Its nice not having to worry about any surprises."

"Don't let Elassar hear you say that, he will say you just jinxed us." That is when a new alert tone rang out on the bridge. The youngest tech looked guilty as everyone around him tense up and studied at their screens. "I'm afraid to ask."

"Sir, I jinxed us." The young man said as the woman who was in the seat in front of Face let out a curse.

"Yes you did, Nar; General, it is the _Falcon_. She just left the planet, southern hemisphere, near the night terminus line."

"You have got to be kidding me," Face said as heard Pelleaon hurrying over to his section.

"General, please tell me this is one of your practical jokes," Pelleaon said as he looked at the same screen Face was.

"I wish I could, sir. Nar, do a life form scan on that ship, see if there is any anomalies life forms readings; specified any Human/Vong." Face ordered the young man.

"Yes sir, I am reading two droids, eight humans, and Noghri. I don't detect any Yuuzhan Vong life signs, sir. There is also some kind of small mammal, sir, not sure what kind thought."

"Eight humans, Are you sure?"

"Yes general, 8 life signs and they are all within human norm."

"I though there was only three people and two droids when they blasted off Denon," Grand Admiral Pelleaon asked as he looked at the same readings.

"Yes sir," Face answered just as confused as everyone else. "Maybe she picked up some strays along the way."

"Major, how did the _Falcon_ get past your team?" Pelleaon asked in a cold voice to the sensor crew across the bay. The fact he was yelling show just how shaken he was, Pelleaon was a stickler for protocol on any war ship.

"Sir," the Imperial major replied after hurrying across the bridge, "We have been forbidden to scan Zonama since we been on station."

"Are you suggesting then the _Falcon_ has been on the planet for two weeks without Sekot knowing it?" Pelleaon asked in a low cold voice.

"Sir, yes sir. The only ships to enter the system since we have been here is the enemy fleet now approaching us."

Before Pelleaon could ask any more questions one of his comm links sounded, signaling the major to stay put, he asked what was wrong now.

_"Sir, Communications from the contact, a Mr. Darren Yunder, is requesting to surrender to us and asking for landing instructions."_

"Wait a minute, Mr. Darren Yunder of Kidriff 5?" Face asked loud enough for the mic to pick up his voice. It took a few minutes for the comm specialist to return with a confirmation that it was the same person. Face felt so lightheaded that he griped the sensor station to hold himself up.

"I take it you know this gentleman?"

"Yes, Grand Admiral; he is the guy that killed Tahiri's best friend after getting her hooked Bliss on Kidriff 5. She has been hunting him for months."

"And now he is on the _Falcon_ and she is not, strange." Pelleaon stared out the main port for a second, "Communications tell him his surrender is accepted, inform him that any signs of hostility with be dealt with quickly and harshly. Fighter command scramble the Rogues, they are to escort the _Falcon_ to this ship, landing bay Alpha bay two. Traffic; give him the course to Alpha two. Security scramble a team to Alpha Bay two, when they secured the ship, brings everyone who is aboard to this bridge." Pelleaon gave Face one last look before hurrying off.

"Wraiths, heads up things just took a normal screwed up course change for us," Face said in his personal communicator, clicking five times signaling everyone that it was now Doc's show.


	35. Chapter 35

Cathy watched as the _Falcon _slowly entered the hanger. The pilot expertly guiding the freighter towards the center of the deck, positing the ship so that if they need a quick exit they could turn and drop through the launch bay with hitting anything. The hanger master was furiously waving the _Falcon_ to another spot as the freighter settled on it landing struts. As the security teams set up position around the ship, the hanger master disgustedly turned off his landing wands and flash a rather rude gesture at the cockpit.

"Do you think your old boss is on board," Healer Hu-win asked quietly as the boarding ramp slowly came down.

"Beats me, sir," Cathy said feigning disinterest.

The security guards raised their weapons as two droids, the Noghri and six strangely dressed men, they appeared to be wearing some kind uniform that Cathy has never seen before, walked down the ramp. Cathy was too far away to hear exactly what the protocol droid was saying to the guards but whatever it had been didn't seem to make them any happier. The next to step off was Pusher, looking quite at ease with the fact that she was not on a planet, if her sunny bright smile was any indication. She was turning her head this way and that way as if, she was seeing the inside of a hanger for the first time. When she did make eye contact with Cathy, her smile got even bigger if that was possible and gave her a wave. A wave with her right hand as her left hand, still lower against her body, shaped to communicate to her using a Wraith code for 'hold 2'.

Cindy was still puzzling out that when the next person walked into view. Cathy was so shocked that she dropped her medical pack and took a couple steps forward before she remembered herself. That _man_ was someone she had no trouble remembering, Darren Yunder!

"Ok, I do believe it is safe to guess that you may have met him before, correct?" Hu-win asked her as he pushed her pack back into her hands. The healer had to shout as the announcement rang thought the ship that they were at red alert and all fighters were to launch.

"Uh, yes sir." Cathy grunted as she struggled with her desires to go over and eviscerate the scum and her duty to the Wraiths. "That is Darren Yunder, he was single handily responsible for the Bliss trade on Kidriff 5."

"I thought Bobo Fett had killed him," Hu-win sounded surprised as she was.

"By the Creator, I wish that was true," Cathy replied as the _Falcon_ party stood to one side as another team entered the _Falcon_. Somehow, Cindy seemed to hear her over all the noise, she just looked at Cathy and shrugged as if to say what could you do, while flashing her the hand code again.

"Healer, we need you over here," the head guard said waving them over.

"Will you assist me Corporal," the healer asked as the rescue shuttles in the bay began dropping through the hatch.

"Yes sir," Cathy said walking quickly to keep up. Once they caught up to the security guards, they asked her and the healer to ran test on all of the humans to make sure they weren't Tahiri using one of her skins. Hu-win started on the strangely dressed humans, as 3PO explained to them what was going on. Cathy asked Cindy how she was doing while she pulled a sample on Darren.

"Wonderful, this vacation is was the best thing to happen to me in a long time," the young woman said with her brown eyes twinkling. "You never know what you might find if you _hold_ on to a dream and surprised _two_ find it come true. It can change the way you view something. And you already checked me."

"I know I already checked you," Cathy repeated absently as she ran the results on Darren.

"So they're all human?" The main guard said looking at Hu-win and Cathy.

"I guess so, even if they do dress funny," she then turned to 3PO, "Why are you carrying an Ysalamiri?"

"It is too keep me safe, corporal," Yunder said in his upper crust tone that she remembered so well. "To keep a certain Jedi from killing me."

"Yes, that would be a shame," Cathy answered with a sneer.

"Sir," one of the guards said as the team came back down the ramp. "Nothing weird in there except some burned out hunk of junk droid in bay 2."

"Are you sure?"

"As 3PO has already explained, Major Tahiri is not present," Yunder said straightening up his jacket.

"Where is she," Cathy asked before anyone else could.

"I am terribly sorry Captain Littlefoot, but I am afraid that we can only give that information to General Loran." 3PO answered.

"I'm not a captain anymore, I been busted." Cathy said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sure your not," Cindy said with a giggle. Before Cathy or anyone else could asked any more questions Cindy held up her hand to explained, "But ma'am, before I can tell you anything else, we really need to go find General Loran." Cindy turned back to the guards, with her head cocked and a smile playing on her lips, "In fact, I am guessing these nice beings were going to take us there now."

"Only after we find out where the traitor is hiding, private!" The head guard glowered at Cindy, which just got her giggling again.

"Oh but your master is dying to find out, isn't it? Hmm, Sekot wants to know very badly where the One-Who-was-Shaped is, can't you feel your master egging you on?" Cathy watched as Cindy showed a side of her that Cathy never knew before. This was not the same girl they got drunk with only a few months back. "Well, Sekot will know _only_ after we see Face."

"Are you sure it is clear," the head guard asked his men, after getting a volley of agreements he turned back to the strange party. "Very well, I will take you to the bridge but any funny business and …"

"Yes, yes we know, you will blast us into a millions pieces," Cindy said with the air of someone humoring a madman. Giving one more smile to Cathy, she turned and started heading to the bridge, with her party and the befuddled guards ,trying very hard to look as if they were in charge, hurrying to keep up.

"Who was _that_," Hu-win asked quietly.

"That was our aid," Cathy replied turning to the healer with a raised eyebrow. The wide-eyed healer just gave her a shuddered and walked away shaking his head. Cathy gave herself a smile as she walked towards the edge of the deck, to stare down at the stars. She then turned back and sat down to go through her pack one last time. She knew that in a few minutes no one would be paying attention to her or the now unguarded Falcon. Cathy wasn't sure if the guards were so rattled by Cindy's presences or what but they left _no one_ guarding the ship. So she would have to wait a few minutes before entering the ship and find out exactly what Cindy was trying to tell her.

Of course, she really did need to check her equipment, for some odd reason, Cindy's test wasn't in her pad. Cathy just gave herself a humorous chuckle, that was a crazy thought, Cindy was back on Denon. Cathy hasn't seen her in weeks. So of course her test wouldn't be in her pad.

--

**_"There is no sign of Tahiri!"_** Sekot screamed into the wind, as Danni felt the waves of fear pour out of the very ground she sat on. Danni noticed that Skywalker turned to give Danni one of those measuring stares again as she tried to sooth her god.

_"Master; please the Jedi, the fleets!"_ Danni implored the great Sekot to calm and focuses on what was happening here now!

**_"Where is she? How can she be hiding for me?"_**

_"Master please! We will find her Master after we have won; she can't hide from you forever. But we must win here first! The Jedi, Master, remember the Jedi!"_

"Danni what is going on," Luke said starting to rise against the harsh wind and rumbling ground of Sekot's displeasure.

_"Master, Luke Skywalker!"_ Danni implored as she tried to get the other Jedi to join her against him, to help pacify him, to help make him see what she need him to see. She was also trying to get the Jedi to attack the fleets to bring them under control as they had planned, as Sekot has shown them while they slept. There was confusion within the ranks has they tried to do both but not understanding why they needed to attack Skywalker as well. Skywalker was their master, he was the shinny example to them and the galaxy as to what a Jedi should be, how to act and how to love. Danni felt Mara, Leia, Corran, Jaina and the others wavier.

"Sekot! Danni! No, you must stop this now!" Luke screamed as he struggle to stand, pulling out his lightsaber, and reaching out to the other Jedi to implore them to join him.

**_"No, I can not rip the knowledge from the dark ones minds! Damn that little creature, DAMN YOU TAHIRI!"_**

With that Danni felt Sekot focus all It' power through her, through the Jedi up to the ships all around the planet! Danni felt the white-hot power of the sun rip through her, envelop her, and almost drown her as she struggled to control her own identity. All around her the Jedi, unprepared for what was to happen fell one by one to the astonishing power of Sekot! Danni laughed as she saw even Luke Skywalker fall to his knees and dropping his lightsaber, unable to fight off the Power of the TRUE WAY!

--

"Where is Tahiri?" General Loran screamed as he pointed his pistol at Darren and the rest of his odd group.

Lord Major Smit and his men all pulled out their slug throwers and formed a defensive circle around Darren, Cindy and 3PO, with Meewalh, who was armed only with her various knives, to keep everyone else back. Only the little astro droid wasn't in the circle of protection, he just quietly rolled over to a computer access point.

"I think we might be bit late to the party," Darren whispered to Cindy, who was a complete mystery to him. One minute she was a wimpy miserable space sick girl and the next she seemed to be as self assured as a god.

"No, we're not too late yet," Cindy whispered back full of confidence, "3PO tell our friends not to shoot anyone, these wonderful people around us are not responsible for their actions right now."

"Also remind them to stay within the bounds of the Ysalamiri." Darren added as he watched the crew of this ship all turn and glare at the party.

"Where is she, tell me now!" General Loran screamed again as 3PO told Major Smit and his men to hold their fire.

"Sekot, aren't you forgetting something?" Cindy asked with a cryptic smile on her lips.

"Sekot is a god, worm!" Grand Admiral Pelleaon screamed as he step up next to Loran. "Sekot forgets nothing, if you wish to keep your souls and your lives intact, tell us where Tahiri is now!"

"If Sekot is so powerful, why can't Sekot find Tahiri It's self?" Darren asked as Cindy laughed.

--

Warmaster Nos Choka shook his head as if waking up from a dream, no it was a nightmare! Sekot was worst then any machine user, Sekot was trying to destroy them and they were helping It! Since arriving to Zonama Sekot, that planet has been manipulating, controlling, and destroying everything that made Yuuzhan Vong the children of the gods. He turned to see the others with him also get the veils ripped form their eyes.

The fleet that supposed to come destroy the Sekot was a ruse, only half as big as it had been just moments ago!

"Great one, leader of us all," a young priest whose name he could not remember, ran up to his control dais, "The true gods, Yun-Yuuzhan and the rest, implore you; help the One-Who-was-Shaped! We must destroy the false god, Sekot, or all shall be lost!"

"How do you suggest we do that priest? Many of our young are on the planet. We don't have enough ships to burn that planet to ash!" One of the warriors asked in a frustrated tone.

"The gods demand a sacrifice, a terrible sacrifice, Great One! But not to sacrifice our future, our hope, our young, no the gods demand we sacrifice of hatred, our repulsiveness towards machine users; to join with them to defeat the false god!"

"The gods ask too much priest!"

Nos Choka .watched the various warriors, shapers, priest and seers nod at that assertion. There were many, however, that nodded in agreement with the young unnamed priest. Nos Choka also saw the truth in the gods' words, as spoken by the young priest. Taking the yuumka by the throat, he walked quickly, purposely over to the warrior who had spoken. Without a word, he slapped the young disbeliever across the face with his Tsaisi, knocking him to the ground. As the other and the offended warrior stared in disbelieve Nos Choka signed for all the villips to the fleet to be activated. He stood again on the command dais, looking left and right to all assembled before him.

"This young priest tells me that the gods decree that we fight the false god, to destroy it utterly. And to win we must join with the machine users, the infidels, to attack and defeat the Sekot." Nos Choka spoke in a low tone, then he pointed to the warrior he struck. "This one says to work with the machine users are too great of a sacrifice for our gods to demand from us." He growled out, "He is a coward!" The warrior to a step forward in anger before stopping himself, his own Tsaisi withering in his grip. "There is no such thing as too great of a sacrifice for our gods, they are gods they can demand anything from their children! We have all wonder why Lord Shirrma brought us here to fail, why the gods left us. I say they haven't, they have been preparing us for this, to destroy the Heretic, the unclean body of Sekot! We are Yuuzhan Vong! We are the children of Yun-Yuuzhan, Yun-Harla, Yun-Yammka and the twins gods! We do not bow to the false god, not now and never again!" Holding his Tsaisi high above him, he let his voice echo through the fleet, **_"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_**

--

"Grand Admiral, the Yuuzhan Vong has open fired on the planet!"

Darren watched in amazement as the entire fleet of Yuuzhan Vong turned and opened up on Sekot, sending down untold tons of molten rock to the planet's surface.

"Oppise, looks like someone made a boo-boo," Cindy said in a child-like voice.

"What …" Loran said looking at his gun in a strange manner as if noticing it for the first time.

Most of the bridge crew had strange expressions on their faces as they looked back and forth, to each other as if to find someone to explain what was happening. In the background, Darren heard the R2 unit say something in his musically tones, something that made 3PO exclaim out in surprise.

"What other fleets?" The R2 unit said something else that made 3PO very jittery. "Private Sandwalker, Artoo has just announced that a fleet composed of Chiss ships and a second fleet made up of the Smugglers Alliance have arrived and heading this way!"

"Come on Sekot, time to stop rolling the dice," Cindy said quietly, her good cheer slipping for the first time.

Darren looked back at the view port to see that the Yuuzhan Vong fleet stop firing and was returning back to their holding pattern.

"Um, this is not going well."

--

Danni could feel the pain Sekot was suffering as the Yuuzhan Vong weapons ceased fire but the damage had been done. Sekot had to concentrate on controlling the Vong, leaving Danni to deal with the Jedi and …

_"Master there is two more fleets here!"_ Danni though in horror. She was having trouble controlling the Jedi and the beings here already. One of the new fleets had criminals, smugglers and scum within its ranks, not orderly minds like the ones already here! They had no disciplinant, no sense of control available, they were free thinkers! Worst the Chiss was here as well! Sekot could never get past Jag's defenses to control him as It had so many others. Both Sekot and Danni had assumed that the Chiss would stay out of the fight until it was too late but now they were here and Danni wasn't ready for them yet!

_No,_ Danni noticed that Luke Skywalker began to raise once again, his eyes locked on Danni.

"Danni, you have to stop this now!"


	36. Chapter 36

Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the Jedi, was alone. He could feel the power of Sekot, channeled through Danni; swallow the resistance of the Jedi, making them powerless to fight back. Even he had fallen, briefly, to the power of a planet size Jedi.

Yoda use to tell him size matters not, but clearly Yoda never had to deal with something as large or had access to so much raw power. But another saying floated through his head as he struggled to his feet, _Do or do not there is no try._ Luke had to break the control Sekot had on the other Jedi, to fight against the evil Sekot wished to unleash on the galaxy.

Now was his chance, while Danni and Sekot were distracted by the appearance of the other fleets and the attack by the Yuuzhan Vong. He reached out for his wife, Mara, whom he loved more then life itself and who strength he has relied on in the past to help him overcome his greatest nemesis. He felt her reach back but she was confused and uncertain. She couldn't understand why Luke wasn't joining them, fighting against the True Way. He poured into the Force his love for her, the Jedi Knights, his family and for their son, Ben. She began to waiver; he felt her struggle to make sense of everything that was happening. Luke pushed harder, to show her what …

**_NO_**, the might of Sekot pounded down on Luke, forcing him to his knees and blocking his connection to Mara.

"It is over Master Skywalker," Danni said quietly as the Force hummed with Sekot's power and her eyes dancing merrier with the power coursing through her.

Luke reached out in the Force, to anyone who could hear him! All around him, in space above him, in the soil below him, the power of Sekot vibrated in the Force. Danni laughed mightily as Luke fell …

… A presence reached back, one that he could not sense in the Force but felt it reach out to him. The shadow reached out with love, admiration, and respect for her master, her teacher, her uncle … _TAHIRI!_

Luke seized on the faint echo in the Force, joining with her. He poured his love into the Force for his adopted niece, his admiration at what she had become in face of incalculable odds and hardships as she has always stay true to her heritage, to embrace all that she was and all that she will become.

_"Sekot, please stop this madness,"_ Tahiri sent through the Force as she embraced Luke. _"We can find another way, there is always alternative. I don't wish to destroy you."_

**_"You can not defeat me Tahiri!"_** Sekot sent back, pushing harder on Luke; Tahiri responded by drawing the pain away from Luke and accepting it herself.

_"Alone you are correct Sekot, but the greatest lesson I have learned since leaving you is that I am never alone!"_ Tahiri and Luke both reached out to Mara _"Alone I never was, surrounded by love of my family I am!"_ Tahiri poured into the Force her respect for Mara, as a friend, as a teacher, as a mother. She knew with Mara teaching Ben, loving Ben, being there for Ben; the greatest of all Jedi he would be.

Sadly, they still couldn't break through Sekot's hold on his wife.

_"I will never be as strong as you in the Force or even as strong as the Skywalkers or the Solos. Nor do I ever have to be, I just need to be there to help them, to help my family."_ Tahiri and Luke tried reached out to Leia and Jaina to destroy Sekot's control on them. _"Sekot, please I do not wish to destroy you, you have so much to offer the Force, the gods and the galaxy; you must stop this now!"_

"Listen to Tahiri," Luke also implored as Leia and Jaina responded only with the same confusion that Mara was projecting. The power of Sekot was too great for them to break. _"We are not your enemies. Let us work with you to understand and eradicate your fears."_

**"You lie Skywalker, out there in the galaxy are full of creatures who wish to destroy me!"**

Luke watched as Danni's face contorted in pain as the power flowing through her increased and directed towards the Jedi.

"Sekot, the Yuuzhan Vong, the other fleets, I can't control them …" Danni screamed out in pain.

_"Sekot this is your last chance,"_ Tahiri sent through the Force, a sad determination filled the Force as Sekot ignored her. _"I am sorry."_

Then there was nothing but pain.

--

Face shook his head as he stared dumbly at Cindy and her party; his mind racing with what had just happened to him, to everyone. He turned back to the view port to see several, at least 15, large clouds of some kind of explosions rising from the planet's surface.

"Grand Admiral," Cindy said walking up to the shaken Imperial ruler, "Tahiri has bought us time to fight back. We must destroy the bio-sphere of Zonama before Sekot can recover."

"What did she do," Face whispered aloud as hundreds of officers and enlisted men began fielding calls from the crew of this ship and the fleets.

"She exploded something called a nuclear bomb that these fine gentlemen provided," Yunder said pointing back to the strangely dressed soldiers, who were staring in awe at the destruction their weapons were causing on Zonama.

"Admiral, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet is demanding orders." One faceless aid announced.

"Admiral, complements of Col. Fel, the Chiss Expendarie Forces are awaiting your orders." Another aid said.

"Admiral, a Mr. Karrad sends his regards and wishes to know where you wish his forces to attack." This aid sounded more surprised then the others.

"Admiral, the Imperial fleet is … sir, I can't explain it but the enemy fleet is … half of it is missing, the force formally of the Empire and GFFA wishes to know what is going on."

"So would I," Pelleaon turned to Cindy, who was looking very sad. "What is going on here Private?"

"Sir, Sekot was trying to take over the galaxy, by using the Jedi as focus points to spread its will through the Force. What happened to you here will happen everywhere if Sekot wins today. Every thinking being in the galaxy will be drones to live and die at Sekot's whims for eternity. And I don't use that term loosely, no rebellions will be possible, no child will be born without praising Sekot with all its heart. The galaxy will become one big insect hive." Cindy's normal bright eyes became clouded with anger and sadness as she spoke. "Tahiri has given you this chance to fight back; she needs you to help her people fight back. She needs her people to save themselves."

"Sir, the Yuuzhan Vong fleet again request orders, they have many young ones on the planet. They will attack with or with out us."

"Her people," Pelleaon echoed as he slowly nodded. "Then she shall get her wish, her people will fight back."

Face pulled out his comm link as Pelleaon walked down the catwalk above the command pit to stand in front of the view ports. While watching Zonama, Pelleaon asked a channel to be opened to all fighting units. Before Face could order the Wraiths into action, Face heard Doc giving orders for all Wraith units to go planet side to do a search and rescue of Major Tahiri. He gave an answering click and hoped that they were successful.

"Attention all of our people around Zonama," Pelleaon paused looking around the bridge of his flagship. "All of our people; for once that phrase have more meaning then any other time in our histories. Today, it does not matter if your Imperial, GA, Yuuzhan Vong, Chiss or even a smuggler. A force none of us could completely understand, a force that wish to destroy what we are, has just attacked us. We came because we believed it to be in danger and yet it us who was in peril. Sekot wished to rule the galaxy, it has the power to do so, and in fact, it came very close to succeeding today. However, we have been granted a second chance, a chance to fight back, to save not only ourselves but our families as well. One Jedi gave us this chance and I for one will not waste it." Pelleaon finished his turn and once again faced the planet below them. "So I will issue orders that will be followed to the letter, no argument, no disagreement, no dissent, will be tolerated. If you do not wish to save everyone here then leave now! Any attempts to interfere in rescuing the Jedi and Yuuzhan Vong or anyone on the surface shall be dealt with swiftly and without mercy. Any attempt to distract us, to halt our defense against the threat Sekot poses will also be handled in a similar manner. In addition, you can be guaranteed that history will remember you harshly for any short sighted actions you may hope to gain today. Stand by for orders."

Face swore he could hear a pin drop as everyone held their breath as Pelleaon watched the clouds of death spread over Zonama.

Suddenly, Pelleaon turned back around, marching back across the catwalk, with his shoulders squared and head held high as he rattled off orders. "Rogue squadron, 501st, Twin Suns, all fighters' squadrons; you are to attacked Northern hemisphere land mass Beta along with the Smugglers Alliance. All bomber squadrons you will attack all landmasses on the Southern hemisphere. Chiss squadrons are to attacked the Northern hemisphere land mass Charlie. Yuuzhan Vong ships are to target the North ice caps and tundra areas, Kuat, Hapes, and Bothen ships are to attack southern ice caps and tundra areas. All ships smaller then cruisers will remain in orbit, hitting targets of opportunity. All rescue shuttles and all ships large then cruisers that can make planet fall will do so to rescue the Yuuzhan Vong and Jedi. All units already assigned to CAP will continue to perform their duties, with every odd unit following us down."

The bridge exploded in a frenzy of activity as the various officers and enlisted personal relayed the Grand Admiral's wishes to the various elements of the fleets.

"Ok people, listen up," Face said to his team on the bridge. "We need a threat assessment on Sekot's offensive abilities. Col. Bomen pull up all historical data we have from the Battle to Reclaim Coruscant, when you get it have your team watch out for any surprises. Captain Rickter, you and your team assets the damage we are doing to the biosphere. Lt. Fel, you and your team keep an eye out for anyone getting frisky, understand." Face clasps the two youngsters he had joke with only a lifetime ago on the back. "You two monitor the area around the JedI and Vong. Sing out if you see anything."

"Someone open up a channel to Grand Master Skywalker," Pelleaon said rather loudly as he headed to the edge of the catwalk. "General…"

"Admiral, they stole her!" A young ensign said, _surly they aren't recruiting them that young now, are they?_ Face through, as she came running over to Pelleaon. "Ship security reported that they attacked them!"

"Who ensign?" Pelleaon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The blood thirsty pirates, sir! They said that they need that ship sir, they stole the _Falcon_!"

"Never mind General," Pelleaon said with a sigh, "It is ok ensign, those people don't exist. Return to your duties." The confused girl tried to explain as Pelleaon gently guided her back to her station while giving Face a suffering look.

"Yub Yub," Face said quietly with a smile before turning to look at Cindy and her party. "Pusher, do you guys have anymore of those bombs?"

"Negative General," Cindy said sadly while watching the mighty fleets launch an all out attack against Sekot. He turned to see even the might _Guardian_ angle down to reach the surface. Face knew that even a SSD could make landfall but never seen one do it before and she would be needed since the _Guardian_ could hold many of the 500,000 plus refugees that was on the planet. She had to talk loudly as the gunner commanders began firing the _Guardian's _main turbolazers. "Tahiri never told us where she was going to be either," when he asked for her location. "She was near the Citadel when we left her two days ago."

"Seven be advise five's location unknown, suggest you grab a JedI or two to help." Face said into his private comm link as explosions began forming on the planet from the great ship's main batteries.

**_"Will do lead, Yub Yub!"_**

--

_It was all a lie_, Tenel Ka though as she stood near Jaina Solo listening to Grand Master Skywalker coordinated with the Fleets to get everyone safely off Zonama. Everything that has happened to her, her family's deaths, her ruined kingdom, had all happened because of Sekot's will. It's desire to rule over the galaxy. Worst, Jacen Solo had been nothing more then a illusion, all the nights she cried in his arms, all those tender moments were nothing more then lies. Tenel Ka felt violated, unclean, used, and to make it worst Sekot had almost succeeded in making her the evil that she fought so long against.

"No, we must stop her!" Tenel Ka turned at the sounds of a raving lunatic. She saw that Danni, with blood running from her eyes, ears, nose and mouth, walked towards them on shaky legs. "Tahiri is going to kill Sekot! We must save Sekot! We must protect our god! Join me in stopping Tahiri!"

There were many things Tenel Ka could have said to the ambassador, to help her see what Sekot really was, what Sekot had become, and why they must stop Sekot before it unleashed its evil on the galaxy. But time was short as was Tenel Ka patients, so she opted for the quickest method of persuasion. When Danni got close enough, Tenel Ka swung, her fist connecting squarely with Danni's jaw, and watch in satisfaction as Danni spun three times before collapsing to the ground unconsciously.

With dignity, Tenel Ka turned back to see Grand Master Skywalker looking at her with a strange expression on his face and one raised eyebrow.

"Wow, remind me never to get on your bad side," Jaina's father said quietly as he could in the howling winds.

"Fact," Tenel Ka replied, Luke then gave her a smile as he returned to his comm link.

"The young ones are going to stating to panic soon," Master Calghal said over the rumbling of Zonama as Sekot unleashed its pain through the bedrock. "We must calm them or they could run off to hid."

"Knights, listen to me," Grand Master Skywalker's voice projected through the Force to be overheard by everyone. "Pelleaon and the fleets are going to land at the grass lands 2 klicks east of here. We must lead the Ferroines and the Yuuzhan Vong to the fleets so they can get off Zonama. Make sure no one is left behind and be mindful that as Sekot recovers it will try to stop you. Kyp, Corran, Han and Mara; you are in charge!"

"What about Tahiri," Jaina screamed as the wind and earthquakes increased.

"The Wraiths are on the way down in the _Falcon_, I'm going to go find her."

The ground shock so mightily that many trees and Knights fell, Tenel Ka looked up to see the clouds swirling in a maddening pace and felt the prickling sensation of electrical charge fill the air.

"Let's go," Corran and Kyp, commanded together, "the children are going to running for the hills soon."

Tenel Ka and the rest of the Knights began the running towards the assembly of Yuuzhan Vong and Ferroines as a great mass of life forms began boiling out of the ground to do battle. She saw Calghal pick up the fallen ambassador in the Force as the Skywalker family and Master Tyria gathered around Luke.

--

"No," Luke replied quietly as Han, Jaina, and Mara all voiced their objections to his plan.

"Damn it farm boy if you think …"

"Mara, they need you," Luke said waving at the group of jettier children and adults on the horizon. The groups that need their help far more then Tahiri and Luke did. "That is the future of the Yuuzhan Vong, their hope for a better life; if they lose them then the galaxy will suffer."

"Fine, but I am not a Jedi!" Han yelled out, "I am the best pilot you got and I know the _Falcon_ better then anyone!"

"No Han," Luke said as gently but firmly. "It will be far too dangerous for you to risk it Han. If I could I would forbid the Wraiths joining me, but it would take too much time to explain it to them."

"All the more reason for us to come with you, Luke," Leia said eyes fill with dread.

"Tyria, didn't you once tell Leia and Han that the mandate of the Wraiths was to protect the GFFA from all threats from within and without, regardless of their lives."

"Yes but that doesn't matter…" Tyria started to say but stop when Luke held up a hand.

"You are correct, it doesn't matter, the Wraith's lives, Tahiri's life, or mine. It is their lives and the lives of every being in the galaxy; only our future matters here. We need to get those people clear of Zonama so we can stop Sekot here and now! Not just for the children of the Yuuzhan Vong but our children as well. The Jedi have a mandate to follow just as does the Wraiths. To protect all life from evil." Luke took his wife's hand, stared in to her incredibly beautiful green eyes that reflected his love. "I have to find Tahiri and help her fulfill my mandate, to get in the way of evil."

"You get yourself killed I am going to kick your butt farm boy," Mara said, with tears in her voice as she hugged the air out of him.

"Luke, come on …" Han started to say but stop as Luke just shook his head not releasing his hold on his wife. Han, looking crestfallen as Leia and Jaina embraced him, gave in to Luke's wishes. "Fine, but if you need us …"

"I will call," Luke said with a small grin and released his wife. "Now go and save the future." They sadly nodded, wished him well and then turn to run towards the others. Luke took of his robes, picked up his lightsaber in the Force, as the _Falcon_ and three X-wings broke through the cloud cover. He watched as bolts of lighting trailed the four vessels, playing a merry pyrotechnical display against their shields.

--

"What are they saying 3PO," Darren asked the fussy protocol droid as the might ship opened up on the planet. The so-called Lord Major and one of his underlining were engaged a fierce but quiet argument.

"Lord Smit was wondering just how come Major Tahiri needed their 16 warheads of she commanded so much power. The one identified as a sergeant was more interested in just how they could develop defenses to protect their planet against such a fleet. Lord Major Smit reminded the 'lowly' man that they are Eutopians, and surly they worth more then a 100 of these so-call Imperials."

"His arrogance is truly astounding," Darren snorted, from everything that he saw a group of third rate smugglers in a busted up freighter could conquer that worthless planet before lunch.

"I bet that is what Sekot is thinking right this minute Darren," Cindy said with a twinkle in her eye and that damn smug smirk. "But as history as shown over and over again, never bet against the little guy. He has a way of pulling a ace out of his sleeve when you least expect it."


	37. Chapter 37

Zonama shook with waves of pain as the many orbiting ships lashed out at Sekot. Thousands of energy beams, molten rocks, plasma and bombs exploded against It's fragile bio-sphere. Sekot could feel the burning pain as It's great forest exploded into flames, as the great ice sheets vaporize and sending mega tons of steam and water vapor. It also felt thousands animals, insects and winged creatures' agony as they fell to the onslaught of death and destruction that rained down on Zonama.

No matter what Sekot tried to do, it was too little; there was just too much happening too fast for Sekot to defend against. The Great Mind of Zonama couldn't concentrate properly because of the unrelenting attacks by the others. The pain of death and destruction was proving to be too distracting for It. Also, never before has It tried to fight so many different attackers at the same time. Without the Jedi or Danni helping to coordinate … **_If only the pain would stop!_** Sekot thought as the smaller one person ships added their fire to fight.

Using the Force, as well as the eyes of many different creatures, Sekot saw countless ships, some as small as shuttles others as large as the red Star Destroyer landing on It's sacred soil to spirited away It's people. The Yuuzhan Vong, the Ferroines, and the Jedi were fleeing across the open grasslands toward their so-called rescuers!

**_"Traitors!" _**Sekot screamed out as It send massive animals population to deal with the non-believers, the destroyers of It's future.

At Sekot's command, flocks of winged creatures and insects attacked the shuttles; the rakamats awoke and began firing their own molten weapons at the fleeing heretic. The very grasses of the fields reached out to immobilize those who fail to love. Hundreds of different species erupted out of the plains and forests to attack It's foes. While Sekot continued to use the power of wind, seas, and throw lighting bolts into the skies to destroy the machines from space.

Sekot saw five large, four legged machines stomping across the plains after being unloaded from several white Star Destroyers and taking up positions between the rakamats and the non-believers. While scores of weaponless warriors, armored and unarmored troopers poured out of the massive ships throwing themselves between the fleeing masses and Sekot's animals.

In the mass exodus, Sekot began to sense a pattern that only help confuse It's already muddle thinking process.

The rakamats had made the armor walkers pay a heavy price for their interference but the enemy had succeeded in eliminates four of the rakamats. When Sekot looked into the minds of the humans, hoping to get the satisfaction of the last minute pleads for mercy or regret, all It saw was satisfaction…a sense of a duty well done. The shuttle pilots struggling with their controls as they tried to flee back into space … all burning with the determination not to fail. And when they did fall from the skies they did not cry out in pain or fear, they did not beg forgiveness; they all held sorrow in their hearts that they failed those they were protecting.

All around the Star Destroyers, Mon Calamari star cruisers, Hapes Battle Dragon, Yuuzhan Vong, Chiss, and **_NO, this is not possible!_**, but sadly even the Bothens had landed, to scoop up the fleeing people of Zonama.

**_MADNESS! _** Sekot though as old enemies sacrificed their lives to save the very people that a few years earlier had tried to kill them. Sekot saw a warrior get tramples as she pulled an injured storm trooper to safety. A GA trooper was gorged as he threw himself at an attacking bear-like creature so that a Yuuzhan Vong warrior might live. A small group of Jedi, who refused to move as a swarm of meat-eating insects attacked them, so they could keep the flames from the grass fires from reaching the others.

And the most surprising of all was the actions of Jaina Solo! A wolf pack had encircled a small group of Yuuzhan Vong children that separated from the others with only a very aging and stooped Ferroine swing a stick to keep the pack at bay. Through the eyes of one of the wolfs It saw Jaina Solo, the one who vowed to destroy all of the 'scar heads', brake away from the others and launched herself at the pack. Using her lightsaber and the Force, she broke up the attack killing most of them and sending the rest running. Through the dying eyes of a wolf, Sekot saw Jaina scoop up the youngest child and directing the rest towards safety.

**_What did Tahiri do to my people?_** It was a mystery all right but now was not the time to think but to act!

Sekot kept lashing out, sending large powerful lighting bolts at the ships fleeing, at the Flagship as it landed, at the vessels scattered all around the planet's surface and in space. It was taking a toll on the invaders but they were making Sekot pay an even high price. Unlike the invaders, Sekot had no defensive shields to protect while retaliating.

Sekot needed just moment of peace to … Sekot felt the worst of all pain shoot through It's soul as It redirected It's senses back down towards the Cave. The Cave in which Jacen Solo, Danni Quee, and the others came to talk directly with their god. It was the one place on Zonama that Sekot was the strongest, but now it was nothing more then a smoking burning ruin, collapsing on its self. Sekot reached out with the Force but found no ships in the area, with the Vongsense It never saw any warriors anywhere near that location.**_ What caused that explosion?_**

--

_One day I HAVE to learn how to work electronics,_ Tahiri thought as she struggled to climb up the valley walls before Sekot arrived. Tahiri had been sure that she set the timer properly before she left the cave. She didn't want to try to fight Sekot in that narrow river valley instead; she wanted to make her way to the plains nearby. Unfortunately, Tahiri's great Jedi rescue plan was going about normal for her. The timer set off the thermal detonator 15 minutes early leaving her only half way up the cliffs.

_It has been amazing that Sekot had left me alone for this long, _Tahiri thought as she continued to climb. She had been sure that Sekot would come looking for blood ever since she reached out to help Luke and the others, but for some reason Sekot has been ignoring her. _Maybe it knows I wanted to distract it so the others could escape._ Tahiri thought as she reached up and out with the Force to find the next handhold. She shook her head at that thought; Sekot still had the power to squash her like a bug even with the Smugglers Alliance and Chiss fleets showing up.

The Smugglers she knew about since she had been the one who sent a message to Booster, requesting him to contact Talon Karrad and the others and asking them to meet her here. Fortunately, they bought into the small lie she told them. Well, it wasn't really a lie, since she was sure that Luke really did want their help once again. The Chiss, however, was as big as a surprise to her as it had been to Sekot. Had Tahiri thought for a second that the Chiss would have dropped their strict isolationist policies, she wouldn't have hesitated in asking them. This was bigger then GFFA or Imperial or even any other power in the galaxy. This was truly a galactic crisis. If they lost here it wouldn't matter how you ruled yourself, soon it would be just Sekot.

**_"Tahiri!"_** The cliffs shook as a facsimile of younger Anakin Skywalker, one of Sekot's favorite images, appeared in the valley near what had been the mouth of the cave. Tahiri let out a small curse as she saw Sekot looking around the valley. **_"Where are you Tahiri? Come out and face me now!"_**

Tahiri had been so shocked that she slipped a bit, sending down a small rock slide in the process, as she watched Sekot's eyes sweep right past her twice. _How can Sekot miss seeing me in the Force,_ Tahiri thought as she steadied herself on a small ledge.

Tahiri could clearly see Sekot and everything on Zonama! Ever since she awoke from the attack in the qahsa, there was no more distinction between what Jacen and she called the Vongsense and the Force. It was as if before she could only see in black and white and now she could see the reds, greens and yellows as well. So if everything was brighter to her, shouldn't Sekot see her even clearer then It had while she was in the qahsa?

Shaking her head clear, she realized that hanging fifty feet off the ground was not the right time or place for this train of thought, especially with Sekot's pain was blasting through the Force like a jackhammer. Letting out another prayer, she decided to risk her good luck and try to make it to the top.

**_"Face me coward,"_** Sekot screamed out as It let lose a bolt of lightening towards the far side cliff wall. Tahiri ignore Sekot as she reached out to find the next handhold, once she was in a better location then she would try to figure out how to get Sekot to see her.

**_"Come to me Tahiri and quit hiding behind Luke's legs like a coward that you are,_**" Sekot screamed, which was kind of getting on Tahiri's nerves, as It let lose with a bolt into the river traveling down the middle of the valley.**_ "Is this how the might Jedi Warrior fights her battles? By allowing others to fight and die, while you hide. Show yourself Abomination!"_**

Tahiri hugged the cliff side as the Force warned her of the next attack, 10 meters to the left and up from her position. Due to the force of the explosion and the vibrations caused by the energy bolt superheating the rocks, Tahiri lost her grip and fell into a tree below and to the right of her. The Jedi Warrior fell about five meters through the tree before finally grabbing on a branch thick enough to hold her weight.

Tahiri felt Sekot reach out and search the tree, looking for her. Again, for some strange reason, Sekot could not sense her. _Maybe the attacks were causing more pain and being a better distraction then I had hoped for,_ Tahiri thought as she grabbed a branch to get herself up in a better position. That is when Tahiri noticed that there was something else in the tree with her. There was a tiny frighten primate above her in the tree but he unable to flee, as its large eyes searched around the tree. Tahiri realized that Sekot was using the primate to 'see' with its eyes to find her. About the same time, the primate stopped looking around and stared directly at her.

"Khapet," Tahiri said softly as she launched herself out of the tree just before Sekot sent another bolt at her. Unfortunately, a poor terrified primate, who just wanted to run away and be with its family, was unable to flee out of the tree as it exploded into a fireball.

**_"Ah there you are, my Bridge!"_** Sekot spat at her.

"I wasn't trying to hid from you Sekot," Tahiri said as she mentally commanded Bangor unwrap himself from her left forearm. "Let them go," Tahiri said while pointing to the small-terrified primates that started dropping out of the tress all around her in the valley. She could feel their fears as well as the hold Sekot had on them. "We'll talk about this planet to warrior, ok?"

**_"Why? So you can hide again. I think not Abomination, I need to see you."_**

"I wasn't trying to hide Sekot," Tahiri repeated while gripping Bangor tightly. "If that was my intention, I would never had attack here of all places. Now please, let those innocent primates go."

**_"Of course you were hiding, just like you have been hiding from me for years now! For a long time by your calendar, I have felt you slowly but surly growing dimmer until you are completely hidden as you are now! That is why I sent the qahsa to you, to bring to you the holy gift so that I could finally see you once again. So that you could see for yourself what greatness awaits you!"_** Sekot growled as the imagine of Anakin Skywalker paced and glared at Tahiri. Tahiri took a couple steps to the right to gauge Sekot's reaction, all of the primates scrambled to put themselves between Tahiri and the forest to the right. **_"Why are you're still hiding from me now? Why don't you show yourself in the Force?"_**

"I'm not trying to hide," Tahiri said calmly, "I have nothing to hide from you or anyone else. I will admit I had been hiding while setting up the bombs, I couldn't let you know what I was up to or where they were hidden."

**_"Why Tahiri, why have you decided to join the Dark Side against me? What could've driven you away from the happiness that The True Way represented?"_**

"Sekot, you wish to do more harm then good," Tahiri said reaching out with the Force to find someway to get the primates out of the picture without harming them.

**_"Wars that engulf entire galaxies, species wiped out in a blink of a eye, planets laid to waste, children crying out for the families that no longer exist," _**Sekot asked quietly as It marched over to where Tahiri stood. **_"How is the death of your best friends, the ones you supposedly loved and failed to protect, better then the paradise that we could create together?"_**

"It's all about how they live Sekot," Tahiri verbally jabbed back as they circled each other with centimeters between them. "Yes, Anakin Solo, Little Brother and Ratnena Bora died horribly but they chose to live free, not to be shackled by others views of what it meant to be a hero. Anakin Solo always challenged what the Force meant not only to him but also to the other Jedi. Little Brother pushed himself to go beyond his programming and Ratnena constantly fought against her demons, to emerge from under the shadow that followed her everywhere."

**_"And if you would join me nothing like that has to happen again, Tahiri! There will be no need for anyone to die needlessly!"_**

"It's not about their deaths it is their life that counted!" Tahiri grounded out in frustration, "Did they lived hard, yes, did they take crazy chances, you better believe it! But look at how they lived Sekot, each one of them set out to find the duckbill platypus on their own terms. They lived as they felt the Force and the gods demanded, to be free and to learn! And before you say, it yes their deaths left an empty hole in my spirit. Nevertheless, even in their deaths, they still strove to be more then they were in life. Anakin Solo, knowing he was dying, fought the warriors so the others could continue to sever the Force. Little Brother struggled to warn me about you, and Ratnena, fought against your Will to save the one that she loved, her mother. Even as the pain and desire for Bliss was so strong I could taste it, she held true to her love for the woman that gave her life!"

**_"What has that thing done to you Tahiri to twist you so badly_**," Sekot asked as Tahiri and ersatz Anakin orbited each other twice in silence.

"I wasn't twisted Sekot," Tahiri began and then brought Bangor up as well as a defensive shield as the Force screamed out a warning. Tahiri wasn't quick enough as a powerful energy wave washed over her, throwing her backwards causing her to lose Bangor.

**_"Yes, you have been My Bridge,"_** Sekot answered quietly as the ground between them opened up, releasing heat, flames, and toxic fumes. **_"I shall destroy most of the non-believers. I had hoped to keep them all safe but now I see that I cannot risk it. The Jedi and those with them in orbit must be taught who their master is now while the rest will be sacrificed for the greater good. You and I shall leave this battle, to find a new home, and I shall have time to untwist you." _**Tahiri watched with growing horror as two large twisting columns, one of lava and the other water, rose up into the air. **_"I regret that it has come to this but it is for your own good, you must be taught a lesson. You must understand what it means to be a chosen one and what it means to defy your god."_**

Tahiri reached out to find Bangor as the two columns merged, creating a large cloud of steam. She desperately pulled Bangor to her and to erect as shield around them as the valley filled with steam … not even a Yuuzhan Vong could help but scream out in pain.

--

"I'm sorry sir," the young woman sobbed out as another shuttle full of children exploded in mid-air. "There is too much interference to get a good track on Major Tahiri."

"Thanks," Face sighed out as he glanced towards the main view port. "Just keep trying, we might just get lucky."

"General, here are the latest estimates on the damage done to the enemy," the Imperial Captain Rickter said as he handed Face the pad. "So far our losses are slowly increasing while the damage of the target is leveling out."

"How sure are you about that?" Face looked at the chart with a sinking feeling in his heart.

"The information has a higher margin of error then we normally allow in the Imperial Navy," Face hid a smile as he heard the conceding tone in the younger man's voice. _Some things just never change_, Face mused as he looked over the information. "However, I am allowing a larger margin of error due to the temporary integration of our Forces, the lack of an accurate baseline due to the restrictions placed on us prior to the battle and the already odd nature of the enemy forces."

"Thanks, captain," Face said trying to keep a straight face. He then thumbed on his intercom as Col. Boman hurried over to him. "Command be advised that the damage done to enemy is approximately 35 percent. Suggest a more coordinated attack by orbital and fleeing vessels to crack the crust." As Admiral Pelleaon's aids acknowledged, Face nodded to the Col for his report.

"Sir, we just got confirmation on a report of complete destruction of a K-wing squadron. Apparently, the planet has started using its magnum to hurdle it at the attacking ships."

"Fas, this is not the time for it to learn new tricks! Ok monitor and alert all commands. Tell fighter command especially, those fighters won't have the shields to survive even one hit."

"On it sir."

"Command be advise, new weapon discovered, planet using lava to defend against ships."

_"Command received Intel; Admiral appreciates your team's performance General."_

"Tell him we are grateful," Face replied absently as the new numbers started scrolling across his pad. _I just hope we have enough left to make this a victory!_


	38. Chapter 38

Sekot pushed the steam out of the valley and called a wing creature to It. As the bird landed, Sekot could see Tahiri, while severely injured and horribly burn, still crawling away from the battle. Her skin was cracked and a shining deep red, her breathing labored, parts of her uniform fused to her body, most of her hair missing but she still had a core of determination that mystified and excited Sekot. Even as Bangor and the other creatures in the valley laid still under the smoky haze that blotted out the sun, Tahiri was still trying to fight back. Sekot watched her with awe and happiness; once Sekot was able to bring her back to the fold, nothing would stop The Bridge.

**_"You shall be the greatest warrior of the universe, Tahiri,"_** Sekot whispered as the warrior stumbled and fell, letting out a new cry of pain. **_"With you by my side, nothing shall ever stop us."_**

"Never join you," Tahiri whimpered out as she tried to crawl towards the cool river nearby.

**_"Oh, you will Tahiri; it is your destiny after all. You and I shall rid the galaxy of the Dark Side; true peace shall reign for all times. Once you heeled both physically and mentally, we shall return to the galaxy spread the True Way."_**

"You mean the Dark Side, Sekot." Tahiri's breathing became labore as if her lungs were as burned as badly as her skin. "I'd die before I join you."

**_"Death is not in your future My Bridge"_** Sekot reached out to command a few surviving primates near by to move Tahiri to a safer place for now. Not that there were that many safe places left on Zonama.

Sekot felt real anger at the small-minded creatures who dare attack here. True, many of the attackers had retreated to space and there were fewer and fewer explosions but still the damage was already done. Forest and grass fire raged out of control, the warm life giving rays of sunlight unable to penetrate the thick smog and smoke, hurricanes and tornados hammered the coastal areas and huge surges of sea levels splashing up on the shore.

So much damage, especially after all those jumps four standard years ago, Sekot was just starting to bring Zonama back in balance, to revive the ecosystem. **_Now this_**, Sekot let out silent sigh.

"Tahiri!" Luke Skywalker's scream snapped Sekot out of It train of thought.

**_"She will be fine, Skywalker after she has had time to recover,"_** Sekot replied as the three fighters and a freighter screamed over head drawing away some of the flying bats that had been following them since they entered the valley. Sekot then let lose a bolt of lighting to stop Skywalker from reaching Tahiri. **_"Do not approach her, Luke. You and your kind have done enough damage to her!"_**

--

"What have you done to her?" Luke screamed out so he could be heard over the howling winds.

****

_I released her,_ The voice of Sekot echoed in Luke's head as he watched a large group of primates run into the valley and began to carry Tahiri away, down stream. **_I released her from the poison that you and the others had inflected on her._**

"Sekot, she needs medical help, allow me to take her …"

**_NEVER! She would have joined me if not for the dark spell you had placed her under Skywalker!_** Luke watched as the fake Anakin's eyes flared dangerously. **_"You and the Evil One clouded and twisted my love and you dare to call yourself a Master!_**

"Sekot, what you want to do is wrong," Luke said as he slowly turned to keep both Tahiri and the image of Sekot in view. "You can't control people like this with the Force."

**_"Why not! Why can't I stop everyone from doing evil and harm? Why can't I protect not only myself but also everyone in the galaxy? I have the power …"_**

"But not the right! Might does not mean you have the right to impose your will on others!" Luke watched as a cloud of steam fell across the stream, blocking his view of the limp but moving form of Tahiri. The little that he had seen of her was enough to sicken him; she had appeared to have been burned badly all over her body. "What if another force more powerful then you …"

**_"There is NOTHING more powerful then I!"_**

"What about the Other One Tahiri mentioned to me? Even you believe that this 'Evil One' was twisting Tahiri's mind, fighting you for her soul." Luke saw rage fill Sekot's face, "or what of the many, Sekot? Look around you, are you sure that you have the right when so many are willing to fight against you?"

**_"They do not yet understand Luke what it is that I am offering them."_** Sekot raised one hand and Luke felt a surge in the Force as it smiled. **_"But in time, they shall unlearn your lies. Tahiri, the Jedi and others on the _**Guardian**_ shall learn the truth and sing my praises. Sadly, Luke, you and the Wraiths, no you shall not join us in our holy quest or our journey to the new sanctuary. Goodbye Luke and good riddance!"_**

Luke threw up his lightsaber and a personal shield as huge bolts of lightening shot out of Sekot's free hand. Falling backwards Luke heard an unnerving giggle as the world spun around him.

--

Leia felt Luke's surprise as the _Guardian _stopped its forward movement. Luckily, Han was standing next to her; helping her stay on her feet as various, reports began overwhelming the bridge intercom.

"This can't be good," Han muttered as they made their way over to Grand Admiral Pelleaon.

"Tell me about it," Mara snarled out as she quickened her pace. "Something is going wrong for Luke."

"I know I can …" Leia stopped in mid-stride, causing Han to bump into her. In the middle of the command bay stood someone she never thought she would ever see again, well at least not alive.

"Yunder," Han hissed out as he pulled out his favorite pistol. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, but I going to ask him right now!" Mara snapped as she marched over to him.

"Mistress Mara, Mistress Leia, General Solo, oh thank the maker you are well," 3PO greeted them as he caught sight of them marching over to his group.

"Stand aside 3PO, I have a bug to smash," Mara said as a protective ring, which to Leia's surprise included Meewahl, formed around Yunder. "You too Meewahl."

"I am sorry Lady Jade-Skywalker; my orders are not to allow any harm to befall Mr. Darren Yunder until Major Tahiri returned from the battle."

"On who's orders," Leia asked gently, remembering the tart exchange on Denon. Leia had hoped she could take to Meewahl privately to explain why she had seemed so out of character. Leia still felt the shame of her actions even if she knew it was not her own doing.

"Major Tahiri," Darren said in a smug voice. "She knew that only I could help her in this bloody and yet necessary battle to save the galaxy." Leia saw the young dark skin girl, who attention seemed to be on the main scanner, smirk and shake her head in amusement. "That is why she pursued me and begged me to assist her. That is why she also assured that I would remained unharmed during the course of endeavored."

"Is this true 3PO," Han asked him not taking his eyes or pistol off Yunder.

"Yes sir, although I am afraid that I had to give Mister Yunder some of your clothing sir. It seems that his undergarments were too soiled to be salvaged after we found him on the space station."

"Oh really," Leia said as Yunder turned a bright red and shuffled his feet.

"Oh so bravely done Yunder," the young girl muttered out as Yunder glared at her.

"So you have nothing to do with Sekot then." Leia said stifling a grin.

"Clearly not," he said trying to regain his composer, "I was instrumental in retrieving the weapons we used to distract Sekot at the beginning." He then turned his attention towards Grand Admiral direction as his command crew huddled for some kind of discussion. "I had hoped that would be enough to escape but it seems I was a bit too optimistic."

"We are not done yet," Mara snapped as she headed, with Han and her, in tow over to the command area.

"Rotate the ship 180 but make sure the bow is pointed towards space and at full speed, also have all batteries prepare for a coordinated strike against single target." Leia heard the Grand Admiral order to the various commanders, including Face, as they walked up. "General, any word on our missing Jedi?"

"Nothing yet sir, there is too much interference," Face's voice was as controlled as always but Leia could see the concern he had for Tahiri in his body language. "Mara, Leia do either of you …" Leia and Mara both let out a gasp as Luke's surprise and pain flooded the Force, over ridding the pain they all have been feeling from Sekot. "What?"

"Hun," Han's and Face's voice, sounding distant, as Leia tried to gauge what was happening to her brother as new alarms began sounding in the back ground. "Frak, what going wrong now?"

"We're being pulled back down," Face answered calmly as he headed back towards the rear of the command area.

--

"Get out of here you three," Kell yelled into the comm as he tried to twist the _Falcon_ away from a new cloud of winged insects.

_"No can do Explosion Boy,"_ Socket responded as they tried to burn the cloud away from them.

"Kell, we loosing shields again!" Doc yelled from the tunnel as he tried spinning down away.

Doc, Piggy and Elassar were rushing madly around the ship trying to keep it together long enough to go back and get Luke and Tahiri when he called them. The flight in had been some of the worst fighting he had seen since joining the Wraiths, however since they dropped off Luke, Kell wondered just what was the upper limit of the planet. He has been flying to avoid insects, birds, lighting, lava, and boulders, almost made him miss the good old days of Death Stars, arms dealers, Hutts and mad scientist. Saving the galaxy had never been this hard when he was younger.

_Must just being getting to old for this,_ Kell though as he banked to the port.

_"Look out magma port side!"_

Kell swore as Snip's warning came just a fraction too late. The mighty freighter shook and then went into a flat spin, pinning Kell to the port side. He could hear everyone screaming as he desperately tried to reach the controls as the spin and inertia increased. Ever few seconds, he could see flashes of a large mountainside that was directly in his path.

--

**_"Hello my children,"_** Sekot said as it allowed those on the bridge of the _Guardian _gaze on It's false face of Anakin Skywalker. Sekot could see the shock faces of the Solos, Pelleaon and the others. Well, almost everyone, there was one small area around that stupid evil creature that was still dark to It. Sekot made a mental note to destroy that planet as soon as possible. It was sacrilegious to allow such creatures to exist and blind Sekot to all of It's children. **_"I'm afraid that I can not allow you to leave just yet."_**

"What have you done to Luke?" Mara Jade-Skywalker screamed out, pulling away from Leia Solo, storming over to Sekot.

Giving her a sadistic smile, Sekot lashed out, causing Mara to scream out and fall to the floor like a drop of water. Leia yelled out and ran to her as Mara writhed on the floor like a fish out of water.

**_"I am your god now, Mara Jade-Skywalker. I answer to no one, especially from a creature as small as you."_** Sekot released the imp and directed It's voice to all on the ship. **_"I have activated my hyper-drive, once it's ready we all shall leave this system to find a new home, a new sanctuary, where I can heal and teach you all about the True Way. When Tahiri, you all and I are ready, we shall rejoin the galaxy to heal it and spread my love."_**

"Don't be sure about that Sekot," Pelleaon said as he signaled one of his underlining. "We've won't stop fighting you, not now or in the future." Sekot smirk got broader as the admiral turned to find out why the guns hadn't fired as he commanded.

**_"Little man, you have lost!"_** Sekot reached out to fling the insect across the room. **_"You are not in command here anymore. I will not allow the Dark Side to control my children any long."_** Sekot's laughter grew as Han Solo and others around It pulled their weapons and began firing at It's image. Sekot allowed the beams to be absorbed to avoid any unnecessary lose of life. **_"You all are so deluded; see what the Dark Side has done to you all! This is why I must prevail, to save you from yourselves, to teach you my love!"_**

"You're just another tin-plate dictator with delusion of grandeur, Sekot!"

**_"You are incorrect Han Solo,"_** Sekot said as It pressed down on Han's body, causing him to grunt and drop to his knees. **_"I am your God now! Moreover, you cannot defeat a god! Get on your knees and beg me to forgive you, BEG for forgiveness Han Solo!"_**

"Sekot stop this!" Leia Organa-Solo implored, "We don't want to fight you but you're leaving us little choice!"

**_"A God can not be defeated,"_** Sekot quietly replied as It released Mara and Han, **_"No one can stop me!"_**

They can't Sekot but I can, Sekot expanded It's awareness to space and time to locate the owner of that voice, it sounded very familiar almost like the voice of … a small dark skin girl stepped out of the hole in the Force projected by the Ysalamiri. **_The difference is between them and I is that I don't want to destroy you but I will to protect them._**

"Cindy stop, stay away for it," Face screamed as the young girl walked boldly towards Sekot.

Sekot felt fear, real fear, for the first time since the Evil One attacked It while in the qahsa … **_"No, this is the Evil One!"_**

**_Wait a minute, I guess there is no difference between them and I,_** the girl said as she walked rapidly towards Sekot and slowly morphed into a ball of light and darkness. **_Last chance to quit Sekot. I will kill you if you don't, I will not like it but I will do it._**

"Never, I will KILL YOU!"

Wrong answer Sekot, Sekot felt two arms like extensions, one of hot light and one of cold darkness, touch It. The pain wasn't as bad as the immobilization and numbness that started to seep into It's senses. **_Sorry Sekot, I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice._**

"NO!!"

--

**_"NO!!"_**

Luke, bloodied and burned, rolled on his side to see the fake Anakin Skywalker, face contorted in fear, screaming out in pain and surprised. The great mind of Zonama then threw both arms out and launched the brightest bolts of lighting yet. Luke watched helplessly as the bolts flew towards him, too tired to even attempt to offer any resistance. Then the bolts hit …


	39. Chapter 39

… Two lightsabers! Luke looked up as the Sekot screamed louder at two very well known Jedi who where standing above him, protecting him.

_"It seems that your habits of getting into trouble has been passed down, my young Padawan."_

_"You know what they say 'Like father, like son'. Hey Sekot is not a bad looking guy after all."_

--

Kell tried again to reach the controls but the spin had him pinned against the bulkhead. He could hear Hunter, Snip, and Socket screaming in his headset while Piggy, Elassar and Cathy screamed for the main hold, telling him to do something. _What do they think I'm doing? Having a caf break?_ Something is exactly what he wanted to do, after all he never though he would go out like this. A bloody stain on the side of a mountain was an embarrassing way to die.

_Tyria is going to kill me_, he thought as he slapped at the control panel again.

Then it happened, something he didn't think he would forget although he was sure it was nothing more then a pre-death dream. A pair of brown hairy hands, that were glowing blue, reached from behind him and yanked the control stick to the right, hard.

"Oh my god, I must be dead," Kell said softly as Chewbacca, as in the 'dearly departed since the Yuuzhan Vong war was new' dead Chewbacca, angrily told him to learn how to fly or get off his ship. "Um sorry," Kell lamely mumbled as Socket told him how impressive of a pilot he was.

That got Chewbacca screaming that kids don't know anything as he 'sat' down in the co-pilot's seat. As Kell sat there, mute and dumfounded, Chewbacca started screaming that he had better pay attention or else he would end up dead.

_"Hunter to Explosion Boy, I got a recall from Jedi, they need a pick up about half a click southwest of their original position."_

"Uh yea ok, you three go high and I'll head in low," Kell said as he tried to get his bearings after that wild ride and of course having a ghost as a co-pilot. As he banked the ship towards the pick up point, Kell kept peeking out of the side of his eyes at the hallucination. Chewbacca then growled out for him to watch out for any more surprises, Sekot was losing control and anything could happen. "Right, did you guys get that?"

_"Yes sir, you low and we go high."_

"And what Chewie said."

_"Come again, um we not reading you did you say Chewie?"_ Hunter responded with an odd voice.

Chewbacca let out a howl of a laugh, he let Kell know that he was the only one how could hear or see him.

"You're joking, right?" Kell could almost see the tears of laughter streaming down his face as Chewbacca just shook his head. "Great, never mind Hunter just keep an eye out, Sekot is losing and who knows what going to be hitting us next." Kell looked over at Chewie, who was still laughing, and just shook his head. _Just when you think, you understand all the weird stuff that happens around Jedi._

--

"Father? Ben? What?" Luke said as he pushed himself off the ground.

_"Do you think I should sue Sekot for using my image without my permission?"_

"I think you are being silly as usual," Obi-Wan Kenobi said with a very tired but knowingly looking grin. _"Well, young Luke it seems you got yourself in a bit of bind this time."_

"Lucky for you son, we arrived just in time with a little bit of help," Anakin Skywalker pointed behind him to two large … gaseous forms one light blue the other a dark gray, pouring into the valley.

Luke stood mute as hundreds, thousands, no hundred of thousands shapes appeared, Jedi for the long past and recent history. Yoda, Ganner, Lowbacca, Zekk and others he knew, that he had trained and lost as well as more that he has never seen before poured past him, lightsabers blazing. From the darker cloud came Palpatine, Alama Rar, Exar-Kun, Freedon Nadd and more Dark Side veterans then Luke ever wanted to know, flowed past him as well. All streaming towards the still but tortured looking vision of Sekot.

_"This is our battle now Luke, you've done your part now let us finish it for you," _Ben said softly.

_"The galaxy needs you especially Tahiri, son. Go and may the Force be with you."_ With a salute, both specters turned and joined in the battle.

As Luke stood there, in awe of the power of the Force, he heard a small voice form behind him.

_"Grand Master Skywalker,"_ Luke turned to see a very young blond, blue eye boy, no more then 5 or 6 years old, wearing a child's version of the Jedi robes. The young boy had a very worried expression on his ghostly face._ "Grand Master Skywalker, please come with me, Tahiri is in trouble, and she needs you."_

"Where is she," Luke said hooking his drained lightsaber to his belt.

_"Follow me, Grand Master, I will take you to her,"_ the relieved boy said as he turned and ran back in the direction that the clouds had came from.

Without a backward glance, Luke headed off in the same direction. The Jedi of the Other World was here because of his failures, but his duty to the living was of greater importance. Especially when family was involved. As Luke drew on the Force to give him strength to stay on his feet, he noticed a subtle hint from the Force that he needed to get off planet as soon as possible. His comm link was missing and probably fried, so he used the Force to let his wife and sister know something bad was coming.

--

Leia and Mara both exchanged looks as the various commanders on screen and on the bridge argued about their next move. Since Grand Admiral Pelleaon was in sickbay, suffering from a concussion, everyone wasn't sure just who was in charge of what. Nos Choka, the Chiss and some of the GFFA commanders wanted to re-engage the enemy, citing that the planet was still a concern while others felt that casualties and the fact the flag ship was still being slowly pulled down to the surface called for a withdraw of all forces.

_"You all are cowards, how the gods ever deemed it necessary to fight along side such worms baffles me to no end."_ Nos Choka snarled over the holo-comm designed to work with Vong biotech.

_"It is no cowardice to know when you have been out bluffed, Warmaster."_ Talon Karrad said from his private yacht. _"Everyone here has loss significant forces and the damage done to Zonama is substantial."_

Is it enough to insure that Sekot won't show up in one of our systems to enact revenge?" Col. Fel asked, _"The threat is too great to leave uncompleted."_

"And we have thousands of Yuuzhan Vong civilians on this ship alone," a GFFA female admiral spoke up from the small group. "We have to put their lives above all other concerns."

_"Yes, losing all those scar heads would break my heart,"_ a Bothan general said in a not so whispered voice.

_"You are not worthy to be consumed by a dung beetle,"_ Nos Choka screamed as other commanders started chastising each other for wasting valuable time.

"Stop this now," Leia injected using what her children and Han calls her political voice. "Everyone listen to me, we need to stop this fighting amongst or self, there is something worst coming."

"Yes Princess we know the planet," A loyal Hapes Admiral stated as she accept a pad from an aid.

"No, something worst," Mara said with a raised eyebrow and a look that drew any rebuttals to a halt before they could began a new.

_"What could be worst the Sekot?"_ Jag asked with a raised eyebrow of his own.

"I don't know …" Mara started to say but was interrupted by an Imperial captain.

_"Then how do you know it is worst then Sekot?"_

"It does not matter; we Yuuzhan Vong will destroy it while you all run away …"

Leia, Han and Mara all exchanged frustrated glances as the arguments started anew. The feeling from Luke was increasing while the ship was very slowly being pulled back to the surface, any hesitation at this point could be a disaster.

_"…believe the word of a mystic charlatan is beyond …"_

"All right that enough all of you SHUT UP," Han said slapping his hand down hard on the tabletop. Leia hid a smirk as everyone in the area and on the screens looked at him indignantly. "Listen to me, my buddy Luke, you all know him well. He has been kicking everyone's butt from one end of this galaxy to the other for 40 years and never stops to take names. Now when Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the Jedi, tells you it might be safer to leave the room, if you have a brain the size of a lizard monkey, you run as fast as you can to the other side of the galaxy. And right now, he is telling us if we don't leave soon we will all die. I, for one, am going to take his word for it."

_"And what do you propose General Solo?_ A Hapen Admiral asked in her very sarcastic tone of voice. _"Your ship is going down and nothing we have done has helped."_

"Alright same idea only bigger," Han said pointing to the situation map on the table. "All of our capital ships, every one of them, aim their weapons … here. They all fire at that spot at the same time while the Yuuzhan Vong uses their voids to help peel back the crust. You can do that right? Instead of push you can flip them around and pull?"

_"I believe so," _Nos Chok said after looking to one side for a minute. _"But to what end? Your ship has already tired this several times."_

_"But not in a concentrated effort,"_ A Chiss Admiral spoke up from behind Jag. _"If the General is correct by the time his ship gets into position then they will have a clean shot to the core."_

"Right," Han said looking around, "and if that doesn't screw up Sekot's concentration nothing will."

"What if it doesn't work, General?" Face asked then shrugged at the glare that Han gave him. "Hey, I figure that someone's got to make things difficult for you."

"If it doesn't work, we load all the children in escape pods and shot them into space. Then we see how much Sekot likes having this hunk of junk shoved down its throat."

_"And when it does work,"_ Talon Karrad asked with a smirk, probably enjoy the though of watch a SSD ram a planet.

"We all go to … um … navigator what is the closest system with a habitable planet in it?"

"At six light years, general."

"Fine then send that location to all the ships in the fleet. All craft that can't hit that spot from orbit or too badly damages, head out there now. The rest of us will link up after we crack this egg."

"Do you want fighter cover, general?"

"No, send them to the assembly point with the ships leaving now. No sense in wasting anymore live then necessary." Leia and Mara exchanged amused glances as Han just looked around the command bay as if waiting for something. "Well? What are you all waiting for?""

"Um General," Face said with a straight face but his eyes dancing with amusement, "They waiting for the order form the Fleet commander." When Han stared at him, Leia swore Face's enjoyment of the situation tripled.

"Well, who is in charge of this flying circus now?"

_"I had assumed you were,"_ Nos Choka stated in a disinterested tone of voice.

_"It is your plan General Solo,"_ Talon quipped no doubt enjoying Han's discomfort as much as Face was.

_"It is only right that you should be in charge, sir,"_ Leia did a double take; she wasn't sure but she though she had seen the corners Jag's lips curl upwards. She was very sure that from the mood of Mara, she had seen the same thing.

_"Also when we all die here the whole galaxy will know whom to blame,"_ A Bothan general said bearing his fangs in a smile.

"He does make a valid point Han," Face said straight face while sadly nodding. Face pretended study the situation screen to ignore the looks of disbelieves Han and the rest were giving him. Leia could not hide a smile as he looked up at the various incredulous looks around the table and with an abashed face snapped to a ridicules form of attention. "I meant we, your lowly but delusional and devoted cannon folder, are ready to die to prove you're right, Glorious General Sir! Just give us a couple seconds to get into position and for me to update my will."

"How the hell did _he_ ever make general," one captain whispered to a commander that served as her aid in the shocked silence.

"Fine Face, you do that," Han said loudly as he gave the unabashed Face a withering gaze, "Booster, I need you to stay in system. If we do need to eject the kids, your ship can hold a lot."

_"Right, anything else?"_

"If I think of anything I let you know. Talon, you and your ships head to the rendezvous, your ships will just get in the way and I need someone to keep an eye on everybody."

_"Will do general."_

"Ok, everyone else any ships too small or damaged, jump out. The rest prepare for planetary bombardment." Leia and Mara stood next to Han as Face and the others jumped into position. Leia gave Han a smile and small rub on his back as he let out long held breath. "Now, I know how Wedge feels. Mara and Leia, can you guys do anything to Sekot …"

"Sorry, Han," Mara said shaking her head. "Most of the Jedi withdrew form the Force; the pain Sekot is giving off is overwhelming."

"We can barely feel Luke …" Leia started saying as the fighter commander walked over to their group.

"Sir, Skywalker just contacted us, he has found Major Tahiri but need more assistance then the Wraith can provide. He requesting the Rogues assists."

"Well then send them down there!" Han snapped angrily as the ship's pa system came alive with the vessel's master's voice came on ordering all personal to load the escape pods with all children from the planet.

--

"That is correct Rogue One," Cathy said in to the mic as Kell swung around another exploding mound of lava.

_"Understood, Wraith 7, we will be there in 5. Rogue One clear."_

"Welcome to the joys of command Doc," Kell told her in a consoling voice.

"Yea, great except I never wanted command," Doc said slumping in the chair behind Chewbacca.

Chewbacca commented that her being in command is her punishment for good behavior.

"You can say that again," Kell said with a loud sigh as section of the ground erupted with a tower of water in their flight path.

"I didn't say anything," Cathy said leaning forward enough for Kell to see her out of the corner of his eyes.

"No, Chewbacca over there said that is your punishment for being so good." Kell noticed her stare got fishier as she looked between him and the seat where Chewie sat.

"Who?"

"Chewbacca, he is right …" Kell stopped suddenly as Chewbacca let out another laugh. He then remembered that Chewie had told him that no one but he could see the Wookie. "Nothing just forgets it."

"Kell do you see someone in the other chair?"

"Hey, if you don't see anything then neither do I," Kell tried hard to ignore Chewie's laughing and Doc's scrutiny, but it seemed to be too little too late.

"Of all the … seeing dead wookies is right up there, Explosion Boy! Ok, as soon as we are done you are so going for a psyche exam, mister." Doc waved off his objections as she walked back down the tunnel. "Quiet, I am in charge now so you will do it."

"Great, now she wants to be in charge," Kell sighed as Chewie let out another chuckle. _Tyria will never let me live this one down._


	40. Chapter 40

_"This way Grand Master,"_ the young boy pointed towards a clearing near the riverbank.

All around Luke, as he trek through the forest, young children had cleared the path of menacing animals, fallen trees and other obstructions from his path. Luke has noticed that many of the children around him were dressed similarly, as if they had died at the same time. With a heavy heart, Luke wondered if his father had play any part in their murders during the Jedi Purge.

_"It is alright Grand Master Skywalker, we have forgiven him long ago,"_ the young lad said as if he had been reading Luke's thoughts. _"After all, a Jedi finds peace in forgiveness."_

"You are wiser then many of my students," Luke said aloud while the boy beamed with pride. As Luke broke through the forest, he skidded to a stop. "Sith spawn," Luke said softly.

In the clearing, Tahiri was crawling towards the rushing river; the primates that had carried her off were long gone.

"Tahiri," Luke had to yell to be heard over the rushing water, howling winds and the rumbling of the earth as the damage done against Sekot continued to rage across the planet. "Tahiri, hold on I am here."

He could see Tahiri lips moving as he knelt down next to her. Carefully, he rolled her on her back to see the extensive injuries that she had suffered. "Hang on, Tahiri; I'll get you out of here." _Somehow_, Luke though has he applied the Force to help her in healing. Tahiri opened one of her eyes, still glowing red as a ruby, and begin trying to slap Luke on the arm. "Take it easy Tahiri, I'll be careful …" She shook her head and pointed back behind him. Luke did a quick glance then turned fully to see a range coming towards them from what had been a lush forest. Luke whipped his head around, hoping to see one of the Jedi children or any Jedi to help but he and Tahiri were all alone. Tahiri pulled on his arm, pulling him closer to her.

"Go … Master … don't … waste … save … yourself…"

"No, Tahiri I'm not leaving you," Luke said as he spied the rushing waters of the river. "I'm going to get us both out of here."

"I … finished … waste … don't"

"You're not dead yet, Tahiri. You are a member of my family," Luke said gently picking her small form off the ground and cradling her in his arms. "You are as important to me as Ben and the twins. So be quiet Peacekeeper and that is a direct order."

"Thank … you … Uncle … Luke," Tahiri went limp against him and for the first time in years he felt that she was at peace again.

As he staggered towards the stream, he tried again to contact Mara, Leia or any Jedi but the death throngs of Sekot were blanking the Force so badly that he could barely keep his own thoughts straight.

"Ok, Tahiri; we going into the river. It will hurt a lot for you but it is the quickest way to get away from the range. So hang on tight, ready." When he felt her nodded weakly and increased the pressure around his neck, he held his own breath and plunged into the river. The water wasn't as cold as he had assumed it would be since it was running down from the mountains. _All the geo-thermal activities must be warming the river,_ Luke though as the river pulled them away from the shore. Luckily, it was deep enough for him to lay back and let the river do all the work. The only complaint that Tahiri had let out was a small hiss once they had come up for air as Luke struggled to keep them afloat and an eye on the range. The range let out a roar and picked up speed to keep them in sight. The river was moving swift enough to give them a good lead, but the creature was catching up. Luke also began to notice a growing noise above everything else. Luke turned his head to see what they were heading towards.

"Of course … we … would … find … water … fall," Tahiri said in a laugh/coughing fit.

Luke used his artificial hand to get a grip on a rock outcropping before he answered the Jedi Warrior. "It does seem to be consistent with our day." Luke spied the range slowing down and letting out another roar, one he could not hear over the waterfall.

"Standard … Jedi … rescue …," Tahiri said laying her head against his shoulder. "A … Wraith … specialty. Any … ideas … now …"

"I am sure the Force will provide an answer soon enough," Luke replied not terrible sure just how many more miracles were left for them. The range then reared back and let out another roar at something behind them. Luke turned to see 16 shapes loaming out of the mist and steam from the waterfall.

--

"All units aim for the range, lasers only and watch out for the package, they are in the water," Cathy commanded as she lined up the crosshairs the range. "Wraith Seven locked and loaded."

_"Rogue One locked."_

"Rogue Two locked"

Cathy listen with a half of an ear to the rest of the pilots checking in as Kell maneuvered the _Falcon_ to ensure the best possible angle for her in the upper turret.

_"Wraith 6; I'm ready to spread the death and destruction at your whim o'glorious leader."_

_"Wraith 6, Rogue One, quit watching so many of lead's holo-dramas."_

"He never listens One," Cathy said with a small grin, then turned deadly serious, "All ships fire!" Cathy watched as 64 laser beams all converged on the large animal. It was almost over kill if it wasn't for the voids that it carried for defense. As it was, only about half of the beams actually hit it. "Fire again," Cathy said as she watched more skin and tissue exploded from the helpless animal.

Even though she was in a soundproof ship, she could almost hear its pitiful cries as it tried to understand what was happening to it. This one thing had sickened her the most about the war. Humans, Vong, and others knew what was happening and had a choice, but those poor animals the Vong twisted for their own purpose never had a choice nor a understanding of why. Some of her fellow soldiers couldn't understand why she could slice open an enemy without batting an eye but cry, as she was now, at the death of animal.

"Cease fire, all units cease fire. Charm Boy and Droid Boy; fish out our Jedi, Wraiths and Rogues set up a perimeter. One you are in charge." Cathy spoke as she started down the ladder, forgetting that she still had the headphones on. Before she could untangle herself from the headphones, a new problem developed.

_"Wait Seven, this is Rogue Two … umm … oh no … ma'am, they have a new problem upstairs."_

--

Sekot felt the spark of life slowly drain out of It. The Evil One had somehow attacked It, forcing the Jedi and Sith to work together, to destroy It.

**_"Why?"_**

I love my creations I have to protect them Sekot. You wish to destroy all that I have created. Even now, I still love you Sekot, please repent and …

"Never! You dare say you love when you allow death and destruction! When you help these … things … destroy me! Me, the last of my kind, and you are jealous that they would love me more then you! Admit it you are an Evil One!"

No Sekot, I am sorry but you are wrong. I hope that one day you can forgive me. Artoo?

Sekot drew It's awareness back to the here and now, to look across the bridge towards the small droid standing alone at a computer consul.

_"Yes Creator"_, the droid ask looking directly at them.

**_Please send the signal._**

"As you command."

--

"Stand us on our nose and make sure all engines are at full reverse," Han said hovering over the helm. Like the days of old, Han just couldn't sit still as he led his forces in to harms way. He knew it was a fatal error in a commander but he couldn't help himself. He had to make sure everything was done right the first time to bring home as many of his people as possible. He wasn't about to lose thousands just because some idiot screw up a command.

"Sir, we have a good picture of the hole. The others opened up an area of about 5 kilometers wide and it looks like it goes all the way to the core."

"Great, send that to fire control. Comm, get those other ships out of the way, now." Han screamed as he headed across the large bay to stand near fire control. He was pointy ignoring the leaches that were following him from one end to the other with pads. "Make sure all guns are primed and ready."

"Yes general," the harried commander said as Han pushed past him to read the board. "All weapons are showing green and ready."

"They all have the coordinates right? We only get one shot at this." Han ignored the commander as he started to rush back to the helm controls. "Sensors how long?"

"I have the information on a pad here sir," the ensign said as Han patted away the pad. He didn't trust leaches or their pads he need to see the information with his own eyes.

"We'll be in range in one minute sir," Face said catching up with Han. "And Han, win or lose, thanks for trying."

"Thanks Face," Han said clasping him on the back. Sure Face was a spook but he was a solid man in a fight. Then he started to wrap up his whirlwind tour of the bridge.

"Engineering, we are going to need everything you got to get past the gravity of this mud ball."

"We are ready sir, I have also stationed damage control teams at every primary and secondary switch station incase we have a blow out somewhere when we go from full reverse to full ahead."

"Good man, what about the civilians?"

"Sir, all children are standing by the escape pods, as per your order." The admiral in charge of the _Guardian _said from his station.

"Right," Han stopped near the command station, took Leia's hand as well as Mara's and then nodded to Face. "Alright people, let's do this." He watched the timer click down to zero. "All guns FIRE!"

--

Sekot saw the radio signal that the droid sent from the _Guardian _as it traveled down thru the skies around Zonoma right through the bedrock and into the coolant reservoir near the hyper drive. There, just outside the main chamber, was a small insignificant metal casing with a strong radioactive core. Just as the laser barrage hit the core of Zonoma, the small metal case exploded with the power of the sun.

The twin assaults was overwhelming, Sekot lost control of the _Guardian _and all of It's creatures. As It shrieks in pain, it felt the Evil One reach out and …

**_No, it is not possible, it is evil it could never feel like this to me _**…but to Sekot's confusion, It could swear that the Evil One was wrapping Sekot in a blanket of … love.

--

"We are free!" Someone on the bridge screamed as the entire area exploded in celebration.

Even Darren felt a sense of … joy … knowing that they had bested a planet with enough power to turn them all into mindless zombies.

"Well, C-3PO," Darren said as he adjusted his jacket, "It seems that young Major Tahiri has done it."

"Yes sir," the golden droid exclaimed happily. "Of course, without your help she may have failed."

"Well …" Darren was interrupted by a scream from the main sensor station.

"General! General! The main hyper drive … Sekot's hyper drive … sir something is wrong with them!"

Darren watched with interest as Han Solo, General Loran and others went rushing over to the young lady's station. As they did, other screens began popping on all around the communications stations as the other commanders started throwing their own questions at Han Solo.

_"Solo you idiot!"_ One of the Imperial Captains screamed as Han ran back to the command dais. _"What have you done?"_

"This is _not _my fault!" Han Solo screamed right back as he plugged a head set into the commander's station.

"Sir, what is going on?" 3PO asked in his prissy voice.

"I'm not sure …"

"Attention all ships," the amplified voice of Han Solo echoed across the bridge. "This is Han Solo, we have a problem. We somehow punched through to the planet's hyper drive coolant systems. It's hyper drive is going to go critical in less then five minutes. Pick a course and go, now! I repeat, pick a course and go now! Meet at rendezvous point within one standard day. Good Luck and May the Force be with you all."

Darren nodded thoughtfully to himself as the aliens chattered to 3PO, _a one in a million shot all right._ So after all the work he did to help insure victory was for not, all it took was one smuggler with incredibly bad luck.

"Excuse me sir," 3PO asked in a worried voice, "but Lord Major Smit was curious about what is going on and unfortunately I do not have the expertise's to explain it to him."

"When the fleet punched through to the core it caused the coolant for the hyper drive to escape and the hyper drive is now overheating." Meewahl supplied as she put her knives away. "It will go critical and explode."

As 3PO translated that part Darren let out a sigh and clasped his hands behind his back, "also explain that a hyper drive on a ship like the _Falcon_, is small but the force from the explosion can vaporize everything in a 6 kilometer area." As he performed his programming, Darren gave him the bad news. "A hyper drive big enough to move a planet will be thousand if not millions time more powerful."

"If we are lucky it will just destroy the planets in this system," Meewalh supplied as 3PO gave them both a blank silent look.

"If we are really unlucky," Darren gave the droid a small sad smile, "it could cause this star to go nova."

"And if we don't get clear in time and make our jump, we could get destroyed or worst … be trapped in hyper space forever. The force of a nova has been known to travel through an open hyper space tunnel and collapse them." Meewalh gave out a bitter laugh, "Han clan Solo, he has outdone himself this time."

"Yes he has," Darren agreed as 3PO translated their words. Once he was done, it took a lot of back and forth between them, the Lord Major and his men made a peculiar crossing motion in front of themselves. Darren noticed it about didn't ask about it, _just some weird primitive thing no doubt._ He did notice that most of the fleet was already jumping away from the system. "Meewalh, can you see how much time we have?"

"We will make it," she said after studying the screen. "But it will be close with just seconds left."

"And Major Tahiri?" After a few seconds of silence, he realized that she was answering him.

--

Luke walked into the cockpit to see Kell in an argument with …Chewbacca.

"I know I know, but I can't fly any faster!"

"Chewie," Luke said with a smile as Kell gave him a hard look. "Thanks for your assistance. We couldn't have done it without you." Chewbacca told Luke that they may still not make it but he understood. With a last bark at Kell, Chewbacca faded back into the Force.

"Well, yea the same back at you," Kell said then gave Luke a guarded look, "that is if you saw it too?"

"Saw what?" Luke said with a innocent look as he got into the now vacant co-pilot's seat.

"Right, I saw nothing either."

"How are doing Kell?" Luke said after a brief smile.

"Oh about normal," Kell said giving Luke an even briefer smile. "We'll be ready to jump about oh … 13 seconds after everything goes boom. Right now the gravity in this system is going haywire and the nav computer is having trouble with the jump."

"So we need to ride out the storm then," Luke said strapping in the crash harness. "How much training do the Wraiths have at close precision flying?"

"Not much, we don't really train to fly pretty. We mostly train them to fly well enough to blow things up and live to lie about it. Why?"

"If we can get all the fighters close enough we could try to overlap the shields, I might, mind you might, be able to reinforce our shields with the Force." Luke saw the last ship; the _Guardian_ was starting its jump to safety as he spoke.

"Have you ever tried that before?"

"Several times, with my own fighter," Luke said after a brief pause to grab a headset.

"I meant with this many ships?"

"Well, as my master once told me, "for everything there is a first time.'" Luke opened a channel as Kell muttered something under his breath. "Gavin? This is Luke."

_"I read you Jedi One."_

"We need to get all the ships as close to the _Falcon_ as possible, overlap and extended our shields. Once we do that, I should be able to reinforce our shields with the Force. But I need everyone as close as possible, understood?"

_"Ride each others pipes, aye Jedi One. Wraiths and Rogues, precision flying link up and stack around the _Falcon_; distance 2 meters. By flights, first bow; second port; third topside, Wraiths starboard move it people."_

"Explosion Boy to Rogue One; suggests Wraiths hold keel position, they have never flown that close before."

_"Rogue One understood; Wraith 4, 6, and 8; position keel and let your droids help you, understood?"_

"Wraith 6 to Rogue One, say again how close?" Luke could hear the tension in his voice.

__

"Explosion Boy to Socket; remember I was telling you that before I die I was going to teach you flying precision even if it kills you?"

_"Yes sir?"_

"Well, we have a few minutes left to us. And, as you know, I always keep my word."

--

**_"Why?"_**

Shh, Sekot. It will be ok we will be home soon.

"I don't want to die! Please I will be good, I behave just let me live!"

I know Sekot, I sorry it had to end like this, truly I am.

"I am sorry, please forgive me. I am so sorry."

Shh Sekot, I love you, and know this … you have been forgiven.

"So sorry … they don't deserve to die because of me!"

What do you suggest my child? Sekot wasn't sure but there has seem to be a bit of knowing teasing tone in the Great One's voice. However, Sekot did not respond in words or though but in action. As death gripped It's soul, Sekot reached out one last time.

**_Sekot, this is why I forgive you._**

--

_"All units; planet is breaking up."_

Flight Officer Ju Kuller tried to watched the main scanner with one eye and keep the other on his wingman, Rogue One. However, the scene behind him made it extremely difficult; it was not everyday one witness the destruction of a planet. It started out with numerous glowing red lines that originated from the far side of the planet spreading across the face of Zonoma. Then, just on the horizon, an eruption that dwarfed anything he has seen, threw up rocks, lava and water into space. As the spider web of cracks grew in size and numbers, more and more of the planet spilled into the void of space.

"By the Creator, tell me you are recording this Squint?" After the droid responded affirmative, a new question crossed the young man's mind. "After we survive the energy wave, how much debris will be heading our way and are we far enough away to miss most of it?" The droid let out a low moan, which is what Ju figure the answer would be; they were way too close, rubble moving way to fast and way too many to maneuver thought. "It will be ok Squint; we have a couple Jedi, the Wraiths and Rogues with us."

The droid gave an interrogative beep as Rogue 8 announced that the first energy wave was moving at the speed of light and impact was in one minute.

"Lets face it, the only thing in the universe that can kill this group would be an exploding planet. When we get back, no one is ever going to mess with us again. What do you think about that?" Ju said with real humor in his voice. Squint must have heard it, he informed Ju that he need to have a maintenance check at his earliest connivance since his logic circuits were obliviously faulty.

_"This is Rogue One, impact in five everyone … see you on the other side"_


	41. Chapter 41

Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the Jedi, sat quietly alone at his table waiting for the waiter to bring his dinner, sipping on a glass of ice water while facing the miraculous fountain that Tahiri and he had seen only few months, or lifetimes, ago. _At least it feels that way to me_. Luke thought as he avoided making eye contact with the many gawking beings around him. The battle around Zonama Sekot has been over for six weeks and yet the repercussions were still reverberating around the galaxy like the waves in a pond after a stone is thrown in to the water.

The easiest part of the aftermath, relatively speaking was getting Tahiri medical help and to be rescue after their ships suffered major power failure. It took only about 2 hours for rescue parties, with Corran Horn and Mara leading the charge, to find them. When the energy wave had past through the Rogues and Wraiths X-wings, as well as the _Falcon_, the effects had pushed both Luke and their shields well past their limits. Defenses down, no power to the propulsion systems, massive electrical failure and the waves of rubble and magma speeding towards them, Luke was sure that they had used up every bit of help from the Force. That is when Luke felt a last burst of power from Sekot to clear the area behind them. Luke was too weak to know if Sekot had felt his relief and thanks before It too disappeared like a puff of smoke.

The next two hours was mostly sitting in the main hold helping Doctor Targon and Captain Littlefoot stabilizing Tahiri. Not that there was much either of them could do with the limited supplies on the _Falcon,_ all they could do was make her as comfortable as possible until they got her on a medical frigate. Luke wasn't sure how much help he was giving her, since he couldn't feel her in the Force and his own weaken state. Although they had more success with their aid Cindy, whom stumbled into the main hold wondering when they will get to Zonama. Luke was able to put her back in a trance but Tahiri was unable to enter a healing trance due to the extraordinary amount of pain she was in and Elassar was leery about applying any type of pain killers until he got her in to a medical bay for a full examination. Cathy had told Luke later that due to her unique body chemistry, he wasn't sure what he could use that would help with the pain and not send her into a coma.

Not that Tahiri would have accepted such painkillers, since Cathy and Elassar had to continue to tell her to be quiet and rest. She was more worried about her troops and the Rogues then resting her damaged vocal cords. Finally, they were able to reestablish minor communications with Gavin and most of the X wings; once Gavin heard what she was _not_ doing, he gave her a direct order to relax and follow the doctor's order.

Once they were located, they had to wait for rescue vehicles to first recover the X wings and then tow the Falcon into place for them to towed back to the fleet. He could feel Mara's relief and fury at him. He knew that he was going to get an ear full when they had a private moment but he intended to welcome it fully, considering the alterative.

Once they were on board the _Guardian_, Elassar and Doc hurried to get the semi-conscious's Jedi Warrior to the nearest medical shuttle, they had agreed earlier that only the medical compound on Borleais was advance enough to deal with the external and internal injuries she had sustained. The Grand Admiral had issued one of his finial orders as fleet commander to have the best medical frigate standing by to receive the young warrior and to make best speed to the military planet. That is when the first complication arose from the battle.

A young Shaper pushed her way past security and Han Solo, carrying some kind of living mass in her arms, and yelling for them to stop as they left the _Falcon_. She told Elassar and Cathy that the gods had spoken to her before the first Battle for Coruscant and demanded that she grow and care for this special Ooglith Cloaker, a Ooglith Cloaker that the One-Whom-Defends-the-Gods would need after her finest hour to heal and be reborn. The Shaper had no idea at the time just whom the gods had in mind; it wasn't until the actions of Tahiri on this day did the visions making any sense to her.

"It is my honor to now present it to you infidels so the Defender may arise out of the ashes and stand among her people once again." The Shaper had said proudly as she held the Cloaker out towards Elassar.

"Right, and next you're going to sell me some lovely beach front property on Hoth?"

Luke shook his head as he took another sip of water, remembering the relativity small clash that took place after the ever so helpful 3PO translated that comment. Command postponed Tahiri's trip about one day while Elassar and Doc trade some rather inventive curses that they must have learned after medical training with the Yuuzhan Vong and command on the idea of using the 'gift'. Even Booster seemed rather impressed by one string of curses that Cathy let loose that appeared to be a mixture of Basic, Yuuzhan Vong and Tusken Raider that she must have picked up from Tahiri.

"We just saved her from some nice gift that Sekot sent her, and now you want me to trust that shaper and her very convenient concocted story? Just take her on her good word as a Shaper?"

Calghal had already run a few tests on the gift, while waiting for them to show up and could not find anything menacing to Tahiri. She had reported it has some healing properties that would work with the bacta to accelerate Tahiri's healing. With the Ooglith, bacta and her own skills at the healing trances, Tahiri stay in medical could be as short as a year's time. The Shaper stated the Ooglith was design to be absorbed into the skin and then flushed out along with any damaged cells it met and had only one standard year shelf life after applied.

In the end, Command agreed to allow Elassar to accompany Tahiri back to Borleais along with Calghal to monitor her condition while she was wearing the Ooglith and a Gnullith. If he felt any medical reason to have the suit removed, then they would not interfere with his medical judgment. However, once they arrive at Borleais they must release all responsibility and medical records, to the medical officials' station at the base. Cathy Littlefoot was not allow to accompany them since her paperwork concerning her demoting and transfer was 'lost' in the administration snafu and she had to remind behind to remain in temporary command of the Wraiths. Again, Luke had a certain wary respect for the string of curses that someone as young as she was could invent.

If that had been the biggest argument that came out of the battle, Luke would have been pleased. However …

_If wishes were credits, no one would be poor_, Luke though sadly as he bit into his late night dinner.

Lord Major Smit demands for the GFFA to honor the trade agreement that Darren Yunder and Tahiri had worked out with them to get the 'nuclear warheads' that was instrumental to defeating Sekot didn't go over well with Cal or the other senatorial representatives during one of the many hyper-comm meetings. Grand Admiral Pelleaon offer to 'assist' the planet with what ever they needed, "after all they had done for the crew of the _Widowmaker_ it was the least I could do."

Even Cal, on the other side of the galaxy, could tell just how badly Pelleaon wanted to 'assist'; luckily for Major Smit, Cal was able to get Eutopians to accept a single frigate reassigned to the planet until a delegation of GFFA Ambassadors could be assign to help their transition into the greater galactic community. Cal also issued a veil threat not only to the Empire but also to the Smugglers Alliance as well about not interfering with the GFFA on this accord. Luke detected a small but noticeable feeling of disappointment from some members of the Smugglers Alliance; no doubt, they knew how easily it would be for them to con the Eutopians out of their own planet.

Pelleaon for his part displayed mildly disappointed but remarked that all his new territory would be more then enough to keep him busy.

"What new territory?" A Bothen captain asked suspiciously.

"Why the 150 planets that willingly, legally, and quite remarkably, without firing a single shot, rejoined the Empire," he responded while giving the captain a sly smile.

_I have to remember to make up for that missing month to Mara,_ Luke said with a sad shake of his head as he remembered that small nova going off in front of him.

It took about two weeks to unload the Yuuzhan Vong civilians from the various capital ships and cruisers to the planet, which was quite habitable and empty of any intelligent life forms, that Han had the fleet rendezvous at after leaving Zonama. War Master Nos Chok had decreed that this planet was suitable to begin rebuilding the Yuuzhan Vong society, as the gods had declared eons ago. He had also hoped that whatever mindless, godless squabble the infidels had going on could be discussed somewhere else so his people could begin their work free of offending influences above their new home. Translation: get lost!

So after paying off the Smugglers Alliances, with extra bonus going to Booster to cover the damage done to his ship by so well meaning but overzealous children, for their timely services. Also receiving a pointed reminder from the Chiss and the Yuuzhan Vong for them to stay out of their space, and Lord Smit and his men leaving on a frigate for their planet, the mighty Imperial/GFFA fleet headed back to their side of the galaxy.

The trip was quicker back since the fleet was breaking up and heading out on various directions to assume new duty stations, so they didn't have to arrive at the same location at the same time. It just seemed longer to Luke since before leaving, they had arrange to have representatives from each planet in question on the _Guardian_ to help smooth out any lingering conflicts. It had been Cal's ideas and he was safely on Denon, not caught in the middle. So every third day the fleet would return to normal space for five hours so the different parties could get instructions and updates from their leaders.

The main argument boiled down to the fact that they were duped into leaving the GFFA by Sekot to set the stage for It takes over of the galaxy. Grand Admiral Pelleaon thoughts were not on why they joined but in the fact that they did join. Since he was once again in power, he could not go back 150 planets less; the Moffs would have his head. They had also reminded Grand Admiral Pelleaon that it was them and them alone that allowed him to save his Empire intact since they were the very reason he was there for the kill. That fact alone should be enough to remove the treaty in question from the books and allow them to return to GFFA. It never failed to amaze Luke how politicians could be so contradictory and yet do it with such a straight face.

Tenel Ka had a different take on Hapes question since she asserted that the planet illegally joined the Empire, without her royal consent, therefore any agreement made by the illegal and illegitimate government is invalided. "In fact, Grand Admiral," Tenel Ka had stated early in the negotiations, "in the case of the Hapes Continuity shots were fired. The so-called Emperor did travel to my home world to assist in removing me from power. In clear violation of interplanetary law and the peace treaty signed by you, personally, and by the GFFA representatives."

"Granted Queen Mother; however, I, as well, was removed from power at the time and my Empire can't be held responsible for the actions of an illegal and illegitimate government." When Tenel Ka started to stir, the old man held up his hand to stall her. "Please allow me to finish. The actions of the fake Emperor did help unseat you this is a fact. Grand Master Skywalker has gone on record, saying that the Emperor was nothing more then a illusion by Sekot to help in it's grand plan of galactic conquest, that is assertion that I am not willing to dispute at this time. Here is another fact; his personal Star Destroyer was the only Imperial ship present, which also Sekot created an illusion. Hence, no actual Imperial troops participated in the rebellion. Therefore, no treaty was violated. In addition, from intelligence received at the time and recently acquired, his entire purpose was not to overthrow your government, as an objective but to use you to get to the Jedi who does not exits and her team of nobodies. So no interplanetary law was broken." With a look of regret on his face, Pelleaon fold his hands together to lean forward. "I am sorry, Queen Mother but the situations are not similar. So now matter how despicable their action were," he said glaring at the Hapes delegation, "they were the legal representatives of their planets at the time of signing the treaty and therefore I am legally within my rights to hold them to their word."

"What if the Queen Mother was restored to power," Leia asked from her position next to Tenel Ka. "And the offenders were to do some minor jail time or sanctioned for their roles in the rebellion. Would that change the view of the Empire on this issue, in the interest of promoting a more stabled galaxy, of course?"

Before Pelleaon could answer, the representative for the Hapes government stated they would rather stay with the Empire then let the Jedi witch back in power.

"Your accommodating attitude does you well, you are a fine example to the others who are joining my Empire," Pelleaon said with a very predatory grin.

Since then it has been a consent bickering back and forth with all parties ensuing everyone else that they are the injured party and not willing to move much on their original statements. Even after, they arrived back on Denon last week …

"Excuse me Grand Master Skywalker," a Mal Calamarian waiter said nervously next to him.

"Oh I'm sorry," Luke replied apologetically as he set down his glass of water, "I hope you understand that I wasn't ignoring you, I was lost in thought. How may I help you?"

"It is I who should apologies for interrupting your dinner, Grand Master, however I have a gentleman at the lobby that is most insistent in having a few moments with you," Luke reached out with the Force and felt his mood darken when he realized the identity of his visitor. "Ordinarily, I would refuse such a request, especially since I get hundreds of request whenever you choose to eat here, but this gentleman had contacted the Temple and had Master Durron vouch for his identity."

"I understand," Luke replied after taking a deep cleansing breath, "its ok, I will talk to this gentleman. However, could you first clear away my dishes and return with a fresh pitcher of water and a glass for my guest." As the staff hurried to fulfill his request, Luke spent more time calming himself. This was going to be a very difficult discussion, more trying for him then anything else in the past few months. As Luke felt the man walk up to his table, he waved his guest to a chair on his right. "Good evening Mr. Yunder, how may I help you tonight?"

"Good evening Grand Master Skywalker," Darren Yunder said as he took the indicated seat. "As to what you can do, I think the Jedi Council and you have done more then any single being could dare hope for," Luke silently agreed with Darren as he poured him a glass of water. "I just wanted to personally thank you before I left Denon tonight."

"There is no need to thank either the JedI Council or myself, Mr. Yunder," Luke said smoothly after taking a drink of his water. "From the recording that Artoo had made on the agreement between you and the agent in question, the fact on how instrumental you were in the negotiations to acquire the 16 'nukes', and your assistance in the after action reports made the decision … less painful … then it would have been under normal circumstances." Luke gave him a very pointed stare as Darren smugly smiled back.

"Fifteen."

"Excuse me," Luke said.

"There were 15 'nukes' acquired and placed on Zonama Sekot," Luke did a quick mental review of the fact as told by Artoo Detoo. Luke was sure that Artoo reported 16 nukes, not 15 as everyone else has stated. If it were the only incident of confusion, Luke would have ignored it as a typical battle induced confusion. However, even Luke was having trouble remembering exactly what happened on the planet.

He remembers fighting off Sekot and then finding Tahiri near the river, but everything else was a gray haze that he could not peer past. This and other incidents had convinced Luke that someone or something was interfering with everyone's memories but as to why, that was something he will have to mediate on in length later.

Luke refocused on Darren as he continued to ramble on in next to him. "I have read the data bits in the news as well as anyone, many feel that offering me a full pardon and immunity from any baseless accusation was too high of a price for any good I might have done for the galaxy."

"Well," Luke used a trick Cal had taught him, he took a drink of water to center his thoughts, "it might surprise you to learn that majority of the Council agrees with the talking heads on the Holo-net." When Darren didn't respond, Luke decided to add the rest. "In fact, it was running nearly 100 percent and I was offered the honor to fly you to a penal planet to have you spend the rest of your life reforming a Yuuzhan Vong ravaged planet."

"And yet, here we sit," Darren quipped easily as he took a sip of the water. "A full pardon, witness protection, and new identity."

"You can thank Peacekeeper for that Mr. Darren." Finally, some of his smugness slipped as Darren sat down his glass. "She felt that, even though you have molested, raped, abused and killed her best friend, your drug running enterprise had destroyed hundreds of thousands if not millions of lives; your assistance to her helped save the galaxy. Peacekeeper felt that she could not ignore that fact. Regardless of her own pain at losing Ratnena Bora and Little Brother, if you hadn't step up and put your own selfish need aside, trillions would be suffering a fate worst then death. The Council, as well as the masters, felt that if she could forgive you and find some redeeming qualities about you then we should listen to her carefully." Luke studied him closely for a moment before saying, "you are not overly surprised, Mr. Yunder?"

"Well, to be completely honest," Darren responded after a few minutes of reflection, "I had assumed it went down like that since the nature of the crimes I was being accused of is not something you could hope to get a fair hearing on. Although, I will admit that I had been counting on your wisdom and strong sense of justice to save me in the end, it appears that I had betted on the wrong JedI. I am amazed that it was … Peacekeeper you say … Peacekeeper who was instrumental in securing my freedom."

"Peacekeeper is full of surprises," Luke answered honestly.

"Yes, she is rather unpredictable," Darren said after another moment to reflect. "If you should see her again, could you pass on to her my gratitude for her help. I understand that she is still in medical healing from her battle wounds."

"I will gladly pass on the message when I see her again and yes she will be for sometime to come." Luke stopped and gave him a hard stare. "Of course, Peacekeeper is a woman that believes that actions speak louder then words. The best way to show her your gratitude is to never make her regret her actions."

"Years ago on Kidriff 5, some of my mentors had been using their imperial position to assist in human trafficking. Although, I was not the target, I did see the results of a Jedi who was, shall we say, annoyed. This will be the second encounter I have survived, Grand Master, while I am not a gambler; I am a businessman who realizes that one only get some many chances in life. So trust me when I say this; there will be no third encounter." Darren finished his glass of water, stood up and gave Luke a respectable bow," Good day Grand Master, may our paths never cross again."

"May the Force be with you, Mr. Yonder," Luke replied. After a finial smile, Darren moved away from the table and retreated to the main lobby. As he sat back down, he wondered, not for the first time, if they were doing the right thing with Darren Yunder. The man was solitary criminal who still was unembarrassed and unrepentant of his actions and crimes. Luke felt sure that they had not seen the last of that man; he would commit the same crimes again. However, Tahiri seemed so sure that he had seen the errors of his ways and the Jedi needs to show the same forgiveness to him that so many others had received from the JedI in the past. Unquestionable forgiveness for their past actions that were given to them for assisting the JedI in the saving of the galaxy. _We will just have to wait and see I guess,"_ Luke though as he lay down enough credits for the meal and tip. _Only Darren can make that choice._

_**YES AND ISN'T THAT THE MOST WONDROUS THING IN THE UNIVERSE!**_

Luke had his hand on his light saber as he scanned the room, looking for the being that had intruded on his thoughts. No one seemed to be paying any extra attention to him … there … outside near the fountain was a small woman, whom looked like Tahiri wearing a cloak that was both brilliantly white and darkest black he has ever seen anywhere before. Both colors seemed to be chasing each other around the young woman's frame as she smiled sweetly at Luke. With a finial wave and a feeling of … peace … in the Force the strange wraith seemed to melt in to thin air.

"Is everything alright Grand Master," the waiter said softly next to Luke.

"Yes," Luke said giving the vanishing specter his own smile. "Yes, I believe everything will be fine for awhile at any rate." Turning away from the window, Luke addressed the waiter directly. "Please give the kitchen staff my complements."

"Of course Grand Master."

"And Mr. Veruo," Luke said sincerely, "may the Force be with you."

"Thank you Grand Master," the waiter said after a pause he continued, "If you believe in the Force. Some days, I have my doubts with the way the news seems to be in the galaxy."

"All that means is that you have to searcher a bit harder for it, to learn more to see it. After all, it is your choice." Sneaking a peek back outside, Luke said softly, "and that is the most precious gift of all, free will." With a parting nod, Luke pulled up his cloak and headed back into the Denon night, back to making sure ever being as the opportunity to be whatever they wanted.


End file.
